Paradise Reawakened
by Keianna Mishale
Summary: After Paradise was destroyed, what happened to Kiba and the others?. Were the wolfs really extinct?. Finding out there is more to the Book of the moon, and now Darcia is back in the picture, what does he want, and who is he going after this time?.
1. Chapter 1

( (this is the fixed version of this story, I had it posted before but realized some of it was messed up and wasn't in the right order of how it should have been, so, please let me know what you all think, I'll be posting more soon!)

These characters are not mine, but a few do belong to me. The story and plot belong to its creator, though this story is mine, leaving off from the last episode from Wolf's Rain. I'm still writing on it, so, please tell me what you all think, I'd love to hear from everyone, Enjoy!)

_**Prologue **_

It had been about a year in a half since the paradise incident. Kiba and the other's remembered everything as if it was a dream. No one knew if Wolf's were really extinct, or if paradise was real. Kiba and the pack felt as if they did have something to do with it, but how could they really know if it all felt like a dream?. They were human, just like the rest of us. Cheza stayed with Kiba down the street from Blue and Hige. Tsume took Toboe in, acting more like rivalry brothers then anything. The only one who knew this dream was real, and that it meant something was Cheza. They lived far enough away from the Nobles, since the Nobles pretty much had no need for Cheza any more since Paradise was destroyed. The Nobles, they remember only enough that they wanted Cheza. But Kiba and the pack didn't want to take the chance of living to close and have Cheza be taken away again. Cheza had turned into Human as well with the others, but there was more to her then just being plain human. Cher and Hubb remained together living in Dark Mills. Quint Yiden found rest in Dark Mills living not to far from Cher and Hubb. Their memories turned into dreams as well. No one knew the answers, not even Cheza though she knew what was real and what wasn't. Not even she knew how to explain any of this that seemed like a really long dream. But she knew it was real. Kiba and the others found place in May Haven, about Twenty miles from Dark Mills, more then five times the miles from where the Nobles lived. Kiba and his pack had no choice but to go on with life and live it to the fullest as we humans do. Finding jobs, apartments, the everyday normal day life for humans. That's all they could do, until they find out the answers. Not really remembering how it was to be a wolf, to sit under the moon, letting the moons glow heal your wounds, sorrow, and to just feel content. Kiba and others longed for the feeling that felt as if it was hidden deep inside of them, yet to be awakened. Doubts and worry filled their minds, wondering if it all was really true. But why not hope for the feeling that might have been there, to come back to reality and run on all fours again?. Their hopes still were held high, hoping that one day, the answers would come, to solve things, letting the aching part of their soul out back into reality. Realizing that how much they all despised most humans, made their minds wonder on why they thought that way, and why in their dreams, they were wolves, and now they are human?. Thoughts on going to the nobles to seek answers, only made them draw back in fear of them taking Cheza again. All these thoughts, turned into questions. Questions that would be soon answered, finding that there was more to the paradise story, then just what was seen and experienced in their dreams.

The morning sun came over the horizon of May Haven's mountains off in the distance. The sun began leaving its warm glow over everything from plants up to the high buildings. Awakening the earth's surface from animals to the humans who inhabited the town. May Haven was one of the towns that had survived Everwood's attack about ten years back. It was an ordinary morning, with the streets already crowded with people who got up early at the crack of dawn.

Toboe sat up rubbing the sleep out of his right eye, he crawled out of bed yawning widely walking into the hallway to the living room. Tsume lay sleeping on his back lying on the couch. Toboe looked to Tsume for a moment, walking over to him.

"Tsume" he spoke placing a hand on his shoulder. He shook his shoulder gently for a moment.

"Tsume, wake up" Toboe spoke again.

"Leave me alone twerp" Tsume mumbled under his breathe with his eyes still closed, his right arm hanging off the edge of he couch with his other hand on his chest.

"Tsume, go in your own bed and asleep" Toboe spoke.

"I said leave me alone" he spoke up a little louder turning on his side facing the back of the couch, Toboe sighed leaning back. There was no use in making Tsume go lay in his own bed for sleep. Tsume worked the graveyard shift at the local manufacturing building. His hours varied from three to three in the morning, to four to four in the am. Toboe walked into the kitchen deciding to cook breakfast.

Cheza stood on the balcony resting her hands on the railing looking at the sun as it slowly arose over the town. Kiba walked over close beside her looking to her, looking at the sun glow's shine on her face and hair, then to the horizon.

"The sun feels good" she spoke softly. Kiba turned his head looking to the sun.

"Yeah.." he spoke. Cheza leaned her hand up resting her chin on her hand starring at the sun. Kiba glanced over to her.

"Why do you stare at me like that sometimes?" Cheza asked looking to him. Kiba shrugged smiling.

"I don't know, Just mesmerized by your beauty I guess" he spoke. Cheza smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, Kiba wrapped his arms around her holding her gently. Kiba worked along the side of Tsume at the same manufacturing building, but not such quit the long hours.

"Hige, Breakfast" Blue yelled from the kitchen. She walked to the door frame looking to the hallway. Hige walked out of the bedroom in the process of putting one leg through his pants. Blue shook her head placing a hand on her hip.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Hige stumbled a little putting his other leg through his pants leg then buttoning his jeans.

"Getting dressed, what does it look like I'm doing?" he asked walking to her kissing her quickly then heading to the kitchen.

"If you would have gotten up like I told you to, you have wouldn't have to rush" she spoke turning around watching him.

"Well…" he spoke sitting with a cheesy grin on his face. Blue shook her head walking past him placing a hand on his shoulder to the counter grabbing his plate. Hige worked in a different part in the manufacturing building, shorter hours, but more days. Blue worked at a local flowering service only for the temporary.

Toboe put his hands in his pockets looking at the sun high up in the sky, It was a beautiful morning, leading to a soon, high temperature. Leaving breakfast for Tsume in the microwave, Toboe left the apartment to not wake Tsume, he was grouchy when it came to his sleep. Toboe opened the door in front of him leading to another door walking into the local library, he walked to the counter smiling.

"Hi Nikcorra" he spoke looking at a young woman about the age of twenty in a pair of jeans and tank top with a t-shirt over it. Her gray blue wavy hair laid to the middle of her back.

"Hi" I spoke turning my head looking to Toboe, I smiled softly looking to Toboe as he starred at me smiling.

"Hey, I thought you were some one else for a moment" I spoke turning to face him.

"Nope, just me, got any new books in?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Not since yesterday.." I smiled. Not long of moving here, I got the job as an Librarian assistant. Putting books up and doing computer work. I originally came from Ceria, then moved here wanting to kinda start over. I was twenty two, tall, and slender.

"So, Tsume at work?" I asked seeing no Tsume standing around with the same ole look on his face every time he came in here, he hated it.

"No, he's sleeping, he worked the 2-4 shift last night" Toboe spoke.

"Oh, tell him I said hi later on would ya" I asked grabbing a few books then walking from behind the counter to the isle's of books. Toboe followed me. I was single, suffering from an irritating break up with a idiot.

"Any new positions for hiring?" he asked. I looked back to him for a moment seeing he was following me, I looked at the books, then stopped putting a couple of books in their right spot.

"Ommm…I don't think so, not yet little man" I spoke walking past him ruffling his hair a little. When I had first moved here, Toboe was the first person I meet. Though he was a teenager, he helped me out a lot helping me move in and what not, a course living five blocks away from his apartment complex, it was convenient.

"How about a volunteer?" he asked following me again. I glanced back at him.

"I don't know, let me talk to Joe, my manager, and I'll let ya know" I spoke. Toboe smiled.

Tsume sat up rubbing the back of his neck from a headache beginning to form from the uncomfortable couch. Tsume placed his feet on the floor leaning his elbows on his knees. He looked around the living room for a moment, standing up walking into the kitchen wanting a drink. He looked at the note on the fridge while grabbing the orange juice bottle.

"Food in Microwave" he read to himself, Tsume sighed taking a gulp of the orange juice from the bottle, setting it back down kicking the door to the fridge closed with his foot. Tsume glanced at the time, noon, sighing he headed to his bedroom.

Toboe opened the door with me behind him. Toboe offered lunch, and I was hungry, with an hour lunch break, and the library being two blocks away, no problem. Toboe walked past the couch.

"Tsume must have left" Toboe spoke.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"He was asleep on the couch when I left earlier" Toboe spoke walking into the kitchen. I followed Toboe for a moment as he set the lunch on the counter, Take out, hey, it was better then cooking. Tsume walked to the kitchen door frame, he stopped looking at me. I turned my head, a pinkish tone arouse over my cheeks looking at him with out no shirt on and a pair of black baggy pants with a towel wrapped around his neck. Tsume looked at me for a moment as I turned my head.

"I thought you left" Toboe spoke.

"Not yet" Tsume spoke walking past me to fridge grabbing a drink.

"I bought ya some lunch" Toboe spoke setting the food on the counter. I looked to Tsume for a moment, his hair was wet from taking a shower, my amber eyes moved to looking at his scar on his upper chest, then to his abs. I lowered my head a little. Tsume didn't say anything as he set his drink the counter walking past me again.

"Hey" he spoke up while passing me.

"Hi" I replied watching him leave the kitchen. I looked to Toboe, he was busy setting the food out. I looked back to the door frame, I sighed as Toboe started talking. After a few moments Tsume walked back into the kitchen in his usual black shirt and black jeans. I looked at him for a moment.

"This is yours" Toboe spoke holding up an sandwich and a thing of cheese sticks, Tsume grabbed it as he turned.

"Your not going to eat here?" Toboe asked.

"No" Tsume spoke walking to the kitchen door frame.

"Where are you going?" Toboe asked.

"Out" Tsume spoke. Toboe looked at him for a moment, then to me, I looked to Toboe as Tsume walked out closing the door behind him to the apartment.

"Why is he so distant?" I asked looking to Toboe. Toboe shrugged.

"He's always been like that" he spoke handing me my food. I looked at my food for a moment, then walked to the counter sitting.

"Don't worry, he acts that way with everyone, not just certain people" Toboe spoke pulling a chair out sitting beside me at the counter. I opened wrapper to my sandwich taking a bite, then thought for a moment, Toboe looked to me.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. I looked to him, I smiled.

"Nothing really" I spoke. Toboe starred at me for a moment more before arching an eyebrow.

"Do you like Tsume?" he asked. I arched an eyebrow

"Yeah, as a friend" I spoke looking to him. He smiled.

"I know as a friend, but I mean, like him like him" he asked.

"Attractive wise?" I asked wanting to avoid the question. Toboe nodded his head.

"I wont say anything" he spoke.

"Well….kinda" I spoke rubbing the back of my neck for a moment looking to my sandwich. Toboe smiled.

"I thought so" he spoke. I looked to Toboe.

"It's not that obvious is it?" I asked. Toboe shrugged.

"Not really, your just the only girl I've meet that always ask about him" Toboe spoke taking a bite of his sandwich. I looked to him for a moment before looking to my sandwich. I was the only girl he knew other then Blue and Cheza, but they had someone.

Blue knocked, she opened the door closing it behind her. Cheza walked from the kitchen, she smiled.

"Hey, you still wanna come with me today?" Blue asked. Cheza nodded her head walking back into the kitchen. Blue followed her looking to Kiba as he turned looking to her.

"Hey Kiba" she spoke.

"Hey Blue, Hige at work?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, he gets off at eight" Blue spoke.

"Where are ya'll going?" Kiba asked.

"She's going to help me deliver flowers until I get off, then we're going out to dinner" Blue spoke. Cheza walked over to Kiba in front of the sink

"Do you mind?" Cheza asked as Kiba smiled shaking his head.

"No, have fun" he spoke. Cheza smiled, she kissed his cheek then turning as her and Blue walked out of the apartment.

"Hey Tsume" Hige spoke walking up to him at the clock in/out station. Tsume turned his head a little looking to Hige. The manufactory was a huge building, with plenty of machines, and processing computers. The humming of the machines played in the air making it a bit hard to think in peace with a humming in your ear.

"Hey" he spoke as he punched in his digits, then started walking. Hige began following him.

"So you found yourself a girl yet?" Hige asked walking beside Tsume. Tsume looked to Hige for a moment.

"Why do you care?" Tsume asked.

"Because their nice to have" Hige spoke putting his hands on the back of his head. Tsume rolled his eyes as Hige looked to Tsume.

"You've been working a lot, things okay?" Hige asked.

"Yeah, their fine" Tsume spoke turning a corner as some of the machines further ahead began to get louder.

"No wonder why you haven't found a girl yet, because you work all the time" Hige spoke, Tsume glared at him for a moment.

"Watch it porky" Tsume spoke. Hige shook his head bringing his hands down.

"Later" Hige said walking past Tsume as Tsume took another corner down the stairs to the machine room. Tsume walked past a few other guys and their machines doing their own work, a few nodded their hello's once making eye contact with Tsume. Tsume did the same in return. Once he got to his station, he put his gloves on, he sighed deeply looking to the machine, pressing a few buttons. Tsume stopped suddenly thinking about someone who he never really thought he would be thinking about. Tsume shook his head as he continued pressing the buttons turning on the machine for it to help support to the Energy lines that went to the other machines, kinda like a power line. The job wasn't hard, he had to watch the lines, make sure there wasn't any knots, then he went on down to the other machines, making sure they worked properly. Then once this work was done, we went to the computers to get supplies ready to ship out for the next day.

I opened my apartment door setting my small purse on the stand beside the door with my keys, turning I closed the door locking it along with the deadbolt. I turned walking into the living room kicking my shoes off, sitting on the couch. It was about 9:30, and I was more tired then ever for some odd reason. I laid on my back on the couch for a moment closing my eyes. The AC kicked on as the low humming filled certain areas in my apartment The place was completely dark except for a light on in the kitchen, kinda like a night light. I opened my eyes sitting up. I grabbed the remote turning the television on not really caring what was on T.V. A loud knock on the door startled me, I turned standing up walking over to the door. Unlocking the locks leaving the chained lock still on, I cracked the door until the chain became tight. My eyes widened as I looked at the man on the other side of the door.

"Go away Luke" I spoke closing the door, Luke placed a hand between the door and the door frame. I looked at his hand, then opened the door again.

"Let me in, can we talk….we really need to talk" he spoke. I looked to him for a moment, I closed the door unlatching the chain lock then opening the door all the way. Luke stood their looking at me for a good moment. I arched an eyebrow.

"Nikcorra, look, please…" I stopped him holding a hand up.

"Your drunk" I spoke. He arched an eyebrow.

"I can smell it" I spoke.

"Two drinks I swear, I am not drunk" he spoke. I looked at him for a moment more.

"Luke, no, I don't trust you" I spoke, I started closing the door again, he put his arm in between the door and the door frame, he pushed the door open as the door flew out my hands hitting the wall behind it. I looked to him for a moment, he walked in grabbing the door closing it.

"Luke, get out" I spoke. He looked to me.

"Nikcorra, shut up, Five minutes is all I need" he spoke.

"That's what a telephone is for" I spoke putting a hand on my hip.

"Look, listen to me. I am sorry, just please hear me out" He spoke. I shook my head.

"No, your going to give me the same crap" I spoke.

"What are you going to come up with now?" I asked.

"I didn't do anything, Your dad is the one who told me to do it" he raised his voice. I shook my head looking to him.

"Don't bring him into this, we have argued enough and we finally got things straight, I trust him more then I do you. He told me that you came to him asking him for his advice. He told you what he thought, and you assumed that he meant for you to do it. Then you went a head and took things into your own hands, and came here, and almost got me arrested for being with you that night…and what are you going to do everything people tell you, even if its advice?" I spoke placing a hand on my hip eyeing him.

"No, look. It was a screw up, things are good now" he spoke taking a step towards me. I took a step back.

"Luke, you tried to kill a guy because you went behind his back and took stuff from him, and he caught you and you didn't want to get ratted out, then you came here, and the cops found you here and tried to arrest me as well" I spoke.

"You told them I knew about it…"I spoke.

"I didn't know one damn thing about all of this until the cops showed up here at my door" I spoke.

"Look, like I said it was a screw up, and it was a miss understanding…" he spoke.

"Bullshit, Luke, stop lying to me, get out" I spoke grabbing for the door handle, Luke grabbed me by the arm slamming me up against the door. I looked at him wide eyed for a moment. The smell of beer on his breathe. He was drunk.

"Look, don't be stupid, if you know what is good for you, you would take me back" he spoke. I starred at him for a moment.

"Luke, get off of me" I spoke firmly. Luke tightened his grip on my wrist.

"I'm not taking you back" I spoke up in a low voice. Luke brought a hand across my face slapping me hard, his ring leaving a stinging sensation across my check. I gulped as I narrowed my eyes.

"Get out" I spoke.

"I made a mistake, we all make them" he spoke as he let go of me walking a few feet away from me with his back facing me. I leaned up off the wall looking to him. Luke turned looking to me.

"I don't care, if it involves you pulling shit on me and my father, I don't need you" I spoke. Luke starred at me for a moment.

"Luke, get out" I spoke looking to the door. I grabbed the door handle. Luke walked over to the door, he stood in front of me looking to the door handle at my hand for a moment, he turned with his left hand holding a gun at my face. My eyes widened as I took a step back.

"You don't want to do this" he spoke. I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes I do" I spoke.

Hige laid on his back untop of the comfy bedspread, he closed his eyes sighing. Blue walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her.

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in" she spoke, Hige turned his head, he smiled as he sat up.

"Why don't you ever greet me like that when I come home?" he asked. Blue arched an eyebrow looking to him placing a few strands of her wet hair behind her ear.

"Hige, because, what if Kiba came here or something?" she asked.

"I doubt that" he spoke. Blue shook her head, she turned walking back into the bathroom as Hige came up behind her hugging her nuzzling his nose on her neck tickling her. Blue laughed as she turned in his arms. Blue smiled as they looked at each other for a moment, Hige kissed her as he held her close against him. Blue wrapped her arms around his neck. Placing his hands around her sides, after a few moments they broke the kiss. Hige leaned his head against hers as he closed his eyes. Blue cuddled against Hige as he ran a couple of fingers along the cape of her back over the towel

"Cheza says Hi" Blue spoke softly running her fingers along the back of his neck.

"Hmm…okay" he spoke softly closing his eyes. Blue smiled nudging her head against his.

"Long night?" she asked.

"Yeah, we had a lot of work to do" he spoke leaning back looking at her. Blue placed a hand on the side of his face as he kissed her forehead gently

"I'm hungry…what's good to eat babe" he spoke tickling her side for a moment turning walking out the room. Blue shook her head laughing.

Kiba walked into the house closing the door behind him locking it, Cheza walked out of the kitchen, she smiled looking at him. Kiba turned looking at her, he walked over to her smiling.

"Hi" she spoke.

"Hey" he spoke. She hugged him as he held her gently against him. She leaned back in his arms.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"It was fun…the flowers are so beautiful" she spoke. Kiba smiled.

"Yeah.." he spoke. Cheza smiled as kissed him gently on the lips. Kiba smiled at the taste of her sweet lips on his as she broke the kiss.

"I made something for you, come" she spoke grabbing his hand walking him into the kitchen.

I fell on the floor holding myself up with my arms, I gulped as the door slammed shut behind me. I closed my eyes tight as the feeling of weakness began to fall over me again. I shook my head standing up, stumbling to the door, I slammed against it. I locked the locks with my hand trembling, I turned my head walking to the phone on the end table grabbing it dialing a phone number with my finger tip as my hand trembled.

"Hello?" a deep male voice spoke up. I turned walking to the couch plopping down

"Daddy" I spoke. The man on the other end of the phone stopped walking in his tracks as his associates stopped beside and behind him.

"Nikcorra, Sweetie, are you alright?" he asked as he nodded to the men to go on. They nodded in return as they started walking.

"Daddy, Luke came by, we got into a fight" I spoke as my voice began to crack as tears formed in my eyes.

"Sweetie, what happened?" he asked as he turned walking to the wall for a moment walking out of the middle of the hallway.

"He stopped by, I told him to go away…when I went to close the door he pushed it open, the door flew out of my hands hitting the wall…we started arguing, then he started hitting me..he held a gun to my face…" I trailed off. My father sighed deeply shaking his head.

"That son of a bitch…he didn't shoot you did he?….Alright baby, you know I have two more days up here, I can't come down" he spoke.

"No….I know…" I spoke as a few tears ran down my face.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" he asked.

"No, I'm alright…" I spoke.

"I can tell your not sweetie. Look, don't stay there tonight, go to a friends, how about Kat?" he asked.

"She's not home remember, she's at her moms" I spoke.

"How about that boy you know from the library, what's his name?" he asked. I arched an eyebrow.

"Toboe?" I asked.

"Yeah, him, go to his house if he will let you. When I get back, I'll take care of this" he spoke. I gulped as I sighed.

"I don't want you staying there by yourself tonight baby" he spoke. I gulped as tears formed in my eyes.

"Alright, I'll ask him if I can stay the night.." I spoke.

"Are you feeling alright…how bad did he hurt you?" he asked.

"I don't feel good….he didn't hurt me to bad" I spoke whipping a couple tears off my cheek.

"What's to bad in your database?" he asked worried.

"He kicked me a couple of times and hit me….that's it" I spoke.

"Alright baby, as soon as I get back I'll take care of this. Now call your friend alright, I'll call you tomorrow sweetie" he spoke. I gulped.

"I love you daddy" I spoke.

"I love you too sweetie" he spoke as he hung the phone up, he sighed deeply turning walking down the hallway.

Toboe walked to the door opening it, he arched an eyebrow looking at me at the door.

"Hey, I'm sorry to disturb you this late…but omm….Luke came by, we got into a fight…Can I stay here for a little while, I don't really wanna be alone right now" I asked as my voice began to crack up.

"You should have called I could have walked with you over here…Are you alright?" Toboe asked walking out of the doorway, I walked in with my arms wrapped around me with a bag of pajama's and clean clothes for the next day in my hands up against my chest. Toboe closed the door behind me looking to me concerned.

"Yea, I…I just don't want to be by myself ya know..."I spoke rubbing the back of my neck. Toboe walked up to me.

"There's a cut on your face…" he spoke pointing to my cheek. I placed a hand on my cheek, it hurt when my cold fingers touched the cut.

"I'll make you some tea, are you hurt bad?" he asked looking to me.

"No, I'm alright, just upset…" I spoke. Toboe grabbed my hand gently walking me to the kitchen, he sat me at the counter with the lights on. Toboe walked to the stove grabbing the kettle.

"Thank you Toboe for letting me stay" I spoke placing my bag off to the side setting it down on the counter top. Toboe turned looking to me.

"I don't mind, that's what friends are for….are you hungry?" he asked walking to the sink filling the kettle with water.

"No, I'm fine" I spoke. Toboe set the kettle on the stove, he grabbed a clean dish towel walking to the sink again wetting it with warm water. Toboe walked to the counter sitting across from me.

"Here" he spoke handing me the towel. Grabbing the hand towel I brought it up to my cheek, feeling the stinging sensation suddenly from the warmth against my cut. Toboe looked at me for a moment.

"You sure your okay?" he asked. I nodded my head looking to him.

"Thank you Toboe…Tsume…wont mind will he?" I asked looking to him as our eyes meet. Toboe shook his head.

"No, he wont care" he spoke walking to the cabinets grabbing a tea bag. I watched him for a moment. I brought the towel down looking at the little blood on the towel, I placed the towel back on my cheek thinking.

Tsume opened the door closing it behind him locking it sighing, he walked past the couch, then coming to a stop for a moment seeing a figure lay there. Tsume arched an eyebrow as he walked around the couch leaning down shaking Toboe's shoulder.

"Runt go to bed" he spoke. Toboe opened his eyes sitting up rubbing his eyes a little. Tsume leaned back looking to him for a moment.

"Huh?" Toboe asked trying to wake up.

"I said go to bed" Tsume said turning walking to the kitchen.

"Oh, Nikcorra is over. Her and her ex-boyfriend got into a fight…she didn't want to stay by herself…"Toboe spoke as Tsume turned around standing at door to the kitchen looking to him.

"She's asleep in my bedroom, I took the couch" he spoke. Tsume starred at him for a moment.

"Is she okay?" Tsume asked. Toboe nodded his head.

"Yeah" he spoke. Tsume starred at him for a moment more, he then turned walking into the kitchen. Toboe stood up following him walking to the counter sitting at the barstool.

"What time did she come over?" Tsume asked glancing to Toboe.

"Around 10" he spoke. Tsume nodded his head. He grabbed a cup as he fixed himself something to drink. Toboe looked to Tsume for a moment, he leaned back stretching his arms yawning.

I opened the door quietly wondering if Tsume and Toboe were up yet, I walked into the living room seeing as if the couch had been untouched for a couple of hours. I starred at it for a moment more, then looked to the kitchen, heading that way. The light was off, and there wasn't any one anywhere. I sighed deeply, wrapping my arms around my mid-section, turning walking into the living room. I looked around, I looked to my shoes with my bag in my hand. I leaned down as I started to put them on as Tsume's door opened. Tsume closed his door behind him looking to me. We starred at each other for a few moments.

"Toboe went to go get breakfast, he'll be upset if you don't stay" Tsume spoke. I starred at him for a moment more, then slid my shoes off.

"You okay…Toboe told me what happened" Tsume spoke. I looked up to him.

"Yea…" I spoke up quietly. Tsume walked past me to the kitchen turning the light on, I starred at him for a moment, then walked towards the kitchen setting my bag on the couch.

"You, didn't mind me staying did you?" I asked. Tsume glanced back at me from standing in front of the counter, filling the coffee pot.

"No" he spoke. I starred at him for a moment as he started his coffee.

"You want a cup?" he asked as he turned his head back looking back to me. I shook my head. Just then we heard the door close, Toboe walked through the kitchen door.

"Oh, your awake" Toboe spoke walking to the counter setting two bags on the counter top looking over to me.

"Feeling any better?" he asked

"Yea, thank you" I spoke placing my arms around my mid section. Toboe nodded his head as he started taking stuff out of the bags.

"I bought some eggs, pancake mix, bacon…." he spoke as he looked at each item setting them on the counter top. I arched an eyebrow as he had finished setting about ten things on the counter, then crumbling the bags.

"Are you planning on cooking for six people?" Tsume asked looking to Toboe, then heading for the doorway with his coffee.

"No, are you gonna stay and eat?" Toboe asked. Tsume slowed down looking back to Toboe, then to me for a moment as I looked as him.

"Holler when its done" he spoke. Toboe smiled.

"Good" he spoke.

I closed my door behind me, I looked around my apartment for a moment. I turned locking the door, sighing, a full stomach, a little bit tired, and wanted a shower. Heading for my bedroom, I hit the answering machine button listening to the messages walking into my bedroom as I tossed my bag on my bed. The usual, two of my friends called, and, there was Luke. I walked out of my room looking at the machine, then pressing the delete button as I walked back into my bedroom to my bed. Laying back on my back, I folded my hands beneath my head sighing deeply closing my eyes. It was a nice cool morning, my bedroom was felt nice and cozy. The curtains still closed from not being here this morning to open them. My bed still made nice and neat. I rolled over on my side opening my eyes looking to the clock on the wall above my dresser. It was 11:30. Thank goodness I had the day off. I sighed closing my eyes.

Cheza stood on the balcony, the wind came and went slowly, her hair moving about her face gently. The sun high in the sky with a few scattered clouds.

"Cheza.." Kiba spoke from walking in the bedroom. Cheza turned her head looking to Kiba as he walked up to her.

"I'm worried about Tsume" she spoke. Kiba arched an eyebrow.

"Why….He's fine" Kiba spoke arching an eyebrow.

"I feel as if he is at a lost…as if he is not happy" Cheza spoke, her face growing concerned. Kiba brought placed his hand on the side of her face.

"I'll talk to him okay" he spoke. Cheza nodded her head.

Tsume walked into the kitchen walking over to the sink he set his coffee cup down, he turned as Toboe came in from the back door. Tsume looked to him for a moment, then started walking.

"Do you work tonight?" Toboe asked. Tsume glanced back to Toboe.

"No" Tsume spoke. Toboe looked to him for a moment.

"Can I ask you something?" Toboe asked walking to the sink washing his hands, looking back to Tsume.

"You already did" he spoke turning looking to Toboe.

"Funny, but seriously, Do you like Nikcorra?" he asked. Tsume arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?."

"I mean, as in a friend way…you don't really show anything" Toboe spoke. Tsume looked to him for a moment.

"Yea, nothing more as a friend" Tsume spoke. Toboe starred at him for a moment with a hand towel in his hands.

"You know she likes you" he spoke. Tsume starred at him.

"Yes as a friend, and yes as in like, 'he's cute' " Toboe spoke talking in a girl tone. Tsume snickered.

"You do that too well" Tsume spoke.

"Oh come one Tsume."

"What do you want me to do…?" Tsume asked looking to him shrugging.

"I don't know, do you like her?" he asked as he finished drying off his hands setting the hand towel off to the side.

"I already answered that" Tsume spoke turning.

"At least talk to her more, she thinks you don't like her.." Toboe spoke. Tsume glanced back to Toboe.

"You don't say much to anyone at all, why do you think she's so shy around you" Toboe asked.

"You act pissed all the time…" Toboe spoke. Tsume and him starred at each other for a moment.

"I'm not like you, I don't just go up to any one and talk to them" Tsume spoke.

"She isn't just any one Tsume, she's a friend, we've known her for about five to six months now" Toboe spoke. It was silent for a couple of minutes.

"She said that she liked me?" Tsume asked turning fully around looking to him. Toboe nodded his head.

"When she came over for lunch yesterday, she told me" Toboe said. Tsume brought a hand up to his neck rubbing his neck for a moment.

"You like her don't you?" Toboe asked walking to the island counter leaning his elbows against the surface. Tsume looked to Toboe for a moment, then walked out of the kitchen. Toboe grinned, he leaned back as he walked back over to the sink.

My telephone blared out loudly, opening my eyes slowly, I reached over grabbing it bringing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked looking to the time, already after one.

"Hey sweetie, it's me" my father spoke.

"Hi daddy" I spoke.

"Did you go to your friends house last night?" my father asked sitting in the office room, leaning back into the chair.

"Yea" I spoke starring at the ceiling.

"Alright, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Okay….tired" I spoke bringing a hand up to my forehead closing my eyes.

"I didn't wake you up did I?" My father asked, holding a pen in his hand leaning his elbow on the arm to his chair letting his arm hang in the air twirling his pen in his fingers.

"Nah, I was just laying here" I lied.

"Alright baby, I'll be home Thursday. Has he called you any?" he added.

"Called once while I was gone, haven't called since" I spoke closing my eyes.

"Okay, I'll see you Thursday alright baby" he spoke.

"Alright daddy, love you" I spoke.

"Love you too sweetie" he spoke, then a click was heard as he hung up. I sighed turning the phone off sitting up. I looked around my bedroom for a moment, the phone laying beside me on the bed. I sighed deeply thinking. Letting my feet lay on the floor, standing up heading for my bathroom for a hot bath.

Tsume walked to the door as someone knocked loudly, opening the door as Kiba stood on the porch, his hands in his front pocket to his jeans.

"Hey" Kiba spoke.

"Hey" Tsume spoke turning as Kiba came in behind him.

"Off today?" Kiba asked. Tsume nodded walking around the couch sitting placing his legs on the coffee table. Kiba sat on the other end looking to the TV for a moment, then to Tsume. Tsume turned his head after a moment looking to Kiba.

"Cheza wanted me to talk to you, she's worried about you" Kiba spoke. Tsume arched an eyebrow as they starred at each other.

"About me?…why is she worrying about me?" he asked.

"She said that your troubled by something…" Kiba spoke shrugging. Tsume snickered glancing at the TV.

"The others and myself you have noticed you have been kinda distant…" Kiba added. Tsume looked to him for a moment.

"I'm the same as I always am, a smart ass" he spoke as Kiba grinned.

"No, but, everything alright man?" Kiba asked.

"Yea" Tsume spoke glancing at the TV for a moment. Kiba starred at him for a moment. Tsume looked to Kiba.

"Don't look at me like that…" Tsume spoke. Kiba shook his head leaning his elbows on his knees.

"We want to have everyone over for dinner this weekend" Kiba spoke.

"Want me to bring a pie?" Tsume asked. Kiba looked to him arching an eyebrow. Tsume snickered.

"Ha, if you want to man, I got to go" Kiba spoke standing.

"Alright, later, tell the miss's I said hi" Tsume spoke. Kiba shook his head walking to the door closing it behind him.

Sitting at my island counter, the coffee in my cup left off an aroma filling the whole kitchen. I glanced down looking to my coffee mug, then placed my hands around the sides cupping it. I looked to the phone hanging on the wall beside the fridge, then to the clock on the stove. Toboe was supposed to call before he came over, he wanted me to help with some pots and fertilizer, go figure, a guy planting seeds in small little pots placing them on his back porch. Suddenly the phone rang, I jumped startled standing up suddenly walking to the phone grabbing it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Nikcorra, I'm sorry…" I froze. It wasn't the voice I expected it to be. I suddenly slammed the phone back on its jack on the wall. I starred at the phone, then looked to the time again. Toboe was supposed to be over here fifteen minutes ago. I sighed frustrated pulling my shirt down a little walking back to the island counter. The phone suddenly started ringing again. I looked at the phone, starring at it. I knew who it was. That was what answering machines were for. I continued to sit there as the answer machine soon picked up from the living room, it was loud enough for me to hear it from the kitchen with the swinging door closed.

"Hi, Nikcorra here, I'm not home at the moment, leave a message thanks!" My voice cleared the silence, then a beep sounded.

"Nikcorra, stop playing around, Talk to me. You know I hate answering machines….Alright fine, ignore me, but we really need to talk, seriously…call me later" Luke spoke up, then a click was heard, followed by another beep meaning the phone call was over. I sighed bringing a hand up to the side of my face, running my hand against my cheek as my head began to hurt. The cut on my face stung a little. I brought my hand down folding my hands around my coffee mug once again, sipping at it. A knock on the door broke the silence once again, I looked through the kitchen for a moment, then stood heading to the front door as another knock was heard.

"Nikcorra, it's Toboe!" his voice sounded muffled from standing on the other side of the door. I sighed standing walking to the door, taking off the chain and unlocking it, I opened the door.

"Hey, sorry I didn't call….I was running late, Tsume was on the phone and he wouldn't get off" Toboe spoke holding three bags in his hands, two of them consisted of pots, and the other with fertilizer and seeds. I grabbed a bag of pots as it started slipping out of his hands walking out of the way as he walked in.

"Who was he on the phone with?" I asked a bit curious starring as Toboe as he set the bags on the floor beside the couch. He whipped his hands off looking to me.

"Hige" he spoke. I nodded my head remembering who he was.

"Well, I brought everything over. Tsume thinks I'm a retard for doing flowers…"Toboe spoke rubbing the back of his neck looking to the bags, then to me. I snickered closing the door locking it again heading to the kitchen.

"I don't think so, some girls think it's a turn on, you know like a guy who can cook" I spoke turning standing in the open doorway holding the door open with my shoulder to the kitchen looking to Toboe. Toboe starred at me for a moment I smiled.

"Come on" I spoke waving a hand. Toboe blinked, then grabbed his bags following me.

I buried the seed in the fertilizer, then grabbing the water pot, sprinkling water into the pot, then mashing some of the fertilizer down with my finger over the seed that the water had pushed away from its surface. Toboe sighed leaning back, looking at the five pots, then to me.

"I'm thinking of giving two to Blue, since she does flowers and all" he spoke. I brought my gaze up to him, whipping the access wet fertilizer on my jeans leaning my elbows on the island counter surface.

"Yea…I haven't seen her in a while, how she doing?" I asked.

"She's good, so what are you doing this weekend?" he asked. I shrugged standing up walking to the sink grabbing the damp rag, walking to back to the island counter whipping dirt away.

"Don't know, I have to work tomorrow, I don't have to be back in till Tuesday" I spoke, walking to the sink shaking the rag out letting the dirt fall in the sink. Toboe starred at me for a moment.

"That guy hasn't been over here has he?…" Toboe asked. I turned my head, my grayish blue hair laying over my shoulder.

"No…" I spoke. We starred at each other, I broke the glance placing the rag in the sink, then placed my hands on the edges of the sink looking at the faucet for a moment.

"You alright?….you know if you want to stay at our place, you can, Tsume wont mind" Toboe spoke.

"Nah, I'm fine" I spoke turning leaning my back against the sink folding my arms over my mid-section.

"You know….I think Tsume may like you" Toboe spoke. I looked at Toboe immediately.

"What, you didn't tell him that I liked him did you?" I asked bringing my arms down. Toboe chuckled.

"Look, when I asked him if he liked you, he didn't say anything, he walked out of the room. I told him he needs to open up more" Toboe spoke. I starred at him.

"You told him didn't you?" I asked placing a hand on my hip.

"That was the only way I could find out if he liked you or not" Toboe spoke. I shook my head.

"Now he's going to think I'm some stupid little 5th grader with a crush" I spoke placing a hand on my forehead with a headache approaching.

"Listen, when I told him that you liked him, he didn't believe me, he asked me if you really liked him, and when I asked him if he liked you, he just starred at me, then left the room" Toboe spoke. I lifted my gaze looking to him. Toboe leaned his arms on the counter looking to me.

"Do you think he does?" I asked. Toboe nodded his head.

"Personally, I do" he spoke. I just starred at him for a moment more as the phone rang. I jumped a little turning reaching over grabbing the phone from the wall.

"Hello?" I answered as Toboe chuckled.

"Hey…Is Toboe still their, this is Tsume" a voice spoke up. My eyes widened, I looked to Toboe.

"Yeah, you want to talk to him" I spoke. Toboe looked to me arching an eyebrow.

"Just tell him I'm making dinner, and tell him to get his scrawny ass over here soon" he spoke.

"Omm…Alright, I'll be sure to tell him…" I trailed off.

"If you haven't ate yet…you can come…" Tsume spoke. I suddenly looked to Toboe for a moment as he starred at me confused.

"Omm….since you offered, okay" I spoke grinning looking down at my feet.

"Alright…" Tsume spoke, then I heard a click. I brought the phone down slowly lifting my gaze to Toboe.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Tsume" I spoke placing the phone back on the jack.

"He told me to tell you he's cooking dinner, and to get your scrawny ass over their soon, and…..he invited me over as well" I spoke starring at the phone for a moment, then to Toboe as a grin appeared on his face.

"See, I told you!" He exclaimed. I laughed a little lowering my head.

"And, a turn on right?" Toboe asked. I lifted my head looking to him immediately.

"Ha, it is isn't it?" he asked smiling. I felt my cheeks grow warm grabbing the hand towel tossing it at him.

I closed the door behind me looking around Toboe's and Tsume's apartment, it was actually more lightened up then it usually was. The smell of food filled the whole entire place. I couldn't quite place what he had cooked, but what ever it was, it smelt really good!. The place looked more homey then it usually does, it actually looked lived in with the lights on , the TV on, and the smell of food. Either Tsume was at work all the time, asleep, and Toboe was out or doing his own thing. The TV on at a low volume. Toboe headed for the kitchen door looking back to me for a moment, with two flower pots in his hands. I looked to him, he grinned. I eyed him as I followed him. Toboe walked to the counter setting the pots down, following him I set one of the pots down and the bag on the counter beside the three. Tsume was no where to be found, the food was still in a pot on the stove, the stove at a low heat. Toboe walked over to the stove grabbing the wooden spoon.

"Hmm…Spaghetti and Meatballs" Toboe spoke. I looked at him for a moment, then around the kitchen to the counter on the other side of Toboe. Plates were already set out, with forks and glass's. I arched an eyebrow thinking.

"Where's Tsume?" I asked. Toboe shrugged stirring the spaghetti, then turning looking to me. He looked around the kitchen for a moment. The back door opened as Tsume walked in, he paused looking at the two of us for a moment.

"We are not having those in this apartment" Tsume spoke nodding to the flower pots walking to the stove as Toboe moved out of the way.

"They are going on the porch…." he spoke. I looked at the two of them for a moment as Toboe turned walking to the fridge.

"You went grocery shopping?" Toboe asked bending down peering into the fridge. Tsume glanced at him for a moment, I knew he was giving one of those looks.

"What?" Toboe asked. Tsume turned his head looking back to the pot, grabbing a plate.

"What do you want to drink Nikcorra?" Toboe asked. I directed my eyes to him.

"Omm….water is fine" I spoke. Toboe nodded grabbing a large water bottle from the fridge. Tsume set a plate filled with spaghetti off the to the side, then grabbed another.

I sat across from Tsume as Toboe sat at the edge of the island counter, taking a bite of my bread roll.

"What possessed you to cook?" Toboe asked looking to Tsume. Tsume looked at him giving him another one of those looks. I looked to Toboe, then to Tsume.

"What, I can't ask….I've never seen you cook, nor do the groceries….all I ever see you do is work and sleep" Toboe spoke. I glanced between the two, ending up looking at Tsume.

"Are you complaining, if you are, I'll be more then happy to not do anything but sleep and work" Tsume spoke, grabbing his beer taking a long sip. I placed a couple of strands of loose hair behind my ear, then looked to Tsume.

"No, I'm not complaining…." Toboe spoke shoving a spoonful of spaghetti in his mouth.

"Just not used to seeing a guy in leather do grocery shopping" Toboe spoke. Tsume paused looking at him dead in the eye. I looked at the two, gulping trying not to smile. I could feel the tension rise, and why did I feel as if they didn't know I was here?.

"I don't see anything wrong with it" I spoke. Tsume and Toboe looked at me suddenly. I froze as they starred at me, I cleared my throat looking down to my plate.

"If she doesn't find anything wrong with it, why are you complaining twerp?" Tsume spoke as he stood walking to the fridge throwing his empty beer can in the trash. I lifted my gaze looking to Tsume as he stood, his back turned. His black boots followed by his black jeans fit perfectly showing off the right stuff, followed by a black wife beater, with his tanned skin, and muscles looking ever so sexy.

"I'm not complaining…" Toboe spoke as Tsume turned walking back to the his seat slouching back opening his beer bottle.

"Then shut up" Tsume spoke. Toboe shook his head standing with his empty plate walking to the sink. Toboe turned walking out the room. I watched him leave, then back to my half eaten plate of spaghetti and meatballs. I felt awkward.

"Omm…thank you for inviting me over" I spoke, grabbing my fork.

"Don't mention it" Tsume spoke. I lifted my gaze to him, our eyes meet for a brief moment as I lowered my head slightly.

"Toboe still bugging you at the library?" Tsume asked. I looked up at him as he took a swallow of his beer.

"I really wouldn't call it bugging, but, he does stop by" I spoke. Tsume snickered.

"You plan on working their for a long time?" Tsume asked as I looked at him.

"No, it's just a…job for right now" I spoke looking back down to my plate.

"What does _just a job for right now _mean?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just something for the time being until I find something better."

"You've been there for six months" Tsume spoke raising an eyebrow. I looked at him as it lay silent for a moment.

"Their aren't a lot of good jobs around here and with my-" I stopped short.

"Never mind" I spoke standing. Tsume watched me with a puzzled look on his face.

"With your what?" he asked turning in his chair looking to me. I set my plate on the counter standing in front of the sink.

"Nothing…" I spoke. Tsume starred at me for a moment. The silence in the room seemed to grow, loud.

"Look, if I some how made you upset…or pushed any wrong buttons…" Tsume spoke rubbing the back of his neck taking his eyes off me. I turned my head looking to him. I starred at him for a moment as he turned his head looking to me.

"Don't worry about it" I spoke. He just starred at me. I walked back over to the counter off to the side of him grabbing my glass, then grabbing his plate walking to the sink. Tsume starred at me for a moment as Toboe walked back in.

"You're making her do the dish's?" Toboe asked. Tsume and I looked at him.

"Yea I made her my slave now, you happy" Tsume spoke standing. Toboe starred at him for a moment, then looked to me. Tsume finished off his beer then tossed it in the trash.

"Get out of here before I both make you do it" Tsume spoke. I turned looking to him.

"I'll help, you cooked" I spoke. Toboe raised an eyebrow looking at me, then to Tsume. Tsume reached to the cabinet beside the fridge for a container for the rest of the spaghetti.

"Suit yourself" he spoke walking to the stove.

The three of us ended up cleaning the kitchen all together, Toboe thought I was supposed to be the guest of the house. I've been over here many of times, and he still thinks I am a guest. Hey at least someone likes me. I dried my hands off on the hand towel as Toboe headed to the laundry room across the kitchen. I looked to Tsume as he put a few more beer cans in the fridge to get cold. I looked at him for a moment, at his tanned skin. His built chest that shown through his shirt followed by his muscled arms. His nice waist, and his bad ass looking rear end. I turned my gaze as he closed the fridge straightening. I walked to the stove hanging the hand towel on the handle that laid at the top of the stove door.

"Well, I guess I better get going, thank you for dinner" I spoke. Tsume looked over to me, standing at the fridge. I turned my head, placing a few strands of my grayish blue hair behind my ear. Tsume stood a few inches taller then me, standing about 5'9. Standing at 5'6 he made me feel short.

"Sure thing…" he spoke. We starred at each other for a few moments, I felt my cheeks grow warm as I lowered my head looking to the hand towel. My hands laid on the hand towel, though it was already fixed on the handle. There was a crease…go figure.

"Your fidgeting…" Tsume spoke still starring at me. I looked back at him quickly, I took my hands off the handle folding my arms around myself.

"Well, Tell Toboe I'll talk to him later" I spoke feeling a bit embarrassed turning as I started towards the living room. A knock on the front door stopped me, I turned looking to Tsume. Tsume was still starring at me, he blinked as he walked past me as I stood in the kitchen opening holding the door opened. As he walked passed me with only a few inches between us. I could smell his cologne as the air shifted from him as he walked to the door. Opening the door Hige stood with Blue beside him, and a arm across her shoulder. Hige smiled one his cheesy grins waving at Tsume. I stepped away from the door slowly as I held the door as it came to a slow stop looking to Blue and Hige

"Hey bro" Hige spoke. Tsume eyed him then looked to Blue. Blue turned her head looking at me.

"Hey Nikcorra…Tsume, We didn't know you had company…" Blue spoke starring at me, then to Tsume.

"Om, I was just leaving" I spoke taking a step forwards. Hige looked to me.

"We just stopped by to see if ya'll had ate yet, Blue and I are going out" Hige spoke.

"Already Ate" Tsume spoke with a hand on the door.

"Oh okay, well, we'll leave you two be then" Blue spoke taking a step back. Toboe walked up behind me coming to a stop.

"Hey Hige, Blue" Toboe spoke smiling. I looked to him, then to Hige and Blue as well. Blue smiled looking to Toboe.

"What are ya'll doing here?" Toboe asked walking up beside Tsume.

"Just askin if ya'll had ate yet, we're going out" Hige spoke. I looked at the four of them for a moment, folding my arms around myself. I just starred at them, gulping. That awkward feeling rose again. I felt out of the picture, out of place.

"We have some spaghetti that was just cooked if ya'll would want some" Toboe spoke. Tsume turned his head slightly looking over to me. He starred at me as my gaze fell on him. We looked at each other for a moment as Blue looked to Tsume, then over to me.

"Oh yeah, that sounds good" Hige spoke. Blue brought her gaze back to Hige.

"I want to go to Luceal's, you promised" Blue spoke. I broke the gaze from Tsume lowering my head leaning my back against the door frame.

"Alright alright woman" Hige spoke looking to Blue.

"Well, see you all later, Bye Nikcorra" Hige spoke looking to me as he waved. I looked to him smiling softly waving as Blue waved back. Closing the door as they left, Toboe turned looking to me, then to Tsume.

"You weren't leaving were you Nikcorra?" Toboe asked. I looked to Toboe, then to Tsume behind him. I wanted to stay, but the feeling of awkwardness wanted me to leave. I didn't like that feeling. I don't know why all of a sudden I got this feeling, but I did. I didn't like being in this position.

"Yea…I wanted to do a few things…and plus I got to get up early…" I spoke leaning up off the wall, lying.

"You want one of us to walk you home?" Toboe asked. I started to the door as Toboe walked out of the way. I shook my head looking to the two of them.

"Nah, I'll be fine" I spoke. Tsume opened the door, glancing at me as I walked out, Tsume closed the door behind me. Toboe looked at Tsume.

"You should have found a way to make her stay" Toboe spoke walking to the couch. Tsume watched him. Toboe turned his head looking at him.

"Why do you think I left ya'll a few times, for you two to tt-aa-ll-kk…." Toboe spoke dragging out the last word. Tsume eyed him walking back into the kitchen.

I wrapped my arms around my mid-section walking down the apartment steps out to the sidewalk, looking around as the sun had gone down, and night was beginning to spread. It was a beautiful evening here in May Haven, I sighed deeply lowering my head looking to the sidewalk as I walked. I wanted to stay…I wanted to be near Tsume…

"I really don't see what you like about this place, Toboe had free food" Hige spoke sitting back in his seat as Blue looked to him sitting across from him at the booth table.

"Hige, I like spaghetti too, but didn't you notice something when we were at Toboe's place?" Blue asked leaning an elbow on the table. Hige starred at her.

"The smell of food?" he asked. Blue sighed shaking her head for a moment.

"No, Nikcorra….you didn't see the way Tsume and her looked at each other when you wanted to stay and eat..?" Blue asked. Hige starred at her for a moment, then smiled.

"So Tsume does have a girl."

"If you say anything about that to him, you know he's going to get pissed, don't say anything" Blue spoke as the waitress dropped off their drinks.

"I wont…" Hige spoke grabbing his drink. Blue looked to him eyeing him for a moment.

Cheza sat on the bed with the TV on the dresser, muted with the phone in her hand up against her ear.

"I miss you" Cheza spoke looking to the bed spread.

"I miss you too, I talked to Tsume" Kiba spoke. Cheza lifted her gaze looking to the time not really caring what time it was.

"He said he felt fine…I don't know, he has been acting kind of distant lately like you said, maybe you ought to call Blue and see if Hige has anything to say" Kiba spoke.

"Yea, I'll do that " Cheza spoke.

"Sweetie, I'm sure he's okay, don't worry alright" Kiba spoke in a soft voice. Cheza smiled to her self.

"Alright, I'll see you when you get home" Cheza spoke.

"Okay, Love you" Kiba spoke.

"I love you." Cheza brought the phone down, then starred at it in her hands for a moment before dialing a new set of numbers.

I plopped down on my couch starring at the TV, glancing at the clock as it read 9:45. I sighed deeply leaning my head back. I didn't have anything to do when I got here. I lied. I just couldn't stand that awkward feeling. I sighed deeply to my self standing flicking the TV off, heading to my bedroom. I crawled in my sheets in my pajama's, snuggling against the pillows and sheets closing my eyes as my mind drifted to Tsume. What if he really did like me?. What would he think of my condition?. I opened my eyes thinking, letting thoughts go here and there, bouncing back and fourth as if it were a ping pong ball. I liked Tsume, no doubt about that. I gulped feeling cold. Sighing, letting the thoughts dissipate, sleep soon took over.

I stepped on the small stool looking through the numbers and letters holding a few books in my arms, then placing a book in its spot, stepping off the two step stool, then turning. I looked up, stopping as Luke stood at the end of the isle starring at me. My eyes widened. I took step back.

"Look, just listen to me" he spoke taking a step forwards. I narrowed my eyes turning around. Luke started following me. He came up behind me grabbing my free arm jerking me around quickly. I looked at him startled.

"Let go of me" I spoke in a low whisper. Luke's hand tightened.

"Nikcorra….we need to talk" he spoke.

"Let go of me" I repeated my voice growing louder starring at him as he stood over me. His black hair cut short, his dark blue eyes starring at me. Luke's hand loosened. I took a step back as he jerked me back to him. I let the books in my other arm fall, slapping him across the face, hard. A popping sound filled the library, I stepped back as his hand let go, I turned as I started walking. Luke looked to me, coming up behind me again, grabbing my arm slamming me up against the books shelves. I cringed as the shelves and books jammed into my back.

"Luke, let me go damnit" I raised my voice.

"Don't cause a scene, shut up and listen. I know something about your father that you should know about" he spoke. I starred at him. I just starred at him as his hands held my arms, his grip tight. My head began to hurt.

"He deals in drugs" Luke whispered.

"Yea Drugs that go into medicine" I spoke.

"No, illegal drugs" he spoke.

"Luke, no he doesn't" I spoke.

"Yes he does."

"Luke, I know my father, stop it, let go of me" I spoke struggling in his grasp. Luke tightened his grip.

"Heard of Lithe?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Yes, and yes he does deal with that, and like I said, that is for medicine, some medicine have illegal drugs in them" I spoke.

"Like what, and how do you know" he spoke raising an eyebrow.

"It's in the medicine I take" I spoke, suddenly pushing him back, his back hit the other shelves of books. I turned walking out into the open as my boss Joe spotted me. He came to a stop as I walked to the back slamming the door, Joe turned his head looking around with an raised eyebrow. Joe's dark brown eyes fell on Luke stumbling from then isle of books. Luke looked at Joe, then turned. Joe narrowed his eyes as Luke headed to the front door. Joe slowly turned around walking to the back opening the door. Closing it behind him walking to the break room with only two chairs sitting at a table and a fridge. A counter top held a microwave and a radio off to the side on a shelf hanging on the wall. A third chair was off to the side on the other side of the door. Standing at the edge of the table, my hands resting on the edges, Joe stopped in the doorway. My head was lowered with my hair hiding my face.

"Hey, I saw Luke, you alright?" Joe asked coming up to the side of me placing a hand on my shoulder. I just starred at the table. Joe titled his body trying to see my face. Joe was a good friend of my fathers. They knew each other from my mother. Joe kinda looked after me, when ever my father was gone.

"Yea, he just wont leave me alone, he thinks my dad is dealing with illegal drugs now, all because Lithe is in some medicine" I spoke lifting my head looking to Joe. Joe looked me over for a moment.

"Everyone knows that" Joe spoke.

"Yeah, apparently he doesn't" I spoke straightening as Joe lowered his hand.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm fine" I replied rubbing the back of my neck, then looking to Joe.

"You want to go on break, go get some fresh air?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm fine" I spoke turning, Joe starred at me as I walked out the room with the door cracked behind me.

I sat leaning back, looking at a few boxes with a clipboard in my hands, grabbing a book out of the box sitting behind the front desk checking off new books that we got in from truck. Hands appeared on the counter, I looked up, seeing Toboe starring at me. I smiled softly.

"Hey" I spoke. Toboe waved.

"How's work going?" he asked leaning his arms on the counter.

"Alright, and yes, we did get some new books, I'm checking them in now" I spoke. I placed the one in my hands on the counter top. Toboe grabbed it, flipping to the back then to the inside cover.

"Cool, any new positions open?" he asked, looking from the book to me. I looked up to him with a new book in my hands, shaking my head.

"I don't think so" I spoke. I heard feet walk from behind me, turning my head looking to Joe my boss.

"Hey Joe, this is Toboe, he wants to know if there is any positions open" I spoke. Joe stopped coming to the counter, looking to Toboe.

"Toboe huh?, how old are you?" he asked.

"Seventeen" Toboe spoke.

"Good, and yes we do. Jeff just quit. How would you like to do truck. Take boxes off the truck, and stock them in the stock room. The trucks aren't big but maybe ten boxes or so. Sort the boxes by letters in the stock room, and that's it. Three hours tops, sometimes five if you help put them in inventory like she's doing. Two days a week, Monday and Friday usually 12-3, and possibly doing librarian stuff too like she does" Joe spoke. Toboe smiled.

"Sure" Toboe spoke. Joe smiled nodding his head.

"Good, start you off at 9 bucks an hour, See you Monday" Joe spoke leaning up off the counter, then turning. I looked at Toboe, he looked at me smiling.

"Wow, awesome" he spoke. I smiled.

"Good for you, I didn't think we had any. We just had truck in. Jeff must had done it, then quit…" I spoke looking back down to the book, setting it off the side, then grabbing another.

"Yeah, thanks, I know Tsume will be happy I'm actually doing something…" Toboe spoke. I snickered a little writing on the clipboard. Toboe looked at me for a moment.

"What time do you get off?" Toboe asked. I glanced at him grabbing another book.

"In about an hour" I spoke looking at the time, it read 6:17.

"Not bad, well, I'll see you later, and oh, Tsume says Hi" Toboe spoke turning. I looked to him suddenly as he headed to the door, starring at him as he walked out. I lowered my head looking to the piece of paper, then sighing.

I put the clipboard on the hanger in the back office, then sat down looking at the computer waiting for the page to load for me to sign out. Suddenly my vision blurred, I blinked moving back in the chair. I brought a hand up to my head as my head began throbbing. Gulping, I looked at the web page as it loaded, my vision became clear again. I signed out, then stood. I stopped as my body straightened, I felt lightheaded, on the verge of passing out. I placed a hand on the wall behind me stumbling around the chair stumbling into the wall hard. I started to get cold. _Oh no not again…_ I thought to myself as I began shaking. I slumped against the wall falling down to my knees. My chest began hurting, my breathing heavy. I placed a hand on my head as the throbbing turned into pain. The door opened, Joe walked in stopping suddenly.

"Nikcorra, my god are you alright?" he asked leaning down close to me. I nodded my head.

"Yea…" I trailed off bringing my hand down. My hands began shaking as I leaned my hands on the floor holding myself up. Joe placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Your shivering, do you need to go to the hospital?" he asked. I shook my head as my hair hid my face.

"No, just let me sit for a moment, I'll be fine" I spoke. The pain began to slowly subside except for the pain in my chest.

"I'll drive you home, come on" he spoke standing up with a hand helping me, I leaned against him. My body felt like lead, I couldn't move. I tried to push him away.

"Joe, I'm fine" I spoke as we walked out of the office. Joe backed way from me, I stumbled slightly, then caught my balance as I headed towards the front.

"No your not, I am not having you walk home like this, I'll drive you" he spoke coming back up to the side of me holding my arm.

"No, the library's not closed yet….you have to stay here" I spoke, suddenly my eyes felt heavy. My walking slowed. Joe looked at me with a concerned look on his face, he walked me over to the front desk sitting me down.

"Stay here" Joe spoke, I slowly nodded my head as I leaned my arms on my knees, placing my head in my hands. Joe walked to the phone dialing numbers fast. My breathing began to get heavier as my eyes started to close. I felt tired. Joe glanced to me, my face still in my hands. I shook my head bringing my hands down trying to stay awake, I couldn't let this happen now.

"Wait…call Tsume…"I spoke. I stumbled getting up.

"Who?" he asked.

"Toboe.." I spoke, I grabbed the phone slamming it back down.

"He…lives a few blocks down from …." I trailed, out of breathe. It was getting harder to breathe, it felt like my lungs were slowly collapsing on themselves. Joe looked to me. He took the phone.

"What's the number" he spoke. I placed a hand on my chest as it throbbed. A couple of people turned around looking to me. Joe looked to them, then back to me.

"43.2..769..9...1" I spoke, suddenly falling against the counter as the pain my chest flared up. My breathing was in heavy sobs.

"Hello?" Tsume asked sitting on the couch turning the volume down.

"This is Nikcorras boss….is this Toboe or Tsume…" Joe asked.

Tsume arched an eyebrow for a moment.

"This is Tsume…why are you calling me?" he asked.

"We have a small problem….Alright look, is there any way you can come pick Nikcorra up and take her home….she's really sick, I can't leave, we don't close till 9, I'm the only one working….I can't wait for any one to come…she said you live close to her" Joe spoke. I eased my self back into the chair with my elbows on my knees, my head lowered. A lady off to the side walked up to the counter.

"Is she alright?" she asked, looking to me.

"She's fine" Joe lied shaking a hand at her for her to leave.

"I'll be there in five minutes" Tsume spoke. Joe brought his attention back to the phone.

"Thanks." Suddenly everything went black, I felt limp. I suddenly felt my body hit something hard.

Slowly opening my eyes, an unfamiliar scent filled my sense's as I blinked a couple of times letting my eye sight regain. I sat up suddenly, looking around. I suddenly recognized the smell. It was the smell of Tsume's cologne. I looked around the room. Was I in his bedroom?. I looked around slowly, looking at the king size bed I was in, with the sheets all around me. The sheets were a micro-fiber fabric, black, it felt soft and cool to my skin. Tsume's bedroom was actually neat with a TV and dresser, and a chair off in the corner with a couple piece's of clothing thrown over the arm of the chair. A door across the room off to the left laid cracked open, and two more doors laid off on both sides of the bed on each wall. A window laid beside the one door on the left side of me with the dark curtain closed. It was dark, the light on the night stand was the only light that left a dim glow over the whole room. The walls looked to be an off white with a brown trim on the bottom. Glancing to the floor, the carpet looked to be the same dark green as the rest of the house as I gulped. What the hell happened. I remember Joe calling Tsume…and that's all I had remembered. I must had blacked out. I placed a hand up to my head as my head suddenly throbbed. I winced closing my eyes for a moment. I felt sore as crap. I heard a creak opening my eyes looking to the side as Tsume walked in through the door to the right side of me, he paused. I brought my hand down looking to him.

"Hey.." I spoke up softly. Tsume closed the door behind him walking to the side of the bed.

"Got a bruise on your temple, be careful" he spoke sitting on the side of the bed beside me.

"Yea I noticed….what I pass out or something?" I asked placing a hand on the side of my face.

"Yea…what the hell happened anyways….Joe said you were sick…" Tsume spoke with an raised brow. I gulped bringing my hand down breaking eye contact with him for a moment.

"It's….a really long story…" I spoke. Tsume starred at me for a moment.

"What does that mean…?" he asked. I gulped, noticing the non-stop throb in my head.

"I stay sick….I might not ever get better" I spoke softly looking off to the side. Tsume just starred at me, his face showing a concerned look. I gulped as a couple tears formed in my eyes.

"I should go..." I spoke as I started to push the sheets back. Reaching for the edge of the bed opposite of Tsume, he placed a hand on my arm gently. I turned my head suddenly looking to him. I froze as we looked to each other.

"Your dumb to go home and be alone tonight with the condition your in" he spoke removing his hand. I starred at him, then leaned back into my spot slowly.

"Explain this sick….might not ever get better thing, is that what you meant last night?" he asked leaning an arm on his leg bending it letting it rest on the bed. I looked to him, nodding softly .

"I have a heart condition…my father is a sciencetist, he's trying to find a cure for it. Sometimes I have these…spells like I had earlier where I get really weak…sometimes I pass out" I spoke avoiding eye contact for a moment, then looking to him. Tsume just starred at me for a moment.

"And you didn't want to say anything to me last night about this because?…" he asked raising an eyebrow. I shrugged looking down at the sheets. Tsume just starred at me, he sighed.

"If you think it was going to make me think less of you or anything, it doesn't. It takes a very strong person to go through situations like you do" he spoke. I looked to him immediately. Our eyes meet, looking into one others eyes deeply. Tsume brought a hand up gently placing his hand on the side of my face, letting his fingers gently graze my skin. I sighed deeply, bringing a hand up placing it gently untop of his.

"Thank you…" I spoke softly. Our eyes locked on one another, the pain seemed to swirl around in my head as my chest throbbed. So it was true, Tsume did actually like me, and my secret was out. Well as far as I could tell he liked me. A knock on the door made me jump, Tsume looked at me for a moment, then lowered his hand looking to the door as Toboe opened it, then stopped short.

"Oh…I didn't interrupt anything did I?….I wanted to make sure you were alright…" Toboe asked, looking at me, then to Tsume.

"I'm alright Toboe" I spoke wrapping my arms around my mid-section with the sheets over my lap.

"You need anything?" he asked, I shook my head. Toboe nodded as Tsume eyed him. He turned closing the door behind him softly grinning. I looked to the nightstand looking at the lamp, then to the clock.

"It's almost 11...god, I've been out that long?" I asked arching an eyebrow looking to Tsume. Tsume looked to me nodding his head. I looked at the clock again, then sighing deeply I rubbed a hand on the back of my neck.

"Why did you tell your boss to call me…?" Tsume asked. I looked at him immediately. We starred at each other for a moment, I brought my gaze down.

"You're the first person that popped in my head…"I spoke softly. Tsume just starred at me. A couple strands of my bluish gray hair fell around my face. Tsume brought a hand up to the side of my face gently, placing the loose strands behind my ear as I lifted my head looking to him.

"Get some sleep…I'll set out some clothes for you incase you want to change into, jeans aren't the best thing to sleep in" he spoke, removing his hand standing. I smiled softly to myself as Tsume walked to the dresser, rummaging through things, then grabbing a pair of black cotton pants and a gray wife beater setting them on the end of the bed. Tsume headed to the door, he turned looking to me for a moment.

"Thank you" I spoke. Tsume just starred at me for a moment, then turned his head slightly.

"I'll be on the couch incase you need anything.." he spoke. I starred at him for a moment more as Tsume opened the door walking out closing the door behind him as the door handle made a click sound as it closed. I sat there in bed, starring at the door as I blinked breaking the gaze leaning up grabbing the clothes he laid at the end of the bed. I looked down to the gray wife beater and the black cotton pants. Sighing deeply looking to the time, then to the door. Isn't it funny how liking someone can be a simple, yet complicated thing?.

Opening the door looking around the quiet living room, the TV was still on but was on mute from the sound of it. Closing the door behind me, I walked further into the living room. Tsume wasn't on the couch, the blanket and pillow were, but no Tsume. I looked around then looked to the kitchen. Heading to the swinging doors, I peaked my head in, still, no one. I leaned back out of the kitchen walking to the couch wondering where Tsume and Toboe were. I sighed deeply grabbing the blanket from the couch as I started folding it, then set the pillow untop of the blanket. I looked around for a moment more, grabbing the remote turning the TV off. Walking back to Tsume's bedroom, changing clothes and making the bed, I walked out folding my arms around me as I looked at the quiet living room for a long moment. Thinking no one was home or whatever, I headed to the front door.

"Toboe is gonna get mad if you don't stay for breakfast" Tsume spoke up. I turned around suddenly as Tsume stood in front of the spare bathroom in between Toboe's room and the living room area holding clothes in his hands.

"I didn't know any one was home….It's so quiet in here" I spoke. Tsume snickered walking to his bedroom.

"Toboe went out to get breakfast" he spoke looking back to me. I starred at him for a moment placing a hand to my neck lowering my gaze for a moment.

"There's some coffee made if you want some, cups are in the cabinet above the sink" he spoke grabbing a hold of the door handle. I nodded my head lowering my hand walking to the kitchen. I could feel his eyes watching me as the kitchen door swung to a close behind me. Tsume turned his head walking into his bedroom looking around stopping. Arching an eyebrow he starred at his bed that was made for a moment, then turned his head back to the living room, shaking his head as his damp hair stuck to his face walking to the bathroom across the room.

I closed the door behind me sighing looking around my apartment. I stood their with my back up against the door for a few minutes. I felt lonely all of a sudden, I felt cold. I wrapped my arms around myself feeling like I missed someone. I sighed once again walking towards the living room grabbing the phone off the end table, seeing five new messages, then dialing a phone number.

"Dr. Shemicuwa here?" a male voice spoke up.

"Hi daddy" I said walking to the couch.

"Hey sweetie" my father spoke leaning back in his leather chair brining a pen up to his forehead.

"You doing alright?" he asked. I sat down on the couch leaning my elbows on my knees.

"Yea…I thought you were going to be home today" I spoke.

"No, I tried calling you last night, where were you?, I have to stay another week. Meetings and crap like crazy. Today I get on a flight and head for Ceria, I'll be home next Thursday" he spoke. I looked to the clock on top of the TV stand looking at the time and date.

"I had one of those spells at work yesterday….Tsume came and picked me up. I stayed at his place last night…" I trailed off.

"Was it bad?" he asked bringing his pen down setting it down on the desk starring off into the side of the room.

"I blacked out…I was out for at least four hours…." I spoke.

"Four hours….how are you feeling now?" he asked.

"Kinda light headed…but I'll be fine."

"You don't work today do you?"

"No, I'm going to call Joe and make sure I didn't make a complete fool of my self passing out at work yesterday" I replied leaning back into the couch.

"Hmm…I'm sure you didn't sweetheart. So this Tsume dude, he actually let you stay the night?."

"Yea…he's Toboe's roommate remember?" I spoke up looking at my feet as I put them on the coffee table.

"That's right…I can tell you like him" my father spoke as he grinned.

"What, how?" I asked.

"Because you never talk about the guys you like." .

"When have I ever talked about him?" I asked.

"Just now, its just the tone in your voice…" he spoke.

"Well, I do like him…" I trailed off. I heard my father laugh.

"You can't come home any earlier?" I asked.

"No sweetie, I'm booked. I'm sorry sweet heart."

"It's alright."

"Well, I have to go. I have a lot of paper work to do, I'll call you tomorrow alright baby."

"Alright, I love you daddy" I spoke.

"I love you two sweet heart" he spoke, then I heard a click as the phone went silent. I slowly brought the phone down starring at it for a moment, then dialing a new number.

Cheza stood at the sink with the flowers in her hands. Blue walked up to the side of her handing her the scissors.

"Hige working today?" Cheza asked looking to Blue as she cut off the ends of the stems to the lily's.

"He goes in at three, Kiba, Toboe, and him are at the Garage seeing about that truck. Tell me, are you still having that strange feeling about Tsume?" Blue asked turning grabbing her tea. Cheza shook her head.

"No, it's starting to fade away, has he found the right girl yet?" Cheza asked looking to Blue stopping in mid motion. Blue chuckled as she placed her cup back down on the counter top then grabbing the flowers from her hands setting them in the Vace.

"I don't know, you know Nikcorra right?" Blue asked. Cheza just starred at her.

"Well, I'm sure you will if you see her again. She was at their house the other night. You should have seen the way Tsume and her looked at each other. I don't know though, I know when Hige and I first started dating, we were like that. We gave each other those looks all the time" Blue spoke turning placing the Vace in the middle of the wooden table. Cheza turned as she watched her.

"That's why the feeling is going away, he's feeling happy, more…alive in himself. The feeling that I had was loneliness, he was sad…now, it, feel's as if he's almost satisfied…" Cheza spoke looking to the floor thinking.

"Content" Blue spoke turning looking to her. Cheza looked to Blue nodding her head. Blue smiled.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't know. Tsume isn't one of those types that just flat out tell you what he feels" Blue spoke walking to the fridge opening the fridge door grabbing the pie walking to the table.

"True…so, how are you and Hige doing?" Cheza asked walking to the cabinets beside the sink grabbing two plates.

"We're doing great. We are really happy together, how about you and Kiba?" Blue asked as Cheza walked to the table smiling. Blue looked to her fixing her dark blue tank top, sitting crossing her legs. Cheza walked to the drawers grabbing a couple of forks then walking back to the table.

"We are so happy" Cheza spoke handing Blue a fork.

"That's good. Oh, Cher called me last night, guess what?" Blue asked. Cheza looked to her walking back to the sink with her bare feet on the tile floor.

"She's pregnant" Blue spoke. Cheza turned around smiling.

"Really, oh that's wonderful" Cheza spoke. Blue nodded her head.

"Yes, she is so excited. And Quint found a woman. Hubb says she really nice" Blue spoke. Cheza smiled walking back to the table setting their cups down.

"Everyone is so happy" Cheza spoke. Blue smiled nodding her head.

"Now if we can only get Tsume and Nikcorra together, and then find Toboe a girl, then everything will be perfect" Blue spoke. Cheza and her looked at each other smiling.

Tsume walked to the time clock as Kiba came up behind him patting his shoulder.

"Hey Bro" Kiba spoke. Tsume turned his head moving out the way as Kiba signed in.

"Hey" Tsume spoke.

"You still coming over this weekend right for dinner, Toboe said he was coming" Kiba asked. Tsume shrugged as he turned.

"Bring Nikcorra" Kiba spoke. Tsume stopped as he turned looking to Kiba for a long moment.

"What..?" Kiba asked arching an eyebrow.

"She's cool. Cheza wont mind" Kiba spoke.

"I'll see what she says" Tsume spoke turning around eyeing him for a moment. Kiba's eye's widened as Hige came up behind him surprised Tsume even mentioned the thought of bringing a girl.

"What's with you man?" Hige asked looking to Kiba. Kiba looked to Hige, then to Tsume as he disappeared into the darkened hallway.

"Nothing…" Kiba spoke. Hige elbowed him as he signed in as well.

"Heard the boss is looking for a new assistant Manager" Hige spoke. Kiba arched an eyebrow looking to Hige.

"Really, since when?" Kiba asked.

"I heard from Frank, he just told me" Hige spoke as he started walking with Kiba beside him.

"Maybe one of us will get it" Hige spoke grinning.

"Yea right" Kiba spoke.

Toboe opened the library doors holding two books in his hands walking to the counter desk in the center.

"Hey Joe" Toboe spoke stopping at the desk. Joe looked up, he grinned.

"Hey Toboe, like the books?" Joe asked. Toboe smiled handing the books to him.

"Yea, they were great, Nikcorra working today?" Toboe asked. Joe shook his head scanning the books, then setting them off to the side.

"Nah, has the day off. She'll be back in Friday" Joe spoke typing into his computer for a few moments, then looked to Toboe. Toboe nodded his head.

"You want to get some spare hours in today?" Joe asked. Toboe looked to Joe for a moment smiling.

"Sure" Toboe spoke.

"Good, can you put these books back on the shelves" Joe spoke looking to the cart full of books. Toboe looked to the cart full of books, then shrugged.

"Yea" Toboe spoke walking around the counter to the cart. Joe smiled shaking his head.

I walked out of the bathroom walking to my bed, sitting drying my hair with my towel as the phone rang. I grabbed it setting the towel on the bed beside me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, it's Tsume" he spoke. I froze.

"Oh, hey…. I thought you were at work" I spoke.

"I am, I'm on break. What are you doing Saturday night?" Tsume asked. I arched an eyebrow.

"Omm…I don't know, haven't planned anything, why?" I asked.

"Kiba and Cheza invited everyone to come for dinner, you want to go?" he asked.

"They invited me?" I asked.

"Yea" he spoke.

"Omm….sure" I spoke.

"Alright, well, I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Omm…sure" I spoke, then a click was heard. I brought the phone down as I smiled. That was both unexpected and surprising, the fact that he actually called me, and asked me if I wanted to go with him?….and asked if he could call me tomorrow!. Sighing deeply standing up walking to the bathroom again with my towel in hand thinking.

Tsume closed the door behind him silently rubbing the back of his neck slowly walking to his bedroom glancing around the house. All the lights were off, everything was quiet, acourse for it being 3:35 in the morning. Closing his bedroom door behind him, he leaned against his door leaning his head back closing his eyes. Feeling more tired then he usually did when getting home, he kicked off his shoes and put his keys and wallet on the night stand plopping down on the bed not bothering to take a shower or change clothes.

Toboe sat on the couch holding a blue mug in his hands filled to the rim containing coffee.

"When did you start drinking coffee?" Tsume asked closing his door behind him. Toboe turned his head looking to him as he walked pasted the couch.

"Don't know, just thought I'd try some. Your up early" Toboe spoke looking to the clock reading 8:45. Tsume remained silent walking into the kitchen, coming back out after a few moments with his coffee mug that was black in his hand walking to the recliner sitting down.

"Did I tell you I got a job at the library?" Toboe asked. Tsume looked at Toboe for a moment.

"The Library…" Tsume trailed off.

"Yea, I was supposed to start on Monday, but since Nikcorra got sick, I stopped by there dropping off my books and my boss asked if I could start yesterday" Toboe spoke then taking a sip of his coffee. Tsume just starred at him for a moment.

"What possessed you to work at the library?" Tsume spoke.

"Well, I don't know. I know Joe somewhat and it's a library, what's not to like?" Toboe replied looking to the TV for a moment.

"What not to like, Haha…" Tsume spoke shaking his head taking a sip of his coffee. Toboe looked to Tsume.

"There's one thing you like at the library" Toboe spoke. Tsume looked to him arching an eyebrow.

"Nikcorra" Toboe spoke. The two of them just starred at each other for a moment. Toboe smiled shaking his head.

"Well, at least now I can start to help with some of the bills and food" Toboe spoke as Tsume glanced at him for a moment.

"Who ever said I needed help paying for stuff?" Tsume spoke.

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant it as in I can help. You don't have to pay it all, I can help as well. It's not fair for you to do everything" Toboe spoke. Tsume eyed him for a moment, then looked to the TV.

"Buy groceries" Tsume spoke. Toboe snickered as he looked at Tsume for a moment.

"Are you going to Kiba's this weekend for dinner?" Toboe asked.

"Yea" Tsume replied looking to the TV.

"Can Nikcorra go?" Toboe asked.

"I shouldn't be the one you should ask about her going, but she is going" Tsume spoke with his amber eyes still on the TV screen. Toboe smiled.

"Good, I was hoping you would ask her" Toboe spoke. Tsume turned his head glaring at him for a moment.

"What?" Toboe asked. Tsume shook his head taking a drink of his coffee.

"What are you doing up so early anyways, you worked till three right?."

"Yea, just couldn't sleep." Toboe eyed him for a moment as he starred at the TV screen.

"You should take a day off, you work too much" Toboe spoke crossing his legs Indian style on the couch taking a sip of his coffee.

"You want to pay half the rent too twerp?" Tsume asked. Toboe looked at him for a moment.

"I will if I half too" Toboe spoke.

"Then I'm not taking a day off."

"All you do is work all the time, and sleep, live a little" Toboe spoke. Tsume looked to Toboe eyeing him.

"What, I never see you doing anything fun. You and Nikcorra should have a night to your selves, no work, no nothing" Toboe spoke. Tsume just starred at him for a moment more. Toboe sighed standing up.

"Okay, I'll shut up" he spoke walking towards the kitchen. Tsume shook his head as he heard the kitchen doors swing close. Tsume leaned his head back to the recliner closing his eyes taking a deep breath. Taking a day off really sounded like a good idea, but he would get docked pay for a day off. Tsume sighed in frustration as he stood heading to his bedroom.

Opening my eyes slowly, I turned on my back stretching my arms above my head on my pillows. Slowly blinking, I looked to the ceiling. I laid my arms back down on my stomach starring off into the distance letting the thoughts come to my mind as I tried to wake up. Sitting up slowly rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I brushed my grayish blue wavy bed tossed hair out of my eyes. I sat there in bed for a few moments looking at my tan bedspread, then to the window with my bamboo curtains covering the window. Suddenly the phone rang, jumping at the loud ringing noise sitting in the quiet I reached over grabbing the phone.

"Hello?" I spoke.

"Nikcorra, listen to me this time, don't hang up" Luke spoke. I sighed deeply.

"Luke, leave me alone, I know that my dad uses that drug in medicine. What do you think is keeping me alive right now?" I asked not in the mood to argue.

"I didn't know that. I'm sorry for hurting you the day before" he spoke.

"Luke, please do me a favor and leave me alone…" I spoke up looking down to my bedspread.

"Nikcorra, I still care about you…"

"Well you shouldn't had back stabbed me and my father" I spoke.

"Can you forgive me?" he asked. I sighed deeply swallowing at the pain in my chest.

"Luke, I can't right now" I spoke, slowly bringing the phone down hanging up. I laid the phone on my lap, sighing deeply. I stood up slowly walking into my bathroom. Flicking the light switch on, I opened the medicine cabinet, stopping looking at the many pill bottles. I brought a hand up turning a few of them around to see which ones were which. Stopping with my hand on one, grabbing it opening it. I placed two in the palm of my hand, then placed the bottle back into the cabinet closing the door with the mirror facing me. I looked at my reflection. I looked tired. I sighed putting the pills in my mouth then grabbing the small glass cup on the sink filling it up with water. I slowly swallowed down the pain pills, then placed the cup back on the sink. I placed my hands on the sides of the sink looking at myself in the mirror. I brought my hands up bringing my sides of my hair up, then turning my head to the sides, then grabbing a few more strands bringing them up, then looking to the sides. I sighed letting go of my hair.

"Forget it" I spoke walking out of my bathroom heading towards the kitchen.

Setting the folded clothes on the edge of the couch, Blue stood grabbing the clothes walking to the bedroom. The bathroom door opened as Hige walked out putting a shirt on. Blue looked to him snickering as he looked at her fixing his t-shirt.

"What?" he asked. Blue shook her head placing the clothes on the bed grabbing a couple pairs of pants walking towards the dresser. Hige smiled as he watched her walk by him. Hige wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her towards him.

"What…" he asked grinning. Blue smiled turning her head towards him.

"Nothing" she spoke. Hige started tickling her.

"Hige stop…" she laughed. Hige gently let go of her as she walked to the dresser.

"So what does Hubb think about having a baby?" Hige asked walking to the clothes looking through them for a moment.

"Cher told me he's excited about it actually" Blue spoke placing the folded blue jeans in the drawer turning looking to Hige as he handed her the t-shirts.

"Yea, he seems like the fatherly type of guy" Hige spoke walking back to the pile of clothes walking to the bathroom with the towels and wash clothes. Blue looked around their bedroom for a moment, making sure it was as it usually is. Bed made neatly. The dark blue curtains pulled back letting the sun shine through the shades. The cream walls matching the dark blue carpet and curtains. Hige walked back out of the bathroom looking to Blue as he came to a stop. Blue looked over to him.

"You okay?" he asked. Blue smiled walking back around the bed coming up to him placing a hand on the side of his face gently.

"I'm fine" she spoke softly, then gently kissed him on the lips. Hige wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to his body. Blue wrapped her arms around his neck as she broke their kiss. Hige nudged his nose against hers. Blue smiled as Hige leaned back looking at her.

"Are Tsume and Nikcorra dating?" Hige asked. Blue arched an eyebrow.

"I don't know, why?" she asked.

"Don't know, Kiba thinks that there's something going on between the two of them" Hige spoke. Blue shrugged smiling softly.

"I don't know" she spoke. Hige kissed her on the lips gently. After a few moments, Blue leaned back breaking the kiss. She leaned her head on his shoulder with Hige's arms around her.

"I love you" Hige spoke. Blue took a deep breath, breathing in his cologne, his everything snuggling closer to him.

"I love you too" she spoke.

Cheza stood on the back porch looking up at the sun as clouds started forming. She leaned her arms on the railing starring at the sky as a cool breeze came and went as the July days started coming around the corner here soon. Her white knee high skirt flowed in the breeze slightly moving with a gentle grace about itself.

"It's going to rain today" Cheza spoke as Kiba came through the back door.

"Ya think so?" he asked walking up behind her placing his arms around her sides. Cheza leaned back against him placing her hands untop of his leaning her head on his chest. Kiba leaned his head against hers. The both of them stood there for a few moments, enjoying the company of one another. The feel of one another's touch upon their skin. The sense of care and gentleness in the air, with just a single touch, knowing that the both of them cared for one another as they should.

"Tsume might bring Nikcorra, remember her?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, I think so. Blue and I were talking about her yesterday" Cheza spoke.

"Oh yeah, what about her?" Kiba asked.

"That feeling is no longer there any more…I think Nikcorra may have something to do with it" Cheza spoke.

"About Tsume, really?" Kiba asked. Cheza nodded her head turning around in his arms.

"Yes" she spoke. Kiba kissed her forehead.

"I think you may be right" he spoke. Cheza smiled as they both looked at each other, leading to a gentle kiss.

"Ugh, I hate telephones" I spoke up reaching in front to the coffee table grabbing the black cordless phone as it blared out.

"Hello?" I spoke holding the remote in my hand turning down the volume to the TV.

"Hey Nikcorra" Toboe spoke up on the other end.

"Hey Toboe" I spoke.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"I guess, what are you up to?" I asked get comfortable on the couch.

"Not much, Joe had me work yesterday."

"Yea, books?" I asked. Toboe laughed a little.

"Yea" he replied.

"So are you going to Cheza's for dinner this weekend?" Toboe asked.

"Well, yea, Tsume called and asked me about it, I don't even know what time it starts…" I spoke.

"Me neither, I'll find something out and let you now. What you doing today?" Toboe asked.

"Nothing, staying home and not doing a damn thing" I replied. Toboe snickered.

"Sounds like a blast" he spoke.

"Yea, I'm still in my pajama's" I spoke looking at the time as it read 12:18. Toboe laughed a little.

"Nothing wrong with that, so, have you talked to Tsume yet today?" he asked.

"No, why?."

"Just wondering…" Toboe spoke. I arched an eyebrow.

"Do you know something I don't know?."

"No, I was just curious."

"Yea okay" I spoke stretching.

"Hee, well, my lunch is ready, I'll talk to you later" Toboe spoke.

"Alright, later." Hanging up the phone thoughts of Tsume formed in my mind. I held the phone in my hands thinking.

"Hey Tsume!" Toboe yelled from the kitchen. Tsume turned his head from sitting on the couch.

"What twerp!" Tsume yelled back. Toboe walked to the kitchen doorway.

"You should go see Nikcorra, she's bored" Toboe spoke. Tsume arched an eyebrow looking at him for a moment. Toboe snickered.

"I really think you should…go check on her" Toboe spoke.

"You just talked to her" Tsume spoke.

"So, take her lunch" Toboe said.

"She can fix her own lunch."

"Tsume, just go see her, I'd think she'd like that."

"Geez, you sound like my mother" Tsume spoke looking to the TV. Toboe just starred at him for a moment.

"Don't look at me like that twerp" Tsume spoke looking to him from the corner of his eye.

"Do it for her Tsume, you know you want too but don't know how." Tsume turned his head eyeing him.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you two out, sheesh" Toboe spoke shrugging.

"What room number?" Tsume asked starring at the TV again. Toboe smiled.

"Second floor, 110" Toboe spoke. Tsume looked to Toboe for a moment, then stood walking to his bedroom.

Tsume stood at the door waiting, he looked around at the hallway for a moment, then turned around as he started walking. I opened the door suddenly stopping for a moment seeing no one, then looked down the hallway. Tsume turned around as we looked at each other. I blushed suddenly realizing I was still in my dark blue tank top silk pajama's.

"Hey, sorry I was in the kitchen on the phone cooking lunch, my doorbell is broken and it doesn't quiet make a loud enough noise to be heard …" I spoke as he took a couple steps forwards. Tsume nodded his head slightly coming to a stop. I gulped wrapping my arms around myself for a moment.

"Want to come in?" I asked as we starred at each other for a moment more.

"You were about to eat, I'll call you later" Tsume spoke as he turned.

"No…" I blurted out taking a step after him. Tsume stopped suddenly looking to me.

"Ugh, I don't mind. It's not ready yet" I spoke blushing. Tsume just starred at me, I gulped. Tsume nodded his head slightly as I moved out the way as he walked in. I closed the door behind him as he stopped in the living room.

"Want anything to drink?" I asked walking to the side of him.

"Water?" he asked. I nodded my head walking through the door to the kitchen. I looked at the door as it closed, I sighed bringing a hand up to my forehead, then running my fingers through my hair walking to the fridge grabbing a bottle water. Walking back into the living room handing Tsume his water I sat on the couch.

"Do you work today?" I asked. Tsume nodded his head sitting a foot or two away from me on the couch.

"What do you do at the factory?" I asked brining my feet up on the couch bending my knees leaning them up against my chest wrapping my arms around my legs.

"Pretty much work on the machines, and make sure the computers are running" he spoke opening his bottled water glancing at me. I nodded my head a little.

"Do you like it there?" I asked.

"It's just a job" he spoke, then taking a drink of his water. I watched him for a moment, then looked to the side. Tsume looked over to me, I turned my head as our eyes meet.

"Omm…excuse me for a moment, Pajama's aren't the best clothing for company…." I spoke standing.

"You're fine" he spoke. I turned my head looking down to him from standing.

"Don't worry about it, I've seen you in pajama's before" he spoke. I arched an eyebrow smiling for a moment.

"When have you ever seen me in pajama's?" I asked sitting back down.

"A while ago when you stayed the night" he spoke, then taking a sip of his water. I thought for a moment, at the many times I stayed the night.

"Oh…" I spoke. Tsume looked at me as I leaned my elbows on my knees. I glanced over at him as our eyes meet once again. My grayish blue hair fell off my shoulder. I broke eye contact looking to the floor.

"Do you work tomorrow?" he asked. I shook my head starring at my tan carpet. Tsume looked at me.

"Want to go have lunch tomorrow?" he asked. I turned my head looking to him.

"Really?" I asked.

"If you want to" he spoke looking to his water bottle.

"Sure" I spoke. Tsume looked to me again.

"Twelve o'clock?" he asked. I nodded my head leaning back against the couch.

"Rein Vases?" he asked. I starred at him for a moment, then arched an eyebrow.

"That place is kinda fancy don't you think?" I asked as Tsume looked at me.

"Ever been there?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No" I replied.

"You'll like it" he said taking a sip of his water.

"Anything I should or shouldn't wear to this place?" I asked as Tsume snickered putting the lid back on the water bottle.

"Hell you could wear jeans and a tank top if you really wanted the people to look down on you" he spoke. I arched an eyebrow grinning.

"That would be great" I spoke. Tsume smiled.

"Just a nice shirt I guess and jeans…" he spoke taking a sip of his water. I nodded my head, blinking slowly, I realized the pain was coming back into my chest. I bent my knees leaning them up against my chest, then stood. Tsume looked to me for a moment.

"Got to check my food, I'll be right back" I spoke walking around the couch into the kitchen letting the door close behind me. I leaned my back against the door closing my eyes bringing a hand up to my chest. _Not now…_ I thought then walking to the stove opening the oven door, checking my pizza, then walking back to the kitchen door. Tsume looked to me as I walked around the couch placing a few loose strands behind my ear sitting back on the couch. Tsume watched me as I sat, I looked to him as our eyes meet.

"I have a pizza cooking if you want some…" I spoke wrapping my arms around my chest. Tsume shook his head looking to his water.

"Already ate" he spoke. I nodded my head looking to my feet for a moment, bending my knees setting my feet on the edge of the couch.

"Well, I'm heading out, I'll call you later?" Tsume spoke looking to me. I looked to him, gulping as my head started throbbing.

"Yea, sure. Thanks for stopping by" I spoke. Tsume nodded his head standing. I stood up after him as Tsume headed to the door opening it. I placed a hand on the door as Tsume walked through the doorway into the hallway, he stopped turning as he looked at me for a moment.

"You look tired, you okay?" he asked. I just starred at him for a moment.

"Yea…I'm okay" I lied. Tsume starred at me for a moment more, then nodded his head as he turned. I watched him as he started walking, then slowly turned closing the door. The door closed behind him as I leaned my back against it placing a hand on my chest. Tsume stopped in the hallway suddenly arching an eyebrow. He turned his head back towards my door, holding the empty water bottle in his hand. Tsume shook his head as he continued walking back down the hallway.

Holding the towel around me walking into my bedroom changing into a pair of sweats and a tank top, I walked into the living room. I stopped looking at my answering machine on my nightstand as it blinked with the number one on it. I walked over pressing the play looking button as the machine started talking.

"It's Tsume, I'll see you tomorrow" he spoke. I sighed as the machine turned off with the time and date showing. Glancing at the time on my alarm clock, I sighed walking to the dresser as the phone started ringing again. Deciding to ignore it as it continued ringing until my voice on the answering machine came on.

"Hi it's Nikcorra, Leave a message." I sighed as the beep was heard, then another voice popped on the machine.

"Hey Nikcorra, its Luke. I need to ask you one question, and then I will leave you alone…Obviously you aren't at work cause I stopped by there. I know your home. Pick up the phone, come on. I swear on my life, I will never bug you again after this, just one question…" Luke spoke. I turned starring at the machine arching an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you tell me?, I thought we were supposed to be a couple back then Nikcorra…." he spoke. It was silent, then he hung up the phone. I starred at the phone, then suddenly my eyes widened as I gasped. Stumbling against the wall behind me for a moment. Thoughts ran through my head as tears clouded my eyes. How the hell…Suddenly I ran to the phone dialing a number.

"Hello?" a female voice spoke.

"Is Kat there?" I asked sitting on the couch holding the phone in my hands as they trembled.

"Hold on a sec" the woman spoke as the phone went silent, then another voice came on.

"Ello?" a familiar voice spoke.

"Hey, when did you get back?" I asked.

"Oh hey girl, I got back today, I was going to call you as soon as I could" Kat replied.

"I'm glad your home, did you have a good time?" I asked not really caring.

"Yes, I really did. I meet this really hot guy there, oh my gosh Nikcorra…" she spoke. I looked to the side for a moment, then looked to my feet.

"Hey, I'm going to dinner tonight with everyone wanna come, kinda a celebration that I'm back!" she spoke.

"Sure, where at?" I asked.

"Jino's, at Nine. I could stay on longer but I _just_ got home, I'm gonna head in the shower, I'll see you then okay?" she asked.

"Sure, no problem" I spoke. I heard a click, then it went silent. I brought the phone down, holding it in my hands, my grip around the phone tightened. I suddenly threw it against the floor as it bounced and the back and the battery flew off. I took a deep breathe covering my face.

Turning the corner looking to Kat as she stood on the sidewalk with another friend of ours Sara and some other chick outside the restaurant. The evening sun was pretty much gone by now, letting out the stars and the half moon. The street's were the usual, a few people scattered here and there for nine at night. Cars whizzing by, the usual until about 10 or so and they got pretty empty. I straightened my tank top upon my shoulders making my way towards Kat and Sara, and the strange short girl standing beside Sara. Kat turned her head as she looked to me, she smiled as I walked up to her eyeing her. Kat was in her usual black attire, wavy blonde hair down to her shoulders, frizzy from the humidity, and her horrid black make-up that made her look like a slut. Sara and the short girl looked to me. Sara gave a pleasant smile as she still looked the same, tall and lanky. I eyed her, then the short girl.

"Hey!" Kat more likely screamed as she outstretched her arms, I smiled widely, suddenly throwing a fist to her nose hard as she stumbled backwards. Sara and the friend stepped back gasping.

"Oww, my fucking nose!" Kat spoke hunching over, her hair hiding her face.

"You bastard, you want to back stab me huh, what about all the bullshit I went through with you, all the shit you pulled?" I yelled. Kat leaned hunched over holding her nose as she looked up at me. A door opened a few shops down as Blue walked out with Cheza behind her.

"What's going on?" Cheza asked.

"I don't know" Blue spoke as she turned looking to myself, then to the other three.

"Nikki, what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Think about it Kat, think long and hard, remember five months ago?" I asked. Kat leaned up with a hand over her nose with her hand making her voice muffled. Her eyes widened.

"How did you find out?" she asked.

"Luke fucking called me asking me why, God Kat" I spoke as my eyes teared up. People slowed down to a stop starring as we argued. Kat and I just starred at each other.

"I didn't mean to…"

"Didn't mean too, how can you not mean to?" I interrupted. Blue walked between a few people standing starring with Cheza close behind her as they stopped into the clear.

"Look, he was the one who came to me sobbing and talking this and that. I felt sorry for him, then he started asking questions about you, he wanted to start a family and a life with you" Kat spoke bringing her hand down, then touching her nose again flinching.

"You felt sorry for him, Good god, did I not tell you what he did to me, and my father?" I asked placing a hand on my hip.

"Yes you did, look, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to tell…" Kat spoke.

"Wait a minute, when did you talk to him?" I interrupted arching an eyebrow. Kat just starred at me for a moment as a few people started moving about their business. Blue looked to me as my back faced her, then to the Kat. Cheza stood close beside her watching with curious eyes.

"He called me the other day."

"I haven't heard a word from you since you left, how the hell did he get your phone number?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"I gave it too him" she spoke. I just starred at her. I shook my head, turning slightly.

"Nikcorra, I'm sorry…." she spoke. I looked back to her.

"Don't, I hope you realize what an asshole he is" I spoke turning. I froze, looking to Blue and Cheza.

"Nikcorra…" Kat spoke. I turned around giving her one of my looks.

"Don't even Kat, Consider this a friend you just lost" I spoke. Kat's eyes widened. Sara grabbed her arm as she pushed her into the restaurant. Kat and I just starred at each other. I could hear Sara mumbling to Kat as the doors closed behind them with the short girl walking in last behind the two. I turned my head back around looking to Blue and Cheza.

"Everything alright, we heard these shouts and didn't know what to think" Blue spoke. I nodded my head looking back to the doors, then to the both of them.

"Yeah, just a bit of confrontation" I spoke wrapping my arms around my mid-section.

"Your body language doesn't say your okay" Cheza spoke. I looked to Cheza.

"Come on" Blue spoke walking to me placing a hand on my shoulder walking back down the street into one of the shops. Blue held the door as I walked in, I slowed down to a stop looking at all the flowers.

"Ya'll work here?" I asked turning around as Cheza locked the door.

"Yep" Blue spoke looking to me.

"It's beautiful" I spoke looking around again. The place was filled with flowers of all sorts. Guessing that they were closed from little light, the place was a nice size place. Big enough to fit a crowd of people in. The aroma of the store, all the flowers mixed into one smelt so soothing.

"Cheza has the green thumb, I almost kill everything I plant" Blue spoke walking to the side of me walking to the counter.

"Here, sit for a moment" she spoke. I followed her as we walked to a back office with a few chairs surrounding a table. It looked more like a small kitchen type deal with a huge sink, fridge, microwave, and a blue table.

"I didn't know this place was here, I never really paid attention" I spoke sitting as Blue sat as well. Cheza followed in walking to the fridge.

"Yea, its kinda hidden" Blue spoke.

"Want some cake?" Cheza asked looking to me. I looked at her, then to Blue. She smiled.

"Omm…Okay…" I spoke.

"Your Cheza right?" I asked looking to her. Cheza looked to me smiling.

"Yes, and you are Nikcorra, are you coming to dinner Saturday night?" she asked. I looked at her a bit dumbfounded, then looked to Blue.

"Ugh, yea…I'll have to know where you live though" I spoke. Cheza smiled nodding her head walking to the fridge.

"Omm…if you don't mind me asking, what was going on?" Blue asked. I looked to Blue for a moment or two, then sighed deeply.

"She back stabbed me, my ex called me wanting to know something, and he didn't know, she was the only one who knew" I spoke. Blue nodded her head.

"It isn't good to keep things from loved ones" Cheza spoke grabbing three paper plates.

"He isn't a loved one any more thank god" I spoke. Blue snickered.

"You okay though, you seemed pretty shaken up" Blue spoke as I looked at her.

"I'll be okay." Cheza walked to the table setting two plates of cheesecake on the table.

"Thank you" I spoke. Cheza grabbed her plate as she sat down at the edge of the table as Blue and I sat across from each other.

"Are you and Tsume dating?" Cheza asked looking at me. My eyes widened as I looked at her as she just starred at me.

"What, no" I spoke. Blue shook her head.

"Kiba probably asked Tsume that" Blue spoke as I looked to her.

"What does everyone think we are?" I asked looking to Cheza, then to Blue. Blue looked to me.

"I don't think so, but you know how guys are" she spoke. I just starred at her for a long moment.

"Nikcorra, it's okay" Blue spoke touching my hand. I forced a smile grabbing my plastic fork looking to Cheesecake.

"How long have ya'll been working here?" I asked looking Blue as she took a bite of her cheesecake.

"I took over the owners spot about five months ago, Cheza just started helping about two months ago" Blue spoke. I nodded my head taking a bite of my cheesecake.

"Hmm, this is delicious" I spoke.

"Thank you" Cheza spoke. I looked to her as she looked to me smiling.

"You made this?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yes" she replied.

"Wow, you have to teach my how to make this, I love cheesecake" I spoke. Blue smiled.

"Kiba does too, I'll give you the recipe" Cheza spoke.

"Thanks" I spoke taking another bite.

"I know someone else who likes it also" Blue spoke. I looked to her as she grinned. I sighed shaking my head as she laughed a little.

"You like Tsume don't you?" Cheza asked. I looked to her suddenly, then to Blue. They both looked to me, starring.

"Okay, yes I do, goodness, I've never had two people stare at me like that before…" I spoke as we laughed a little.

"I've noticed a change in him since you two started talking more. You make him happy" Cheza spoke. I turned my head looking to her as she took a bite of the cheesecake, then to Blue.

"The guys had even noticed a slight change, that's a good thing" Blue spoke as we looked at each other.

"I think he likes you" Cheza said looking to her cheesecake, then to me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yea, I think so too. Remember that night Hige and I stopped by Tsume's place, and you were there. Tsume had made his spaghetti, he never makes that except for special occasion's just to let you know. I noticed the way you two looked at each other before we left." I just starred at her as she spoke.

"I've never seen him look at any girl like that. Hige and I used to give each other looks like that when we first started dating" Blue spoke.

"Is that a good thing…." I asked. Blue chuckled.

"Yes, he's happy" Cheza spoke. I looked at her, then to Blue as a smile crept on my face. So as it was told, Tsume did like me, and I wasn't the only one who noticed.

Tsume closed the door behind him sighing deeply rubbing the back of his neck locking it behind him heading for his bedroom. Closing his bedroom door behind him, Tsume walked towards his bed taking his shirt off unbuckling his belt looking to his answering machine, stopping seeing a flashing red light. Tsume leaned down a little pressing the play looking button as the machine started.

"Hey, Sorry I missed your call earlier, I was in the shower…Well, I'll see ya later, bye" the machine then ended. Tsume sighed walking to his dresser grabbing pajama pants changing.

Standing in the kitchen over the sink Tsume held a cup of water in his hands letting thoughts run through his head.

"What are you doing Tsume?" Toboe asked walking into the kitchen. Tsume turned his head quickly looking to Toboe walking to the fridge.

"Nothing, what are you doing up twerp, it's four in the morning" he spoke.

"Wanted something to drink, how was work?" Toboe asked grabbing a bottle water looking to Tsume closing the fridge door walking to the bar stool sitting at the island counter. Tsume turned leaning his lower back against the counter setting his drink off to the side.

"Usual" Tsume spoke leaning his hands on the edge to the counter. Toboe took a gulp of his water, then looked at Tsume.

"You okay?" Toboe asked.

"Just tired" Tsume spoke grabbing his cup walking to the kitchen doors letting them close behind him slowly. Toboe watched him, sighing he looked to his bottled water, taking another gulp thinking.

Rolling over slowly opening my eyes the light from the shades showing in shone in through the window shining around my bedroom. I sat up slowly rubbing the back of my neck, looking to the clock on my chestnut colored nightstand. 8:36, still early.

"Ugh, why can't I ever sleep in?" I asked my self letting my legs hang over the bed. Bending my arms leaning my face in my hands sighing deeply. Leaning my head up resting my elbows on my knees looking to the clock again, then standing up walking to the bathroom. Leaving the door open behind me, I flipped the switch walking to the sink leaning my hands on the sides of the sink looking at my reflection. My bluish gray hair laid around my shoulders, I sighed looking at the slight dark rings under my eyes.

"I don't see what Tsume likes in me…" I trailed off starring at myself. Turning my head to the side, then to the other side, I sighed again. I looked at my amber eyes for a moment, then looked down to the sink for a moment, then turning deciding for a cup of coffee.

Standing at the kitchen sink, the faint noise of the doorbell rang. Looking to the kitchen door for a moment, I turned as I started walking with my cup of coffee in my hand. Sighing deeply walking to the door opening it, stopping. I looked around, no one. I arched an eyebrow leaning my head out the doorway, still, no one. I shook my head in confusion then leaned back turning around, then stopping. A Vace of Sterling rose's stood on the floor about three feet in front of me. I looked around the hallway once again, then leaned down with my cup of coffee in one hand looking at the twelve dozen periwinkle colored roses. I looked at the tag, grabbing it flipping it over quickly. _See you at noon_ the back said, no name. I arched an eyebrow, lowering the card leaning my arm on my knee, then looking to the flowers in the black Vace. I sighed grabbing the Vace with one hand then standing turning glancing at the hallway again then walking back into my apartment, closing the door with my foot.

I sat on the couch propping my feet on the coffee table starring at the Sterling rose's. I sighed standing up suddenly stopping. I turned my head back looking back to the rose's thinking.

"Tsume…" I spoke. I leaned back down grabbing the card looking at the label, then flipping it over for a phone number, turning grabbing the phone dialing the phone number.

"Hello, Maze's Flowers shop, can I help you?" a female voice spoke up, I stopped.

"Blue?" I asked.

"Yea, omm…who's calling?" she asked.

"It's Nikcorra, I just got twelve dozen rose's, their Sterling rose's, and on the card it has no name, I think I have an idea of who sent them…but I wanna make sure, any idea who sent them to me?" I asked placing a hand on my hip.

"Haha, guess silly?" she asked. My eyes widened.

"Tsume?" I asked.

"Yea, he came in earlier, what did he do just leave them their?" she asked.

"Yea, the doorbell rang, and when I opened the door, he was gone…"I spoke.

"That's sweet, I never thought about Tsume doing something like that."

"Yea, me neither…." I spoke arching an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm glad you like them, he has good taste, hehe…Well, I have to go okay, catch ya later?" Blue asked.

"Alright, thanks" I spoke then hanging up the phone. I tossed the phone on the couch, then looked at the Vace of flowers, sighing looking to the clock, doing a double take then rushing to my bedroom letting time take its course turning 11:16.

Rushing to the mirror, I flipped a couple of strands back behind my shoulder, rushing out into the bedroom grabbing my shoes plopping on the bed putting my shoes on. I stood straightening my shirt and jeans, looking to my nice high heel shoes, then walking back into the bathroom looking at my hair once again. My sides were put up, with strands in the back hanging down, kinda in a sexy way. I looked at my shirt for a moment, then to my dark blue flare jeans. My shirt was a white short sleeve shirt with the collar that laid on my shoulders, that tied in the back. A beaded strand laid across the front about midsection higth to the back. I sighed looking at myself again.

"Am I to overdressed?" I asked. Suddenly the faint sound of a sick doorbell rang throughout the house. I jumped running through the bedroom through the living room to the door amazed I could run in these small high heels. I opened the door stopping as Tsume stood there, he arched an eyebrow for a moment. I looked at him for a moment, his black jeans with his black boots, and a black silk button up shirt. The top couple of buttons were undone, showing a hint of a scar on his chest.

"Am I too overdressed?" I asked. Tsume shook his head starring at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Your fine" he spoke.

"Alright, give me one minute, come in if you like" I spoke turning around rushing to the bedroom. Tsume walked in closing the door behind him turning looking around. I ran into the bathroom spraying a couple squirts of perfume, then turning around grabbing my wallet shoving it in my back pocket. I walked back out of my bedroom closing the door. I walked to in to the living room as Tsume watched me.

"Okay, Sorry…" I spoke walking back into the living room with my keys in my hands. I smiled a little.

"Omm…Did you by any chance…send me Rose's?" I asked kinda pointing to the rose's on the coffee table looking at them, then to Tsume. Tsume smirked a little turning towards the door opening it.

"You did…why didn't you let me know something?" I asked walking through the door looking to him.

"Thought you would like the mystery of it" he spoke as we walked to the elevator, Tsume pressed the down button glancing to me. I shook my head slightly.

"I did, but still, kinda freaked me out, walked to the door and no one was there…." I spoke. Tsume snickered again as the elevator beeped.

"You look great" he spoke as the door opened walking in. I starred at him for a moment as a smile suddenly crept over my face. Tsume turned leaning his back against the side of the elevator, he turned his head looking to me. I smiled walking standing across from him as the doors closed.

Taking a sip of red whine, then placing the glass down glancing around the place. This Restaurant was really, really fancy. Tile floors, the walls painted with a tint of glaze to make them shine. Chandeliers and candles laid everywhere. Every person in this place was either dressed in tuxedos, dress's, or straight leg pant suits that looked like they cost three hundred dollars. Faint music was played in the back ground from the orchestra playing on the small stage off to the right.

"You've been here before?" I asked looking to Tsume as he leaned back in the chair with an arm on the arm rest to the chair and the other resting in his lap.

"No, heard it was a good place though" he spoke looking to me.

"This is the type of place my dad would come to…" I spoke looking around again. Tsume snickered a little grabbing his glass of red whine

"I've never heard you mention your mom" Tsume spoke looking to me, I looked over to him starring at him for a moment.

"Died when I was eight, heart disease" I spoke. Tsume just starred at me for a long moment.

"Along the same lines of my heart condition yes, But not so severe" I spoke. Tsume nodded his head slightly.

"I never hear you talk about your parents, or any other family…" I spoke. Tsume looked off to the side for a moment.

"Parents are dead, died when I was thirteen. Had stayed with my aunt and uncle until I turned Eighteen" he spoke. I looked at him for a moment as he looked to me.

"I'm sorry to hear that…no brothers or sisters?" I asked. Tsume shook his head.

"Nope. Toboe is the only type of younger brother I've ever had" Tsume spoke. I looked down to the table for a moment as the waiter brought our food setting our plates down.

"Enjoy" he spoke. I nodded as he walked away off towards the back, the kitchen I'm guessing. I looked to my food, it was neatly placed on the plate with swirls of sauce on the boiled shrimp.

"I thought we weren't supposed to play with our food" I spoke. Tsume arched an eyebrow looking up to me from his plate, I looked to him smiling, then pointing to his plate with swirls of sauce too. Tsume looked to his plate, then grinned.

"They get paid for it" he spoke. I laughed a little.

"Thank you" I spoke. Tsume looked to me for a moment, then leaned back in his chair.

"Don't mention it" he spoke grabbing his fork. I glanced at him for a moment looking to my plate, looking to the three forks and four spoons.

"How do you know which fork to use?" I asked arching an eyebrow looking to Tsume. Tsume snickered holding his fork up.

"Just pick one, they wont sue you for using the wrong fork" he spoke. I narrowed my eyes smiling.

"That'll be the day" I spoke just grabbing a fork. Taking a bite of a piece of shrimp with flavored sauce, I leaned back in my chair.

"Want me to pick you up on Saturday?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Oh, for dinner at Cheza's…If you want to…" I spoke.

"Do you know where they live?" he asked taking a bite of his food.

"No….."

"Then I'll pick you up" he spoke. I smirked.

"Alright."

Stopping at my apartment door, turning as Tsume stopped to the side of me.

"I had a good time, and thank you" I spoke looking to Tsume. Tsume nodded his head looking to the side for a moment, then looked to me. I grabbed my keys turning to open my door.

"I'll call you later" he spoke. I looked to him with my key in the door.

"Okay" I spoke, Tsume grinned as he turned walking. I smiled as I watched him leave. Opening my door looking behind me, I walked in closing the door behind me with a smile on my face. Walking over to my answering machine pressing the play button.

"Nikcorra, you think getting at Kat is going to help any?. Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?. I wanted to start a life with you…" then it cut off. I took a deep breathe as the doorbell rang. I turned around walking to the door opening it. I stopped starring at Luke.

"New boyfriend?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes closing my door suddenly locking it.

"Nikcorra, we need to talk" he yelled through the door.

"Go away before I call the cops!" I yelled back.

"Come on, listen to me"

"No, go away, I have the phone in my hand, I'll count to three."

"No you don't" he spoke. I looked across the room to the phone on the coffee table.

"Come on Nikcorra" Luke said leaning his hands on the door.

"Excuse me" Tsume spoke. Luke turned around looking to Tsume.

"Security, either get out of here now, or I'll remove you" Tsume spoke. I stopped hearing another voice.

"You don't look like Security, and besides, I just saw you leave" Luke spoke arching an eyebrow.

"Live on the third floor, Off duty" Tsume spoke. Luke looked at him for a moment considering the fact, then backed away from the door starring at Tsume as he continued walking. I opened the door stopping looking to Tsume. Tsume turned his head looking to me.

"Ex-Boyfriend?" Tsume asked. I nodded my head opening my door more as he walked in.

"He wont leave me alone, he's trying to turn me against my father because theirs a drug in the medicine he makes, it's illegal, but my dad is the one with the license and he did get the drug passed through the head haunchos" I spoke walking to the couch with the door closed and locked behind me.

"What Drug is it?" Tsume asked arching an eyebrow.

"Lithe, and Lithe is in the medicine I take, he doesn't understand…" I spoke sitting on the couch.

"It keeps you alive" Tsume spoke. I looked to Tsume immediately.

"Yes…he back stabbed me and my father… he got in trouble with the cops and tried to drag me and my father in it because he asked my father for advice, and my dad the way he is, he gives his opinion, and Luke took his opinion seriously thinking he should do it" I spoke folding my arms across my mid-section as Tsume walked to the end of the couch sitting a few inches way from me.

"You alright?" he asked. I turned my head looking at him.

"Yea, I just wish he could leave me the hell alone. I'm gonna talk to Joe my boss, he was in the police field, I'm gonna see if he can help me out….how did you know…" I asked.

"He came out the elevator, I had a bad feeling about him when he passed me." I looked at him for a moment shaking my head placing my head in my hands.

"I didn't mean for you to have to get involved" I spoke. Tsume looked to me.

"I'm not really involved, but I'm glad I could have been of help." I lifted my head from my hands looking to him for a moment.

"Security huh, you could pass for a Security guard" I spoke smiling. Tsume snickered.

"Why do you say that?."

"You have the look and the build for one" I spoke leaning back into the couch. Tsume laughed a little. I looked at him for a moment as he turned looking to me.

"I might have to have you guard my door for now on" I spoke grinning. Tsume snickered leaning back a little.

"Might have to" he spoke.

"Thank you" I spoke looking at him as our amber eyes meet. Grinning a little he stood.

"Don't mention it, if you need anything, or he shows up, let me know" Tsume spoke looking down to me. I looked up to him.

"Alright" I spoke as he headed to the door. Sighing deeply as the door closed behind him, I leaned my head back against the couch closing my eyes. Tsume let go of the door handle taking a couple of steps forwards as he put his hands in his front pockets looking to the floor walking to the elevator. I opened my eyes slowly looking to the ceiling, leaning up stopping short looking to the Sterling roses. I brought a hand up to the thronless rose touching its petals, then leaning up a little smelling the aroma they gave off. I took a deep breathe standing looking to the Vace still walking to the door locking it, kicking my high heels off at the side of the door. Letting my feet rest upon the tan carpet walking to my bedroom taking my shirt off. Tossing my shirt off to the side landing on the edge of the bed, walking to my dresser opening the first drawer. I grabbed a white pajama tank top putting it on then taking my jeans off tossing them on the edge of the bed as well bending over to the third dark oak drawer grabbing a pair of black baggy sweat pants slipping them on walking back into the living room.

"Hige, Dinner's done!" Blue yelled from the kitchen walking to the table setting two plates down walking back to the counter grabbing two glass's.

"It smelts great babe" Hige spoke walking to one of the chairs stopping smelling the food. Blue looked at him smiling as she sat. Hige pulled his chair out sitting across from her at the light oak colored table.

"How was work?" Hige asked taking a bite of his fettuccini Alfredo chicken with noodles.

"It was good, how come you never buy me flowers any more?" Blue asked. Hige stopped short arching an eyebrow starring at her.

"You work at a flower shop, its kinda hard to go in there and not have you see what I'm buying" he spoke.

"I don't work in the only flower place Hige" Blue spoke arching an eyebrow leaning an arm on the table.

"I used to get all your flowers from that place before you took over. They had the best prices and bundles of different sorts, and Vaces too, I don't know babe, I haven't thought about it" he spoke. Blue snickered for a moment shaking her head taking a bite of her food.

"You don't buy me anything…" he spoke sticking his tongue out at her.

"Ugh, excuse me, I cook, I clean, I wash your clothes" Blue spoke raising an eyebrow.

"Baby, I was teasing" Hige spoke looking to her.

"I hope you were" Blue spoke. Hige leaned across the table.

"I'm sorry" he spoke softly. Blue smiled as she leaned back a little in her chair.

"What, I'm trying to give you an apology kiss" he spoke. Blue laughed as Hige leaned back getting out of his chair walking around the table.

"Hige.." Blue spoke as he walked behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you Blue" he spoke softly, then kissing her neck.

"I love you too Hige" Blue spoke as he leaned back.

"Now, what's for dessert?" he asked walking back to his chair. Blue snickered.

"Dessert, you might have to work for that one" Blue spoke. Hige looked at her for a moment grinning.

"That can be arranged" he spoke. Blue looked at him throwing a napkin at him.

"Funny" she spoke. Hige laughed a little.

"Cheza wants us to bring some type of dessert, and rolls, so you think tomorrow on the way home you could stop somewhere?" Blue asked. Hige nodded his head.

"Sure thing babe" he spoke taking a bite of his food.

"Isn't Nikcorra coming?" Hige asked looking to her for a moment. Blue nodded her head taking a bite of her garlic bread.

"Yea, don't say anything, but she likes Tsume" Blue spoke. Hige stopped in mid-motion with his fork halfway to his face with a piece of chicken on it.

"Are you serious?" he asked. Blue nodded her head.

"Cheza and I talked to her last night, don't say anything Hige, and I mean it" Blue spoke pointing a finger at him.

"I wont" he spoke then putting his food in his mouth.

"And, if you say a word about this either, I will not cook for a week" Blue spoke. Hige stopped starring at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Tsume likes her as well, he came in today and bought her twelve dozen Sterling rose's" Blue spoke.

"Did he tell you that he was buying them for her?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"She called me asking who bought them, he didn't leave his name on the card or anything, all he did was set them outside her door and rang the door bell, and he left, don't you say a word Hige" Blue spoke. Hige just starred at her.

"Tsume, buying flowers, never thought…" he spoke.

"I mean it."

"Okay, I wont, hehe…I didn't really think he liked anybody" Hige spoke.

"Me neither, we have to try to get them hooked up" Blue spoke taking a bite of her food.

"How would we do that, he's stubborn" Hige spoke eating his garlic bread.

"I don't know, but we have to try" Blue spoke.

"I think they would make a really cute couple."

"So that's why you asked me about the flowers, you were jealous" Hige spoke pointing at her with his fork. Blue looked to him.

"I wasn't jealous…" she spoke.

"Yes you were, then why else would you ask me?" he asked smiling.

"Because you haven't done it in a while" Blue spoke looking to her plate. Hige just starred at her for a moment as she lifted her head looking to him.

"Okay, fine" she spoke. Hige laughed a little.

"I'll out beat him next time" Hige spoke. Blue laughed shaking her head.

Cheza sat on the couch beside Kiba as he wrapped an arm around her, she leaned her head on his shoulder as the TV played at a hearable volume.

"This one is happy" Cheza spoke. Kiba arched an eyebrow looking to her for a moment.

"What?" he asked. Cheza leaned away from him starring off into the distance. Kiba looked at her.

"I don't know where that came from…." Cheza spoke looking to Kiba. He starred at her for a moment.

"Having those dreams again?" he asked. Cheza nodded her head leaning against him again. Kiba wrapped his arms around her holding her.

"They seem so real, almost as if they are memories, almost like they are apart of me…" she spoke softly. Kiba starred at the TV not paying attention to the program playing, but letting thoughts run through his head.

"Do you think they may be real?" Cheza asked.

"I don't think so, I mean, how could they be?" Kiba asked.

"What if something happened to us all, and…we were placed here, not knowing what the past holds" Cheza spoke. Kiba sighed deeply running a hand up and down her arm.

"I don't know sweetie." Cheza snuggled against him.

"I love you Kiba" Cheza spoke. Kiba leaned his head against hers.

"I love you too" he spoke.

"We'll figure something out okay" Kiba spoke. Cheza nodded her head softly. Kiba held her gently but firmly thinking.

Toboe walked into the living room closing the door behind him locking it, then walked towards the kitchen. A note laid on the microwave.

"Food; heat it up twerp" Toboe read aloud, he then opened the microwave door looking at the plate with tin foil over it. Toboe closed the door grabbing the note tossing it to the trash can. Toboe shook his head walking to the fridge grabbing a can soda walking to the Microwave again grabbing the plate taking off the tin foil then looking at the chicken breast and mashed potatoes. Toboe shrugged putting it back into the microwave closing the door pressing a couple of buttons as it started to hum heating up the food. Toboe walked to the phone off to the corner on the counter.

"Hello?" I asked sitting on the couch.

"Hey, it's me" Toboe spoke. I pressed the mute button on the TV.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, how did your day go?" Toboe asked.

"Good, went out to lunch" I spoke.

"Oh yeah, have a hot date to go with?" Toboe asked smiling walking to the island counter.

"Yea" I spoke laughing.

"Who?" he asked.

"Guess?."

"Was it, Tsume maybe?" Toboe asked.

"Yep." Toboe stopped.

"Really, I was just playing around, really?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yea, we went out to lunch at Rein Vase's" I spoke. Toboe blinked.

"Really, that place is kinda expensive. Did he ask you, or did you ask him?."

"He asked me, he also sent me Sterling Rose's" I spoke. Toboe's mouth dropped a little.

"You have got to be kidding, Rose's?" Toboe asked.

"I'm serious, don't tell him I told you, he doesn't seem like that type of guy who would like other people asking him about Rose's" I spoke.

"No I wont, that's just kinda hard to believe that he sent you rose's, and that he actually went to a flower shop and bought them…" Toboe trailed off. I laughed a little placing a hand over my stomach.

"Yea, it was fun, I had a good time" I spoke.

"Well good, I'm glad to see the both of you to be actually talking, and showing each other that you like one another" he spoke. I snickered a little.

"Yea me too…."

"What are you doing?."

"Tsume left some dinner, Joe wanted me to work today, so, I just got home" Toboe replied walking to the microwave as the aroma filled the room.

"He left you dinner, how sweet…" I teased.

"Funny" he spoke.

"I was teasing."

"So, is your ex-bf bothering you any more?, I hope not, you know you can come over here any time you want and need too" Toboe spoke.

"I know, but, kinda, he showed up today as soon as I got home. Tsume had passed him in the elevator and followed him. Tsume told him he was Security and to leave me alone, or he would be removed" I spoke. Toboe laughed.

"Really, does Tsume know who he is.?"

"Now he does, he told me he got a bad feeling when they passed each other" I spoke leaning my head back against the couch.

"Hmm…well at least he followed him" Toboe spoke.

"Yea, tell me about it."

"Isn't your dad supposed to be back soon, haven't seen him in a while" Toboe spoke walking to the island counter with his plate.

"Yea, he's supposed to be back today, but I haven't heard anything from him" I spoke lifting my head again looking to the clock on top of the TV stand.

"Hmmm, well, when he gets back, tell him I said Hi" he spoke.

"Alright, well, once you mentioned that, I'm going to get off incase he calls" I spoke.

"Alright, I'll talk to ya later" Toboe spoke.

"Bye" I replied then heard a click. I sighed deeply leaning my head back placing the phone in my lap. My head began hurting. The faint noise of the doorbell rang, I sighed standing up walking to the door.

"Ugh, I hate doorbells and telephones" I mumbled to myself opening the door. Stopping short, I looked at the man standing there with a briefcase, and bag in hand, in a suit.

"Daddy" I spoke wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hey sweetie" he spoke dropping his briefcase and bag hugging me.

"I missed you so much" I spoke as I leaned back. He smiled at me, his black hair cut short with a gel hair do, and a clean shaven face. His broad face and slim lips made him look younger then what he actually was. His dark blue eyes looked like the deepest depths of the ocean. His broad shoulders filled out his suit perfectly with his black slacks and shiny black shoes.

"I missed you too, I tried calling but the phone was busy" he spoke.

"I'm sorry" I spoke moving out the way as he walked in.

"So, how are things" he asked setting his briefcase and bag of clothes by the chair on the right side of the couch.

"Good, how was everything, everything go okay?" I asked walking to the side of him.

"Went alright, the usual, rush rush rush, hectic at times, but good, You feeling alright, from the other day?" he asked looking to me as he stood a few inches taller then me standing at 6'1.

"I'm feeling alright" I spoke. My father brought a hand up to my forehead.

"You feel kinda warm, been taking your medicine?" he asked.

"Yes Daddy" I spoke grabbing his hand lowering it letting go.

"Alright" he spoke kissing my forehead.

"I'm glad your back" I spoke as he looked down at me.

"I am too sweetie, has Luke been bothering you still?" he asked. I nodded my head wrapping my arms around my mid-section.

"He wont stop calling and he showed up at my door earlier" I spoke.

"Did you call the cops?" he asked.

"I'm gonna talk to Joe about it" I spoke.

"Okay, so, anything new with this Tsume guy?" he asked as we made our way to the couch sitting.

"We went out to lunch….and get this, when he dropped me off he ran into Luke, Tsume told Luke to leave me alone and that he was security" I spoke. My father snickered as I sat beside him.

"Good, seems like a decent guy so far, ya'll went to lunch huh?" my father asked looking to me as I sat beside him.

"Yea, I had a good time" I spoke. My father smiled nodding his head looking to the coffee table. Arching an eyebrow looking at the Sterling Rose's then to me.

"Tsume bought them" I spoke. My father grinned.

"He's not like Luke is he?" he asked.

"Daddy, no. He works at the factory, you'll like him" I spoke.

"Just being a dad for ya sweetie."

"Are you staying the night or what, its kinda late to head home" I spoke looking at the time as it read 6:47 p.m.

"If my so loving daughter doesn't mind, I don't feel like driving another hour for home, I had my driver drop me off here because it's twenty minutes from the airport" he spoke. I smiled.

"I don't mind, your always welcomed here" I spoke. My father smiled.

"There's clean towels and wash clothes for a shower if you want" I spoke.

"Yes, I was about to ask that" he spoke standing reaching for his bag.

"Alright" I spoke. My father nodded his head with his bag in his hand heading for the bedroom.

My father stood in the kitchen in his wife-beater and pajama's pants that were cotton stopping as the doorbell rang. Walking through the kitchen to the door as he opened it. Tsume stopped short looking at Ryo, arching an eyebrow.

"Uh, Is Nikcorra here?" Tsume asked.

"Oh, she's still asleep, and you are?" Ryo asked.

"Tsume.." he spoke.

"Oh, I'm her father Ryo. Ha, I could tell by the look on your face you thought I was somebody else" he spoke extending a hand. Tsume shook his hand a bit reluctantly.

"Come in, she should be up soon" Ryo spoke.

"I could come back later…" Tsume spoke pointing behind him to the hallway. Ryo shook his head taking a step back.

"Nah, come on in, your already here, why not" he spoke. Tsume nodded walking inside as Ryo closed the door behind him.

"Heard you were on business" Tsume spoke looking to Ryo as he headed to the kitchen.

"Yes, got back last night. My home is an hour away from the airport, decided to stop here to see her, didn't feel like getting home at 8 o'clock" Ryo spoke from the kitchen as the swinging doors came to a stop. Tsume looked at the couch for a moment as the bed was folded out and sheets and pillows were laid on it. The Sterling rose's weren't any where to be seen. Tsume arched an eyebrow walking into the kitchen. Ryo turned his head looking to Tsume.

"I'm cooking breakfast, want some?" Ryo asked. Tsume looked to him for a moment then to the eggs, flour, and bacon on the counter.

"Uh.." Tsume spoke.

"You like omelets and bacon right, she loves it" Ryo spoke.

"Okay…" Tsume spoke sitting at the chair at the island counter.

"I heard you work for the Factory, that's a good job" Ryo spoke walking to the fridge.

"Yea, I like it some what" Tsume spoke. Ryo snickered.

"It can be hard sometimes. I worked there when I was in my twenties, I don't know how much it has changed" he spoke.

"Really, know Rick?" Tsume spoke. Ryo turned his head.

"Ricky, yea, he's still there?" Ryo asked leaning a hand on the counter.

"He's the boss" Tsume spoke. Ryo shook his head.

"I never would have thought he would still be there, and be a boss" Ryo spoke turning back to the counter.

Opening my eyes slowly, I blinked a couple of times sitting up rubbing the back of my neck. I turned my head looking to the Sterling rose's on my nightstand, then crawled out of bed slowly to my bathroom. I stood at the sink lowering my head taking a deep breathe. I lifted my head looking to my reflection. I looked tired and pale. I opened the mirror door grabbing a bottle of pills opening the bottle. Putting two pills in my hands, then popping them in my mouth closing the mirror door grabbing the small glass cup filling it up with water, I swallowed the pills. I looked at my reflection again setting the glass cup back on the sink. I sighed walking back into my bedroom walking to my dresser grabbing an long sleeve shirt that was baggy on me slipping it over my tank top. I walked out my bedroom wrapping my arms around my stomach looking to the couch seeing my dad was already up smelling food, I walked into the kitchen. I stopped seeing Tsume at the island counter, then my dad cooking.

"Tell Ricky that I said Hi" Ryo spoke turning, stopping.

"Hey Nikki" Ryo spoke. Tsume turned his head looking to me. I looked to him forcing a smile, then to my dad.

"What are you doing?" I asked walking past Tsume to my dad.

"Making breakfast, your favorite" he spoke. I looked at the omelets then to the bacon.

"Hmm…I should be the one cooking, not you" I spoke turning away from him walking to the fridge.

"Well, Tsume said he's hungry too" Ryo spoke. I looked to my dad stopping, then to Tsume. He shrugged.

"My dad can talk you into anything Tsume, be careful" I spoke grabbing the milk. Tsume snickered.

"Nah, come on now" Ryo spoke looking to the eggs in the skillet. I walked to the cabinet on the other side of my dad, then back to the milk.

"Want something to drink?" I asked looking to Tsume. Tsume looked to me, shrugging nodding towards the milk. I turned my head pouring milk into the glass, then walking to Tsume handing him the glass as our hands touched. Tsume looked to me for a moment as our eyes meet. I turned my head breaking eye contact walking back to the cabinet grabbing another glass.

"So what's on the agenda for the both of you today?" Ryo asked.

"I have to work today" I spoke pouring myself a glass.

"What time?" he asked.

"One" I replied.

"What about you Tsume?" Ryo asked looking to him.

"Work as well" he replied then taking a drink of his milk.

"Ha, I don't have to work till Monday" he spoke. I shook my head walking back out of the kitchen. Tsume watched me, then turned his head as Ryo watched me, then looked to Tsume. Tsume looked at him, Ryo nodded towards the living room. Tsume starred at him for a moment arching an eyebrow then standing up. Ryo smiled as Tsume walked out the kitchen to the living room. I set my cup of milk untop of the TV stand grabbing a couple pillows tossing them off to the side heading for the other side as Tsume grabbed the other pillow. I looked to him.

"Did he tell you to come in here?" I asked. Tsume shook his head.

"Nope" Tsume spoke. I looked at him for a moment more, then grabbed the top sheet as Tsume grabbed the other end.

"I bet you thought he was some weird guy in my apartment?" I asked. Tsume snickered as he folded along with me as I scooted around the end of the couch bed towards him.

"Yea " he spoke as I came up to him grabbing the sheet from his hands, our hands brushing against each others. Tsume looked to me for a moment as I tossed the sheet in the chair behind him.

"Your hands are cold" he spoke. I leaned back looking to him.

"I'm just a little cold" I spoke walking to the other end of the couch grabbing the sheet that went on the mattress.

"You alright?" he asked looking to me, I looked to him as our eyes meet.

"I'll be fine" I spoke. Tsume starred at me for a moment more then grabbed the sheet from his end of the mattress as he helped me fold the sheet back. I made my way back around the end of the mattress towards him as I grabbed the sheet from his hands. I tossed it in the chair behind him then leaned back grabbing the edge of the mattress.

"I'll get that" Tsume spoke grabbing the mattress. I leaned back as he pushed the couch bed back into it's spot.

"Thanks" I spoke. Tsume grabbed a couple couch cushions as I reached for the other off to the side of me putting it on the couch. I leaned back running my hand through my hair, then wrapped my arms around my mid section for a moment. Tsume looked to me.

"You don't feel good do you?" he asked. I looked at him as we starred at each other for a moment.

"Is it that noticeable?" I asked.

"You look and act like you don't feel good" he spoke looking to me closely. I just starred at him for a moment more, then turned my head looking to the coffee table off behind me. Tsume walked to the side of me grabbing the coffee table sliding it in place as it was. I looked to him as he straightened up looking to me standing close in front of me. Tsume brought a hand up to the side of my face, letting his fingers gently brush my skin. We starred at each other for a moment or two, then I leaned my forehead on his chest. Tsume wrapped his arms around me gently. I cuddled my hands up beneath my chin closing my eyes as he held me tightly but gently. I took a slow deep breath as his comfort felt so soothing. His body close to mine, the hurt in my body seemed to decrease slightly with each second of his body against mine, and his arms around me. Tsume leaned his head against mine, his chin on my shoulder. I cuddled against him more wanting to be held tighter as if the tighter he held me the more the pain would go away. Tsume tightened his arms around me but gently. His hand slowly started running up and down my back gently, his fingers grazing my back slowly. Ryo walked to the kitchen door opening it, then stopping short looking at the two of us for a moment. A slow small smile crept over his face as he turned around slowly walking back into the kitchen. I leaned back in his arms slowly bringing my hands down. Tsume brought a hand from my back placing a couple of strands of loose hair away from my face behind my ear leaving his other hand resting on my lower back.

"I'm sorry…" I spoke softly as I started to turn. Tsume lowered his hand placing it back on my back holding me in place. I looked to him as we looked at each other.

"There's nothing to be sorry for" he spoke. I looked to him for a moment more, as his hand gently laid upon the side of my face. His fingers gently gracing my skin, I brought a hand up placing mine untop of his.

"Breakfast is ready!" My father yelled from the kitchen. I lowered my head bringing my hand down with his. I took a step to the side as our hands were still intertwined with one another. I looked back to him as we looked at each other. We starred into each others eyes for a moment or two, then I started walking with Tsume behind me, our hands still in each other's grasp.

I sighed deeply plopping down on the couch putting my shoes on. My father walked out of the kitchen walking to the couch sitting beside me.

"Feeling better?" he asked. I arched an eyebrow looking at him from tying my shoes.

"Parents know these things" he spoke nodding.

"A little" I spoke looking back to my shoes finishing tying them.

"If you don't feel good, stay home" he spoke. I glanced at him one more time before standing up.

"I know, but I made a fool of myself at work, then I was out for two days, I need to go to work" I spoke. My father arched an eyebrow.

"How could you have made a fool of yourself?" he asked. I looked at my shirt straightening out the crease's.

"By passing out and everyone watching" I spoke walking over to the TV stand grabbing my keys.

"Sweetie, you can't help that. Don't let what other people may think or say about what happened let you down sweetheart" he spoke.

"Alright, lock the door on your way out" I spoke walking to him kissing his cheek.

"Sure will, and by the way, I like Tsume, might be a keeper" he spoke. I turned looking at him.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"I have a good feeling" he spoke. I nodded my head.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, bye daddy" I spoke walking to the door.

"Bye sweetie" he spoke as the door closed behind me.

I stood in the isle of books holding a handful of books putting a couple in their right spots. I turned looking at the index for the numbers, then lifted my head as I walked two isle's down. Joe walked from the back looking to the front as Toboe sat behind the counter scanning books. Joe walked pasted the isle's spotting me then walking to me. I turned my head slightly looking to Joe.

"Hey" I spoke putting a couple back.

"Hey, mind if you run the counter next Thursday, that's when we have truck in and supplies, I need Toboe to do that, they changed the truck days on me" he spoke. I nodded my head putting another book up on the bottom shelve.

"And, look, if you need more time off, just let me know, you know you have leave and get paid for it right?" he asked. I looked at him for a moment straightening up.

"Did my dad call you?" I asked arching an eyebrow. Joe shrugged.

"Joe, I'm fine, We have an hour left, then we all go home, I'll be fine" I spoke. Joe nodded his head.

"You sure?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Yes" I spoke. Joe nodded his head turning around. I sighed deeply walking to the front to the counter grabbing a couple more books.

"Hey Nikcorra, what does this mean?" Toboe asked pointing to the computer. I leaned over the counter looking to the screen. The doors opened slowly closing as Tsume walked in, he came to a slow stop looking at me leaned over the counter.

"Oh, press the Escape button, an annoying thing that pops up when you don't save in a while, make sure you save like crazy" I spoke leaning back grabbing a couple more books turning heading to the left around the counter.

"Kay" Toboe spoke looking to Tsume, he stopped arching an eyebrow.

"Wow, it's weird seeing you here" Toboe spoke. Tsume eyed him.

"Shut up twerp" Tsume spoke following my footsteps. Toboe watched him, he shook his head smiling then looking to the computer. I stopped halfway down the isle looking at the index to the top book, then looked up at the books.

"You look so enthused" a voice spoke up. I jumped a little turning my head.

"Hey…I try not to be" I spoke putting a book up as Tsume came up to me.

"On break?" I asked looking to him.

"Yea" he spoke.

"He came here to see me" Toboe spoke walking pasted the isle with the cart of books. I looked at him as he walked by.

"Yep, sure did" Tsume spoke. I laughed a little looking to the books for a moment.

"How ya feeling?" he asked.

"A little better" I spoke. Tsume brought a hand up to the side of my face, gently kissing my forehead.

"I got to go in a minute, quiet a walk from work to here" he spoke.

"You walked?" I asked. Tsume nodded his head.

"Didn't wanna waste the gas" he spoke. I snickered.

"Don't let me keep you" I spoke.

"You wont, I'll see you tomorrow, I'll pick you up about 4" he spoke. I nodded my head, then he kissed my forehead once again then turned. I watched him walk down the isle, then turned looking down at the other end as Toboe walked by looking at me.

"Don't make me have to tell Tsume on you" I spoke as Toboe laughed.

Toboe closed the door behind him as he walked into the house, the phone started ringing. Toboe ran to the phone as he picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi Toboe, this is Cheza" she spoke.

"Oh hi Cheza, how are you?" he asked.

"Good, and how are you?" she asked, her voice sounding happy.

"Good, what's up?" he asked.

"Could you and Tsume bring some drinks?" she asked.

"Okay, what type?" he asked.

"Anything" she spoke.

"Really, no problem" Toboe spoke walking to the couch.

"Okay good, so how are things there?" she asked.

"They are going pretty good, got a job at the library" he spoke.

"Wow, do you like it?" she asked.

"Yea, I like it. I work with Nikcorra."

"Oh okay, Oh, I need to call her to give her directions to my house, thank you for reminding me" she spoke.

"Tsume is picking her up" Toboe spoke.

"Really, oh okay, that's good."

"Yea, anything else you need us to bring?" he asked.

"Nope, that's it" she spoke.

"Alright, cool, what type of dinner is it going to be?" Toboe asked.

"A bar-b-que, changed my mind at the last minute" she spoke laughing.

"Ha, that works. I like bar-b-que's" Toboe replied.

"Yes, well, I need to go, I will see you tomorrow" she spoke.

"Alright, bye" he spoke then hanging the phone up. Toboe stood up walking to the door heading out locking it behind him.

I let the grocery store door close behind me holding the bags in my hands, looking around at the parking lot then headed for the side walk. A horn beeped as I turned my head, the car came to a stop beside me. I took a step back looking at Kat as she got out of the car. We looked at each other for a moment as I turned and started walking.

"Nikcorra, stop, please, listen to me, I didn't back stab you" Kat spoke coming up behind me. I stopped suddenly turning around.

"You didn't, look at all the stuff I know that you did, and I never told a soul" I spoke as she just starred at me.

"I thought he should know…" she spoke.

"That's the thing, you thought, It isn't you decision, it's mine" I spoke. Kat just starred at me.

"Nikcorra, I am so sorry, please…" she spoke as I just starred at her.

"No, I can't trust you any more" I spoke. Kat's eyes teared up suddenly.

"Nikcorra, you have been the only friend that has been there for me" she spoke.

"You should have thought about that before you told him that I had an miscarriage!" I spoke raising my voice.

"Or did you tell him that that had happened?.." I asked arching an eyebrow. Kat just starred at me, it was quiet for a moment.

"You didn't, you told him I got an abortion, God Kat" I spoke shaking my head.

"That's why he's so freakin pissed off at me, he thinks I killed the baby" I spoke looking at her.

"What else did you tell him huh Kat?" I asked.

"Nothing, I swear" she spoke putting her hands up.

"See, that's hard to believe."

"I was in the hospital for a week in a half because of the bleeding, he thought it was because of the accident…God Kat" I spoke turning around.

"Nikcorra, please" she spoke. I gulped as my eyes teared up as I kept on walking. Kat stood there on the street half past nine, the night air was cool. I gulped again as a couple tears ran down my face. Kat turned around walking to her car getting in. I sighed deeply as the tears stopped, I turned the corner seeing my apartment up ahead, wanting to get their quick.

Sitting on my couch, I bent my knee's bending them against my chest with the TV off, no noise, nothing. A lamp laid on the stand beside the couch that was turned on. I gulped blinking, grabbing the phone that laid to the side of me dialing a phone number. The phone rang, rang, and rang. My eyes teared up turning the phone off tossing it on the couch looking to the time as it read 10:30. Suddenly the phone rang, I leaned over grabbing it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, sorry I missed your call, I was in the shower" my father spoke.

"It's okay" I spoke.

"You alright, you sound blah?" he asked.

"Kat told Luke that I had an abortion, not a miscarriage" I spoke my eyes tearing up. My father stopped in mid-motion with a towel around his waist.

"Are you serious?, why did she tell him that?, and why did she tell him in the first place?" my father asked.

"I don't know, that's why Luke has been bothering me here lately, he's mad" I spoke my voice becoming shaky.

"Sweetie, calm down okay. Did she tell him why you didn't tell him that you were pregnant?" my father asked.

"No" I spoke.

"Does she know?" he asked.

"Yes, because of that medicine. I told her if I ever got pregnant, I would probably not be able to carry it because that medicine kills infants, I told her not to tell Luke that because if he found out, he would get mad at me…" I spoke as a couple of tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Sweetie, calm down okay. Do you need me to come over there?" he asked.

"No, it's late" I spoke whipping the tears off my face with the back of my hand.

"Are you sure, I'll be over there as fast I can" he spoke as I gulped.

"No, I'm sure" I replied.

"Alright, sweetie, don't worry about it. Are you still going to dinner tomorrow at Cheza's, that's her name right?" he asked.

"Yea" I spoke.

"Look, don't worry about it okay, you are going to have a good time tomorrow, alright, it's going to be okay, it'll help keep things off your mind" he spoke.

"Alright" I spoke placing a hand on my forehead.

"Are you still feeling bad?" he asked.

"Yea" I trailed off as tears filled my eyes.

"Take two more pills no more then that, go take a bath, and then go to bed okay" he spoke.

"Okay" I sighed deeply.

"Are you sure sweetie?" he asked.

"Yes daddy, I'll be fine, I just needed someone to talk to" I spoke.

"Tsume at work still?" he asked.

"Yea, and I really don't want him to know about that right now" I spoke.

"I can understand that, alright, go take some more pills and take a nice warm bath alright sweetie, you'll feel better" he spoke. I rubbed the side of my face sighing.

"Alright" I spoke.

"Have fun tomorrow okay" he spoke.

"Okay daddy" I spoke, then hanging up the phone. I sighed placing the phone on the couch beside me, I covered my face as I started crying.

Walking to the fridge, I opened the door looking inside for a moment, grabbing the coconut cream pie setting it on the counter as the doorbell yelled sickly through out the house. I walked through the kitchen to the living room reaching the door. Opening the door, Tsume stood there at exactly 4 o'clock. He made a salute with his hand grinning. I smiled taking a step back as he walked in.

"Give me minute to grab my shoes and keys" I spoke closing the door behind him walking to my bedroom. Tsume watched me walk wearing blue jeans a and black t-shirt. Tsume looked down to his black jeans and black wife-beater, then looked up as I entered the living room throwing my black flip flops on the floor slipping them on attaching my keys to my belt loop walking into the kitchen grabbing the pie walking back out.

"Bought a coconut pie just for the hell of it" I spoke. Tsume smirked.

"Watch out for Kiba and Hige, they love it" Tsume spoke. I smiled walking to the door opening it, locking it as Tsume walked through the door with me following as I closed the door behind me.

"I'll try" I spoke as we walked to the elevator.

"How was work?" I asked as the doors to the elevator opened and we walked in.

"Hectic like usual, might be the new assistant manager soon" he spoke leaning his back against the wall. I looked to him standing across from him as he looked at me.

"Really, that would be cool….right?" I asked arching an eyebrow. Tsume smirked putting his hands in his front pockets.

"Yea, means more money coming in" he spoke. I smiled holding the pie in my hands.

"Work go okay for you?" he asked.

"It was long, haven't had a long day like that in a while" I spoke placing a few strands of my bluish gray hair behind my ear as Tsume watched me. My amber eyes looked at him, our eyes meeting each others gaze's. I smiled softly as the elevator stopped, and the doors opened. Tsume walked through the elevator stopping turning to look at me as I looked up at him from taking a few steps, he held his hand out. The soft smile stayed on my face as I placed my hand in his, his fingers gently wrapped around mine. We looked at each other for a few moments as we both started walking, the pie under one arm, we walked beside each other, hand in hand.

Tsume knocked on the door as I came up behind him as the door opened, Cheza stood smiling. Her hair was pinned at the sides, with her white tank top and yellow skirt looked cute on her.

"Hi, Kiba and Toboe are in the back, Hige and Blue aren't here yet" she spoke as Tsume walked pasted her as she patted his shoulder.

"Hi Nikcorra" she spoke hugging me as I hugged her back, leaning back breaking the hug I held the pie out.

"Didn't know if ya needed anything, just bought it anyways so that way I wouldn't look dumb not bringing anything" I spoke as she grabbed it. Tsume snickered turning looking to the two of us.

"Oh, you didn't have to, but thank you. Kiba love's this type" she spoke smiling at me.

"No problem" I spoke folding my arms around my mid-section.

"Ya'll go on outside, Toboe is here, he brought the drinks" she spoke. I nodded my head as Tsume looked to me as she turned walking into the kitchen off to the left. I looked at the house for a moment.

"This is a big place" I spoke softly as Tsume started walking and I followed him.

"Yea, they tend to like it" he spoke looking to me. I looked at him smiling.

"Yea, okay" I replied as he smiled. We walked beside each other on the wood floor back through a hallway passing two rooms and then coming to a back door with the door open and the screen door shut. Tsume opened the door letting me walk through as he walked in behind me. Toboe turned his head from sitting on the steps to the deck looking at the two of us.

"Hey" he spoke scooting over as we walked down the steps. I ruffled his hair stepping by him. He laughed a little as Tsume walked to Kiba as Kiba walked from the side of the house with the cooler. I stood at the end of the steps as Tsume grabbed the 10 lb ice bag opening it. I looked around the back yard, it was nice size for a neighborhood. A four foot pool, very wide, a grill off the side on the patio, with the deck behind me. A picnic table off to the right laid with a red-stripped table cover over it with salts and spices laid in the middle. A smaller table laid between the pool and picnic table with cups, plastic plates, napkins, and plastic forks, spoons, and knifes. Laying behind all the utensils laid bags of chips, a thing of cookies, and two huge clear spaces on both sides of the chips. The deck held a swing at the right side with a small stand next to it. A roof to the deck was added shading off the area.

"Hi Nikcorra" Kiba spoke walking over to the grill off the left of me.

"Hey" I spoke.

"We have hamburgers, hotdogs, steaks, and…shish-ca-bobs for everyone, what do you like?" he asked looking to me. I looked at him for a moment. His auburn brown hair laid to his shoulders, and his emerald green eyes looking to me. Wearing a dark gray wife beater and blue jeans with flip flops.

"Hamburger" I spoke.

"How many, we have plenty" he spoke.

"Watch out for porky, he might eat it all before you go back for seconds" Tsume spoke pouring the ice in the cooler. I smiled.

"Just one" I spoke as Kiba nodded his head as he lifted the grill. I sat down on the last step looking to Toboe.

"Hey" I spoke looking at him. He smiled looking at me as well. His chestnut colored hair laid down to his chin and mid neck like usual. Wearing a white t-shirt and blue jean knee high shorts with flip flops, he looked like a preppy.

"I heard your dad was back" he spoke. I nodded my head leaning my elbow on my knee leaning my cheek against my hand looking at him.

"Yea, got back last night" I spoke. Toboe nodded.

"Hey, we're here!" Blue spoke up walking through the house with Hige behind her. I looked behind me moving out the way.

"Sorry" Blue spoke walking down the steps hugging me.

"It's okay" I spoke as she walked past me to the small table setting the rolls on the small table. Hige came to a stop between me and Toboe.

"Hey runt" Hige spoke swatting at his head.

"Stop" Toboe spoke fixing his hair. Hige laughed a little looking to me.

"I hope you are hungry, because I sure am" he spoke. I smiled nodding my head. Tsume turned his head looking to Hige putting can soda's and a few beers in the cooler.

"We should have a wet t-shirt contest guys" Hige spoke walking over to the grill. Blue turned. Tsume snickered looking to me. I leaned against the railing looking to Blue for a moment, then to Tsume. We looked at each other for a moment as he winked.

"No, we will not" Blue spoke walking to him slapping him up beside the head.

"Ow woman" he spoke as I laughed a little along with the others.

"Such love" Tsume spoke.

"Yea love alright" Hige spoke looking to Blue, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Easy children" Toboe spoke. We all laughed a little as Blue walked back to the steps.

"Come on, I'm sure you don't want to stay out here with all the guys" she spoke grabbing my arm.

"Hey, what's wrong with that?" Hige asked. Blue stopped turning around looking at Hige placing a hand on her hip.

"Better watch it Hige" Kiba spoke putting a little bit of everything on the grill as the flame started to heat. Blue shook her head walking with me behind her.

"She has you whipped Hige" Toboe spoke. Blue stopped at the doorway looking at Toboe. Tsume looked at her, then to Hige, Kiba and then starred at Toboe. Toboe turned his head. Blue grinned.

"Watch and see little man, one day you'll have a girl and you'll be whipped too" she spoke. Toboe shook his had smiling.

"Ohh…" Hige spoke. Blue laughed looking to me shaking her head.

"Come on" she spoke as we walked into the house to the kitchen. Cheza stood at the sink cutting apples.

"Need our help?" Blue asked as she walked to the fridge, then looking to the four pies on the counter, opening the freezer.

"Wait to take the pies out because they will start to melt, its warm outside" she spoke turning.

"Nikcorra, could you take this outside and put it on the small table, I'll be out there in a minute" she spoke. I nodded my head grabbing the bowl of fruit, I thought it was just apples. Turning walking back through the hallway to the deck. Cheza looked to Blue.

"Is she okay, she seems kinda quiet" Cheza spoke. Blue looked to her for a moment fixing her strap to her dark blue tank top, wearing dark blue jeans and dark brown flops.

"I think so, give her sometime to adjust" Blue spoke looking to the door towards outside, then back to Cheza.

I walked to the small table setting the bowl down placing my hands on my hips turning as Tsume walked up to me handing me a can soda.

"Anything that isn't a soda or a beer in there?" I asked. Tsume starred at me for a moment.

"You drink?" he asked arching an eyebrow. I smiled walking pasted him to the cooler walking past Hige and Kiba as they glanced at me. Opening the lid looking through the ice, grabbing a flavored liquor drink as Blue and Cheza walked out. Hige and Tsume starred at me for a moment, Hige then walked to Blue as she gave him another plate of something walking to the small table. I held my drink up to Tsume for a moment as he snickered. He held his beer up as in a toast.

"Alright, the food is cooking, so grab your drinks and get a seat" Kiba spoke. Toboe stood walking to the cooler as I walked out of his way as he opened the lid was I walked towards Tsume.

"Anyway you like your hamburger?" Kiba asked looking to me.

"Very well done" I spoke. Kiba nodded his head.

"Thanks" I spoke.

"No problem" he spoke. Blue sat at the table beside Cheza. Hige stood at the grill talking to Kiba as I walked towards Tsume standing close beside him. Toboe walked to the table sitting across from Blue as they started talking.

"Everyone has their own little conversation going on" I spoke looking up to Tsume. He snickered taking a sip of his beer.

"Yea, that's how is goes when the foods cooks, then when it's eat time, everyone gets loud" he spoke. I smiled a little taking a drink of my liquor.

"I never knew you drank" he spoke looking to me as I looked to him.

"I do sometimes, not all the time" I spoke. Tsume nodded his head.

"Just enough to have a good buzz and no more then that" I spoke.

"Same thing I do" he spoke. I looked at him for a moment.

"Wanna sit down" he asked. I looked to Blue and Cheza for a moment, then to Toboe as they seemed to be arguing about something already. I shook my head, Tsume looked at the three of them.

"Good point" he spoke. I wrapped an arm across my mid-section as I held my drink in the other.

"Ya'll can sit down, we wont bite" Blue spoke looking at the two of us.

"We didn't want to interrupt the argument, it was getting interesting" Tsume spoke. Blue eyed him as I walked past him sitting by Toboe with Tsume sitting close beside me. I placed my drink on the table wrapping my arms around my mid-section.

"I made my cheesecake" Cheza spoke looking to me. I smiled.

"It's mine right?" Tsume asked. I looked at him.

"Nuh ugh" I spoke. Tsume looked at me.

"When did you try it?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"The other night I was out and I went to their flower shop we had cheesecake" I spoke. Tsume just looked at me for a moment, then looked to his beer.

"It's mine" he spoke sipping his beer.

"I'll make you both one, goodness" Cheza spoke shaking her head. Tsume and I laughed a little.

"You don't have to" I spoke.

"I want one, you can make me as many as you want" Tsume spoke. I looked at him as he grinned at me.

"Are you going to pay me?" she asked. Tsume shook his head. We all laughed a little as Toboe turned around grabbing the plates and the hotdog and hamburger buns. I looked to Toboe.

"Your kinda quiet, you okay?" I asked softly to Toboe. Toboe looked at me for a moment, he smiled nodding his head. I arched an eyebrow for a moment.

"I'm fine" he spoke. I nodded my head leaning back in my regular position close to Tsume. Cheza looked to Blue as they started talking, and Toboe joined in. I watched them for a moment as Tsume leaned his arms on the table looking to me. I turned my head grabbing my drink looking at him through the corner of my eye as he looked at me.

"What?" I asked looking at him. Tsume shrugged shaking his head looking to the table cover turning his head.

"What…" I spoke elbowing him smiling. Tsume grinned.

"Nothing…" he spoke.

"You know if you take a picture it last longer" I spoke leaning towards him a little. Blue turned her head looking at me for a moment, then to Tsume smiling. Tsume looked to me as I leaned back smiling. Tsume shook his head grinning grabbing his beer. Blue looked to Cheza, for a moment then stood. I looked to her as she looked at me walking away from the table smiling. I arched an eyebrow a little as she walked over to Hige. I watched the two of them stand behind the grill talking to Kiba.

"Hey Nikcorra, did Joe tell you we're getting a five percent raise next Monday" Toboe spoke. I turned my head looking at him arching an eyebrow.

"Really, five percent…..no, he didn't tell me" I spoke. Toboe nodded his head.

"Yep" Toboe spoke. I nodded my head.

"That's great, more money" I spoke looking to my drink.

"Yea, and I've only been there for a week almost, and a raise already" Toboe spoke. I glanced at him as he laughed a little.

"Do ya'll like working at the library?" Cheza asked looking to me, then at Toboe.

"Yea, I do" Toboe spoke as Cheza than looked at me.

"It's alright" I spoke taking a sip of my drink.

"I don't think I would be able to work there because of all the books, I would be reading half the day" Cheza spoke.

"Joe is pretty laid back, I've done it a couple of times" I spoke. Tsume shook his head. I glanced at him as he looked at me through the corner of his eye grinning slightly.

"Do ya'll get a lot of good books?" Cheza asked folding her hands in her lap.

"Yea, pretty much" I spoke.

"I saw this book the other day, it was something moon, it was interesting" Toboe spoke. Cheza and I looked at him suddenly.

"The book of the moon?" Cheza and I both said at the same time. Tsume looked at me arching an eyebrow as I looked to Cheza.

"It's written in a different language" I spoke as I blinked looking to Toboe.

"Yeah" Toboe spoke looking at the both of us.

"Yea, I've glanced through it a couple of times" I spoke grabbing my drink looking to the table for a moment. Tsume looked at me for a moment more, then grabbed his drink.

"Cher has one, I glanced through it as well. I love the pages, so withered and torn. The pictures are beautiful" Cheza spoke.

"It's about wolfs…" I spoke. All three of them looked at me.

"The pictures, there's wolfs everywhere" I spoke looking at Cheza, then to Tsume. Tsume and I starred at each other.

"Wolf's are supposedly extinct" Toboe spoke. I looked at him as Tsume did was well.

"I don't think they are" Cheza spoke as I looked at her. A strange feeling entered my body suddenly as I looked at her.

"Wolf's are beautiful creatures" she spoke.

"Ever see one?" Toboe asked. Cheza shook her head looking to her hands in her lap, then looked to Toboe and myself, then to Tsume.

"I dream about them" she spoke. I froze suddenly starring at her. Tsume looked at me arching an eyebrow as I starred at her.

"Their so gentle, people have said that they are fierce creatures, but their not" she spoke. Tsume touched my lower back for a moment. I jumped a little looking to him.

"You okay?" he asked softly with a concerned look on his face. I nodded my head.

"Yea, just kinda zoned out for a minute…" I spoke. Tsume ran his hand up and down my back for a moment as I looked to Cheza.

"You dream about them?" I asked.

"Yes" she spoke looking to me.

"If you've never seen one, how do you know what they look like?" I asked.

"The pictures in the book of the moon, and I just know…" she spoke with confidence. Tsume removed his hand leaning his arms on the table looking to Cheza, then to me.

"Do they really look like dogs, like in the book?" Toboe spoke.

"Yes, but bigger" I spoke. Tsume looked at me immediately.

"That's what I've heard" I spoke looking to my drink. Tsume looked to Cheza as she looked at him, then to me.

"Why did they go extinct?" Toboe asked.

"Because people have said they could open the gate to paradise" Cheza spoke. I looked to her.

"But they found out that paradise was a fake by the nobles, that's when the last of them had died off" I spoke looking to my drink again.

"How do you know that?" Tsume asked starring at me arching an eyebrow.

"I got the book translated in English" I spoke looking to him, then to Cheza.

"Really, mind if I borrow it?" she asked smiling looking to me. I nodded my head.

"Does it mention the heritage of Darcia?" Cheza asked. I lifted my eyes looking to her.

"How do you know all of this?" I spoke arching an eyebrow.

"Cher, she can read a little bit of it."

"I never knew that" Toboe spoke.

"Yea, he got killed as well. He was part wolf, he was the one who killed off the last wolfs, and the flower maiden's" I spoke. Cheza arched an eyebrow.

"Maiden's, their were more then one?" Tsume asked. I looked at him nodding my head.

"Yea, two of them, they were sisters, twins, but not identical" I spoke.

"I never knew that" Cheza spoke.

"Me neither" Tsume spoke. I looked at him.

"They didn't know they were sisters until the end of the book" I spoke starring at my drink.

"Huh, I have to ask Cher about that" Cheza spoke.

"Food's done!" Kiba yelled. Toboe and Cheza looked at him for a moment, Cheza looked back to us smiling.

"Lets eat" she spoke standing walking to the small table behind us grabbing a plate. I took another sip of my drink before looking to Tsume as we stood. Toboe walked to the table grabbing plates handing myself and Tsume one.

"You okay?" Tsume asked standing close behind me. I looked to him nodding.

"Yea, I'm fine" I spoke as Tsume just starred at me for a moment. I smiled.

"I'm fine, really" I spoke. Tsume then nodded his head as we got in line at the grill.

I tossed my empty drink in the trash can between the small table and the grill walking back over to the picnic table as Cheza and Blue walked inside to grab the desserts. I crawled over the seat sitting beside Tsume. Tsume looked to me as I handed him another beer.

"Thanks" he spoke grabbing the can as our hands brushed against each other.

"That was good" Hige spoke sitting across from me.

"Everything is good to you" Tsume spoke. Hige looked at him for a moment eyeing him.

"Yea, well, I have good taste" Hige spoke. Tsume snickered a little opening his beer.

"So when's the twerp gonna bring a girl home?" Hige asked. Kiba looked to Hige, then to Toboe. Toboe looked at the two of them.

"I don't know" he spoke. I looked to Toboe for a moment placing my hands in my lap.

"You need a girl who can cook good, right guys?" Hige asked. Kiba shook his head rolling his eyes.

"Better watch it Hige" Kiba spoke.

"Nah" Hige spoke shaking his head.

"Most girls like guys who can cook" I spoke up looking to Hige. He looked at me as the others looked at me as well.

"I've never heard that" Hige spoke. I snickered.

"Well, why should the girls be the one who should cook all the time?" I asked leaning an arm on the table. Tsume snickered shaking his head.

"Told ya" Kiba spoke.

"Hey, that's just how its been for years" Hige spoke.

"Really, so, you think that every girl should learn how to cook for when their husbands or who ever get home, and there's a fresh made meal on the table, every night?" I asked. Hige nodded his head.

"Hm, well, some don't agree with that Hige" I spoke. Hige just starred at me. I smiled shaking my head.

"Ah screw you guys" Hige spoke looking to all of us.

"You wouldn't cook for your husband?" Toboe asked looking at me. I looked at him.

"Well yea, but I don't want to be the only one doing the cooking or whatever, its got to be a team type of deal" I spoke. Tsume looked at me as I spoke.

"That's how it is with Cheza and I" Kiba spoke.

"Blue and I are working on that" Hige spoke. I shook my head smiling as Blue and Cheza walked out of the house with dessert's in their hands. They set the desserts on the table.

"Dig in" Blue spoke sitting back down at her spot beside Hige across from Tsume.

I put the foam plates in the trash grabbing anything else that was trash while Cheza and Blue took the left over food inside. Tsume walked beside me wrapping up the hotdog and hamburger buns. I glanced at him as he looked at me. I smiled as I grabbed the buns turning. Tsume grabbed the rest of the plates, napkins, forks and such following me. Hige stood at the cooler putting more drinks in as Kiba cut down the boxes of drinks. I walked into the kitchen setting the buns on the island counter as Tsume came up behind me. Cheza turned, she smiled.

"Those are Blues…the forks and stuff leave there, we were talking about doing smore's" Cheza spoke. I looked at her, arching an eyebrow.

"I can't eat no more" I spoke. Cheza smiled as Blue walked out towards the back.

"Not now silly, later on" she spoke.

"We have a fire pit, Kiba wants to get the fire pit going and do smore's, do you like smore's?" she asked.

"Haven't done that in a while, but yea okay" I spoke. Cheza looked at Tsume.

"Don't little kids do that type of thing?" he asked.

"Yes, but what's wrong with sitting beside the fire, it's kinda romantic" Blue spoke walking back in. I looked at her as she walked past me winking. I smiled arching an eyebrow. Tsume rolled his eyes.

"It's summertime, why not have a burn pit outside?" Tsume spoke leaning his back against the counter.

"We don't have any wood or anything to burn" Cheza spoke.

"There's one at our house" Blue spoke. Cheza looked at her, then looked back at us.

"Hige and I don't mind" Blue spoke. I shrugged looking at Tsume as the other three came into the house.

"Let's go to our house and do Smore's, we have the burn pit" Blue spoke as Hige walked over to her.

"That's a good idea" Toboe spoke walking to the bar stool sitting at the island counter at the edge. Hige walked behind Blue wrapping his arms around her leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"Okay, one of us can stop by the store to get the chocolate and stuff" Kiba spoke putting the spices and ketchup on the counter. I looked to Tsume as our eyes meet. Tsume shrugged.

"I'll go if you go" he spoke. I smiled.

"You're the one driving" I spoke. Tsume smirked putting his hands in his front pockets.

"True, we'll go" he spoke. I smiled then looking at everyone as they seemed to be talking about what type's of chocolate and stuff to get. Tsume turned leaning his elbow on the island counter looking to the others. Blue and Tsume looked at each other, Blue nodded towards me for a moment. Tsume arched an eyebrow glancing at me, then back to Blue. She smiled shaking her head.

"So, who's going to stop by the store, we'll head home and get the fire going?" Hige asked.

"We'll bring the cooler" Kiba spoke.

"We can stop" Tsume spoke. I looked at him for a moment, then back to the others.

"Alright, well go on, shoo" Hige spoke leaning back waving his arms at us.

"Hige" Blue spoke eyeing him.

"Watch it Porky" Tsume spoke turning glancing at him as we headed towards the front door.

"Yea yea yea…" Hige spoke.

Sitting beside Tsume on the blanket sprawled out on the ground, the others either sat in chairs or on a blanket as well. Hige walked to the fire putting another piece of wood in the pit. I looked around for a moment seeing as the sun was almost down over the horizon of the trees off to the left of us. I bent my knees wrapping my arms around them looking to the fire. The burn pit stood about two-three feet high, and about four feet around. Tsume reached over grabbing a flavored liquor drink handing it to me, I took it out of his grasp as he grabbed another beer.

"When's your birthday Nikcorra?" Blue asked I looked to her opening the lid to the drink tossing it in the burn pile.

"February 4th" I spoke.

"Mine is the same day" Cheza spoke looking to me. I stopped starring at her.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"How old will you be?" I asked.

"Twenty-two" she spoke.

"Same here" I spoke. Hige looked back in fourth between us, then to Tsume sitting in the doubled seated chair beside Blue. Tsume looked at him as Hige looked to me, then back to Tsume. Tsume arched an eyebrow taking a sip of his beer setting his beer can off to the side bending one knee placing his arm untop of his knee, letting his other arm hold himself up.

"Halloween is in a few months, we should all get together and do something" Toboe spoke.

"Like what Trick or treat?" Tsume asked. Kiba and the others smiled.

"No, like a bond fire or something" he spoke.

"Yea, that would be cool" Cheza spoke.

"We'll plan on it" Blue spoke looking to Hige. I bent my knees up against me leaning my arms untop of my knees as I leaned my chin on my arms looking at the fire for a moment as a slight breeze came and went. An eerie feeling suddenly hit me, I lifted my head starring into the fire.

"Did ya'll feel that?" Hige asked arching an eyebrow. I looked at him, then to Tsume.

"Yea" Toboe spoke.

"Did you?" I asked looking at Tsume. He nodded his head.

"I don't like it" Cheza spoke. I looked at her suddenly.

"It doesn't feel that bad, but it was creepy" Hige spoke.

"No, it felt like.." Cheza spoke as Kiba looked at her.

"Something bad was going to happen" I spoke. Cheza looked at me suddenly.

"Are ya'll sure ya'll aren't related?" Hige asked. I looked at him grabbing my drink.

"As far as I know of, no" Cheza spoke.

"The feeling is gone now" Blue spoke looking around the others.

"That was weird" Toboe spoke.

"Too weird" Kiba spoke wrapping an arm around Cheza's shoulders as she leaned into him. I glanced at the two of them for a moment, then took a swallow of my drink. Tsume watched me for a moment as he looked to the fire. I set my drink back down leaning my chin on my arms.

"How's Cher doing with the baby?" Blue asked looking to Cheza. Tsume arched an eyebrow.

"Cher's pregnant?" he asked. Blue looked to Tsume.

"Yea, I forgot to tell ya'll, she called me the other day" she spoke.

"Toboe wont be the runt any more" Hige spoke.

"Funny" Toboe replied eyeing him. Hige chuckled downing the rest of his beer.

"She is doing fine, I talked to her today" Cheza spoke.

"That's good" Blue spoke. I faintly listened as the others as they started talking, I starred into the fire as my mind started to swirl with thoughts. Kiba looked over the fire to me looking at me for a moment, I blinked lifting my eyes as we looked at each other. I turned my head looking to Blue, then to Toboe acting like I was paying attention.

"We need some more wood" Cheza spoke looking to the fire. I looked to her, then back to the fire.

"I'll get it" Hige spoke standing up.

"Any one can help if ya want" Hige spoke as he walked between the chairs. He stopped looking back to us all.

"Gee, thanks" he spoke. Tsume snickered standing.

"Be right back" he spoke following Hige. I watched him as they walked off towards the shed to the pile of wood. Blue looked to me, then to Tsume for a moment then looking to Kiba and Cheza.

"Man, when are you gonna make a move on her?" Hige asked looking to Tsume as they reached the pile of stacked wood. Tsume looked at him arching an eyebrow.

"It's obvious man, she likes you" Hige spoke as he started grabbing logs of wood.

"I don't need all of you hinting at me to make a move on her" Tsume spoke grabbing a couple log's of wood glancing at Hige.

"I'm just trying to help, you don't really seem like the affectionate type of guy, and the way she acts is like she's screaming for affection" Hige spoke looking to Tsume. Tsume stopped looking to Hige in the dark.

"You want to be her boyfriend, go right ahead. If not, back out of it" Tsume spoke turning with a handful of logs heading back to the burn pile. Hige just starred at him, he sighed grabbing a couple more pieces of wood heading back. Tsume tossed the pieces of wood into the pile as he walked back sitting beside me. I looked at him as he grabbed his beer as Hige came back as well as the others started talking. His whole demeanor changed in the time frame of getting wood, I could feel it.

"You okay?" I asked softly. Tsume looked at me holding his beer in his hand. We starred at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Yea, just peachy keen" he spoke. I arched an eyebrow as he took a swallow of his beer. Tsume placed his beer back down as I looked to the fire placing a hand on the side of my neck.

"It's not you" he spoke. I looked at him as he looked back at me. I looked at Hige, then back to Tsume. Tsume nodded his head looking to the fire for a moment, then looked to me again.

"Don't worry about it" he spoke. I starred at him for a moment more then turning my head grabbing my drink. Tsume gently touched my back with his hand gently running his hand up and down my back.

"It's obvious to everyone we like each other if you get what I'm saying" he spoke. I looked at him as I held my drink in my hand. Tsume starred at the fire for a moment, then looked at me.

"Oh, the make a first move thing?" I asked. Tsume rolled his eyes nodding. I smiled looking to my drink. His hand gently and softly grazed my shirt as I took a sip of my drink. Blue turned her head reaching for her drink looking to the two of us stopping slowly looking Tsume, then grabbing her drink smiling.

The rest of night went fairly well once it started raining. We all had went inside Blue's place for a while then we all headed home. The elevator doors opened as Tsume and I walked out holding hands. Soon reaching my apartment door, I turned as we stopped I looked to Tsume,

"I had a good time, thanks for picking me up" I spoke.

"Don't mention it, You work tomorrow?" Tsume asked.

"Yea, do you?" I asked. Tsume shook his head.

"No."

"Stop by tomorrow if you want, I have to be in at one" I spoke. Tsume nodded his head.

"I'll put it on my calendar so I wont forget" he spoke. I grinned.

"Right" I spoke reaching for me keys. We starred at each other for a moment. Tsume gently brought a hand up to the side of my face, his warm fingers running across my skin. I blinked as our lips meet. A bit shocked, but soon realizing he was kissing me, I kissed back. Tsume leaned back breaking the kiss after a moment or two bringing his hand down. I placed a hand on his neck leaning to him kissing him once again. Tsume kissed back wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our kiss grew. A few moments passed as I leaned back, I leaned my head against his closing my eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he spoke softly, his breath hitting my neck. I leaned my head back nodding.

"Incase I'm not awake yet or anything" I spoke leaning back in his arms leaning down pulling back a small patch of carpet showing a key. Tsume looked at me as I leaned down, then to the key.

"Use that, make yourself at home" I spoke leaning back up. Tsume nodded his head.

"Alright, later" I spoke grabbing my keys. Tsume kissed me once more leaning back as I opened the door. We starred at each other as I walked in the apartment. I closed the door leaning my back against it smiling looking to the ceiling. Tsume starred at the door for another moment as he turned putting his hands in his front pockets as a small grin appeared on his face.

I sat on the bathroom floor with my knees bent, my arms leaning untop of my knees I sighed leaning my head back for a moment. After a minute or so, I stood up hitting the handle to the toilet walking out the bathroom flicking the light walking to my bed. The curtains still closed, my room had the perfect atmosphere, dark and cozy for sleeping. I crawled beneath the covers bending my knees as I closed my eyes as my head sank into the pillows. Suddenly the telephone in the living room started ringing. I opened my eyes slowly starring at the door. The phone continued to ring.

"Ugh" I spoke standing up slowly walking to the door as the answering machine kicked in.

"It's Joe, ya there Nikcorra?" he asked. I sighed walking over to the stand beside the couch grabbing the phone.

"Hey" I spoke.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked.

"No, I was already up" I spoke walking to the couch plopping down.

"Alright, look. Jen needs off tomorrow. So I switched ya'll. I have you off today for her to have off tomorrow. I have you working tomorrow, Wednesday, and Thursday, In at 12 to close tomorrow, opening to three on Wednesday, and opening on Thursday…is that okay?" Joe asked.

"Yea, that's fine" I spoke placing my hand on my forehead.

"Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow, bye" Joe spoke then I heard a click. I brought the phone down covering my face as my head throbbed. Either it was going to be a plain headache, or a migraine. I hated them things. I sighed bringing my hands down as the doorbell rang.

"Sweet mother of god" I spoke getting irritated standing walking to the door unlocking it then opening the door. Tsume turned his head looking to me.

"Hey" I spoke walking out of the way. Tsume made his way in.

"Just wake up?" he asked looking to me as I locked the door behind him.

"I've been up" I spoke looking to him as he looked at me. Wearing regular blue jeans and his boots, with a gray t-shirt, he looked good even though it wasn't his regular black outfit.

"I have off today" I spoke walking to the couch. Tsume looked to me watching me, then walking to the couch as well sitting beside me.

"How did that happen?" he asked.

"Joe just called me, he switched me and this other girl for her to have tomorrow" I spoke bending a leg wrapping my arm around it. Tsume nodded his head.

"Have you ate yet?" he asked. I shook my head looking to him.

"Want me to go get breakfast?" he asked.

"Not right now, You can make you something here, I don't wanna eat anything right now" I spoke bringing a hand up to my forehead. Tsume starred at me for a couple of seconds.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yea just, getting a headache" I spoke leaning my arm on my knee. Tsume starred at me for another moment, then brought a hand up to my forehead. I closed my eyes for a moment as his hand gently rested on my forehead, I then opened my eyes as he lowered his hand.

"You feel awfully hot" he spoke.

"I'll be fine, I get migraines sometimes. I got to take my medicine right quick, I'll be right back" I spoke standing up off the couch turning, Tsume watched me walk into the bedroom with the door opened behind me. I walked into the bathroom flicking the switch. I opened the mirror grabbing the bottled pills, then grabbing two pills shoving the pill bottle back in the cabinet then swallowing the pills by themselves. I looked at myself for a moment in the mirror. I looked a bit pale. I sighed turning back around flicking the light off walking back through my bedroom to the living room. Tsume leaned his elbows on his knees as he looked to me as I walked back over to the couch sitting close beside him.

"It's not from me drinking last night" I spoke looking at him as he leaned back.

"I didn't say it was" he spoke as I bent a knee wrapping an arm around it. Tsume laid an arm around my shoulders as the phone started ringing.

"God bless it" I spoke sighing deeply. Tsume looked to me arching an eyebrow as I leaned up.

"Hello?."

"You had an miscarriage?" Luke spoke up raising his voice. I brought the phone down clicking the off button taking the back off taking the battery out. Tsume starred at me arching an eyebrow. I placed the phone on the coffee table leaning back looking to Tsume.

"I hate telephones" I spoke looking to him. Tsume smirked kissing my forehead.

"I hope you never do that to me" he spoke as we looked at each other. I smiled softly as I leaned my head on his shoulder. Tsume placed his arm around my shoulders wrapping his other arm around me holding me. I closed my eyes as I snuggled against him as he leaned his head against mine with his chin on my shoulder. Tsume brought a hand down guiding my legs to lay over his as he wrapped his other arm around me.

"You sure your alright?" he asked.

"Yea, I'll be okay" I spoke taking a deep breathe. Sitting in his arms around me, the sound of his breathing seemed to almost put me to sleep. I breathed in his cologne as I laid their against him, my eyes closed, and his warmth seemed to take the pain away. Tsume held me, his head rested against mine.

"You want to go lay down?" Tsume asked. I shook my head slowly with my eyes still closed.

"No, I'm fine" I spoke softly. Tsume gently tightened his arms around me, his head leaned against mine. Taking a deep breath, my perfume seemed to mix with his cologne. Both fragrance's seemed to mix perfect together.

"A few more minutes I'll move so I'll quit squishing you…" I spoke up with my eyes closed, relaxing as I exhaled. Tsume snickered a little.

"Don't worry about me" he spoke. I smiled to myself as I leaned back a little opening my eyes as Tsume leaned his head back. I moved the hair out of my eyes leaning back a little more as Tsume held his arms around me. I looked to him as we looked at each other.

"What about me do you like?" I asked. Tsume arched an eyebrow.

"That was random" he spoke. I smiled rubbing the side of my face lowering my head.

"Sorry…" I spoke.

"Everything" he spoke as I looked to him.

"You know you have dimples when you smile" he spoke. I laughed a little turning my head. Tsume nudged his head against mine. I closed my eyes slowly taking a deep breath.

"There's something about you that…" Tsume spoke, his mouth next to my ear. I opened my eyes slowly as he continued.

"Something that feels like it was there before…" he spoke. I leaned my head back as I looked at him in the eye. Tsume shrugged a little tightening his arms around me.

"Do you believe that Wolf's are still alive?" I asked. Tsume arched an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask that?."

"I don't know, I just feel that they are, that there is some truth to that book that I have…" I spoke. Tsume looked at me.

"There's a little bit of truth to everything" I spoke.

"You think that this book is true?" he asked.

"Well, Kinda…" I spoke.

"That book mentions Lunar flowers….Lunar flowers are extinct as well…The wolfs were drawn to the flowers to open Paradise" I spoke as Tsume just starred at me. I turned in his arms standing up walking to my bedroom fixing my plain white t-shirt that didn't actually come with my black pajama cotton pants. I walked to my dresser opening the top drawer, moving my clothes around for a moment stopping looking to the leather bound book. I grabbed it holding it in my hands, then turning walking back out. Tsume looked to me as I sat beside him close holding the book in my hands. I opened the pages, then stopped towards the middle of the book. Tsume looked at the withered pages, then to me.

"I thought you had it translated?" he asked.

"It's being translated, the guy is finishing the cover" I spoke.

"Then how do you know about the two flower maidens if you don't have it yet, how do you know all this stuff?" Tsume asked arching an eyebrow looking at me. I starred at the book.

"I don't know, I have these dreams. I called the guy asking him to tell me anything about the flower maidens. I had some idea about the one, but wasn't exactly for sure on all the details about the two of them. Every word he says, match's what my dreams are" I spoke starring at the book. Tsume just starred at me as I flipped to the back of the book turning to a picture page of a pale flower. Tsume looked down to the book. Suddenly images entered his head, blurred images, not really being able to understand what they were. I blinked closing the book as they vanished instantly

"You saw it too didn't you?" I asked looking to him. Tsume starred at the book for a moment, then looked at me.

"So what are you implying, that this book has something to do with us?" he asked.

"I don't know, but, last night, we all felt that weird feeling…." I spoke turning my head looking to the book. Tsume starred at me, then looked to the book.

"All the wolfs died even the flower maidens, then they were all brought back to life in human form" Tsume spoke. I looked at him suddenly.

"Every one of us have the same dreams as you do" he spoke.

"Like flash backs?" I asked. Tsume nodded his head looking to me for a moment. I looked at the book rubbing the back of my neck thinking. Tsume placed an arm around me as I cuddled against him.

"Why did the wolfs go extinct…" I spoke as if talking to myself.

"People thought the human race was created by the Wolfs, for them to be messengers. The red moon is what the book of the moon is also called" Tsume spoke. I starred at the book.

"The flower maidens were the only way for Wolf's to get away, for their own paradise, away from humans" I spoke.

"The night of the red moon is when the flower maidens become the beacon to paradise" I spoke. Tsume lowered his head looking to me as I starred at the book.

"Their were two maidens, The White maiden and the Silver maiden, named from the colors of the lunar flowers…" I spoke, blinking to my bedroom thinking about the Sterling Rose's. Tsume just starred at me, I sighed setting the book on the table looking at him.

"How do you know all this, how does everyone know?" I asked.

"The dreams, We all have theses types of dreams, but you and Cheza have the same type of knowledge of this stuff" Tsume spoke. I looked into his eyes for a moment, then bent my knee wrapping my arms around them sighing deeply.

"This is confusing…" I spoke glancing at Tsume. He snickered tightening his arm around me as I took a deep breathe, thinking, deciding not to dwell on it to much longer. The door bell rang. I turned my head slightly looking to the door. The doorbell rang again.

"You really need to get that doorbell fixed" Tsume spoke. I glanced at him for a moment then started moving.

"Nikcorra, it's Kat, we need to talk" she yelled through the door. I stopped for a moment in a standing position, sighing deeply I walked to the door glancing behind me to Tsume.

"Give me a minute" I spoke. Tsume nodded his head, I grabbed the door handle opening it with my other hand walking out closing the door behind me as Kat backed up. Tsume starred at the door for a moment.

"What?" I asked folding my arms around my mid-section. Kat starred at me, her hair put back in ponytail.

"Nikcorra, please, would you just listen to me. I am so sorry…I wasn't thinking, I am so sorry. Luke was talking about family stuff to me on the phone, and I only told him that you had an abortion because you thought he would get mad" she spoke. I just starred at her for a moment.

"You thought telling him I had an abortion, rather then a miscarriage would make him mad?….." I spoke placing a hand on my hip.

"You totally went behind my back, because you felt sorry for him, please come on…" I spoke unfolding my arms.

"Nikcorra, you have been the only friend there for me, every time I needed you…I am so sorry. You know how close the three of us used to be" Kat spoke with her eyes tearing up. I held a hand up.

"I can't deal with this right know, I have company" I spoke turning around. Kat just starred at me as I opened the door walking inside closing it behind me. Tsume turned his head looking to me from the book in his hands. I looked to him for a moment, then turned around locking the door.

"Don't you hate people sometimes?" I asked walking towards the kitchen. Tsume starred at me, then stood setting the book on the coffee table following me as we walked into the kitchen with the door closing behind him.

"Yea, most of the time I do" Tsume spoke. I snickered turning my head glancing at him as he walked to the island counter sitting walking to the fridge.

"Annoying neighbor?" he asked. I shook my head grabbing the ice cream from the freezer walking to drawers grabbing a spoon, then another walking back to the island counter sitting. Tsume looked at the ice cream in a small tub then arching an eyebrow. I looked up to him smiling a little.

"What?" I asked.

"It's still morning" he spoke. I shrugged holding a spoon towards him. He shook his head. I placed the spoon down untop of the counter.

"Your loss" I spoke opening the lid. Tsume shook his head smiling softly leaning his elbow the counter.

"Not much of an ice cream person?" I asked taking a mouth full of cheesecake flavored ice cream.

"Not at almost 11 in the morning" he replied. I smiled.

"Hmm, well, I'm just weird then huh?" I asked. Tsume shrugged as I looked at him.

"Hey" I spoke as a smile crept over both of our faces.

"Do you think that since maybe the wolfs are alive…" I spoke taking another bite of my ice cream, then putting the lid back on.

"That the flower maidens might be alive as well?" Tsume spoke up. I lifted my eyes to him.

"Yea" I spoke. Tsume shrugged.

"Don't know, could be possible…"

"Isn't their a Darcia name in the Nobles palace?" I asked standing up walking to the freezer.

"Yea, I think so…" Tsume spoke.

"How hard would it be to get into the Palace?" I asked putting my ice cream back then tossing my spoon in the sink.

"Ha, you have to either be rich as hell or married to someone inside" Tsume spoke. I sighed putting my hands on the counter.

"Hmmm…What did the Nobles have with the Flower maidens, I know they made them, but, why….they weren't wolfs, they couldn't get into a wolf's paradise….and why did they make them" I spoke looking to the window above the sink. Tsume lifted his eyes looking to me.

"Maybe to alter the maidens for humans?" Tsume spoke. I turned my head looking at him for a moment.

"You think so?" I asked. Tsume shrugged leaning his chin on the palm to his hand.

"Couldn't tell ya, all these questions and all is only going to add more to that headache of yours" he spoke. I starred at him for a moment, then arched an eyebrow.

"My headache is gone pretty much " I spoke moving my bangs out of my eyes for a moment as Tsume watched me. I wrapped my arms around me looking to Tsume.

"How about lunch?" I asked. Tsume snickered as he leaned back a little placing his hands on the edge of the counter.

"You treating?" he asked. I smiled shrugging.

"Sure, I don't mind" I spoke. Tsume smiled shaking his head.

"I was joking" he spoke. I shrugged once more heading to the door.

"I would if I needed to, Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready" I spoke eyeing him as I opened the door walking out as Tsume stared at me with his head slightly turned.

"So where are we eating at?" Tsume asked standing beside me as we walked beside each other on the sidewalk with other people walking by doing their own thing. Our hands laid in each others in a gently but firm grip. I glanced at him, then looked to the sidewalk as we walked close beside each other.

"I don't know, where ever you want to go" I spoke. Tsume snickered.

"Any place you like in particular?" he asked glancing at me. I titled my head eyeing him for a moment as a woman walked by as I leaned into Tsume as she brushed past me in a rush bumping my arm. I looked back to her shaking my head.

"Not really…" I spoke looking to Tsume regaining my posture. Tsume glanced at me, shaking his head.

"Luigi's?" Tsume asked.

"Okay" I spoke shrugging. Tsume glanced at me, he undid his hand from mine for a moment as I looked at him as we continued walking. His arm gently laid around my lower back letting his hand rest on my side. I leaned in closer to him as we continued walking, letting my arm wrap around his back letting my hand rest on his side as well. I could smell his cologne as we walked. The touch of his arm around me, felt so comforting. Their was something different about Tsume. About the way he looked at me, the way he made me feel. The way his touch seemed to send comfort up every vein, targeting every pain that I had to disappear. Everything seemed to fit into place when he was around. I sighed softly lifting my eyes slowly looking around slowly to the people walking to and from. I let my amber eyes gaze over everything and anything. My eyes slowly stopped on a muscled figure across the street walking through the crowd. His dark blue hair swayed behind him as his head turned looking at me. I suddenly stopped as my eyes widened. Tsume came to a stop looking at me arching an eyebrow. The man across the street had stopped in his tracks as well as our amber eyes locked. Tsume turned his head looking across the road to the other side, suddenly his eyes widened. The man looked to Tsume, arching an eyebrow.

"Move out the way" a man spoke up behind us as he walked around me. The man still starred at me, his eyes wide. Tsume looked to me, then to the man across the street.

"I have a bad feeling about him" Tsume spoke as he took a step forwards turning his head looking to me.

"Nikcorra…" he spoke as the man and I starred at each other. I blinked as it felt like I was out of breathe as my breathing came out heavy. I brought a hand up to my forehead.

"You alright?" Tsume spoke looking to me standing close beside me.

"Yea…that was weird" I spoke looking to him, then beyond him across the street. The man was gone. Tsume turned his head looking over to the street as well, looking around for a moment, then looked to me.

"I didn't like the feeling he gave me" Tsume spoke looking at me. I looked around for a moment across the street as people kept at a steady pace going where ever.

"Me neither…" I spoke up. Tsume looked to me as he turned and we started walking, his arm resting against my lower back with his hand on my waist.

"Did you feel as if you knew him?" I asked looking to Tsume as I wrapped my arms around my mid-section.

"Yea…that felt a little to un easy for me" Tsume spoke glancing at me.

"Yea me too…" I spoke as the restaurant came into view up ahead.

Toboe stood behind the counter glancing at the time waiting for three to get here for him get out and go home, or, somewhere other then work. Toboe sat down looking at the empty cart of books, then to the door as the doors open. Three young girls walked in talking and laughing. Toboe looked to the girl on the edge as her dark amethyst eyes looked at him. They starred at each other for a moment as she smiled. Toboe smiled widely as they soon walked behind an isle of books. Toboe turned his head as Joe stood at the counter behind him grinning. Toboe bit his bottom lip then smiled.

"We have truck in on Thursday, you'll be here right?" Joe asked leaning an elbow on the counter moving a few strands of his black curly hair out of his eyes.

"Yes" Toboe spoke. Joe shook his head leaning up off the counter turning. Toboe looked towards the front of the library for a moment, then back towards Joe as he walked into the office.

Turning putting a couple books on the cart, Toboe turned around stopping seeing a figure at the counter. Toboe looked at the girl that had walked in earlier as she looked at him.

"Hi" she spoke, her voice sounding sweet and innocent.

"Hi" Toboe spoke starring at her. The girl smiled placing a few strands of her auburn wavy hair behind her ear.

"Omm….is this a good book?" she asked holding the book up. Toboe looked to the book, he nodded his head.

"Yea, I've read it twice. We are getting the second in on Thursday" he spoke. The girl smiled nodding her head looking down at the book that laid upon the counter in her hands. Toboe looked at her for a moment. She was as tall as he was, thin, tanned.

"Om…I recommend it" he spoke rubbing the back of his neck. The girl lifted her eyes looking to him, then looked to the book. Toboe brought his hand down thinking of what to say.

"Name's Toboe" he spoke. The girl looked at him as she smiled pointing to his shirt. Toboe lowered his head looking at his shirt, then looked at his name tag.

"Heh….sorry" he spoke blushing slightly.

"It's okay, my name is Tanya" she spoke. Toboe nodded his head holding a hand out. Tanya smiled as her petite hand gently laid in his as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet ya" he spoke. Tanya's smile got bigger as their hands broke contact and she grabbed the book holding it up to her chest.

"Well, I have to go….my friends are waiting for me…" she spoke looking to the door. Toboe glanced at the door, then to Tanya.

"Oh okay, did you want to check the book out?" he asked. Tanya starred at him for a moment, then placed the book on the counter. Toboe grabbed the book scanning it, then handing it back to her.

"Om….do you have a library card?" he asked. Tanya turned her head as she reached in her back pocket to her jeans as she handed him her card. Toboe scanned the card, then looked to her as she grabbed her card from him.

"Thank you.." she spoke as she turned as Toboe just starred at her. Tanya turned her head looking at him.

"I'll see you later" she spoke. Toboe smiled as she smiled back, turning walking to the doors walking out.

"Who do you think the new manager will be?" Hige asked walking beside Kiba as the doors closed behind them. The factory was alive with all the machines running and computers as they sent and received data. The hallways were lite up brightly with lights that were engraved in the walls. The white colored walls and the gray colored floors made the hallways to bright.

"I don't know" Kiba spoke glancing at his watch.

"You think one of us will get it?" Hige asked. Kiba glanced at Hige for a moment.

"Yea, Rick isn't to found of us remember?" Kiba asked.

"Hee….I forgot. I hope he doesn't decide to hire some asshole off the data entry line, man them guys are such nerds" Hige spoke. Kiba smirked.

"You worked the data entry line for three weeks" Kiba spoke.

"Well, it's changed since then" Hige spoke rounding a corner as they headed for the clock in station.

"Well, who ever he picks, had better have his right mind" Kiba spoke as they came up to the clock in station.

"Yea tell me about it, Tsume not working today?" Hige asked clocking in after Kiba.

"Guess not" Kiba replied.

"Think it was kinda strange for Nikcorra and Cheza to kinda have the same feelings and what not, and to even be the same age and birthday" Hige spoke placing his hands on the back of his head. Kiba glanced at him placing his hands in his pockets.

"Yea, I know."

"Hmm….a little to weird, and also she knew a lot about the book of the moon" Hige spoke looking to Kiba as they rounded a corner.

"It's hard to tell…" Kiba spoke.

"That she may very well apart of it" Kiba spoke. Hige arched an eyebrow.

"Who else knows about the book of moon that much?…." Kiba spoke.

"Well, other then Cher and the other two, no one, maybe the nobles, but….you can't go saying she may be apart of it only because she knows what she knows" Hige spoke.

"Ever mentioned the book of the moon to someone?" Kiba asked.

"Well, no. Never really thought to" Hige spoke. Kiba sighed shaking his head as they continued walking.

"I have this feeling that she might be more involved then we all think."

"How so, the twin sister thing?" Hige asked.

"Yea" Kiba spoke coming to a stop at the hallway that had split.

"Well, I don't know…." Hige spoke stretching for a moment, then bringing his arms down.

"I'll see ya on break" Kiba spoke saluting Hige for a moment then turning.

"Yea" Hige replied going the opposite direction.

Tsume held the door open as I walked in behind him as he let the door close behind him to his apartment.

"Toboe at work?" I asked. Tsume shrugged setting his keys on the stand beside the door that was waist high.

"Couldn't tell ya" Tsume spoke. Suddenly the door opened hitting me in the back.

"Ow…" I spoke turning taking a step back as Toboe poked his head in the door.

"Oh, Sorry…I didn't know ya'll were home" he spoke stepping into the apartment.

"The door was unlocked" Tsume spoke as I stood to the side close beside Tsume. Toboe shrugged shutting the door behind him.

"Sorry Nikcorra, you okay?" he asked looking to me. I nodded my head.

"Yea" I spoke.

"Where did ya'll go today?" Toboe asked walking towards the couch as I turned looking to him.

"What's it to you?" Tsume asked kicking his shoes off. Toboe looked to Tsume shrugging.

"Just curious" he spoke sitting. I looked between them for a moment as Tsume looked to me.

"Be right back" he spoke heading to his bedroom. Toboe looked to Tsume.

"Where you going?" Toboe asked. Tsume stopped turning his head eyeing Toboe. Toboe grinned laughing a little as I walked to the couch sitting resting my arm on the arm rest, bending my knees letting my feet lay beside me. Leaning the side of my face against the palm of my hand I looked to the TV as Toboe flicked through the channels, he glanced at me, suddenly the phone rang. I looked to Toboe as he stood walking to the TV stand grabbing the black cordless phone.

"Hello?" Toboe spoke.

"Hold on a second" he spoke bringing the phone down putting a hand over to the bottom.

"Tsume, Telephone!" Toboe spoke right when Tsume walked out of his bedroom eyeing him again. Toboe held the phone out as Tsume snatched it out of his hand.

"Sheesh…" Toboe spoke as Tsume walked behind the couch.

"Grouch…." Toboe spoke as he shook his head. I looked to him smirking shaking my head.

"Yea?" Tsume spoke up.

"Hey, its Ricky" the man on the other end spoke up. Tsume arched an eyebrow walking into the kitchen as I watched him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I considered what you asked me about the job, sick leave and all, benefits and what not. No problem, I talked to the head knocker above me and he said he's changing the rules around the place as it is. Everyone is going be getting annual and sick leave, with benefits" Ricky spoke.

"And you are now just telling me this?" Tsume asked.

"Well, it has been up in the air for two weeks, he just finally made the decision, How bout tomorrow starting manager, same shift and all, but, more money" he spoke. Tsume leaned his lower back against the counter thinking

"How was work?" I asked looking to Toboe with the side of my face leaned against my hand. Toboe looked to me from the TV.

"It was good, this pretty girl came in today, she gave me her name" Toboe spoke smiling. I snickered.

"Yea, what's her name?" I asked grinning arching an eyebrow looking at him.

"Tanya" Toboe spoke as Tsume walked back into the kitchen sitting in the recliner off to the side setting the phone down on the end table looked to Tsume.

"What did he want?" Toboe asked as I looked to Tsume.

"Do you have to know everything?" Tsume spoke eyeing him, then looking to me.

"No, but, it's weird for your boss to call on a Sunday afternoon" Toboe spoke glancing at the TV, then back to Tsume.

"I start manager tomorrow" he spoke. I arched an eyebrow looking to Tsume as Toboe grinned.

"Really, that's great" I spoke.

"Yea, and now we got benefits" he spoke.

"How did that happen?" Toboe asked.

"Said his boss over him was thinking about it and finally decided to let everyone have benefits, not just the managers" he spoke.

"That's good, you can actually take days off now and get paid for it" Toboe spoke looking to the TV for a moment. Tsume eyed him for a moment as I looked at the TV as well. Tsume looked to me, then to the TV as Toboe flicked through the channels finally leaving it on the news. It was quiet between the three of us except for the TV at a hearable volume.

"What's for dinner?" Toboe asked out of the blue looking to me, then to Tsume. Tsume arched an eyebrow.

"I don't know Runt" Tsume spoke. Toboe looked at me.

"Want to stay for dinner?" he asked. I looked at him for a moment, then to Tsume.

"Your more then welcome to stay for dinner" Toboe spoke standing stretching. Tsume looked at me, he grinned a little winking. I smiled softly as Toboe walked out the living room into the kitchen. Tsume stood walking over to the couch sitting close beside me as I watched him. Toboe walked back into the kitchen as I looked to him.

"If you wanted me to move I would have" Toboe spoke walking up behind the lazy boy chair leaning his arms on the top.

"What's for dinner?" Tsume asked leaning back a little against the couch.

"Well, I don't know. I need to go grocery shopping. I can go to the store and get what ya'll wanna eat" he spoke looking to me, then to Tsume.

"What we want huh?" Tsume asked leaning back against the couch looking to the TV. I glanced at him smiling as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders glancing at me.

"You know what I mean" Toboe spoke shaking his head.

"What do you want?" Tsume asked looking to me. I arched an eyebrow.

"Me…Why are you asking me?" I asked.

"Yea, the times you come over for food, it's always what we fix, what do you want?" Toboe asked. I then looked over at Toboe.

"No, you are not wasting money on what I want" I spoke folding my arms around my mid-section.

"Oh come on, what type of food do you like?" Toboe spoke.

"Me buying lunch and all is wasting money, I don't see it like it that" Tsume spoke as I looked at him.

"Your different" I spoke. Tsume snickered as I removed my feet off the couch leaning close to him.

"How about we all go then, then we can decide what to get" Toboe spoke.

"Sounds good to me" Tsume spoke. I glanced to him.

"You want to?" he asked looking at me as I shrugged.

"Alright" I spoke.

"So what would you be doing as manager at a factory like that?" Toboe asked sitting in the back seat of the car, I glanced back to him as Tsume eyed him through the rear view mirror stopping at a stop sign for a moment.

"Not really sure, pretty much make sure every one is doing their work" Tsume spoke adjusting the radio volume, then flicking the radio stations. I looked at the radio station for a moment, then out the window.

"Are the machines hard to work on?" Toboe asked. Tsume eyed him for a moment as the announcer on the radio started talking.

"Not really, just make sure you don't get your arm cut off." '_And now a song from two local women. A song that most people love, but they didn't go on with their career' _The announcer spoke. I looked at the radio suddenly as he continued. '_Send me a song, composed by Kat Lewis, and sung by Nikcor…'_ I suddenly flicked the station. Tsume looked at me suddenly.

"Sorry, I hate that song…" I replied looking to him for a moment as he stared at me, then looked to the road.

"Ah, never touch his radio" Toboe spoke grinning. I glanced back at him, then looked to Tsume.

"Put it back, their from our town" Toboe spoke leaning up poking his head in between the seats reaching his arm out putting it back on the station. Toboe reached for the volume button turning it up.

"Watch it twerp" Tsume spoke.

"Do you mind Nikcorra, I've never heard any song from our home town, I wonder why they didn't go through with it" Toboe asked as music consisting of Piano and a few strings such as Cello, Violin and a Flute started playing and a girls voice began singing. '_Turn your back on the land, face the sea…When you think of me, wave to me and send me a song…Don't forget what your leaving me for ' _It was quiet in the car as the song played. Her voice was so smooth and clear. '_ Oh the nights will be long, when I'm not in your arms…some how some day, you will be far away, so far from me and maybe one day I will follow you in all you do, till then, send me a song…When the sun sets the water on fire. Let the call of the bird on the wind, calm your sadness and loneliness..' _The Piano played a few keys as the woman's voice raised an octave'…_ and then start to sing to me, I will sing to you, if you promise to send me a song…' _I starred out the window as the song played through my head, sighing deeply leaning my elbow on the ledge to the car door, leaning my cheek against my palm. The flute began playing in the back ground mixing with the Piano.' _I walk by the shore, and I hear, hear your song come to quaint and so clear and I catch it, a breath on the wind, and I smile and send you a song, I will send you a song…I will sing you a song, I will sing…to you, if you promise to send me a song…'_ The song then slowly ended as the announcer came back on.

"That wasn't bad for someone around here, I like the girls voice" Toboe spoke leaning an elbow on the arm rest between Tsume and I.

"Nerd" Tsume spoke leaning an arm against the door. I glanced at him, then back out the window. '_One of the greatest hits by Kat Lewis and..'_ I looked at the Radio biting my bottom lip for a split second as he continued.'_ Nikcorra Shemicuwa, Send me a song, on their CD Fade..'_ I sensed Tsume looking at me as I looked over at him as he arched an eyebrow for a moment looking at me.

"Was that you?" Tsume asked as we looked at each other for a moment. Toboe looked at me. I bit my bottom lip nodding my head.

"Why do you think I switched the station?" I asked.

"That was you, I didn't know you sang, you sing pretty" he spoke. Tsume just starred at me, then turned his head looking to the road.

"Why did you stop?" Toboe asked. I starred at Tsume for another moment, then turned my head placing a couple loose strands of my hair behind my ear.

"I got really sick….and just never went back to it. The girl who composed the music, her and I aren't friends any more" I spoke looking to the front of the car looking to the dashboard leaning my cheek back against my palm. Tsume glanced at me.

"Did you enjoy it?" Toboe spoke looking at me.

"Yea, it had its ups and downs. We only made one CD…" I spoke.

"How did you get into the singing career?" Toboe asked.

"My mother" I spoke glancing at him. Tsume looked to me through the corner of his eye as we pulled into the parking lot to the grocery store.

"Oh okay, how long ago did you make the CD?" he asked as Tsume parked the car.

"About five months ago, it was released a month ago" I spoke glancing at him as Tsume got out.

"I like your singing, it's pretty" Toboe spoke winking at me as he crawled out as I reached for the door handle as Tsume opened the door. I looked at him for a moment, then stood as he closed the door behind me.

"Thanks…" I spoke as Toboe headed towards the sidewalk. Tsume nodded looping his keys on his belt loop gently grabbing my hand letting his fingers intertwine with mine. I looked at him for a moment as Toboe headed for the door. I turned my head as he looked back to me as we came up on the sidewalk.

"Why didn't you tell me you sang?" Tsume asked. I glanced at him.

"Well, when I did that CD, it was a bad time for me…"I spoke shrugging. Tsume looked at me as he held the door open as Toboe grabbed a cart and waited for us to catch up then turned and started walking once we came up behind him. The sounds of people talking and beeps from the counters could be heard in the background.

"I was in the hospital for a week" I spoke wrapping my other arm around my mid-section looking to my feet for a moment. Tsume lowered his head looking to me, I turned my head gazing to him. We starred at each other.

"You should continue singing, you have a beautiful voice" he spoke glancing at Toboe for a moment.

"Your just saying that…" I spoke looking at the items as we walked down an Isle following Toboe.

"No, I'm not" he spoke. I looked at him as we looked at each other for a long moment.

"Hey guys, anything in this isle…?" Toboe spoke looking at us as he stopped holding the handle to the cart. He smirked looking to me, then to Tsume as we came to a stop a few feet in front of him, our hands still intertwined with each others. I looked from Tsume to the isles on the shelves, then behind me.

"What type of foods do you like Nikcorra?" Toboe asked looking at me. I looked at him, then to the shelves again. We happened to be to looking at Taco shell's, mix's and sauce.

"Did you pick this isle on purpose?" I asked looking at Toboe. He looked at me funny.

"No, why?" he asked.

"I think we have something she likes" Tsume spoke smiling. I looked at him.

"Uh, come on, ya'll are not buying what I want" I spoke taking a step back. Tsume turned with me not moving.

"Come on Nikcorra, we want to.." Toboe spoke leaning his elbow on the handle to the cart. I looked at him, then to Tsume.

"If you let me buy, I'll fix it" I spoke looking at Tsume. Tsume snickered.

"No, we buy, he fix's" he spoke looking to Toboe.

"Hey" Toboe replied raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, ya'll buy, I fix" I spoke.

"Deal" he spoke. I looked at him for a moment, then to the isle. I reached pass him with our hands unlocking grabbing the soft taco shells, then reached up grabbing some sauce. Tsume watched me as my shirt came up at least two-four inches showing a little of my lower back. The end of a tattoo faintly showed as I reached up. Tsume turned his head looking at Toboe as he starred at me as well. Tsume punched him in the arm.

"Ow…" Toboe spoke looking at Tsume. Tsume eyed him looking back to me as I leaned back looking down the isle a little more, then took a few steps grabbing some mix's. I tossed them in the cart.

"Be right back" I spoke walking down the isle towards the other end. Toboe looked at Tsume as Tsume watched me.

"She's quick, we ought to bring her so she can get our groceries….did you know she had a tattoo" Toboe spoke. Tsume glanced at him, then back to isle. I shortly returned tossing lettuce, shredded cheese and meat in the cart.

"Okay" I spoke folding my arms across my chest looking to the two of them.

"How about dessert?" Toboe asked. I looked at him, then looked to Tsume. He smiled shrugging.

"I'm not picking it out" I spoke arching an eyebrow.

"Then we're not leaving" Tsume spoke. I eyed him turning around as Tsume smirked.

"Oohhh, she eyed you" Toboe spoke looking to Tsume smiling. I sighed walking to the dessert area coming to a slow stop looking at the cakes and what not, then looking at the cheesecake. I stopped grabbing it, thinking for a moment.

"That's good" a voice spoke up. I jumped turning looking to Luke. I took a step back almost stumbling over myself. Luke stood their starring at me.

"You look great Nikki" he spoke. I sighed.

"Leave me alone" I spoke turning around heading back down the isle. I came up to the two of them.

"Can we go now please?" I asked looking at the two of them placing the cheesecake in the cart as Tsume glanced at it as he looked to me arching an eyebrow noticing the change in my attitude.

"How about drinks?" Toboe spoke. I glanced at him, then to Tsume.

"We'll stop at the small store on the corner, it's cheaper" he spoke as he starred at me. I started walking as he walked beside me with Toboe behind us. We walked to the end of Isle as I looked around. Luke stood at the magazine section, he turned his head as he looked at me. I eyed him as I turned my head.

"Nikcorra!" he yelled out. Tsume and I turned our heads as I came to a stop. Toboe stopped behind me looking to Luke. Luke came up to me as Tsume stood to the side of me looking to Luke, then realizing who he was.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something. Did you ever get your medication changed, cause I was thinking…" he started as I eyed him.

"Because now you can actually keep…"

"Luke, shut up" I spoke suddenly and sternly. Toboe looked to me for a moment, then looked back to Luke

"What, Oh, I'm sorry…did I say something wrong?…"he spoke. I starred at him as I turned as my back faced him.

"You know it was your own fault…if you would have said something to me back then…" Luke spoke shrugging. I stopped suddenly. I turned around as my hair twirled around my shoulders. Tsume looked at me, then to Luke.

"Exactly like what huh?…You knew, stop trying to blame this shit on me. This isn't the time or place" I spoke my voice firm and slightly raised. Toboe arched an eyebrow.

"Haha…Found a new one huh?" he asked smiling looking to Tsume. Tsume narrowed his eyes as they starred at each other for a moment. I narrowed my eyes walking up to him.

"Luke, I am warning you…I can still take your ass to jail for that one night when you pointed that damn gun at my face" I started my voice firm and low. Luke eyed me.

"You have no proof" he spoke. Tsume arched an eyebrow taking a step forwards. I eyed Luke not wanting to go any where here with Tsume and Toboe.

"….If you don't leave me alone, I will file for harassment and make sure your ass stays clear of me everywhere, all I have to do is make one phone call and you know that" I spoke taking a step back. Luke just starred at me as I turned around with Tsume and Toboe eyeing him following behind me. Tsume touched my arm gently walking up to the side of me.

"Calm down" he spoke softly. I slowed down to slow walk as he stood close beside me. People around the store didn't seem to notice as they went on with their business.

"I'm going through the line" Toboe spoke as Tsume glanced at him as we walked to the doors walking out. I was royally pissed that Luke came up to me like that. Who did he think he was?. URGH, he pushed a nerve. We walked to the car as Tsume held an arm around my shoulder. I stopped at the car leaning my back against it folding my arms across my stomach. Tsume stood in front of me close. He gently placed a hand on my chin lifting my head as I looked at him.

"I have a feisty one on my hands huh?" he spoke. I smiled softly shaking my head placing a hand on my forehead. Tsume wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you for not stepping in, I didn't mean for that to happen…." I spoke leaning back a little as his arms still laid around me looking into his amber eyes. The warm sun shone over everything, soon to creep down below the horizon within the next hour. The weather was nice, a little to warm, but nice once the breeze came and went. The parking lot was filled with a couple shopping carts and people wondering around with a few cars here and there and in between.

"Something's you can't control" he spoke. I starred at him taking a deep breathe looking to the side.

"Look at me" Tsume spoke as I slowly looked at him.

"Don't worry about him…..who's this person a phone call away…"he asked.

"My boss is an retired military, allies. He knows about Luke and all…he's just waiting for me to say the word" I spoke. Tsume snickered.

"How come you haven't already done it?" he asked.

"I was trying to give him a chance to get it through his head…that I don't want him any more" I spoke looking off to the side looking to an young looking woman and her little girl walked around the dark red car and head towards the store

"But I guess he doesn't realize it, and I'll have to do it if he doesn't stop" I spoke looking back to Tsume. He nodded his head.

"And he can't grasp the fact that I found someone else" I spoke. Tsume looked at me for a moment, looking at me in the eye.

"Do I know this person?" he asked with a hint of knowing in his voice arching an eyebrow.

"I'm looking at him" I spoke. Tsume smiled a he gently kissed my forehead.

"Come on you two, we are out in public" Toboe spoke up from behind Tsume walking to the trunk of the car. Tsume turned his head eyeing him as he handed him the keys as he popped the trunk

"Are you two dating yet?" Toboe asked looking to me, then to Tsume placing a bag in the trunk then grabbing another. I looked to Tsume as he looked back at me shrugging.

"Ya'll don't know…" Toboe spoke arching an eyebrow putting the last of the bags in the trunk closing it handing the keys back to Tsume.

"Don't push it" Tsume spoke opening the passenger side door as I turned getting in. Toboe crawled in the back seat as Tsume plopped down on the drivers side starting the car.

"How can you not know if you two are dating, ya'll act like it" Toboe spoke leaning his arm on the arm rest between the two of us looking to Tsume.

"Shut up" Tsume spoke as he put the car in drive and started driving off. I glanced at Toboe as I leaned back in the seat looking to side of the road as we took a left turn.

"Is it hard to get on where you work Tsume?" Toboe asked. Tsume glanced at him through the corner of his eye, then looked to me.

"No, and you don't want to work their" he spoke looking to the road. I turned my head looking to Tsume placing a couple strands of my bluish gray hair behind my ear.

"Why not?" Toboe asked.

"Because I said so" Tsume spoke leaning a arm on the door arm rest with his other hand un top of the steering wheel.

"Is it that hard of work?" Toboe asked.

"Yes, and it's just annoying, the sound of machines and the hint of the highest pitch noise from the computers is enough to give you a migraine. Trying to stay awake working a 12 hour shift is hard enough. It's bad enough in the machine rooms that the lights are dim and the noise could put you to sleep. Don't try it runt" Tsume spoke glancing at Toboe once again.

"If you can do it I can try, nothing wrong in trying" Toboe spoke. Tsume turned his head looking at him.

"No" he spoke looking back to the road. I snickered as they bickered looking out the window leaning my arm on the door arm rest.

"Is the library such a bad thing, the guy hired you on the spot, that sounds good to me."

"That's because he's always there" I spoke up. Toboe looked at me.

"Hey, I am not always there, I just like reading." Tsume smiled making a right turn turning into a small store with a couple of cars parked in the parking lot.

"What type of drinks?" he asked looking to the both of us parking the car turning the key. I looked at him for a moment.

"The flavored Vodka stuff I like" Toboe spoke. I glanced at Toboe.

"You like vodka?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Yea, they have the flavors for mixed drinks too" he spoke as I looked at Tsume.

"Calada's?" I asked. Tsume smirked opening the car door.

"Be right back" he spoke getting out of the car heading to the curb towards the door. I watched him as he walked, opening the door as it closed behind him. I looked back at Toboe as he smiled leaning his elbows on the tops of the car seats.

"What?" I asked.

"He can make some good mix drinks, do you like shots?" he asked. I eyed him for a moment.

"Love 'em" I spoke looking to the door for a moment.

"He does too, I like them somewhat…Oh, I didn't know you had a tattoo" Toboe spoke. I looked at him suddenly.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"The tattoo on your back, I noticed it at the grocery store when you reached up" he spoke smiling.

"Were you checking me out?" I asked arching an eyebrow smiling.

"No…" he spoke. I laughed a little.

"Yea you were don't lie….it's a tattoo of a dragon, I'll show you when we get back at the house" I spoke leaning back in the seat a little more as Tsume walked out walking to the car with three bags in his hands. He opened the back door setting the drinks on the floorboard. Shutting the door he plopped back in putting the keys in the ignition starting the car.

"You got some competition" I spoke. Tsume looked at me with his hand still on the key.

"Nuh uh, I was not checking her out at the grocery store…" Toboe spoke leaning his arm on the arm rest. Tsume looked at Toboe for a moment.

"Yea you were" Tsume spoke looking to me for a moment winking as he started backing up. I smiled shaking my head.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard either, I asked her about her tattoo, it's of a dragon" Toboe spoke. Tsume looked at Toboe, then to me as he put the car in drive.

"What…I didn't show him" I spoke shrugging looking back at him.

"Tsume thinks tattoo's on girls are hot" Toboe spoke rolling his eyes. Tsume eyed him then pulled out onto the road. I smiled looking to Tsume.

"He likes a lot of tattoos" Toboe spoke smiling. I laughed a little glancing out the window for a moment.

"I do not" he spoke. Toboe laughed a little as Tsume looked to me. I smiled softly as he smiled back.

Placing the meat in the frying pan, Tsume placed the drinks in the fridge, then set the mix's on the counter. I grabbed the cheesecake heading to the fridge.

"We're gonna have to fight over that" he spoke as I walked past him. I smiled at him setting it into the fridge.

"Hey Nikcorra" Toboe spoke walking into the kitchen. I looked to him standing at the fridge.

"Can we see your tattoo?" he asked walking to the bar counter in front of me. I shook my head turning my back towards the two of them lifting my shirt up to my rib cage. A Dragon mixed with shades of green and blue laid intertwined with a pale silver colored flower laid in the middle of my lower back. The tattoo itself was about 3-4 inches in the length, and about 3 inches in width.

"Wow, I like that" Toboe spoke. Tsume looked at the tattoo for a moment, then to my body figure. I lowered my shirt back down as it laid upon my waist stopping.

"When did you get it done?" he asked.

"About a year ago" I spoke looking at the two of them.

"That's cool looking, did you get it back where you lived?" Toboe asked. I nodded my head leaning against the fridge behind me.

"What made you get a dragon?" Tsume asked.

"Well, this design itself, I liked it. Always liked dragons, and something about the flower, I don't know" I spoke shrugging walking over to the frying pan passing Tsume as it started sizzling. Poking at the meat with the spatula, then turned looking at the two of them.

"I like it" Toboe spoke hopping off the bar stool heading out of the kitchen. I looked to Tsume as he looked at me for a moment.

"I do admit, it's okay…" he spoke. I smiled as he walked up to me.

"Gee, thanks" I spoke looking to him as he stood close in front of me as I placed the spatula down on the counter behind me.

"Nah, I like it" he spoke smiling.

"Uh huh.." I spoke smiling as Tsume grinned.

"No, actually, I think it's sexy" he spoke. I raised an eyebrow as he placed his hands on my sides.

"Really…" I spoke.

"Yes mam" he spoke. I laughed a little lowering my head. Tsume leaned his head against mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our bodies gently leaned against each others as we slowly kissed each other deeply. After a few moments, our kiss grew to a soft gentle kiss, then Tsume leaned back.

"Need help fixing the food?" he asked. I shook my head looking to the meat turning in his arms slightly turning the temperature up.

"Nope" I spoke looking at him.

"Remember, you bought, I fix" I spoke. Tsume grinned.

"Alright, well, I'll leave you to it then" he spoke, kissing me again then leaning back undoing his arms from around me. I smiled looking to the meat as I grabbed the spatula breaking the meat up some for it to be able to cook better.

I placed the last taco on the plate, putting fries on each of the plates. I looked around a bit, then walked the kitchen door.

"Ya'll hungry?" I asked holding the door open Tsume and Toboe looked at me.

"Yea, I've never had home made taco's" Toboe spoke standing.

"Three for each, the one with two is mine" I spoke as he walked past me. Tsume came up to me.

"Are we going to have drinks with the food, or….for later" Toboe spoke stopping in front of the counter.

"I have enough for now and later" Tsume spoke walking by me touching my hand for a brief moment as he grabbed the calada mix. Walking to the cabinet grabbing the blender, then to the cabinet below him grabbing three shot glass's.

"Oh, Nikcorra loves shots too, we can do that later" Toboe spoke grabbing a plate setting it on the island counter then walking to the green apple vodka flavored bottle walking to the counter sitting. Tsume looked back to Toboe, then to me. I smiled softly folding my arms across my stomach leaning my back against the door frame with the door closed behind me. I leaned up walking to the counter grabbing both of our plates walking to the opposite side of Toboe setting them down.

"What you drinking Tsume?" Toboe asked.

"Beer" Tsume spoke putting the ice in and started blending the mix's together reaching over a cabinet or so grabbing a tall, big glass. I looked to Tsume then to the fridge.

"God, think that's a big enough glass?…. I'll suck all the flavor out before I get to the vodka" I spoke with my hand on the fridge door handle. Tsume snickered.

"I think its good" he spoke looking to me. I smiled grabbing a beer then walking back to the island counter sitting setting his beer down as Tsume turned the blender off and poured the substance into the glass walking over beside the fridge opening a small drawer grabbing a straw walking to the island counter with the blender at the almost half way mark. He sat next to me setting my drink down as I grabbed it taking a sip. Tsume watched me for a moment. I placed my drink down.

"What?" I asked. Toboe smiled as he opened his vodka flavored drink.

I plopped down on the couch.

"That was good" Tsume spoke sitting beside me placing my re-filled drink on the coffee table with his new beer.

"Yea, I'm glad you like it" I spoke. Tsume looked to me as he leaned up and kissed my forehead. Toboe walked into the room walking to the lazy boy sitting grabbing the remote.

"Hey, let's play cards or something" Toboe spoke looking to the both of us. I looked back at him, then looked to Tsume.

"I know a couple drinking games, if you have a deck of cards" I spoke. Tsume snickered standing up walking to the bookshelf beside the TV stand. Reaching in the drawer grabbing a pack of cards he walked back over to me sitting beside me handing me the cards. I grabbed them scooting to the end of the couch taking the cards out shuffling them. I started dealing out the cards to the three of us dealing only seven setting the remainder of deck on in the middle of the coffee table.

"I'll go first, I'll put a card down, the card that I put down, is the number of swallows one has to take, I choose who I want to do it. The kings are ten plus three, queens plus two, and jacks plus one, the Ace's count only as one drink" I spoke looking to the two of them. Toboe got up off the chair as he kneeled down to the coffee table sitting cross legged. I grabbed a card from my set placing it face down as a 3 of diamonds showed.

"It doesn't matter who you choose, but be kinda fair about it" I spoke looking to the both of them. Tsume snickered. I looked to Toboe smiling.

"Toboe, go ahead buddy" I spoke leaning my arm on my knee placing my chin in my palm looking at him. Toboe grabbed his drink taking three sips, then put his drink down.

"Now, Toboe, your turn, since you got picked" I spoke. Toboe grabbed a card from his pile as he looked at it, then laid down a nine of clubs.

"Tsume" he spoke. Tsume grabbed his beer almost finishing it off, then placed a card down of a queen of spades. He elbowed me. I looked at him, grinning slightly grabbing my drink taking the straw out downing 12 sips.

"Does any one win?" Toboe asked as I placed my drink down on the coffee table putting the straw back in whipping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Nope, just the one who pass's out first" I spoke grinning placing down a jack of hearts. Toboe snickered as Tsume glanced at me as I leaned my chin back on my palm looking to Tsume. He looked back at me as I smiled. Grabbing his beer, he finished it off.

"Need another?" I asked smiling. Tsume smiled as he stood walking to the kitchen grabbing himself another beer and a couple flavored liquor drinks.

"Figured your calada wont last long" he spoke holding a small bag of liquor drinks. I smiled as he opened his beer downing a couple of sips, then placed it back down. Placing a Ace of clubs down, he looked to Toboe. Toboe grabbed his drink then placed a eight of hearts down pointing at me. I reached for the liquor drinks popping the top downing eight gulps as Tsume watched me.

"Those drinks are pretty strong" Toboe spoke looking at my drink.

" All the better" I spoke as I placed my drink down turning over a card two of diamonds. After a little while of playing, we finally came to a stop. Empty bottles of flavored liquor and beer bottles laid on the coffee table with Toboe's tall empty vodka bottle. I leaned back against the couch as Tsume grabbed the cards and put them back in the card box as Toboe glanced to TV then leaned his arms on the coffee table looking to us.

"Do ya'll have a buzz yet?" Toboe asked.

"Do you?" I asked smiling looking at him. Toboe shrugged.

"A little" he spoke standing as he gathered what he could grab of the empty bottles heading to the Kitchen.

"How about you?" I asked looking to Tsume. He shook his head as the phone started ringing. He leaned up grabbing it. I stood grabbing the rest of the bottles.

"Hello?" Tsume asked leaning back as I walked towards the kitchen.

"Hi Tsume" Cheza spoke.

"Hey" he replied looking to the kitchen.

"Is Nikcorra there, I tried calling her place but no answer. Blue and I are going to the bar and we wanted to see if she wanted to come with us" she spoke.

"Yea she's here, you want me to ask her?" Tsume asked leaning up leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Oh no, If she's there with you, don't worry about it, I didn't interrupt anything did I?" she asked.

"No" he spoke.

"Oh alright, don't bother asking her then, I hate to be rude, but I have to go" she spoke.

"No problem, don't have too much fun" he spoke. Cheza could be heard laughing on the phone.

"I wont, bye" she spoke, then hung up as the phone went dead.

I tossed the empty bottles in the trash as Toboe walked to the fridge grabbing his last bottle of vodka.

"Do you have a buzz yet?" Toboe asked walking to the island counter sitting at the bar stool. I looked to him walking over sitting across from him.

"Not really" I spoke leaning my chin on the palm of my hand. Tsume entered the room walking to the counter grabbing the shot glass's walking setting them on the island counter.

"Ya'll want some cheesecake?" Toboe asked looking to the two of us. I looked at Tsume as our amber eyes meet, then he looked to Toboe.

"Alright" he spoke walking to the cabinets opening the bottom one grabbing a bunch of liquor walking to the island counter as Toboe grabbed the cheesecake. Toboe grabbed a couple of plates and forks as he cut three pieces. Tsume made three shots pouring about two to three different drinks in each small glass. Toboe placed two plates down as he grabbed another sitting.

"You said you like shots Nikcorra?" Tsume asked looking to me sliding me one, then one to Toboe.

"Hmm…" I smiled grabbing the shot glass he gave me chugging it down quickly placing the empty glass on the counter. Tsume starred at me for a moment.

"Good stuff" I spoke grinning.

"He likes girls who can down drinks to" Toboe spoke as I looked at him. I looked back to Tsume as he made another shaking his head.

"See, I told you, let's do these all at once" Toboe spoke looking to me, then to Tsume.

"Alright" I spoke grabbing my glass.

"One, two, three" Toboe spoke as we all brought the glass's up to our lips swallowing the drink whole. I slammed my glass down.

"Whew, man, that is strong" Toboe spoke. Tsume snickered as I looked at the liquors.

"Mind if I make one?" I asked. Tsume raised an eyebrow looking to me. I stood walking around the other barstool standing close beside him as our arms touched. I grabbed two bottles pouring an equal amount in each glass, then grabbing another, pouring a tad bit in each.

"Try that" I spoke looking to Toboe.

"Your going to get him drunk" Tsume spoke quietly leaning to me as his mouth laid near my ear. I smiled softly looking to him as our faces laid a few inches away from each other.

"Come on you two, stop it" Toboe spoke as I looked to Toboe. Tsume looked at him as well wrapping an arm around the lower part of my back bringing me closer to me as our bodies touched. Toboe chugged it, bringing the glass down as he coughed slightly.

"There ya go" I spoke making another handing it to Tsume. Tsume chugged it down, placing the glass on the counter.

"Nice" he spoke looking to me. I smiled making myself one then chugging it, slamming the glass on the counters surface.

"What do you call that one?" Toboe asked taking a bite of his cheesecake.

"Don't know, friend taught me" I spoke shrugging as Tsume poured another in each of the glass's with his one hand and the other still remaining on my back.

"Straight Everclear?" I asked looking to Tsume. Tsume snickered handing one to Toboe.

"Be nice" Toboe spoke looking to Tsume.

"Oh come on, it's not bad" Tsume spoke. Toboe grabbed his drink chugging it.

"Damn…" he spoke slamming the glass down as I couldn't help but smile.

"I've never heard Toboe curse before" I spoke grabbing my glass.

"Ya'll are going to make me drunk" Toboe spoke.

"Your just a light weight" Tsume spoke. I looked at him elbowing him. Tsume chuckled downing his drink.

"No I'm not" he spoke taking a gulp of his vodka. I shook my head downing my glass. Tsume grabbed all three glass's lining them in a row. I shook my head seeing what he was doing pouring ever clear in each glass.

"Each of us chugs all three down in 5 seconds" Tsume spoke. Toboe looked at him, then to me.

"Who's first?" he asked leaning against me as his hand rested on my side.

"I'll go" I spoke. I grabbed my first glass as they looked at me, I stopped.

"Sheesh, come on" I spoke smiling as Toboe laughed a little.

"Alright, go" Toboe spoke. I quickly chugged the glass in my hand, then slammed it down chugging the other, then the other.

"Nice" Tsume spoke as he ran his fingers up and down my side as I took a deep breathe.

"Toboe, your next" Tsume spoke re-filling them as I watched him. Toboe grabbed the first one, chugging it, then grabbing the other, slamming that one down, then grabbing the last, chugging it then slammed it down hard.

"Don't break the damn glass" Tsume spoke. I smiled as Toboe took a deep breath.

"Amateurs" Tsume spoke. I looked at him pinching his side smiling.

"Right" I spoke as he chuckled. Tsume downed his, then put the lid on the Ever clear bottle.

"Let me eat my cheesecake before any more.." Toboe spoke grabbing his fork.

"Who said you could have my cheesecake?" Tsume spoke looking at him. Toboe looked at Tsume for a moment, then to me pointing.

"Nikcorra" he spoke. Tsume looked at me.

"Hey, don't look at me" I spoke heading to my seat. Tsume followed me as Toboe ate his cheesecake.

"If you puke runt, your going to be the only one cleaning it up" Tsume spoke as the both of us sat down sitting close beside each other.

"Yea yea.." Toboe spoke shaking his head.

"How do you feel?" I asked looking to Toboe leaning my arm against Tsume with my fork in my other hand. Toboe shrugged looking to his cheesecake.

"He's feeling it" Tsume spoke. I looked to him, then to Toboe.

"Are you?" I asked.

"Yea, so?" Toboe asked looking at us.

"Wait till he stands up" Tsume spoke softly glancing to me. I looked at him grinning shaking my head looking to my cheesecake taking a bite. Toboe finished his cheesecake before us then taking a sip of his vodka.

"Get the rest of the cheesecake" Tsume spoke. I looked at him elbowing him. Tsume grinned looking at me. Toboe turned on the barstool standing stumbling a little as he walked to the fridge. Tsume looked to me as I looked at him from looking at Toboe.

"Your bad" I spoke softly. Tsume shook his head smiling. Toboe placed the cheesecake on the counter sitting back down.

"What do you get like when your drunk Nikcorra?" Toboe asked looking to me. I looked at him taking a bite of my cheesecake.

"Hmm…If its just plain liquor, I get really quiet, if its mixed drinks and shots like this, I either get really tired, to I tend to talk a lot" I spoke shrugging.

"That'll be the day" Tsume spoke. I looked at him elbowing him harder this time as he smiled.

"Toboe gets really quiet too with just beer" Tsume spoke looking to me. I smiled softly as I finished off my cheesecake.

"Tsume is the only one who doesn't really have a difference…."Toboe spoke. I looked at him for a moment, then to Tsume as he finished his cheesecake.

"He's not as grouchy…" Toboe said.

"I am not grouchy" Tsume spoke looking at Toboe. Toboe laughed a little looking to his plate.

"Yes you are" he spoke. Tsume shook his head as I looked at the two of them.

"You get goofy when you mix drinks" Tsume spoke. I smiled a little as Toboe shook his head.

"Nuh uh" he spoke leaning back a little on his seat.

"Yes you do" Tsume spoke placing his arms on the counter top.

"How do you know?" Toboe asked. Tsume lowered his head smiling.

"You've been drunk before Toboe" Tsume spoke looking to him. Toboe shrugged. I looked to Tsume for a moment, then gently wrapped my arm around his with my shoulder leaning against him. My arm laid untop of his as I leaned against him. Tsume brought his other hand to my arm as he gently let his fingers graze my skin. I looked to him as he glanced at me.

"Ya'll want to play some more games?…" Toboe asked.

"I'm afraid to see you really slam faced drunk" Tsume spoke.

"Oh come on…." Toboe spoke. Tsume shook his head.

"Hand me your shot glass" I spoke reaching my free arm out as Toboe scooted his glass to me.

"The Everclear" I spoke. Tsume looked to me grinning. I smiled back pouring another shot scooting it to Toboe. He chugged it down quickly.

"This stuff is good…" Toboe spoke grabbing his Vodka bottle. I laughed a little shaking my head.

"He drinks worse then we do" Tsume spoke as I leaned my head against his shoulder as Tsume glanced to me as I looked at him.

"He's going to be so wasted" I spoke. Tsume chuckled as I smiled.

"Stop talking about me" Toboe spoke. I looked to him as he pointed at me.

"What?" I asked smiling. Tsume shook his head grabbing his fork taking a bite of the cheesecake from the pan.

"You are going to have a major hangover kid" Tsume spoke taking a bite of his cheesecake.

"I don't work tomorrow, so, ha…" Toboe spoke sticking his tongue out.

"Not if I call in" I spoke wrapping my other arm around Tsume's arm as my arm laid untop of his.

"I'll make sure you don't call in, and that he doesn't call me to work your shift" Toboe spoke downing another sip of his vodka.

"I'll make Joe call you in" I spoke cuddling closer to Tsume.

"Yea yea yea…" Toboe spoke stretching leaning back. Leaning back a little to far, Toboe suddenly fell off the stool falling backwards. Tsume stood up suddenly walking around the island counter. I covered my mouth smiling laughing softly.

"I'm okay" Toboe spoke up. Tsume shook his head as I started laughing.

"Geez kid, no more for you" Tsume spoke sitting back on the stool. Toboe stood rubbing the back of his head.

"That was fun" he spoke. I smiled placing a hand on my forehead laughing softly. Tsume chuckled a little as Toboe sat back down fixing the stool leaning his arms on the counter.

"Have a nice fall?" Tsume asked. Toboe looked at him.

"What…oh..yeah" Toboe spoke. I shook my head placing my hand on my neck as Tsume glanced to me.

"That was funny" I spoke. Toboe looked at me as Tsume smiled.

"You should try it, its fun" Toboe spoke smiling. I laughed a little shaking my head standing walking to the fridge. Tsume watched me as I grabbed another liquor drink then looked to him grabbing a beer. He nodded his head as I closed the fridge with a drink in each hand.

"I saw that" Tsume spoke as I sat. I looked at him arching an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"The stumbling of the feet…trying to play it off" Tsume spoke grinning. I narrowed my eyes eyeing him as he smiled.

"Yea okay Mr. I'm not feeling anything" I spoke.

"I didn't say I was" he spoke.

"Sheesh, seeing a co-worker and a guy I live with flirt with each other…" Toboe spoke shaking his head. Tsume and I looked at him.

"Is that all I am huh?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No" he spoke looking at me leaning an elbow on the counter placing his chin on his palm.

"He's jealous" Tsume spoke looking to me.

"Am not" Toboe spoke.

"Are too" Tsume spoke. I shook my head exhaling slowly opening my drink taking a gulp.

"What about this girl Tanya, no phone number?" I asked. Tsume arched an eyebrow looking to me then to Toboe.

"No" Toboe asked.

"Tanya?" Tsume asked.

"Yes, a really cute girl came in today" Toboe spoke smiling.

"Man, no phone number either, come on man, didn't I teach you right" Tsume spoke leaning back a little.

"Oh shut up…"Toboe spoke. I wrapped my arm around his as before. Leaning my head against his shoulder, he placed his hand on mine.

"I'm going to bed…ya'll can cuddle all you two want too….alooonne…." Toboe spoke standing with his vodka in his hand. Tsume saluted him for a moment as Toboe shook his head walking through the kitchen with a little stumble in his step. Tsume shook his head taking a bite of cheesecake.

"He's going to feel it tomorrow morning" Tsume spoke. I smiled cuddling against him.

"Well, Miss cuddles, what do you think?" Tsume asked looking to me. I smiled looking at him leaning my head back a little.

"Miss Cuddles…haha, think about what?" I asked with an raised eyebrow.

"Should I properly ask you out, or just go with the flow" he asked. I smiled shrugging.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked. Tsume smiled shrugging slightly.

"I don't for see you saying no, so, go with the flow it is I guess" Tsume spoke. I smiled laughing a little.

"You have a cute laugh ya know that?" he asked. I looked to him leaning my chin on his shoulder. I snuggled against him lowering my head slightly as Tsume kissed my forehead. I lifted my head leaning my chin on his shoulder as we looked at each other. Tsume gently kissed me on the lips slowly. Filled with a slight passion, Tsume leaned back.

"Thank you for today, for everything" I spoke.

"You don't have to thank me" he spoke.

"Well yea I do" I spoke. Tsume looked to me, then to the cheesecake taking another bite. I grabbed my fork taking a bite as well.

"I should get going soon, it's late" I spoke looking at the clock on the microwave as it read a quarter after 12. Tsume looked at the clock, then to the cheesecake taking a piece with his fork.

"You want to stay here, your more then welcome" Tsume spoke looking to me. I looked back at him.

"I would but I have to work tomorrow, I have to be in at 12" I spoke.

"Yea yea…" he spoke. I elbowed him gently as he laughed.

"Tempting, but I always feel rude cause either one of ya'll stay on the couch…." I spoke taking another bite.

"If I didn't mind I wouldn't have asked, the couch and I are becoming good friends" he spoke. I raised an eyebrow smiling glancing at him.

"Funny….I don't have any clothes either" I spoke.

"Since when was cloths such a factor?" he asked. I looked at him for a moment smiling.

"I didn't mean it like that" he spoke looking at me.

"Hmm umm…" I spoke grinning.

"I got some old raggedy clothes you can use" he spoke. I eyed him as he laughed.

"Gee, thanks, I feel so welcome and comforted" I spoke. Tsume laughed a little taking another bite of cheesecake.

"I do have some clothes you could wear if you wanted to" he spoke glancing at me. I glanced back at him then taking another bite.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I asked. Tsume arched an eyebrow looking at me as I started laughing.

"I was kidding…" I spoke tightening my arm around him gently.

"I would if you wanted me to" he spoke. I laughed a little leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I guess I'll stay" I spoke.

"You guess…" he spoke looking to me. I looked up at him leaning my chin on his shoulder.

"Yea, I guess…" I spoke as a smile crept over my lips as we looked at each other. Tsume grinned kissing me softly on the lips.

"Come on, I'll get you some clothes" he spoke as he started standing. I stood up after him as we headed to his bedroom. Tsume opened his bedroom door as I walked in as I stopped as I watched him walk to his dresser on the wall in the corner standing off to the side of his bathroom door. Grabbing a pair of black cotton pants and a black wife beater he walked over to me.

"Here" he spoke as I grabbed the clothes.

"Thanks" I spoke as he walked back over to his dresser grabbing cloths for himself.

"My bathroom is right there if ya wanna get changed" he spoke pointing to the bathroom. I walked to the door opening it then closing it behind me. I placed a hand on the wall feeling for the light switch turning the light on. The bathroom was neat. I actually liked the lay out of tans. I took off my shirt and jeans slipping on the wife beater and cotton pants as the cloths fit pretty good. The pants were a bit baggy, comfy, but, hey, it still fit. I looked at the shirt bringing the shirt up a little as I smelt it. It smelt of Tsume's cologne. I sighed straightening the shirt grabbing my shirt and jeans folding them then walking out. Tsume placed his cloths on the chair as I looked at him in an white wife beater and gray cotton pants.

"I'll be on the couch" he spoke looking to me, I starred at him for a moment. He walked to me kissing my forehead, then headed to the door. I held my clothes up against me for a moment as he laid a hand on the door handle.

"Tsume…" I spoke up hesitant. Tsume stopped turning around looking to me. I starred at him, looking at his shirt looking to his muscles, then to his gaze. We starred at each other for a moments.

"Never mind…" I spoke placing my clothes on the chair beside his breaking eye contact placing a few strands of hair behind my ear. Tsume just starred at me as I looked up at him.

"What?" he asked walking back over to me.

"Nothing..." I spoke looking at him as he placed his hands on my waist.

"No, you were going to say something" he spoke. I just starred at him for a moment. I didn't know how to ask him to stay in here with me, I didn't want him to think the wrong thing. I just….didn't want to be left alone. His touch felt so comforting to me, and now that we are finally dating, I hate the thought of being alone. And I didn't want to be to forward either.

"Would you stay in here with me?" I asked as we looked at each other.

"Is that what your were going to ask me?" he asked arching an eyebrow. I nodded my head softly.

"Why didn't you ask me that at first, You know I would" he spoke.

"I know, but, I didn't want you to think the wrong thing….or seem to pushy or anything" I trailed off. Tsume snickered.

"I'm not that low of a guy to think that dumb this early in a relationship, and your not being pushy" he spoke. I looked at him as what he said seemed to hit something inside of me. Something that made me feel good, and relieved.

"Do you mind?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Tsume smiled.

"Yea…" he spoke as I smiled softly.

"No, I don't mind at all" he spoke. Taking a step back Tsume headed to the bed as he started pulling the sheets back looking to me.

"Cloths fit okay?" he asked as I looked at him.

"Yea, thank you" I spoke. Tsume shook his head.

"You say that too much" he spoke looking back to me motioning me over. I walked over crawling on the bed as he pulled the sheets up to me making them hit me in the head on purpose.

"Gee, thanks" I spoke looking to him fixing the sheets as they laid on my lap as Tsume turned the lamp on the night stand walking to the door flicking the switch. The light's in the room went out except for the lamp on the stand beside me. Tsume walked across the room to the other side of the bed as he pulled the sheets back plopping down. I turned as I flicked the light off. The curtains were drawn' back a little as the half a moon shown through the curtains. I laid down on my side bringing the micro-fiber sheets and bedspread around me as the sheets felt so good, so cool, so comforting.

"I bet you Toboe is passed out already" Tsume spoke looking to me laying on his back. I looked at him as the moonlight shone through the room.

"Hmm, probably" I replied.

"Tired aren't you?" he asked leaning up on an elbow looking to me.

"A little…"I nodded my head looking to him. Tsume gently brought a hand up to the side of my face gently moving a couple of strands of hair behind my ear. I slowly closed my eyes as his fingers grazed my skin gently.

"Here, come here" he spoke softly as I looked at him. As he leaned back on his back, I laid close up beside him laying a hand on his chest, and my other hand up against me with my hand beneath my chin. My head laid on his shoulder as he laid a hand on top of my shoulder, and his other hand laid next to mine upon his chest. With the sheets up on my shoulder, I slowly closed my eyes taking a deep breath. I cuddled against him as his hand gently started moving along my arm. I could smell his cologne, it smelt so good.

"Thank you" I spoke up.

"You don't have to thank me" he spoke leaning his head against mine. I cuddled against him a little more. I could hear his heart beat, and the sound of his breathing felt so calming. His own rhythm within himself. I felt so comfortable, so content. And the best feeling, happy.

I opened my eyes slowly looking at the night stand blinking a couple of times looking around the room. I started to sit up as I stopped leaning on my elbow looking behind me. Tsume laid on his side close to me with his hand on my waist. I slowly moved his hand off my waist gently as I crawled out of bed walking to the door. I stopped looking at Tsume still asleep. I smiled softly to myself as I walked out of his bedroom closing the door behind me gently. I looked at the living room for a moment, seeing a few beer and liquor bottles left. I walked over grabbing them then heading to the kitchen seeing the empty shot glass's and the liquors and what not were still out. The dish's in the sink were still piled up. I sighed walking to the trash can throwing the beer bottles away walking to the island counter grabbing all the empty stuff tossing it, then grabbing a couple bottles walking to the cabinets looking for the rest of the liquors, then putting them back. I grabbed the dirty dish's putting them in the sink seeing that the cheesecake was put up. Thank goodness I thought to myself. I put all the dirty dish's in one side as I turned the hot water on as I glanced out the window at the sink. It was cloudy, and it had been raining. I leaned up a little seeing as it was still raining. I sighed hating rainy days, they always made me blah, in the mood to do nothing except for stay at home and watch movies and pig out on junk food. I looked down to the sink turning the water off adding the dish liquid.

Tsume opened his eyes, he leaned up on an elbow seeing as I had gotten up already. Tsume leaned up sitting rubbing the back of his neck. Crawling out of bed as he walked to the door walking out leaving it opened. Walking to the kitchen, he stopped with the door open. I reached up putting the blender up walking back to the sink. Tsume smirked seeing the kitchen was clean, walking over to me coming up behind me placing his hands on my waist. I jumped at the sudden touch on my waist turning.

"Geez….don't do that" I spoke as Tsume laughed as I turned in his arms looking at him.

"I thought it was funny" he spoke. I eyed him as he kissed me.

"What time did you get up?" Tsume asked as he broke the kiss.

"About eight" I spoke. Tsume arched an eyebrow.

"What, I'm a morning person, well, sometimes" I spoke.

"The runt still asleep?" he asked.

"I guess, I haven't seen him yet" I spoke placing my hands on his arms as his hands laid on my waist.

"So what possessed you to clean the kitchen?" he asked leaning back walking to the fridge.

"Don't know, just thought I'd be nice" I spoke watching him as he grabbed a can soda. Tsume smirked opening it as he took a sip.

"No hangover?" he asked walking to the side of me leaning his back against the edge looking to me as I shook my head.

"I'm a little tired still, but, nope, you?" I asked.

"Feeling alright" he spoke taking a sip of his soda leaning it on the counter. I smiled as I started to walk past him.

"Alright huh?" I spoke as ran my fingers along his side for a moment.

"Don't do that…" he spoke. I looked at him stopping off to the side of him smiling.

"What?" I asked as I tickled his side. Tsume took a step away from me smiling.

"That?" I asked. Tsume grinned.

"Woman, I'm warning you" he spoke grinning.

"Woman, oh I see how it is" I spoke taking a step to him. I tickled his side once more.

"Did I find a tickle spot?" I asked. Tsume shook his head smiling as he took a step to the side as I followed him. He grabbed my hands blocking me from tickling him.

"Oh, come on" I spoke. Tsume shook his head smiling leaning back against the counter pulling me to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Tsume wrapped his arms around me holding me as we slowly kissed each other. I gently leaned into him more as our kiss grew more. His arms tightened around me. After a few moments, I leaned back breaking the kiss.

"You're a good kisser" Tsume spoke. I smiled leaning back out of his arms walking to the sink.

"I try" I spoke looking back him.

Blue walked into the living room closing the bedroom door behind her walking to the couch grabbing the small blanket folding it placing it back on the couch. The phone started ringing. Blue looked around, then spotted it on the coffee table as she walked around the couch grabbing it.

"Hello?" she asked heading for the kitchen.

"Hey Blue" a mans voice spoke up. Blue slowed down to a stop arching an eyebrow as she thought for a moment.

"Quint, hey pop's, how ya doing?" she asked turning heading to the couch.

"I'm alright, how have you been?" he asked.

"Good, I haven't heard from you in a while, how are things?" she asked sitting putting her feet on the coffee table.

"Ah, you know, the usual. Still working at that flower place?" he asked.

"Yea, I like it" she spoke.

"Good, Hear about Cher and Hubb?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. I am so happy for them."

"Yea, the happiness will spoil once they have the kid" he spoke as Blue laughed a little.

"I'm going to be in town soon, for business" Quint spoke.

"Really, you should stop by. I would love to see ya" she spoke.

"Yea, I'll see what I can do. How's the boy doing?" Quint asked.

"He's fine" she spoke smiling.

"No ring on your finger yet?" he asked.

"No" she spoke.

"Hmm, if that was me, I would have had one months ago" he spoke.

"Oh pop's stop it" Blue spoke shaking her head.

"Yea, well, I can't talk long, gotta head to work. Figured I'd call you to see how things were going" Quint spoke.

"Alright, thanks pop's. I hope to see you soon" Blue spoke.

"Yea, likewise" Quint spoke, then the phone went silent. Blue brought the phone down away from her ear. Sighing she stood walking to the kitchen turning on the light.

Cheza turned on her side slowly opening her eyes, she sat up stretching as she looked to Kiba still asleep on his back. Cheza smile softly to her self as she leaned down to him kissing him gently on the forehead. She gently crawled out of bed walking into the living room cracking the door walking to the windows opening the curtains as her night gown swayed as she walked. She stopped in front of a window as the sun, covered by the clouds shone in. Cheza closed her eyes for a moment as she turned looking over the house. She smiled to herself heading to the laundry room as her tiny feet walked gently on the hardwood floor.

I placed my plate in the sink as Tsume stood from the bar stool I looked at the time.

"Think one of us should check on Toboe?" I asked looking at Tsume as he walked towards me placing the plate in the sink. Tsume looked at the clock then to me as I looked at him wrapping my arms around my midsection.

"No need to" Toboe spoke walking into the kitchen rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, he lives" Tsume spoke walking to the fridge.

"Funny" Toboe spoke walking to the island counter sitting.

"Headache?" I asked looking at him as I leaned against the counter.

"Yea…ya'll don't have a hangover?" Toboe asked leaning his arms on the counter top.

"No" I spoke looking to Tsume as he placed a water bottle on the counter beside Toboe.

"Here, this should make ya feel better" Tsume spoke heading to the kitchen door walking out. Toboe looked from him to me, he arched an eyebrow as I looked at him.

"Are those Tsume's clothes?" he asked.

"Yea, and no, its not what your thinking" I spoke eyeing him. Toboe smirked a little.

"Yea yea…" Toboe spoke. I shook my head turning as I started washing the plates.

"We saved you some breakfast" I spoke looking back to him.

"How long have ya'll been up?" he asked.

"I woke up bout 8" I spoke. Toboe turned looking at the clock above the stove.

"Man, its already 9:45" he spoke sighing. I glanced back at him smiling.

"It's still early" I spoke. Toboe looked at me as I winked at him then continued washing the dishes.

"Do you remember falling off the bar stool last night?" I asked. Toboe nodded his head.

"Yea, I think that's why I have a sore spot on my head" he spoke. I laughed a little.

"It's not funny, man it hurts" Toboe spoke rubbing the back of his head.

"You didn't seem to mind it last night" I spoke as I emptied the sink water drying my hands off.

"Well, now I do" Toboe spoke. I smiled hanging the dish towel.

"You'll be fine" I spoke looking at him. Toboe grabbed his water bottle opening it taking a long sip. I looked back at the clock, then took a deep breathe.

"Well, I'm gonna head home.." I spoke heading out of the kitchen. Toboe watched me as I headed towards Tsume's room. I knocked, then cracked the door. Tsume looked to me as he fixed his shirt as he had changed. I looked at him for a moment walking in.

"I'm gonna head home" I spoke.

"I'll drive you, it might rain again" he spoke. I nodded my head walking to my clothes grabbing them heading to the bathroom.

"Borrow the clothes if ya want" he spoke looking to his bed throwing the sheets up. I stopped looking at him arching an eyebrow. Tsume looked to me.

"What?" he asked.

"Huh?" I asked. Tsume laughed.

"You can borrow the clothes if you want" he spoke fixing his pillow. I just starred at him.

"You know, boyfriend girlfriend thing" he spoke looking back at me. I smiled shaking my head.

"I know that" I spoke turning slightly.

"Then what was the blank look for?" he asked grinning at me.

"I don't know…" I spoke shrugging. Tsume snickered walking to the door.

"Ready when you are" he spoke. I nodded heading towards the door as he stood in front of it. I looked at him as we starred at each other for a moment. I smiled raising an eyebrow. I leaned up as I kissed him on the lips gently, then looked at him. Tsume smiled as he opened the door.

I pinned my hair back in a ponytail with a few strands hanging down and in the back. I walked into my bedroom slipping my shoes on, then back into the bathroom looking at myself. I looked pretty good in my opinion. I turned flicking the switch walking to my nightstand grabbing my perfume spraying a few sprits then walking out into the living room. I slowed down to a stop looking behind me to the Sterling rose's in my bed room, that would be dead in a day or two. I looked to the front door across the room, thinking. I actually felt happy being with someone. I felt almost complete, even though we just started dating. I sighed walking to the door making sure my keys were on my belt loop to my jeans, straightening my gray t-shirt, grabbing my umbrella, heading out the door.

Tsume stood at the time clock station as he signed in.

"Hey Tsume" Hige spoke rounding a corner. Tsume looked to him nodding as Hige came up to the computer.

"How's it shaking?" he asked signing in. Tsume rolled his eyes.

"I wont be on the data lines today" Tsume spoke. Hige arched an eyebrow looking at him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Got a new job" Tsume spoke shrugging as he took a step forwards.

"You're the new manager?" Hige asked his eyes widening. Tsume eyed him.

"Got a problem with it?" Tsume asked.

"No, it's just, your gonna be one grouchy boss" Hige spoke. Tsume eyed him as he turned and headed down the hallway.

"Geez, just great" Hige spoke turning.

"Hey porky" Tsume spoke down the hallway. Hige stopped looking to him.

"We all have benefits now, annual and sick leave" he spoke. Hige arched an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yea" Tsume spoke saluting him as he turned. Hige just starred at him as Kiba came around the corner. Hige looked to Kiba.

"Guess who's the new boss?" Hige asked. Kiba looked at him walking to the sign in station.

"Don't know" Kiba spoke as he signed in.

"Tsume, and we all have benefits now" he spoke.

"With annual leave and sick leave" Hige spoke. Kiba just starred at him.

"You just missed Tsume, he just told me" Hige spoke pointing down the hall.

"Tsume is the new boss?" Kiba asked.

"Yea" Hige spoke. Kiba shrugged.

"I'm glad for him, I wouldn't want to be the new boss" Kiba spoke. Hige arched an eyebrow as Kiba started walking.

"Why not?" Hige asked as he came up to the side of him.

"I don't know, not here any ways, to much shit going on" Kiba spoke.

"True, but it surprise's me that Ricky would pick Tsume."

"He works harder then all of us, I think he deserves it" Kiba spoke. Hige shook his head.

"Yea, well…"

I stood at the counter putting the books on the cart, then sitting in the chair twirling around looking to the counter as a young girl walked up to the counter.

"Hi" she spoke smiling.

"Hi, what can I help ya with?" I asked.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to know if Toboe is working today?" she asked. I looked at her for a moment, then wondering if she was the Tanya person.

"No, he's not. He'll be in tomorrow though, want me to leave a message for him or anything?" I asked. She shook her head as her wavy hair fell around her shoulders.

"No, thank you" she spoke smiling.

"No problem" I spoke standing as she headed to the door. I watched her leave thinking that she was the girl that Toboe was talking about heading to the cart. I turned pulling the cart out off to the side grabbing a few books then heading to the isles. I placed a few back in their right spots, then headed back to the counter. Joe walked out from the back looking to me, then looking around the place.

"Hey" he spoke. I looked to him walking to the cart.

"Hi" I spoke.

"Break, go on, I got this" he spoke shooing me. I smiled shaking my head.

"15 minute?" I asked.

"Take half an hour" he spoke. I just starred at him standing there beside the cart. Joe turned as he looked at me.

"What, go on now before I change my mind, and by the way, you look nice today" he spoke. I arched an eyebrow smiling walking towards the back office.

"Thanks" I spoke. Joe nodded walking to the cart as he started putting books away. I closed the office door behind me walking to the small fridge grabbing one of the yogurts that I usually stock up every week. I sat in the chair turning to the computer clicking on an icon as a game popped up. The telephone rang. I grabbed it off the wall jack putting it on my shoulder.

"Dark Mills Library, this is Nikcorra how may I help you?" I asked.

"How come I can never answer the phone that good?" Toboe asked as I laughed a little.

"Gotta teach your self what to say" I spoke.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Break" I spoke.

"Oh okay, what's my schedule?" Toboe asked.

"Tomorrow, morning shift, Thursday, close, Friday opening, and Sunday opening" I spoke.

"Alright cool, is it busy today?" Toboe asked.

"Not really, pretty slow for the most part."

"Yea, well, I'll let ya go since your on break" he spoke.

"Alright, See ya later" I spoke.

I put the last couple of books on the shelves as I sighed looking at the clock on the wall behind me. Ten minutes. I thanked god silently seeing the cart behind the counter as I walked over to it making sure it was straight for tomorrow. Joe walked through the isle looking around.

"No one in here?" he asked. I shook my head plopping down in the chair placing a few loose strands of hair behind my ear.

"Good, hand me your drawer and I'll start doing the paper work" he spoke. I signed in doing all the signing out and taking down the till, then handed him my drawer.

"Lock the doors" he spoke. I smiled walking to the doors locking them looking to the parking lot seeing no one was parked. I walked to the light switch putting my key in flicking the lights then heading to the back office. I closed the door behind me as Joe counted the till.

"Right on the money" he spoke. I smiled to myself as he put the drawer down in its spot then handed me the paper as I signed it.

"Do you think you could get that harassment charge thing set up?" I asked. Joe suddenly looked at me stopping.

"That son of a bitch didn't hurt you again did he?" he asked. I shook my head leaning my elbows on my knees.

"He approached me and my boyfriend and Toboe at the store yesterday, he wont leave me alone, and I'm getting tired of it" I spoke. Joe arched an eyebrow leaning back in his chair.

"Boyfriend?" he asked. I looked at him smiling.

"Remember Tsume?" I asked as he smirked.

"The guy who picked you up that one day right?." I nodded my head.

"Yea, I'll call tonight and let you know tomorrow" he spoke. I nodded my head as we signed out, then headed out to the front doors.

"Well, see ya on Wednesday" I spoke standing on the sidewalk watching Joe lock the door behind him.

"Sure will" he spoke walking to his vehicle. I turned as I started walking looking to the half moon.

"Need a ride?" Joe hollered standing at his car. I looked back at him shaking my head.

"Nah, I'm good" I spoke. He waved as I did the same. I continued walking taking a turn looking around as a couple cars went by. I put my hands in my pockets looking at some of the stores closing as the lights turned off. A cool breeze came and went, my hair blew in front of my face gently a I brought a hand up placing it behind my ear. I sighed deeply looking around, passing by a few shops here and there, and a few people as they nodded their hellos. For once in my life, I felt happy. Everything that I did today, nothing seemed to make me feel bad, no pain, no gain. A good mood all around. I looked to the ground as I walked, stopping at a cross walk looking before I crossed. Tsume entered my mind as I thought about him. About last night, how much fun that was. How much I miss him. How content I felt with myself laying in his arms, feeling at peace, and happy just laying that way. I looked up realizing I was almost to my apartment. Walking up the stairs to the entrance, I walked in waving at the man behind the desk as he waved back. I entered the elevator leaning my back against the side as it went up a floor, then walked out. I slowed down looking at a small box sitting outside my door. I arched an eyebrow walking to it, then looking around. I knelt down looking at the cardboard box then lifting the lid a little. I narrowed my eyes opening all the sides of the box looking inside. Pictures and notes laid inside, and a note on top written in black marker. I grabbed the note standing holding the box. _Thought you might want all these back, enjoy-Luke _I read to myself. I sighed walking to the hallway trash can tossing the box in the trash can sighing. I whipped my hands of it knowing I should move on, and that I was. I walked to my apartment door walking in locking it behind me. Kicking my shoes off to the side, I headed to the answering machine hitting the play button.

"Hey sweetie, it's me…" My dad's voice spoke up.

"…Just calling to see how you are doing. Call me back, I love you" he spoke, then the answering machine went silent. I starred at it for a moment, no other messages I thought. Well, none the better. I headed to my bedroom taking my shirt off grabbing for Tsume's wife beater putting it on then sliding off my jeans walking to my dresser grabbing a pair of dark brown cotton shorts that came up to my mid thigh. I took my socks off heading to the kitchen grabbing a small remote turning my CD player on off to the side of the living room as music started playing. I walked over with the remote in my hand putting a CD in, then headed to the kitchen. I stood at my fridge with the door open looking for something to eat, then opened the freezer. I was hungry, but didn't know what to eat. I sighed walking to the cabinets, looking through all the boxes of crap, wondering why I even had some of the stuff. Suddenly the phone started ringing. I turned walking through the kitchen with the door closing behind me walking to the phone grabbing it walking to my CD player pressing the pause button answering the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"You sound so enthused" Tsume spoke up. I smiled heading to the kitchen.

"Well, you want me to sound so happy happy joy joy answering the phone?" I asked grinning. Tsume snickered.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking for something to eat" I spoke looking back into my freezer.

"Hmmm…hungry are we?" Tsume asked.

"Yea" I spoke.

"How's being a manager going?" I asked.

"Easy" he spoke.

"That's a good thing right" I spoke walking to the cabinets.

"I guess…Do you work tomorrow?" he asked.

"Nope, do you?" I asked.

"Yea, straight through till Friday morning, off on the weekend" he spoke.

"Man, I don't see how you work 12 hour shifts four days straight" I spoke.

"You get used to it" he spoke.

"Well, I wouldn't want to do it unless I had to" I spoke grabbing a box, then putting it back.

"Still looking for something to eat?" he asked as I smiled.

"Yes…" I spoke leaning back walking to the island counter sitting un top of it kicking my feet slightly.

"You on break?" I asked.

"Yea, till ten, then I have the choice of taking a half an hour if I wanted to" he spoke.

"Wow, pretty spiffy huh, an hour break, another half an hour…" I spoke teasing.

"Hmm, I wouldn't take the hour if I had the choice" he spoke.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I would, take advantage of it" I spoke.

"What do you expect me to do for an hour?" he asked. I smiled laughing a little.

"I don't know" I spoke.

"Well, I'm gonna go so you can find something to eat" he spoke.

"Me finding something to eat isn't a main priority right now" I spoke.

"So I take it you wanna talk to me?" he asked with a hint of tease in his voice.

"Not really, I don't have anything better to do then stuff my face" I spoke smiling. Tsume laughed a little.

"That shows how much I mean to ya" he spoke.

"I was joking" I spoke looking around a little.

"Yea yea" he spoke.

"Have you ate yet?" I asked.

"No, not really hungry" he spoke.

"Do you eat there?" I asked.

"Half the time no" he replied.

"I don't see how you can do that either, if I don't eat when I get hungry, I get grouchy" I spoke heading to the fridge again. Tsume laughed a little.

"Better eat something then" he spoke. I shook my head.

"Funny" I spoke looking to the eggs then to the cheese.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"No" Tsume spoke. I slowed to a stop.

"Oh...okay." Tsume laughed a little.

"Yea you'll see me tomorrow" he spoke as I smiled.

"Your mean" I spoke.

"No I'm not" he replied.

"Yea yea" I spoke grabbing the eggs, then a couple pieces of cheese.

"I go in at three all week" he spoke.

"Yea" I replied glancing at the clock on the microwave at it read 9:28. I wish he would come over here if he could then talking on the phone.

"Your off this weekend aren't you?" he asked.

"Yea" I replied.

"Wanna do something Friday or Saturday?" he asked.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know, you're the girl, you think of something" he spoke. I smiled.

"Ha, I've never been told that before, I don't know, anything you want to do?" I asked.

"Be with you" he spoke as I smiled softly.

"I want to be with you too" I spoke.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know…" I replied. Tsume snickered.

"When you figure it out let me know" he spoke. I laughed a little walking to the stove.

"Alright, don't say no if you don't like what I choose, you told me to think of something, so I will."

"I wont, I'm a go with the flow person" he spoke. I laughed a little reaching down grabbing a pan for the eggs.

"Well, I'm gonna go grab me something to eat, your hunger for food wore off on me" he spoke. I shook my head.

"Good, you should eat" I spoke.

"Yea yea, I'll see you tomorrow" he spoke.

"Alright, don't work to hard" I spoke.

"Oh I wont" he replied.

"Bye" I spoke bringing the phone down clicking the off button as I starred at the pan for a moment smiling to myself. Tsume placed the phone on the hook leaning back stretching as he stood. He glanced at the phone once again turning as he placed his hands in his pockets walking out of the office heading to the break room.

Tsume rolled unto his back bringing a hand up to his forehead for a moment, then ran his fingers through his hair laying there for a moment. He slowly opened his eyes turning his head looking to the clock on the night stand on the other side of the bed as it read 8:46a.m Tsume slowly sat up crawling out of bed heading to his bedroom door walking out as Toboe walked in from the kitchen slipping a shoe on.

"Where you going?" Tsume asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"I have to be at work in ten minutes, bye" Toboe spoke running to the door as he ran out slamming it behind him. Tsume stood in the living room starring at the door, then looked around the place. Tsume shook his head bringing his hand down walking to the kitchen walking to the counters, leaning up to an upper cabinet grabbing some coffee makings putting some in the coffee maker, then filling it with water. Turning on the coffee maker, he turned heading out the kitchen.

I stopped from looking at the counter with the mop in my hand, then headed out the kitchen with the door closing behind me walking to the front door. I opened the door as the lock chain caught.

"Hey sweetie" my father spoke. I looked at him through the crack in the door, then unlatched the hook opening it all the way.

"Hey" I spoke taking a step back as my father walked in wearing jeans, black flip flops, and a dark blue polo shirt.

"You off today?" I asked closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, what you doing, it smells good in here?" he asked.

"I was mopping the kitchen" I spoke looking at him heading to the kitchen door as he followed.

"Oh, did you get my message?" he asked standing at the kitchen door holding it open as I walked to the mop.

"Yea, sorry I didn't call you back last night" I spoke glancing at him.

"It's okay, how was work?" he asked.

"It was alright" I spoke.

"How are you and Tsume doing?" he asked. I looked at him as he folded his arms across his chest smiling with the door closed behind him leaning his back against the wall.

"You say that like we are dating" I spoke, in which we were.

"Well, are ya'll?" he asked. I just starred at him as a grin appeared on my face as I looked back to the mop.

"See, I'm good at these things" Ryo spoke pointing at me. I shook my head as I finished up the mopping walking to the island counter sitting untop of the counter. I looked down at my dark brown shorts, then to my legs.

"You really like him don't you?" he asked. I looked over to him, nodding my head looking back to my legs.

"Yea…I've never felt this comfortable around any one before…" I spoke looking at him. My father smiled.

"That's good" he spoke. I wanted to say so many things on how I felt about Tsume, but, part of me felt as if it was all to early to feel these things. I felt as if I could love him.

"You know, it was different with Luke, with him, it just felt like another relationship ya know, but with Tsume, it's totally different" I spoke looking at my father. He nodded his head.

"How do you truly feel about Tsume?" he asked as I starred at him for a moment.

"I don't know, a lot of things" I spoke.

"It's hard to just say one thing with out leading to another" I added. My father smiled walking over to the counter sitting to the side of me. I turned as I looked down at him.

"Sounds dumb doesn't it, because it's too early" I spoke placing my hands in my lap with my one knee bent on the counter top as I looked at my father.

"No, did you like him from the start?" he asked. I looked down at my hands for a moment.

"Yes, but what does that to have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Well, sometimes, when two people feel something from one another from the get go, it means that they are meant to be, sometimes it does, did you feel something for him once you meet him?" he asked looking up to me.

"Like love at first sight deal, Well, I guess…"I spoke. Ryo smiled.

"Dad, come on now" I spoke shaking my head.

"Do you feel strongly about him, emotions can grow strong in an amount of time, but don't rush into them" he spoke.

"Dad I know. Yes I feel strongly about him. I feel like he is the one who makes me complete, don't say anything, I know, it sounds dumb right now...but I've known him for about 7 months, so I have had time to get to know him a little first…" I spoke holding a hand up.

"..It's just, every time I am around him. I feel so…content. I feel like I don't have to put on a false face and act unlike myself around him like I did with Luke. Tsume likes me for who I am, and I the same for him. And he respects me" I spoke looking at my father. He nodded his head.

"And I respect him for respecting me…" I spoke. Ryo smiled.

"Try saying that ten times fast….does he know how you feel about him?" he asked.

"Dad, it's too early" I spoke hopping off the counter.

"I don't want to scare him away, I'm not saying I will and that he doesn't, but you never know" I spoke walking to the fridge.

"True, just play it safe and you are….that's Tsume's shirt isn't it?" he asked. I turned my head looking at him as he grinned.

"What do you think?" I asked smiling.

"Hmmm…I remember your mother wearing my clothes, even my pants sometimes. Tell me, why do you women do that?" he asked. I smiled grabbing the milk walking to the counter.

"I don't know, to me, it's like, a comfort thing…" I spoke looking at him from opening the milk jug.

"A comfort thing?" he asked arching an eyebrow. I sighed turning looking at him leaning my back against the counter.

"Yea, you know, the smell of him, just the thought of him ya know. And the fact that you have something that he wears, that you can wear just as well, snuggle or whatever.." I spoke. My father shook his head.

"No, I don't know…" he spoke. I laughed a little grabbing a glass from the cabinet pouring me a glass of milk.

"I think the way you feel is a good thing. Like you said, don't scare him off in case he may not feel the same way about you. When I meet your mother, with me, I yearned for her every time I wasn't with her. Once we got into our relationship more, the yearning felt so strong towards the end and then we got married…" my father spoke as I turned looking to him.

"Sometimes the Yearning hurt so bad that I had to go back and see her, one, two, in the morning" he spoke. I held my milk in my hands as I looked at my cup.

"There's just something about him, that seems to click, like…. I don't know" I spoke looking to my father. He nodded his head looking to his watch on his left hand.

"Things will get better and greater" Ryo spoke standing. I looked to him as he walked over to me kissing my forehead.

"I have to meet the guys, we're playing tennis, then lunch. I'll talk to you later sweetie, oh, how are you doing on your medicine?" he asked taking a step back.

"Good, half a bottle" I spoke. He nodded his head.

"I'll get you a refill, I talked to your doctor, appointment next Wednesday, 1:15" he spoke. I nodded my head.

"Alright, thanks" I spoke as I hugged him setting my cup of milk behind me. Ryo hugged back squeezing me gently then leaned back breaking the hug.

"Don't have to much fun" I spoke as he headed to the living room.

"Oh, I wont" he spoke.

Tsume sat at the edge of his bed rubbing his forehead as he leaned up rubbing the back of his neck slipping his shoes on, then walked out of his bedroom making sure his keys were on his belt loop. Closing the door behind him, he walked down out into the street putting his hands in his pocket inhaling deeply.

I turned my head looking at my door from stopping at my bedroom doorway. Turning I headed to the door putting my hair back in a bun type of style with strands hanging down in a sexyish way without trying. I opened the door stopping looking at Tsume. He arched an eyebrow as he starred at me with my hair the way it was, with his shirt on, and short dark brown shorts.

"Stop it your making me self conscious" I spoke turning as he walked in and I closed the door behind him. Tsume laughed a little as he turned looking to me.

"I don't see why you should, you look pretty damn good" he spoke. I eyed him smiling.

"Wow, I didn't even try either" I spoke taking a few steps towards the kitchen.

"Natural beauty" he spoke. I stopped as I looked at him. He shrugged walking over to me placing his hands on my waist.

"Ya think so?" I asked. Tsume nodded his head softly as I leaned my body against his.

"Yea" he spoke. I smiled as he kissed me on the lips gently, slowing growing deeper. Leaning my body against his, my hands gently rested upon his chest as we both leaned back breaking the kiss. My hands laid upon his shirt as I looked up at him.

"I missed you" he spoke. I smiled softly.

"Really?" I asked.

"Not really…" he spoke shrugging. I smiled eyeing him as he smiled.

"Yea, a little" he grinned. I laughed a little as he kissed my forehead. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck as we embraced in a hug. I leaned my head at the cape his neck as his arms around me tightened. I cuddled against him more inhaling deeply. I closed my eyes for a brief moment feeling so content, wanting to have his touch around me forever. His cologne smelt so good. I could smell his shampoo and slight aftershave as I leaned back in his arms. I looked at him in the eye wondering to myself if I was feeling these things to early, or was it meant to be?.

"You look tired…" I spoke as the thoughts disappeared. Tsume shrugged a little.

"Am a little" he spoke.

"You should be at home, sleeping in, not seeing me at this hour in the morning" I spoke.

"Not much of an ten hour sleeper" he spoke. I smiled a little bringing a hand down away from his neck, gently laying my fingers on the side of his face. My fingers gently grazed his cheek as we leaned our foreheads together. My fingers gently and slowly moved upon his smooth skin. His arms tightened around me gently as I leaned my body against him. After a few moments I leaned back looking at him as I lowered my hand looking at him placing my hand on the back of his neck.

"Want some breakfast?" I asked.

"What you making?" he asked. I shrugged.

"What do you like?" I asked. Tsume grinned shaking his head as we walked into the kitchen.

Toboe plopped down in the chair behind the counter looking at the time, sighing as the day started out rushed and hectic, and now, it was getting slow. Toboe leaned an elbow on the counter leaning his chin in his palm as he placed his other hand on the mouse to the computer as he closed a few programs. The doors opened as Tanya walked in looking to the counter looking to Toboe as she smiled softly. Toboe sighed deeply looking to the clock across the room on the wall looking at the time. It was only lunch time.

"Hi Toboe" Tanya spoke walking up to the counter. Toboe turned his head suddenly bringing his arm down looking at Tanya. She smiled as she leaned her arms on the counter. Her Auburn wavy hair laid at her shoulders with her sides pinned back. A couple of loose strands laid above her eyes and to the sides of her face for bangs. Silver earrings laid in her ears with a matching silver necklace that laid against her skin around her neck that looked good against her tan complexion. Her khaki colored tank top matched her white knee length skirt that had a slight flare with her white sandals.

"Hi" Toboe spoke smiling. Tanya smiled softly looking around, then back to him.

"You look bored" she spoke. Toboe nodded his head.

"Yea, we're really slow today" he spoke.

"Yea…I like the book" she spoke. Toboe looked at her for a moment, wondering, then smiled.

"Yea, it's one of my favorites. I heard that the second one is better" he spoke. Tanya smiled.

"I'm already half way through it" she added.

"Hmmm, you sound like me. I read it in three days" he spoke. Tanya laughed a little lowering her head looking to her hands upon the counter standing about stomach higth.

"Ommm…what time do you get off?" she asked letting her gaze look to Toboe as they looked at each other.

"Three" he replied. Tanya nodded her head looking to her hands again.

"Want to do something later?" he asked. Tanya looked at him smiling.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Well, there's the art show at six, at the Galleria…." he spoke. Tanya smiled softly.

"You like Art?" she asked. Toboe shrugged.

"Yea some what" he spoke.

"If you don't want to go, don't let me make you" she spoke.

"Nah, I want to go actually" he spoke. Tanya nodded her head softly.

"Okay, I'll meet you there." Tanya looked to him smiling.

"Okay" she replied as Toboe smiled.

"Cool" he spoke. Tanya smiled lowering her head looking to her hands as she took a step back.

"Well, I better go. I don't want to get you in trouble" she spoke.

"It's okay, I don't have anything to do anyways" he spoke. Tanya looked at him smiling as she waved a little.

"I'll see you at six" she spoke. Toboe smiled as he waved back.

"Okay" he spoke. Tanya turned folding her hands in front of her walking to the doors, her skirt flowed behind her as she turned her head looking back to him. Toboe smiled rubbing the back of his neck as she smiled walking out.

"Oh, Quint might stop by here soon" Blue spoke fixing her shirt as Hige sat on the bed looking to her.

"Oh yea?" Hige asked as Blue ran a hand through her damp hair.

"Yea, he'll be in town for work, so he said he might stop by" she spoke walking into the bathroom for a moment.

"Is he still working for that company" Hige asked as she walked back out.

"I think so" she spoke closing the bathroom door behind her walking to the dresser. Hige starred at her for a long moment as she put a couple earrings in, then turned looking at him.

"What?" she asked. Hige shrugged as he stood stretching.

"Tsume made Assistant Manager" Hige spoke. Blue's eyes widened as she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?."

"Yea, and we all have benefits now, sick leave, annual, health insurance…" he added walking to the window off to the side of the dresser looking outside for a moment.

"That's wonderful. I'm happy for Tsume" Blue spoke grabbing her perfume.

"Yea, I can actually take a day off and get paid for it" Hige spoke looking at her grinning. Blue smiled spraying a few spurts then setting the bottle back down.

"That would be nice" she spoke walking towards the bed as she fixed the small throw blanket at the end of the bed.

"Come on women, let's go" Hige spoke walking past her pinching her side gently. Blue smirked hitting him in the stomach gently.

"Such abuse" Hige spoke stopping at the bedroom door as she walked towards him heading out.

"You know I love you" she spoke stopping in front of him as they stood at the doorway. Hige grinned as she kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck. Hige wrapped his arms around her as she leaned against him. After a few moments, Blue leaned back a little in his arms breaking the kiss.

"I love you" he spoke Blue smiled softly looking at him. She placed a hand on the side of his face softly as she kissed him gently then leaning back.

"I love you" she said. Hige grinned kissing her quickly and gently on the lips as they headed out the room.

Blue walked beside Hige as he grabbed her hand gently walking through the mall. Blue looked to him for a moment, then looked around.

"Let's go in here" Blue spoke pointing of to the right at a small side shop of clothes.

"Clothes, come on…" Hige mumbled. Blue looked at him smiling.

"Oh come on, we already hit three game, and movie shops, lets go in here" she spoke looking at the two bags in Hige's other hand.

"Alright woman, ten minutes" he spoke. Blue shook her head.

"If you don't want to come in here with me, then fine…" she spoke.

"Nah, I got to make sure you don't spend all the money" he spoke as they walked into the shop.

"Me, hah, look at you" she said looking at him raising an eyebrow.

"Yea yea.." he spoke grinning looking at her. Blue eyed him smiling.

"Geez, how many things can women try on…" Hige spoke as Blue and him walked out the shop with two more bags.

"Shut up" Blue spoke looking at him. Hige grinned as they walked close beside each other.

"How about up here?" Hige spoke nodding to the Jewelry store with rings in show cases in the front. Blue looked at him suddenly as he looked at her.

"What…" he spoke.

"Hige, that's a jewelry store…I've never seen you go in one before" Blue spoke raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, and….they have other things then just rings" he spoke as he headed to the store. Blue starred at him for a moment, then coming up to the side of him.

Cheza sat on the balcony with her knees propped up on the small table with her arms wrapped around her knees as a slow gentle breeze came and went. Cheza smiled as she closed her eyes. Her hair swayed in the wind as Kiba walked to the doorway.

"There you are" he spoke walking out as she looked at him. Kiba sat next to her in the chair beside hers.

"It's a beautiful day" she spoke smiling looking up to the sky. There wasn't a cloud anywhere.

"Yea, it is" he spoke. Cheza smiled looking to Kiba. He looked at her grinning.

"What?" he asked.

"Everyone is so happy….I can feel it" she spoke. Kiba smiled.

"That's good" he spoke. Cheza smiled looking to the sky for a moment.

"In two days, it'll be a year since you proposed to me" she spoke, then looking back to Kiba.

"Yea it will wont it" he spoke leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Yes, and it'll be a year for us in four months" she spoke. Kiba smiled leaning up kissing her forehead.

"Yea, you want to do something for our year anniversary?" he asked.

"Yes, do you?" she asked.

"Yea, what do you want to do?" he asked. Cheza shrugged.

"Let's go somewhere" she spoke. Kiba smiled.

"Alright, any place you want to go?" he asked. Cheza thought for a moment.

"The beach, the beach house where we got married" she spoke looking to him with a smile on her face.

"That's a good idea…" he spoke. Cheza smiled. Kiba grinned standing.

"I'll go ahead and make the reservations" he spoke. Cheza smiled as he winked at her heading inside the house.

I stood up off the couch stretching as my shirt came up a little as Tsume watched me, I turned heading to the kitchen with my drink in my hand.

"Want something to drink?" I asked looking to Tsume. Tsume shook his head as I walked into the kitchen with the door closing behind me. Tsume leaned his head back exhaling deeply closing his eyes slowly, then opening his eyes as I walked back into the living room. I walked past him sitting down close beside him.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" he asked. I looked to him.

"I don't know…I haven't thought about it yet" I spoke. Tsume snickered glancing at the TV for a moment.

"What do you like to do for fun?" I asked resituating myself as I looked at him better with a knee bent on the couch as Tsume looked at me.

"I don't know…I usually don't go out and have fun like most people" he spoke.

"Oh come on, there's got to be something you like to do" I spoke looking at him.

"Like what, Can you imagine me going to a amusement park?" he asked arching an eyebrow. I laughed a little.

"Ever been to one?" I asked.

"Yea" he replied.

"Did you have fun?."

"No." I smirked as he grinned looking at each other.

"Well, other then that, like me. I like to go out to bars, hang out, movies, bowling, mall, just to watch people sometimes…" I spoke. Tsume arched an eyebrow.

"Sounds weird I know, Fair's, just to go walking, where ever I feel like walking…" I spoke.

"Fair's aren't really my thing, but everything else is a go" he spoke.

"Well, okay, so, you gotta help me out here. I don't wanna pick something for us to do, and it be something that you hate, like a fair or a amusement park" I spoke. Tsume laughed a little as I placed my hands in my lap.

"You know what I don't like already, surprise me" he spoke looking at me. I eyed him grinning.

"Alright fine" I spoke.

"There having some shows at the mall. I really don't know what, but why not check it out?" I asked.

"Alright" he spoke looking to me.

"Okay…" I spoke shaking my head smiling glancing at the TV, then to the time.

"Oh, remember that girl Tanya Toboe told us about?" I asked looking to Tsume. Tsume looked to me from the TV.

"What about her?" he asked.

"I think she came in yesterday, she asked for Toboe. I'm pretty sure it was her" I spoke. Tsume grinned.

"She's nice, kinda cute" I spoke glancing to the TV.

"He'll introducer her soon, watch" Tsume spoke as he leaned back into the couch stretching his arms above his head. I watched him looking at his chest as he brought his arms down looking at me as our eyes meet.

"I saw that" he spoke as I smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Checkin me out" he spoke grinning. I smiled eyeing him.

"You know you like it" I spoke as Tsume chuckled a little as we looked at each other. We just starred at each other for a moment, no thoughts running through my head at all as I looked at him in the eye. I gently kissed him placing a hand on his neck. After a few moments, our kiss grew more strongly. I slowly leaned back breaking the kiss leaning my forehead against his closing my eyes slowly. My hand still laid on his neck as my fingers gently grazed upon his skin.

"Will you call me later?" I asked softly feeling Tsume's hands gently rest on my waist.

"Yea" he spoke leaning his head back as I looked at him.

"Are you gonna head home?" I asked. Tsume nodded his head.

"You read my mind" he spoke.

Tsume laid on his bed laying on his back closing his eyes. His head throbbed from a headache that seemed to not go away. After a few moments of laying there, his body felt tired, after just one night of work. Tsume leaned up leaning his elbows on his knees covering his face for a moment, then looking to the time bringing his hands down. Sighing he stood walking into the bathroom.

Toboe stood beside the door at the Galleria, looking around, then to his watch on his wrist as it read 6:05. Toboe sighed deeply placing his hands in his pockets getting mad. His first date pretty much, and it was getting blown to smithereens. Toboe looked down the sidewalk one way, then the other, then across the street as people walked by with cars adding more sound to the atmosphere. The moon was out, the air was nice, a little on the warm side, but nice. Toboe sighed deeply once again leaning his back against the wall waiting. After a few more moments, Toboe looked at his watch as it read 6:14. Toboe took a deep breathe as he turned and started walking down the sidewalk, slowly turning looking to the doors as he saw no sight of her. He knew she couldn't be inside, he got there at 5:48. She said she would meet him there at six, looking down at his watch again as it read 6:15, there was no sight of her. Toboe turned as he walked, not really caring where he walked, but, just to walk it off. Maybe something happened to her, who knew. All these thoughts ran through his head putting his hands in his front pockets he stopped at crosswalk looking both ways, then crossing. Toboe walked around the block slowing down looking across the street, he looked around for any cars, then walked across the street to the building that laid in front of him.

Blue opened the door as Hige walked in behind her.

"What's for dinner?" Hige asked. Blue stopped in the middle of the living room looking at him with a couple bags in her hands.

"We were just out, you didn't want to stop and get something?" she asked arching an eyebrow. Hige smiled kicking his shoes off.

"Not really, I'll cook tonight, what ya want?" he asked setting his bags on the couch standing in front of her as she looked at him.

"You, cook….are you feeling okay?" she asked placing her bags on the couch as well bringing a hand up to his forehead. Hige laughed a little grabbing her hand looking to her as he held her hand.

"I'm fine, what do you want to eat…I figure I'd cook tonight" he spoke. Blue starred at him with an raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, do you even know how to cook?" she asked. Hige grinned eyeing her kissing her forehead.

"Yes, I know how to cook" he spoke looking at her. Blue just starred at him.

"Surprise me" she spoke. Hige smiled nodding his head.

"Alright, you asked for it woman" he spoke kissing her gently, then heading to the kitchen. Blue watched him, then looking to the bags. She shook her head taking a deep breath heading to the bedroom turning on the living room lamp before opening her bedroom door.

Looking to the door from the TV, I stood up heading to the door opening it looking to Toboe. Toboe looked at me for a moment eyeing my clothing for a second.

"Hey….what's wrong?" I asked arching an eyebrow as he looked at me. A pissed off look shown on his face.

"I was supposed to meet Tanya at the Galleria at six for the shows, she didn't show up" he spoke. I arched an eyebrow.

"She didn't show up…" I spoke moving out the way.

"You can come in" I spoke as he started to make his way in.

"No, she didn't show up. She said she would meet me there at six. I got there and stood outside since 5:48.…" Toboe spoke stopping in the middle of the living room looking at me. I closed the door then looked to him.

"Maybe something came up" I spoke.

"What if something didn't come up, she blew me off" he spoke shoving his hands in his front pockets. I looked to Toboe, walking to the couch.

"Maybe she chickened out…no phone number or anything?" I asked sitting on the couch looking up to him as he stood beside the couch.

"No" he spoke plopping down beside me. I looked at him as he looked at the TV. I don't think I've seen him this upset about a girl before, well any girl actually.

"Look, something might have happened. She has no way to get in contact with you" I spoke. Toboe looked to me, then back to the TV.

"Look, I'm sorry it didn't turn out the way you had planned, there's nothing you can do until you have the chance to talk to her about it okay. Don't worry to much about it" I spoke. Toboe looked back at me leaning back against the couch folding his arms across his chest. I just starred at him. I took a deep breathe looking to the TV, then back to him.

"Look, I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat, It'll take your mind off things" I spoke. Toboe looked at me for a moment.

"Have you ate yet?" I asked. Toboe shook his head. I stood up slowly.

"Look, I'll treat, give me a minute" I spoke heading to the bedroom. Toboe watched me as I closed the door behind me. I walked to my dresser grabbing a pair of jeans slipping off my shorts, then putting my jeans on making sure my hair looked halfway descent, then opened my bedroom door closing it behind me.

"Come on, where do you want to eat at?" I asked.

"Where ever you want to eat" Toboe spoke looking to me as I walked to the TV stand grabbing my keys placing them on my belt loop hitting the power button on the TV cutting it off then I looked to him. I walked over to him grabbing his hand.

"Come on sparky" I spoke pulling him up.

"You don't have to do this for me" Toboe spoke as I let go of his hand heading to the door slipping my black flip flops on.

"I know I don't have to, but, I want to" I spoke turning the light off as Toboe opened the door. Walking behind him I closed the door making sure it was locked.

Toboe walked behind me as we walked out the restaurant, I looked at him folding my arms across my mid-section.

"Feeling better?" I asked. Toboe looked to me, he smiled.

"Yea…I didn't mean to just show up at your place like an idiot" he spoke looking to the ground. I shook my head smiling softly.

"Toboe, your fine. We're friends aren't we?" I asked as he looked back to me.

"Yea….is that Tsume's shirt?" he asked. I looked at my shirt, glancing at him grinning.

"Your stealing his clothes now, sheesh what's next….are ya'll dating yet?" Toboe asked looking to me as I laughed a little.

"I'm not stealing his clothes, and yes, we are dating" I spoke. Toboe smiled.

"Really, See, I thought so…" Toboe spoke looking to the side walk as we walked beside each other.

"Yea okay" I spoke. Toboe looked around, then up to the sky. I began thinking about Tsume, looking to the sidewalk as my mind seemed to get covered with thoughts of him.

"I hope nothing happened to her…"Toboe spoke as I lifted my gaze to him as he looked at the sky. He looked down to the ground for a moment, then to me.

"Things will get straightened out, don't worry" I spoke.

"Have you ever been blown off before by a guy?" he asked. I glanced at him rolling my eyes.

"One time to many" I spoke.

"I don't see why any guy would blow you off" Toboe spoke. I looked at him arching an eyebrow smiling. Toboe looked at me, smiling.

"What?….You are pretty" he spoke. I smiled looking to the ground.

"Thanks, it's just the guys I pick are jerks and want something other then a relationship, they never truly cared" I spoke.

"Tsume isn't that way…he cares about you a lot. Though he doesn't really show it, he does" Toboe spoke placing his hands behind his head as he walked beside me. I placed my arms across my mid-section looking to the ground for a moment.

"I'm not saying he's like that, it's just all the other assholes were" I spoke as we came up to a crosswalk stopping, then crossing.

"Yea, well, you have Tsume now so, you have nothing to worry about" he spoke looking to me as I looked back at him smiling.

Tsume stood at the machine making sure the blades worked like they were supposed to, then turning he headed down the hallway. Sighing deeply brining a hand up to his forehead his headache still remained getting worse. Heading to the break room, Tsume stopped turning walking towards the office opening the door closing it behind him flicking the light switch. Walking over to the chair next to the phone hanging on the wall, he grabbed the phone dialing a number leaning back in the chair.

Walking out of my bedroom grabbing the phone heading back to my room clicking the button I brought the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked walking to my bed plopping down.

"Hey" Tsume spoke bringing a hand up to his forehead.

"Oh hi…how's work?" I asked crawling to my pillows leaning back against them.

"Slow as crap" he spoke bringing his hand down.

"I'm sorry, those types of shifts are bad when their like that" I spoke.

"You can say that again, being manager is even worse, theirs nothing to do" Tsume spoke. I smirked a little.

"Well, at least you get paid for it" I spoke. Tsume snickered leaning his head back against the chair looking to the ceiling.

"Yea that's a fact….what you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing really, just sitting around being a bum" I spoke stretching my legs out in front on me on the bed.

"Hmm, sounds fun" he spoke.

"Yea, you should join me some time" I spoke smiling. Tsume smiled to himself closing his eyes for a moment.

"You okay…?" I asked bending my knees leaning them up against my chest wrapping my free arm around my legs.

"Yea…" he trailed off.

"Just tired" he added.

"See I told you you shouldn't have came and saw me at 9 in the morning" I spoke. Tsume smirked a little closing his eyes as the lights in the room seemed to hurt his eyes. Holding the phone up to his ear, his other hand laid on his leg as he sighed deeply.

"Yea, well, can you blame me for wanting to see you?" he asked, I smiled softly to myself leaning back against the pillows.

"No…promise me tomorrow you'll sleep in, and besides, I open tomorrow" I spoke.

"I wont promise but I'll try, what time do you get off?" he asked.

"3."

"Okay" he spoke leaning back placing his free hand across his stomach.

"Toboe got blown off on his first date…" I spoke. Tsume opened his eyes arching an eyebrow.

"What date?" he asked.

"Him and that Tanya girl were supposed to the Galleria for the shows tonight, they were supposed to meet at 6, she never showed up" I spoke.

"Hah, how did you find out about it?."

"He came to my place pissed off, I've never seen him that pissed. We went out for dinner to get his mind off of it" I spoke. Tsume smirked restituting himself in the chair.

"This is the first girl in a while I've ever seen him try to go on a date with" Tsume spoke.

"Yea, He was pretty pissed off, when I answered the door I thought he was gonna bite my head off with the look he had on his face" I spoke. Tsume laughed a little leaning his head back once again.

"He'll get over it" Tsume spoke.

"They'll talk and things will be all dandy and watch, in a week he'll be introducing her to everyone" Tsume spoke. I laughed a little.

"Ya think so?" I asked.

"Yea, that's Toboe for ya" he replied. I smiled looking to my bedspread for a moment, then to the time.

"Exactly what day did you want to go to the mall this weekend?" Tsume asked.

"How about Saturday, don't let me drag you out on Friday, you're gonna be wore out" I spoke. Tsume snickered.

"Yes Ma'm" he teased.

"Funny."

"Saturday is fine, any particular time?" he asked.

"I don't care."

"9 or 10?" he asked.

"That's good" I spoke.

"Alright.." He spoke leaning his head back closing his eyes.

"Well, I'm going to get something to eat, I'll talk to you tomorrow okay" Tsume spoke bringing a hand up to his forehead.

"Alright" I spoke.

"Bye" he spoke. I brought the phone down clicking the button placing it on the bed beside me as I wrapped my arms around my knees looking to my bedspread. I sighed deeply thinking about Tsume, kinda worrying about him. He didn't exactly seem like himself. And that bothered me.

Rounding a corner I looked around as cars passed by, and people began crowding the streets as I made my way to the library. I looked ahead of me seeing a young girl sitting on the bench beside the front doors. I arched an eyebrow as she turned her head looking to me. I realized she was the girl that had asked about Toboe the other day.

"We're not open yet, another ten minutes and we will be" I spoke stopping at the door grabbing my keys.

"Is Toboe working today?" she asked standing up folding her hands in front of her as I looked at her with my keys in my hands.

"Are you Tanya?" I asked as she nodded her head.

"You're friends with Toboe?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"Yea, he's off today" I spoke.

"He's mad at me isn't he, about last night?" she asked. I just starred at her for a moment.

"Well…" I spoke.

"I didn't have any way to get in contact with him, my father got into an car accident last night, he's at the hospital…" she interrupted. I arched an eyebrow starring at her.

"Is he okay?" I asked. Tanya nodded her head.

"I was getting ready to meet Toboe when we got a phone call. My mother and I were at the hospital all night…." she spoke as I just stared at her.

"Is he really mad at me…." she spoke.

"At the fact that it didn't work out, look, once you tell him what happened, he's not going to be mad at you. Believe me, I've known Toboe for a while" I spoke putting the key in the key hole unlocking it.

"Really, I just feel so bad, I couldn't leave my father, and my mom was a nervous wreck" she spoke. I smirked opening the door

"I can understand that, look, don't worry about it. Things happen that you can't control" I spoke looking to her as she looked back at me. She placed a few strands of her wavy hair behind her ear.

"If you want to call him from here, you can" I spoke. Tanya just starred at me.

"No, I don't want to cause any trouble" she spoke.

"Nah, come on. My boss isn't even gonna be in till late, hes real relaxed anyways, I don't care" I spoke walking in holding the door open as she looked at me.

"Come on, I know you want to" I spoke smiling. Tanya smiled softly as she walked in after me.

Toboe walked to the phone on the table grabbing it.

"Hello?" he asked walking to the stove.

"Toboe, it's Tanya.." she spoke. Toboe stopped arching an eyebrow looking to the window above the sink

"Tanya….how did you get my phone number?" he asked.

"Nikcorra….she told me I could call you here at the library…" she spoke.

"Hi Toboe" I spoke up from walking out of the office looking to her as I smiled. Tanya smiled softly looking to me as I headed to the front counter.

"About last night, my father got into an car accident, I was at the hospital all night with my mom and him. I am so sorry Toboe, I feel so bad, I had no way to get in contact with you" Tanya spoke. Toboe stopped as he grabbed the spatula.

"Your dad got into a car accident, I hope he's alright…I was hoping nothing bad happened to you when I was waiting and you didn't show up…" Toboe spoke.

"He's going to be alright…Your not mad at me are you?" she asked looking to the desk with the phone in her hand sitting in the chair.

"Over that, no. Your father is more important then a date….just as long as he's okay" Toboe spoke flipping the pancakes. Tanya smiled.

"Alright, I was so worried you were mad at me" she spoke.

"No I'm not mad, are you okay, with the accident and all?."

"Yes, I'm alright. Tired, but alright" she spoke smiling to herself.

"Good, well look, I don't want to hold you up from being with your father…" Toboe spoke.

"My mother is with him now, but I should be getting back though" she spoke.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later then…" he spoke.

"Would you mind if I kept your phone number…" she asked. Toboe smiled.

"Nah, I don't mind" he spoke.

"Okay well, bye" she spoke.

"Bye" he replied as he brought the phone down hanging up.

Tanya closed the office door behind her walking towards the front as I leaned back turning the computer behind me on. I turned as Tanya walked to the counter.

"Was he mad?" I asked. Tanya shook her head.

"See, I told you" I spoke smiling. Tanya smiled as well.

"Thank you for letting me call him" she spoke.

"No problem" I spoke.

"So you and Toboe are good friends?" she asked leaning her arms on the counter. I nodded my head looking at her. Her hair was put back in a braid with her bangs hanging to the sides.

"Yea, I've known him for a while. I moved here about seven months ago. I live right down the street from him, he helped me move in. Then I started working here and as much as he loves to read, we just became good friends" I spoke. Tanya nodded her head.

"Does he live by himself?" she asked.

"Nah, he's got a roommate, could be brothers the way they bicker with each other" I spoke. Tanya smiled.

"How old is his roommate" she asked.

"Twenty three, his room mate and I are dating actually, go figure" I spoke standing. Tanya smiled.

"You and Toboe are the same age aren't ya'll?" I asked.

"He's seventeen?" she asked. I smiled as I nodded my head looking to the cart putting a few books on the shelves.

"Yep" I spoke. Tanya nodded her head leaning back.

"Well, I need to get going, thank you once again" Tanya spoke. I nodded looking to her.

"Don't mention it, I'll talk to ya later" I spoke. Tanya smiled nodding her head.

"Alright, bye" she spoke heading to the doors.

Tsume walked into the kitchen rubbing the back of his neck as the headache still laid within beating at a dull ache, wearing a wife beater and black baggy cotton pajama pants. Toboe turned his head from flipping the pancakes.

"Hi Tsume" Toboe spoke. Tsume eyed him walking to the fridge.

"I'm cooking pancakes" Toboe spoke.

"I can smell them" Tsume spoke grabbing a water bottle. Toboe looked at Tsume for a moment, then back to the pancakes.

"Some one is in a grouchy mood this morning" Toboe spoke glancing at Tsume as he walked to the island counter sitting leaning an arm on the counter top.

"Shut up….I heard about the no show date last night" Tsume spoke. Toboe turned with a plate in his hand handing Tsume a plate of pancakes, then grabbing the syrup.

"Her father got into an car accident, that's why she didn't show up" Toboe spoke walking back to the stove. Tsume looked to him, then grabbed the syrup.

"Yea, see, I told you to always get a girls number" Tsume spoke. Toboe rolled his eyes walking to the counter as well sitting across from him.

"Well, I don't do things the way you do them" Toboe spoke taking a bite of his pancake. Tsume poured the syrup over his pancakes then set it back on the table.

"Ya finally asked Nikcorra out huh?" Toboe asked smiling. Tsume looked to Toboe for a moment eyeing him.

"What….about time you did, ya'll really do make a good couple" Toboe spoke. Tsume rolled his eyes as he took a bite.

I signed out on the computer walking to the main doors waving to Jen as she sat down at the computer as an elderly lady asked her a question. The door closing behind me, I turned walking down the side walk thinking as I looked at the shops as I passed by. I slowed down to a stop opening an door. A bell rang as I looked up letting go of the door as it closed.

"Be right with you" a female voice from the back spoke up. I walked to the front counter looking around at the beautifully arranged flowers in Vase's. Blue walked out from the back as I turned my head looking to her.

"Hey" she spoke smiling.

"Hey…" I replied as she stopped on the other side of the counter.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just got off work, Figured I'd stop by to say hi" I spoke. Blue smiled.

"Yea, thanks. I hate days when I'm the only one working. Cheza has off today…" Blue spoke leaning her arms on the counter pulling an bar stool up sitting.

"Yea, hectic?" I asked. Blue nodded her head.

"Yea, I've done ten delivers this morning, and three more to be sent by tomorrow before ten" Blue spoke. I nodded my head.

"Ya'll get good business" I spoke.

"Yea, we do actually" she spoke.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked. Blue shrugged.

"Hige's working tonight, probably nothing, why, you wanna go do something?" she asked.

"Yea, Tsume is too…and it gets boring doing the same thing at my place and being by myself…" I spoke. Blue smirked as she laughed a little.

"Yea, I get off at five. Wanna go to a bar or something?" she asked. I arched an eyebrow.

"You go to a bar when your dating?" I asked. Blue smiled.

"Not to look exactly, but to just have fun and drink ya know, Cheza and I do it. I can get her to come too, I think Kiba is working as well" she spoke.

"Alright, well, that's good to me" I spoke.

"Good, I'll call her and see what she says" she spoke leaning back reaching for the phone as she began dialing a number.

"Hello?" Cheza spoke on the other end.

"Hey Cheza, its Blue, what are you doing tonight?" she asked leaning an arm on the counter.

"Nothing, Kiba is working tonight" she spoke.

"Wanna go to the bar with Nikcorra and I?" she asked.

"Nikcorra wants to go, really, yes, I would like that."

"Yea, she's right here now. All the guys are working tonight, so, we figured a girls night out" Blue spoke looking to me smiling .

"Alright, what time?."

"What time…?" Blue asked looking to me as I shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me" I spoke.

"Well, I get off at five, how about 6:30.." she asked looking to me. I nodded my head.

"Okay" Cheza spoke.

"Alright at Jingo's" Blue spoke.

"Yes" Cheza spoke.

"Alright, see ya" she spoke hanging up the phone.

"Know where Jingo's is?" she asked laying the phone on the counter. I nodded my head.

"Yea, up the street" I spoke.

"Alright, meet us there at 6:30" she spoke smiling. I nodded smiling as well.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll go ahead and let ya go then…" I spoke leaning back a little.

"Yea, I got a couple things to do, then I'm out of here" she spoke. I smiled wrapping my arms around my mid-section.

"Okay" I spoke waving as she waved back.

"Oh hey…do you have Tsume's work number?" I asked. She starred at me for a moment.

"Yea, all the guys call on the office phone, why?" she asked.

"Mind if I grab it from you so I can maybe call to let him know I'm gonna be out tonight…" I spoke. Blue smiled leaning her arms back on the counter.

"Yea" she spoke turning grabbing a sheet of paper from below the counter grabbing a pen.

"You two aren't dating are ya'll?" she asked as she wrote the number down, then looked to me smiling. I starred at her for a moment as she handed me the number.

"Why do you say it like that…" I asked holding the sheet of paper in my hand. Blue smirked.

"Ya'll are aren't ya'll?" she asked. I smiled shrugging.

"Ya'll are!" she spoke smiling. I laughed a little rubbing the back of my neck.

"Don't make it sound like a bad thing" I spoke.

"No it's not!, I am so happy. I was wondering when he would ask you out" she spoke. I smiled shaking my head.

"He's not so bad once you get him drunk.." Blue spoke winking as I looked at her.

"Ha, yea okay" I spoke. Blue laughed a little as I turned towards the door.

"I'll see ya later" she spoke. I waved then headed to the door.

"Manufacturing Building, this is Bret, how can I help ya?" a man asked as I sat on the bed.

"Can I speak to Tsume please?" I asked.

"Hold on a sec" he spoke putting me on hold as some crappy elevator music started playing.

"Tsume, Phone call in Office one" the sound system blurted out. Tsume arched an eyebrow glancing to the speakers laying down the hallways hanging on the walls. Tsume sighed deeply heading down the hallway.

"Hello?" Tsume spoke sounding irritated.

"Hey, it's me, I'm sorry to bother you at work…." I spoke.

"Hey, your not bothering me, just a bit freaked out wondering who the hell was calling me, I never get any phone calls unless it's Toboe calling about some mid-life criss" he spoke walking to the chair with the phone in his hand. I laughed a little.

"What's up everything okay?" he asked.

"Yea, Blue, Cheza, and I are going out tonight, just wanted to let ya know in case you called on break and I wasn't home" I spoke. Tsume leaned back in the chair leaning an arm on the back of the chair.

"A girls night out huh" he asked as I laughed a little.

"Yea" I spoke. Tsume brought a hand up to the back of his neck.

"Alright, don't have to much fun, going to the bar?" he asked.

"I'll try not to, how'd you know?" I asked.

"They always go to Jingo's, they go there to look at guys" he spoke. I laughed.

"Oh okay, well I wont" I spoke. Tsume laughed a little.

"Have a good time" he spoke.

"I'll try…." I spoke.

"Hmmm…well I got to go, I'll talk to ya later alright."

"Okay, bye" I spoke. Then I heard the phone go silent. I brought the phone down looking at it as I held it in my lap. I sighed wanting to see Tsume more then go to a bar. I looked to the clock as it read 3:46. I sighed leaning back laying on my bed. I looked up to the ceiling thinking.

Making sure my keys were on my belt loop, I looked up looking to the big sign that flashed Jingo's in red and yellow. I looked around coming up to the front doors stopping folding my arms across my mid-section. I looked to the sky for a moment. The sun was beginning to go down as dusk fell over Dark mills. I sighed deeply as the full moons began loosing its side as it would be gone in a few days. Looking down at my shirt for a moment, then to my jeans. Wearing a dark blue spaghetti strap tank top, with black jeans and pointy toed boots, I looked up as Blue rounded a corner wearing an halter top and jeans.

"Hey" she spoke walking up to me as I smiled.

"Hi."

"Just get here?" she asked. I nodded.

"I like that shirt" she spoke. I smiled looking at it once again, then looked to the street for a moment.

"Thanks" I spoke as Cheza appeared across the street, then crossing once a car went by.

"Hi" Cheza spoke as she walked up to us smiling.

"Hey, well, come on" Blue spoke walking to the door motioning for us to follow. This was going to be an interesting night, I could feel it.

Sitting at an round table, Blue and Cheza sat as well.

"How's Tsume doing?" Cheza asked looking to me, I looked at her arching an eyebrow.

"He's good…" I spoke as she smiled.

"I told her ya'll were dating, I called her when I got home" Blue spoke. I looked at her then smiling looking back to Cheza.

"I am so happy for you both. Tsume has changed a lot since you came into view. He's a lot more happier, and he seems himself again" Cheza spoke as a waitress came by dropping the drinks off.

"What he wasn't happy before I came into the picture?" I asked grabbing my long island ice tea.

"I guess with him working all the time, he never really thought about having an relationship….he just seemed un happy ya know, when you know your stuck at a job that you don't like, you work crappy hours, tired all the time, that place isn't the easiest job to work at" Blue spoke sipping at her margarita. I looked at her as she spoke.

"You give him something to grab a hold of, to hold on to…"

"Like an outlet" Blue spoke. I looked at the both of them for a moment.

"Ya'll really think so?" I asked. Blue nodded her head.

"Yes" Cheza spoke. I looked at her for a moment, then around the room as music started playing and more voices could be heard as the bar began to get more crowed. The lights flashing, the dim lights in VIP sections made the place not a bad place as most bars would be like.

"I kinda know how he feels then…" I spoke looking to my drink.

"I felt stuck in a rut there for awhile, nothing to look forwards to except for another day, ya know" I spoke sipping at my drink.

"But you feel more happier now, and more alive" Cheza spoke. I looked up to her from my drink.

"Yea…" I spoke.

"She reads people like an open book, get used to it" Blue spoke leaning to me. Cheza smiled shaking her head.

"Well, maybe you and Tsume were meant to be then, to help, make each other live day to day, striving for each other, to grasp to hold…" Cheza spoke taking a drink of her strawberry daiquiri

"You sound like their getting married" Blue spoke. I laughed a little sipping at my drink looking off to the side as more people came in, glancing at the TV laying up against the wall in the high corner above the bar counter.

Tsume sat at the table in the break room as Hige walked in with the door closing behind him.

"Hey" Hige spoke. Tsume turned his head looking to him as he sat across from him at the table.

"What's shaken?" Hige asked setting his container of food down. Tsume shrugged shaking his head grabbing his water bottle.

"So how's the life of manager going?" Hige asked opening his container of a made sandwich.

"The same as on the factory line" Tsume spoke. Hige smirked.

"But more boring…." Tsume spoke taking a sip of his drink. Kiba walked in from the other side of the room walking to the table.

"Hey guys" Kiba spoke sitting at the edge between the two.

"How's it going Tsume?" Kiba asked looking to his container of spaghetti.

"Alright" Tsume spoke rubbing his right temple leaning back in the chair.

"You've been out of it this week man, what's up?" Hige asked looking to Tsume taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Just tired" Tsume spoke looking to Hige.

"Hige is right, everything alright?" Kiba asked. Tsume looked to Kiba, then back to Hige as he stuffed his face.

"Just fine" he spoke taking a drink of his water. Kiba looked at him for a moment or so, then took a bite of his food.

"Girl trouble?" Hige asked with a mouth full of food as more people started walking into the break room. Tsume rolled his eyes.

"No" Tsume spoke becoming a bit irritated.

"There's something wrong man, what's up?" Hige asked looking to Tsume. Tsume shook his head standing.

"I'm fine" he spoke heading to the doors walking out. Kiba watched him as the door closed behind him. Hige arched an eyebrow looking to Kiba as they looked to each other.

"He looks like he's not feeling to well" Kiba spoke.

"Ya think so?" Hige asked.

"Yea" Kiba spoke taking a bite of his food.

"Hmm…" Hige spoke looking to his sandwich finishing it off.

I leaned back a little in the chair looking to the TV across the room, then looked to Blue and Cheza.

"I can't drink any more, I have to be in tomorrow at nine in the morning" I spoke. Blue snickered looking to me as she grinned.

"Lightweight" she spoke. I shook my head looking to the TV as the subtitles at the bottom of the screen scrolled by as the TV was on mute. The news had started as a newswoman appeared mentioning something about the nobles.

"Hey look, the damn bastards are on TV" Blue spoke looking to TV leaning an elbow on the table. I glanced at her as I directed my glance back to the TV. I narrowed my eyes as footage began to show of an laboratory with two identical machines in the middle with a stair case around them both. '_Darcia has stated that he believes in the ancient Paradise that had been told of more then two hundred years ago by the humans. Darcia stated using these machines by two flower maidens, the maidens of the Wolfs that have been extinct, will bring this mystery Paradise back..'_ The news woman spoke. My eyes widened as the footage of the lab disappeared showing an man walking in a middle of a paparazzi group snapping photos and shouting questions. I narrowed my eyes looking to him as he walked past the camera as his amber eyes looked in front of him glancing at a camera, his dark blue bangs swaying to the sides of his face.

"Oh my god…I saw him the other day" I spoke up. Blue and Cheza looked at me immediately. I looked at the TV for a moment more, then looked to the two of them.

"You saw him?" Cheza asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yea, Tsume and I were out up the street going to lunch the other day…. When this weird feeling hit and I stopped turning and he was starring right at me…" I spoke. Cheza arched an eyebrow.

"He's in the Book.." Blue spoke looking to me, then to Cheza.

"Yea…do you think he's actually gonna try to find the flower maidens and bring back paradise…why all of a sudden is he doing this now, and not, years ago…" I spoke looking back and fourth in between them

"Because he saw you, he knows what you are" Cheza spoke, I stopped suddenly looking at her.

"Know what I am, what are you saying…." I asked arching an eyebrow.

"That you are the other flower maiden. You have the same images and feelings as me. And you know, that everyone in those images are with the ones who they are supposed to be with, look at us now" Cheza spoke. I just starred at her, then looked to Blue for a moment.

"But….wait, that doesn't mean anything….who is the other flower maiden…how do you know all of this is true, maybe we all got brain washed and have the same images…" I spoke.

"You believe there are wolfs, yes?…" Cheza asked leaning her arms on the table.

"Yea, some people do and some don't…." I spoke.

"Think about it Nikcorra. Why are you, having these dreams and images. These feelings…why do you believe there are wolfs, what made you believe. The wolfs looked to the Flower maidens for peace, and for a way to get away from the humans to live happy…" Cheza started. I just starred at her as she spoke.

"…I am the other flower maiden, and I strongly believe you are as well. In these images, everyone is with who they are with now. Kiba is the only one who had lived after paradise was found faluse. Kiba is the one who kept everyone alive, we all got turned into human, and everything turned into memories, dreams…. images…" she spoke. I arched an eyebrow thinking.

"Do you remember anything before two years ago?" Blue asked looking to me. I looked at her, then to Cheza.

"Not really…it's all blurry" I spoke.

"Everyone has the same thing. I don't remember my child hood…only bits and pieces. Do you feel like there is a piece missing in your life?" Cheza asked. I just starred at her.

"Yea….but, if you say I'm the other flower maiden, You and I would be twins, okay, cool. But there's something…I don't see in my images that is what's going on now…." I spoke. Cheza arched an eyebrow.

"What is it?" she asked. I gulped looking to my drink, then back to her.

"Do you know a lot about you being a flower maiden, and, about me being a flower maiden?" I asked. Cheza shook her head.

"Nothing more then you. Cher had mentioned she found out one of them was ill, we are trying to figure out who that was" she spoke.

"How come the images doesn't tell who's the sick one?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"We don't know, what it is that you don't see in your images that is happening today, does it deal with one of us?" Blue spoke. I looked to Blue, then sighed shaking my head leaning my elbows on the table covering my face.

"How do you know that you are exactly one of the flower maidens…." I asked bringing my hands down looking to Cheza.

"Cher had done some testing. The White and the Silver flower maidens" she spoke. I just starred at her, realizing something as my eyes widened.

"Wait…Kiba was a white wolf, and Tsume was a gray wolf…"

"Some people thought he was silver" Blue spoke.

"Both flowers maidens feel in love with Kiba and Tsume" Cheza spoke. I starred at her, then looked to Blue.

"All because of me and Tsume and you and Kiba are together doesn't exactly mean anything..."

"Why did you feel like you knew Darcia?" Cheza asked.

"I didn't say that."

"You felt it." I starred at Cheza. I took a deep breath leaning both of my arms on the table.

"Alright….But it's hard to believe that there is any proof" I spoke.

"Darcia saw you that day, and now look at what he's doing" Cheza spoke. I sighed rubbing the side of my face looking towards the TV for a moment.

"How did ya'll find out one of them was ill?" I asked.

"Cher told me that at the end of the book, it revealed that the one had an heart condition…" she spoke. I suddenly stopped looking at her as I reached for my drink.

"….The strongest one was the beacon to paradise, and the other was the leader that lead them to paradise, they both knew the way, but they both had their duties to lead the wolfs" Cheza spoke. Blue looked to Cheza, then to me.

"Do you have a heart condition?" Blue asked. I looked to Blue, then to Cheza. It was silent for a few moments. I looked to the both of them for a moment or so. I started to feel panic, like this wasn't happening.

"Look, I have to go" I spoke leaning back standing up.

"Nikcorra, wait" Cheza spoke. I stopped looking to her reaching to my back pocket.

"I'm sorry if this is overwhelming you…" she spoke. I shook my head tossing a bill on the table.

"And yes, I do have a heart condition" I spoke looking to the both of them, then turning. Blue's eyes widened as she watched me walk out the bar. She looked to Cheza.

"Should we follow her to make sure she's alright?" Blue asked.

"You go…I think I upset her to much" Cheza spoke looking at her. Blue nodded standing heading for the door.

Tsume slowed down to a stop looking to the time on the wall up the hall as it read 11:45. He arched an eyebrow as an uneasy feeling came over him. Tsume turned as he headed to the office.

I wrapped my arms around my mid-section as the door closed behind me walking pasted a few people. I gulped as my eyes teared up. Why was this so hard to swallow?. How could I be a flower maiden, that lead the wolfs to paradise?.

"Nikcorra, wait up" a voice spoke up. I stopped turning around looking to Blue as she came up to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked stopping looking to me concerned.

"Yea, just…" I spoke shrugging looking off to the side for a moment. Blue starred at me for a moment.

"Nikcorra, I know it's hard to believe, and it's overwhelming….we're sorry" she spoke. I sighed deeply rubbing the back of my neck.

"Everyone knows about Cheza being a flower maiden?" I asked looking to her. Blue nodded her head.

"Well, I can tell ya one thing, it can explain the emptiness I had before I meet Tsume" I spoke looking off to the side as a couple cars passed by. Blue smiled softly.

"Look, it's going to be okay" she spoke. I looked to her taking a deep breathe.

"Tell Cheza I didn't mean to be rude by walking out like that" I spoke as Blue smirked.

"No need to say sorry, she understands" she spoke. I forced a smile rubbing the back of my neck.

"Look, I'll talk to you tomorrow okay" I spoke. Blue nodded her head.

"You sure your alright?" she asked. I nodded my head taking a step back.

"Yea" I spoke. Blue nodded as she turned heading back to the bar. I watched her as the doors closed behind her. I turned as I wrapped my arms around myself again walking down the sidewalk. Blue walked to the table sitting.

"She's a bit shaken up, but okay" Blue spoke looking to Cheza.

"She' scared…" Cheza spoke. Blue looked at her suddenly.

"Of what?" Blue asked arching an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure…." Cheza spoke looking to Blue as they looked at each other for a moment.

Closing my door behind me, walking over to the couch looking to the answering machine, the red button blinked. I walked over pressing the play button.

"Hey, it's Tsume…I…just got this really uneasy feeling. I wanted to know if your okay…If your still out, and your alright, you don't have to call me back if you don't want to…Alright, well….I miss you…" he spoke, then the machine went silent stating the time and date. I looked to the clock seeing he called ten minutes ago. I arched an eyebrow thinking then grabbing the phone. I stopped with the phone in my hand thinking back to the conversation. How could I be a flower maiden….What if something happened again and we all die like before. I would lose Tsume forever. I blinked as images began flowing through my head. I closed my eyes lowering my head. Images of an forgotten place, a forgotten time. Images of Tsume and I, as a flower maiden and knowing what I was. I fell to my knees covering my face, the phone falling to the floor to the side of me. The images held tears falling down my smooth skin, my face lit with fear as Tsume fell to the ground in pain. Reaching my arms out as I came up to him. Kneeling down before him. Wrapping my arms around him, my head against his. Closing my eyes as I felt his pain run deep in my veins as tears ran down my face. I opened my eyes, gulping blinking as my vision was blurry. I stood up slowly shaking my head. I looked to the phone on the floor grabbing it, then walking to my bedroom plopping down on my bed grabbing the phone number that Blue had gave me earlier. I looked at the number, then punched the same numbers in the phone.

"Manufacturing Building, how can I help ya?" a male voice spoke.

"Tsume please…" I spoke feeling cold looking around my room for a moment.

"Hold on…..is this Nikcorra?" the man asked. I arched an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"It's Hige" he spoke.

"Hige….hey" I spoke.

"Heh, have fun with the girls?" he asked. I smirked a little.

"Yea" I spoke.

"Alright, let me get Tsume for ya" he spoke.

"Thanks.." I spoke, then hearing a click button as the stupid music came on. I sighed deeply leaning back against my pillows.

"Hey" I heard Tsume's voice speak up.

"Hey…I got your message" I replied.

"Everything alright?" he asked sitting in the chair.

"Yea…" I spoke looking to the side debating on to tell Tsume about me being an Flower maiden, if he already didn't know. Tsume looked to the floor for a moment.

"What's wrong….I can tell something is wrong.." he spoke concerned. I bent my knees up against my chest.

"Cheza thinks I'm the other flower maiden…" I spoke. Tsume arched an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"Yea, remember that day we saw that guy on the street that gave us that weird feeling. His name is Darcia, he's making new machines that are used for Flower maidens to re-open paradise….." I spoke. Tsume's eyes widened.

"When did you find this out?" he asked.

"When we were at the bar, it was on the TV….Cheza thinks I'm the other flower maiden because I'm in all of her images and such….and Cher just found out at the end of the Book of the moon, one of the flower maidens was ill with an heart condition…." I spoke. Tsume arched an eyebrow.

"She says that Kiba was the only who lived when Paradise was found false, he brought us all back to life, we got turned into human, and everything was turned into images, memories…dreams….she said that everyone in the images are with who they are with now…that's true because I've had some of the same images….but…it's just.." I continued. Tsume leaned back in the chair.

"Hard to believe…." he spoke.

"Yea….did you know that Cheza was a flower maiden?" I asked.

"She told me, but, I didn't really believe it. Yea, I've had images as well, but, I thought it might have been something else" he spoke. I looked to my knees as I sighed deeply.

"What if what she says about the book of the moon is right, I haven't gotten it back yet, I'll get in about a month…" I spoke.

"Well, maybe it is all true. It's hard to believe everything because these images and all seem so real, but in the same sense, sometimes it's hard to believe what's real…"Tsume spoke. I sighed deeply rubbing the side of my face.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I guess, just…" I trailed off.

"Confused..." I spoke.

"How did you know something was wrong…" I asked.

"I could feel it. I got this really uneasy feeling….it's hard to explain…" he spoke leaning his elbows on his knees holding the phone up to his ear.

"How did you know it was me though…" I asked.

"I don't know, I just knew…" he spoke. I wrapped my free arm around my sides taking a deep breathe.

"Well, I guess the only thing to do is ask Cher about the test that Cheza did to find out…" I spoke.

"You want to?" Tsume asked.

"Well, there's no other way to be sure…" I spoke.

"I'll tell Kiba to get in contact with her, I know where she lives" Tsume spoke.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yea" he spoke. I brought my free hand up to the side of my face closing my eyes for a moment.

"Look, don't worry about it, go to bed okay" he spoke. I opened my eyes looking across the room for a moment.

"Hmm, easier said then done" I spoke.

"Well, take some sleepin pills, that'll work" he spoke. I smiled a little.

"Funny…alright well…I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, you sure will" he spoke. I smiled softly.

"Okay….I miss you…" I spoke. Tsume looked to the floor for a moment..

"I miss you more.." he spoke. I smiled laughing a little.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay" he spoke.

"Alright, bye…" I trailed off.

"Bye" he spoke. I brought the phone down setting it on the bed beside me, sighing deeply leaning back closing my eyes.

Rolling over on my side opening my eyes slowly, I sat up looking at the clock as it read 7:30. I sighed wanting to get up half an hour ago for work I looked around realizing I was still in my clothes from last night, and I hadn't even curled beneath my covers. I sighed letting my feet hang over the bed as I rubbed my face looking around for my phone. The phone lay beneath a pillow as I set it on the night stand heading to the bathroom. Walking to the medicine cabinet, I looked at my reflection for a moment. I looked tired. I shook my head opening the cabinet door grabbing my bottle of pills popping the top taking two out. I closed the cabinet door looking back at my self for a moment.

"Are Tsume and I attracted to each other just because of what happened in the past…" I spoke to myself thinking. I didn't want Tsume to be with me just because I was in his images, along with Cheza's, thinking we should be together. I wanted him to be with me because he wants to be with me, because he cares, and possibly could love me. I sighed looking to the two white pills in the palm of my hand. I placed them in my mouth filling up the small glass getting it from the side of the sink filling it with water downing the pills. I looked at myself in the mirror once again, turning. Who would of thought, me….possibly a flower maiden?.

Leaning my arm on the counter in front of me sitting in the chair behind me, tiredness hit me. I rubbed the side of my face slowly leaning back stretching in the chair. Toboe came from the back of the counter looking to me for a moment, then walked to the side of me.

"Bored?" he asked. I looked to him nodding my head.

"Yea…" I spoke standing as he sat in the chair I looked at the cart holding about ten books. I grabbed a couple walking around the counter heading to the isles. Toboe clicked into a few programs turning his head glancing at door as someone walked in, then doing a double take looking to Tsume.

"Hey Tsume" Toboe spoke. Tsume eyed him for a moment. Toboe pointed to an isle of books as Tsume headed in that direction.

"Excuse me…" I heard a small voice say as someone tugged on my shirt. I turned looking at the a little girl standing to my waist. I took a step back leaning down.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" I asked. She smiled as her dark blue eyes seemed to bright up as I seemed to pay attention to her.

"Can you help me find this book?" she asked holding a picture up of some horse. I read the title, then the author. I smiled. Tsume walked to the edge of the isle stopping as he looked at me. Tsume stood their for a moment, leaning a hand on one of the shelves.

"Sure, come on, I'll show you" I spoke standing up as she stood beside me as we walked down the isle turning. Tsume leaned back walking out of the isle as well watching where I was going. Toboe arched an eyebrow watching Tsume for a moment, then to the computer. I came to a stop at a different section of the library for kids as I leaned down looking through the books, finding what the little girl wanted as she stood close beside me.

"Here ya go" I spoke grabbing it, handing it to her. Tsume stopped a little ways back watching me.

"Thank you, do you like horse's?" she asked looking to me.

"Yea, their pretty" I spoke. The little girl then smiled widely.

"I have three big brown horse's, one of them is mine" she spoke. I laughed a little leaning my arm on my knee.

"Yea, what's his name?" I asked. Tsume snickered a little leaning his shoulder against the wall watching folding his arms across his chest.

"Patches, he doesn't have any spots or anything, but, I like the name" she spoke holding the book close to her as I looked at her smiling.

"Yea, well, tell patches I said hi" I spoke as she smiled giggling.

"Thank you" she spoke as she started walking off to the side. I smiled standing as she ran off towards the front, looking around stopping seeing Tsume stare at me. I smiled shaking my head walking over to him as he leaned up off the wall.

"Were you watching the whole time?" I asked stopping a couple of feet in front of him. Tsume snickered nodding his head.

"Your good with kids" he spoke.

"I just scare them off" he added. I shook my head smiling wrapping my arms around his neck embracing in an hug as he laid his arms around my sides holding me. I took a deep breath tightening my grip a little as he did the same in a gentle embrace.

"I missed you" he spoke. I leaned back in his arms looking to him, smiling softly.

"I missed you too…" I spoke. Tsume kissed my forehead.

"Come on, I'm on break" I spoke. Tsume looked to me for a moment as I leaned back. I looked at him for a second. I grabbed his hand as I started walking with him beside me. I opened the office door as Tsume followed in behind me. I closed it behind me walking to the long counter leaning over grabbing the phone beside the computer hitting a button. Tsume looked at me as I leaned back.

"Hey Toboe, I'm on break okay" I spoke. Tsume walked to the table sitting as I hung the phone up walking to the table sitting beside him. I leaned an elbow on the table leaning my chin on my palm as I looked to him. Tsume's eyes meet mine as we looked at each other.

"You look tired" I spoke.

"You do too" he spoke as I smiled a little.

"I don't remember going to bed last night….I didn't even change or anything, woke up still in my jeans and tank top…."I spoke looking to the table for a moment then to Tsume as he snickered.

"Drink to much?" he asked. I lifted my gaze back to him grinning.

"No, didn't really have a lot last night, a couple, and that's it…" I spoke.

"I was just tired…" I spoke. Tsume nodded his head leaning back in the chair rubbing the back of his neck as I looked to him.

"You okay…"I asked. Tsume looked to me for a moment then shrugging.

"Did you still want to talk to Kiba to ask Cher about the testing?" he asked looking to me. I looked to him thinking for a moment, then looking to the table laying my other hand on the table top.

"I guess….it's the only way to be sure…" I spoke, thinking back to the thoughts this morning looking to the table. Tsume looked at me, he gently placed his hand in my hand.

"Flower maiden or not, I think I'll keep ya…" he spoke. I looked at him for a moment as a grin appeared on my face.

"Well at least someone likes me for who I am" I spoke looking to my hand that lay in his for a moment. Tsume just starred at me, then looked down in the same direction as I.

"I like you for everything you are…" he spoke. I looked up at him as our eyes meet. We starred at each other.

"Do you think….maybe everyone, is with who they are with just because of these images, and the book of the moon?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"I know I'm not with you because of that, I could care less about being with who everyone thinks I should be with because of the images and what ever else…." he spoke up. I starred at him as he continued.

"If I want to be with someone, in an image or not, I'll do it. Look at Toboe….there's no girl that Cheza knows of that is supposed to be for him…everyone is so wrapped up in the book of the moon, it's getting old" he spoke. I looked to our hands as his fingers gently grazed against mine.

"Hey…" he spoke as I looked up at him.

"Don't worry about it" he spoke. I smiled softly as he grinned. Leaning towards me he kissed me gently leaning back breaking the kiss. The phone started ringing, I turned my head looking at it as it rang again. I sighed leaning over picking it up.

"Yea?" I answered turning back sitting in the chair with an elbow on the back of the chair.

"He'll be back at two, he's at an meeting" I spoke looking to Tsume mouthing Toboe. Tsume snickered shaking his head.

"Well tell them to go away and come back later" I spoke. I smirked a little then hung up setting the phone by the computer. Sighing deeply I leaned back in the chair as Tsume leaned his arms on the table placing a hand on the back of his neck. I looked to him placing my arms around my mid-section.

"What's wrong?" I asked as Tsume looked to me for a moment.

"Just tired…" he spoke. I just starred at him, suddenly thinking something else was wrong. Tsume looked at me. I didn't want to push him to tell me if something was wrong. What type of girlfriend would I be if I pressured him into telling me everything?.

"I've had an headache all week" he spoke as I looked at him arching an eyebrow.

"I'm fine, it's not as bad as it was" he spoke. I leaned up placing my arms on the table.

"Why didn't you say anything to me earlier…" I spoke looking to him. Tsume shrugged lowering his hand.

"Are you gonna be okay…" I asked as Tsume nodded his head.

"Yea, I'll be fine" he spoke as I just starred at him. No wonder why he looked so tired.

"I know what your thinking, if it's not gone by Saturday or Sunday I'll take some aspirin" he spoke. I eyed him grinning as he laughed a little.

"I'll make an appointment for Monday if it's not gone by the weekend" he spoke looking to me.

"You promise?" I asked. Tsume grinned shrugging. I rolled my eyes as we looked at each other.

"I'm gonna get going, hate to just leave, but I gotta do a few things before I go in" he spoke.

"Yea yea…" I spoke. Tsume looked at me as he smiled. Leaning to him I kissed him softly on the lips, then leaned back a little placing a hand on the side of his face. Tsume kissed my forehead leaning back as he stood. I stood up after him.

"I'll call ya" he spoke. I nodded my head wrapping my arms around me looking to him as he stood close to me. Tsume placed a hand on my chin gently kissing me, the kiss growing passionately for a moment just then he leaned back.

"Don't have too much fun" he spoke. I snickered as he took a step back.

"I wont" I spoke. Tsume smiled as he walked out. I watched the door close behind him as I stood their as slight worry came over me. I turned sighing walking to the computer chair sitting in front of the computer. Tsume walked through one for the isles heading to the front rubbing the back of his neck again as Toboe walked around the corner looking at Tsume.

"Leaving Tsume?" Toboe asked. Tsume turned his head coming to a stop looking to him as Toboe headed to the counter.

"Yea" Tsume spoke.

"I'm gonna stop by the grocery store on the way home, anything you need?" Toboe asked standing behind the counter. Tsume shook his head stopping at the counter for a brief moment.

"Alright" Toboe spoke starring at him for a moment as he turned heading to the front doors. I looked to the phone as it rang, I sighed grabbing it.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Is Tsume alright?" Toboe asked standing at the counter straightening the papers that were scattered around.

"He's alright" I spoke looking to the computer screen.

"He looks like he doesn't feel good" Toboe spoke.

"He's got a headache" I spoke typing a few buttons, then clicking a few things.

"Oh does he…" Toboe spoke sitting.

"Yea, I'm doing some paperwork and stuff for when Truck gets here, it should be here by two, Joe should be here by then and he'll show you how to do it" I spoke.

"Okay" Toboe spoke.

"Alright" I replied then I hung up the phone.

Walking to the kitchen with the door swinging behind me I placed a couple of bags on the counter stretching as the doorbell rang. I turned looking to the kitchen door for a moment wondering who the hell it was, I just got in. I walked to the living room stopping hearing nothing. The doorbell rang again, still, sounding sickly.

"Hey Nikki, it's me, Ryo" my father spoke up. I walked to the door opening it.

"Hey dad" I spoke as he held a pill bottle up. I smiled grabbing it.

"Thanks" I spoke taking a step back as he walked in.

"How ya doing sweetie" he asked as he hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him hugging him tightly.

"Good, how about you?" I asked heading to the kitchen as I stood at the door as he started following me.

"Good, remember next week you have the doctors appointment with Rockford" he spoke letting the kitchen door close behind him.

"I know" I spoke walking to the island counter setting the pill bottle down grabbing a few things from inside the bags walking to the freezer.

"Luke hasn't been bothering you has he?" my father asked walking to the island counter sitting.

"Nope" I spoke.

"I talked to Joe today, and he said that he's getting the harassment charges set up, it'll be all done and in the computer tomorrow" Ryo sat looking to me as I glanced at him.

"Alright…" I spoke walking to the fridge putting away the cheese.

"How's Tsume?" Ryo asked looking around the kitchen for a few moments, then to me as I looked to him walking to the grocery bags.

"He's alright" I spoke as Ryo just starred at me.

"He's fine dad" I spoke walking back over to the fridge. I thought for a few moments about me as a flower maiden, wondering if my father knew anything that would help me out.

"Hey dad…" I spoke turning my head looking at him.

"Do you know anything about Flower maidens….and the book of the moon?" I asked. Ryo arched an eyebrow leaning an arm on the counter.

"Some what, yea why?" he asked. I starred at him for a moment then walked to the island counter sitting across from him moving the bags out the way.

"Do you believe that the book is true?" I asked. Ryo arched an eyebrow starring at me.

"Are you getting at the Darcia thing?" he asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Yea…" I spoke, not really at that idea, but good enough. "Well, you may think I'm crazy, but yea, I do believe that everything in that book is true. I didn't know you knew of it" he spoke. I nodded my head slowly looking to the counter top for a moment, then looked back up to him.

"Did you know that their were two flower maidens, and the one had an heart condition?" I asked as Ryo nodded his head.

"Yes, I sure do" he spoke. I just starred at him for a moment, thinking on how to break the news to him stating that I was that flower maiden. Suddenly thinking this was a bad idea, I stood walking to the cabinet.

"What sparked your interest in it all of a sudden?" my father asked. I stood at the cabinet looking at the counter top, then turning leaning my back against it.

"I don't know…." I spoke as my father smirked a little.

"Do you remember anything from your childhood?" I asked. My father lifted his gaze to me as he starred at me for a few moments.

"Yea, everything" he spoke. I starred at him for a few moments. Why did he remember everything, and I didn't?. I turned walking to the bags grabbing a couple of items then walking to the cabinets. I suddenly realized something. All the others including me couldn't remember anything that had happened to us about two years ago. It was all a blur. But my father could… He was strictly human. I wasn't.

"Nikcorra, are you alright….you seem kinda…distant… disturbed by something…" My father asked. I turned my head over my shoulder looking at him.

"Dad….am I adopted?" I asked turning fully around to look at him more. My father arched an eyebrow as his facial expressions turned concerned.

"In God's name no….Where the hell did you think that up?" he asked as I just starred at him.

"No, you are most certainly not adopted, sweetie, what's going on?" he asked standing up walking towards me.

"How come I can't really remember anything from my childhood….everything is so blurry" I spoke as he stopped a couple of feet in front of me.

"You were in a comma when you were thirteen…..you remember that right?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"But….everything a few years ago is blurry….up until about two years ago…I don't get it dad…" I spoke taking a step away from him off to the side. My father starred at me concerned.

"Tsume and the others are the same way, everyone, Blue, Kiba, Toboe….they can't remember anything from….from ten years ago…everything is blurry….." I spoke looking to the floor as I talked, then looking to my father.

"Ever since we moved here, I've been having these strange dreams, images, feelings, of something I don't know what is…..Tsume and the other's have the same thing, the same images. Cheza and I have the same birthday, we are the same age…we have more in common then you may think, I know that because I can feel it…." I spoke. My father arched an eyebrow.

"You think you are one of the flower maidens?" he asked. I stopped short looking at him. I didn't respond as quick, I just started at him for a long moment.

"Yea…..I can't explain it. The other day Tsume and I were out in town…..I saw Darcia myself across the street I swear, I know it was him…..he looked right at me and I got this uneasy feeling about him dad, I felt like I knew him. Every image and whatever else is of something nor in this life time, and in each image, I'm with Tsume…." I spoke.

"And the others are with who they are with now…" I spoke. My father looked at me, a shocked look on his face.

"You think I'm crazy, okay, maybe I have brain damage from all the drugs I'm taking…" I spoke throwing my hands up in the air in a defeated cause walking to the bags on the island counter.

"Nikcorra….look at me" my father spoke walking to me. I turned my head looking up at him.

"Everyone has these images?" he asked as I nodded my head.

"Cheza said she is the other flower maiden. Cher had some test done on her…" I spoke.

"Cher who?…." he asked arching an eyebrow.

"I don't know, a sciencetist or something" I replied looking at him for a moment.

"Degrey?" he asked. I looked at him arching an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I've never meet her."

"Hmm…..She's a sciencetist…..she lives in Dark Mills" he spoke as I shrugged.

"Nikki look at me" he spoke. I looked up at him folding my arms around myself.

"I would never doubt you okay" he spoke.

"It's weird, because before I meet Tsume…I always felt like there was a piece missing in my life…Every time I'm around him, when he holds me, I feel so complete…." I spoke shrugging looking to the ground.

"What made you believe it all?" I asked looking to him as he shrugged.

"I don't know, it just hit me one day. I don't know if I know the same Cher, but, Cher and I had started working together a few years ago. When the paradise thing was all over the news, and she came missing for a while. The there was no more talk of it, and the nobles went silent" he spoke. I looked at him as he talked.

"Cheza made a good point last night…..that day Darcia saw me….he looked at me as if he had seen a ghost almost…and now all of a sudden he's wanting to find the flower maidens, he has two chambers, and he wants to re open paradise…" I spoke.

"True….look, I might still have Cher's number if it's the same woman, and as soon I talk to her, I'll get in touch alright" he spoke, I nodded my head. Ryo wrapped his arms around me as I leaned into him.

"So that's what was bothering you.." he spoke holding me.

"Yea…" I replied. I took a deep breathe relaxing in my fathers arms. There was nothing more relieving then leaning in his arms, just the feeling, knowing that someone else other then my boyfriend, could hold me so touchingly. Only a fathers touch felt this way. My father squeezed me as I leaned back.

"And it could explain why all the wolfs are gone as well" he spoke. I looked up at him.

"I believe you…" he spoke. I smiled softly as Ryo kissed my forehead.

"I'll call you later" he spoke.

"Okay."

I sat on the couch bending an knee wrapping a arm around my knee. I flicked through the stations bored, and my mind racking up of thoughts. I starred at the TV for a moment more, then turned it off with the remote tossing it off to the side. I leaned my head back against the couch closing my eyes sighing deeply. I slowly opened my eyes after a few moments as I starred at the ceiling. The silence was peaceful, but in a way, it made me feel lonely. I lifted my head looking back to the TV. Standing I walked off to the side of the room to the CD player clicking the on button as the radio came on. I bent down opening a bottom door grabbing a black notebook and a brown three inch high wooden box walking to the couch sitting Indian style placing my notebook in my lap. I opened the brown box laying beside me as I looked to the drawing pencils with colored pencils. I opened the notebook to an empty page as I grabbed a light shade charcoal pencil. I starred at the paper for a moment as I rested my hand on the page. I gently started letting the sharpened end of the pencil draw upon the paper. I let my hand guide the way as I titled my head to look at the lines better at a different angle. Letting my hand come to a slow stop, I straightened my head as my hand played upon the lines as I started to complete what I had started. Stopping for a moment placing a few loose strands of hair behind my ear, I continued as I darkened a few lines. I sighed deeply as I tuned in the radio as a song I liked had started playing. I let my hand glide across the paper, soon coming to a stop as I looked at the picture. The paper was slightly covered with chalk like powder from the pencil. I lifted the notebook to head level as I gently blew off the chalk as it gently took to the air like dust. I laid the notebook back on my lap as I continued.

Tsume walked out the elevator heading down the hallway slowly stopping at my door. Tsume stood their for a moment, then turned.

I jumped at the noise of the doorbell looking the door, then to my paper making sure no dark line laid across the paper from the suddenly jump of the sick noised doorbell. I laid the notebook off to the side of me as I stood walking to the door. I opened it stopping, seeing no one. I arched an eyebrow placing a couple loose strands behind my ear once more as I took a step forwards stopping as my foot hit something. I looked down looking at a Vace of flowers that laid right beneath me. Sterling rose's. I starred at it for a moment, then looked around once again. I leaned down placing a hand upon one. I looked upon it looking at its pale purple silk like leaves, and thronless stem. I sighed deeply leaning back standing as I grabbed the Vace as I started turning walking into the room closing the door walking to the coffee table setting the Vace down. I leaned back looking at the flowers, then sighed wrapping my arms around myself walking to the couch as the phone rang. I turned looking to the phone on the edge of the TV stand walking to it.

"Hello?" I asked walking to the CD player hitting the off button.

"Konichiwa" my father spoke. I smirked as I sat down on the couch.

"I called Cher. She knows Cheza and all the others very well. Everything that is in the book, is exactly true" my father spoke. I stopped suddenly starring at the Sterling rose's.

"What?" I asked.

"It's exactly what you heard. Cher told me proof of everything. You are the other flower maiden. But, to make sure, she wants us to come to her house next weekend for testing" he spoke. I arched an eyebrow.

"Are you sure everything in that books is true?" I asked.

"It's an Ancestor type of book that had been banned. Why would Darcia be mentioned in it, and paradise is known to people. But not a lot of people know about it though except those who were involved" he spoke. I looked down to my notebook looking at my picture.

"It's all so hard to believe" I spoke. Suddenly the door bell rang again. I stood.

"I know sweetheart, don't let it bother you to much okay" he spoke as I opened the door and Tsume stood, he suddenly arched an eyebrow.

"Did I hear a doorbell" Ryo asked.

"It's my dad, yea you did" I spoke talking to Tsume, then to my dad taking a step back as Tsume walked in.

"Oh, who is it?….Tsume, if so, tell him I say hi" Ryo spoke.

"My father says hi" I spoke, Tsume nodded as I locked the door walking to towards the couch.

"Alright, well, I'll let you go. I'll call you this weekend" he spoke.

"Okay, Love you" I spoke.

"Love you too baby" my father spoke. I brought the phone down putting it back on the TV stand looking to Tsume.

"Why did you…" I asked pointing to the flowers trailing off as Tsume held up a brown bag.

"Chinese, ya like?" he asked. I grinned shaking my head.

"Maybe" I spoke heading to the kitchen as he followed. I held the kitchen door open as he started walking past me stopping in front of me. I looked him as we kissed each other. Tsume leaned back winking at me as he walked to the island counter as I turned the light on.

"How's your headache?" I asked walking to the island counter sitting as Tsume began taking the food out.

"Almost gone" he spoke glancing at me. I looked to him as he handed me a white plastic container. I opened it as the smell of chicken and rice filled the room.

"How did you know I like chicken fried rice?" I asked arching an eyebrow looking at him. Tsume snickered sitting in the chair beside me.

"I have my ways" he spoke. I smiled as he opened his container.

"Toboe told you didn't he?" I asked. Tsume shrugged. I shook my head as he handed me a plastic fork from the bag. The phone started ringing from the living room. I stood walking through the door as Tsume watched me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Nikcorra, it's Sabrina" she spoke up. I walked to the kitchen door stopping.

"Sabrina….why are you calling me?" I asked walking into the kitchen as Tsume looked at me.

"Kat's in the hospital…" she spoke. I stopped short starring at the floor.

"What?" I asked as Tsume leaned an elbow on the counter top arching an eyebrow looking at me.

"She overdosed…." she spoke. I starred the floor for a moment, then looked to Tsume.

"Despite what all happened between you two, she needs you Nikcorra…" she spoke. I gulped.

"What room?" I asked. Tsume arched an eyebrow as an concerned looked appeared on his face.

"313" she spoke.

"Alright, I'll be there in ten minutes" I spoke hanging up the phone.

"A friend of mine is in the hospital" I spoke holding the phone in my hand.

"You want me to go with you…I have my car, I'll drive you" he spoke a he walked to me.

" Would you mind?" I asked. Tsume shook his head.

Tsume walked beside me as we walked down the hallway looking for the room number that Sabrina gave me. Tsume looked to me as he grabbed my hand gently. I looked at him as we starred at each other for a moment, then I turned my head spotting the room. I walked to the door as the door laid open. I knocked gently as I took a step in. Sabrina stood from the chair beside the bed as we looked at each other. Tsume stood behind me. Sabrina smiled softly walking over to me hugging me.

"Thank you for coming" she spoke as she broke the hug. I nodded my head looking to Kat asleep in the bed.

"Is she okay?" I asked looking back to her mother. Sabrina nodded her head turning wrapping her arms around her.

"Yea" she spoke looking back to me.

"This is my boyfriend Tsume" I spoke looking to Tsume. Sabrina smiled nodding to him as he nodded back. I looked back to Kat walking over to the bed looking at the monitors, then back to Sabrina.

"She overdosed on her sleeping pills….Sara found her on passed out on the floor" Sabrina spoke.

"How long has she been here?" I asked.

"Since lunch time…" she spoke. I starred at her for a moment, then looked back to Kat.

"Should I come by later?" I asked looking back to her mother. Sabrina sighed deeply nodding.

"If you want to" she spoke.

"Are you here by yourself?" Tsume asked. Sabrina looked to him.

"Yes" she spoke looking back to me.

"I'll stay for a little while" I spoke looking to Tsume as he nodded his head.

"You don't have to sweetheart" Sabrina spoke.

"I know…." I spoke looking to her. Sabrina nodded as I walked to Tsume. Sabrina walked to the chair sitting.

"I'm sorry…your foods cold" I spoke looking to him. Tsume placed a hand on the side of my face as we looked at each other.

"This is more important then food…" he spoke. I smiled softly as he kissed my forehead.

"I'm gonna go okay…" he spoke. I nodded my head.

"You going to be okay?" he asked. I nodded my head once more as he lowered his hand.

"Alright…" he spoke as we looked at each other for a moment. We kissed each other as he leaned back turning. I watched him walk out the room as I looked to Sabrina walking over to her bringing the other chair from the side up to her.

"Why did she do it?" I asked. Sabrina looked at me, sighing deeply looking to her daughter.

"I don't know…" she spoke. I looked at her, then to Kat.

"What happened between you two….she told me that you hated her" Sabrina spoke looking to me. I starred back at her for a moment, then sighed.

"She told Luke all the wrong information about the miscarriage…" I spoke as Sabrina starred at me.

"I didn't want her to say anything to Luke about what all had really happened….and she told him anyways and that's why we stopped talking. I never said I hated her" I spoke.

"You acted like you did" Kat spoke up opening her eyes looking to me. Sabrina and I looked at her suddenly. We starred at each other for a few moments.

"Did you overdose because of me?" I asked. Kat just starred at me, then shook her head bringing a hand up to her forehead.

"Why did you do it?" I asked. Sabrina glanced to me, then looked to her daughter.

"Mom can we have a moment" she spoke. Sabrina nodded her head standing heading out the room. I watched her leave, then looked to Kat.

"Kat…what happened…." I spoke as we looked at each other.

"You were the only friend I had that actually cared for me…" she spoke as her eyes teared up. I stared at her as she slowly sat up.

"When Luke called me, I so bad didn't want to tell him. I told him because I thought he should know about the truth behind you. The medicine that you were taking….I know it wasn't my responsibility to tell him, and I am so sorry about that Nikcorra" she spoke.

"But you were the only one who knew how I felt about things, about my father, about everything…" she spoke as her eyes teared up. I starred at her.

"Nikcorra, please, you know I need you to help me out with everything. I don't want to move back home with my mom and you know that.." she trailed off. I starred at her, taking a deep breathe.

"You did do it because of me…Kat…" I spoke. I leaned up hugging her as she wrapped her arms around me. I held her as she began crying. I closed my eyes sighing.

"I am so sorry Nikcorra…." she spoke as I hugged her.

"It's okay…" I spoke leaning back as I sat beside her on the bed. Kat whipped the tears off her cheeks as she looked at me.

"If you do it again I'll beat your ass" I spoke as she looked at me as I smiled. Kat smiled as she laughed a little.

"Did my mom call you?" she asked. I nodded my head looking to the sheets for a second.

"Yea" I spoke.

"I didn't do it because of you. I did it because I couldn't live with my self, I back stabbed you…I've done so many wrong things in my life, and I was really upset and depressed, things got to me, they were pileing up" she spoke. I looked up to her as she lowered her head putting her hands in her lap with an IV hooked into one of her hands.

"Kat, look at me" I spoke. Kat slowly lifted her head looking at me.

"It's done and over with. We can't take it back. And besides you helped me break up with him" I spoke smiling. Kat snickered.

"At least I was some help" she spoke.

"Yea" I spoke. Kat sighed placing a few strands of hair behind her ear as Sabrina walked in coming to a slow stop looking to me, smiling softly to herself.

"Look, I'm going to go okay…I'll stop by tomorrow" I spoke. Kat nodded her head as we hugged.

"Be good" I spoke leaning back standing.

"Hmm….yea I'll try" she spoke. I smiled turning looking to Sabrina.

"Thank you" she whispered as I walked past her.

"I'll be by tomorrow" I spoke. She nodded her head as I walked out.

I closed the door behind me leaning my head back closing my eyes. I almost lost a friend that I had despised. I opened my eyes walking into the kitchen letting the door swing behind me flicking the switch. I stopped seeing the food was put up. I walked to the island counter seeing a note.

"Food's in the fridge, I hope Kat is alright, I'll see you tomorrow" I spoke slowly arching an eyebrow. How did he know it was Kat?. He had never seen her before. I sighed turning leaving the note grabbing the phone walking to the couch looking at my notebook, then looked to the phone. I starred at the phone for a few moments, then set it down beside me as I stood heading to my bedroom.

I stood at the doorway as the door opened, Toboe looked at me arching an eyebrow as I held a bag up.

"Breakfast" I spoke. Toboe smiled as he backed up and I walked in.

"Is Tsume up?" I asked looking to him as he closed to the door behind me. He shook his head.

"No, you off today?" he asked. I nodded my head as we headed for the kitchen.

"Yea, Joe called me telling me I have off as well, he hired another girl, she's working today, and Jen has tonight" he spoke. I arched an eyebrow looking at him as I set the bag on the counter.

"Why did he hire someone new?" I asked.

"I don't know" Toboe spoke shrugged walking to the island counter sitting.

"Hmm…well…you have plans for today?" I asked.

"Nope" he spoke. I started taking biscuits and hash brown pieces out of the bag as I looked at Toboe.

"Not going out with Tanya today?" I asked. Toboe looked at me as I smiled.

"No…." he spoke. I smirked as I handed him a wrapped biscuit and a thing of hash browns, then grabbing the last of the biscuits.

"I got two for each" I spoke. Toboe arched an eyebrow looking at me. I shrugged grabbing the brown bag smashing it in my hands as it crumbled.

"What, I'm hungry…I'd figure I'd be fair" I spoke walking to the trash can. Toboe shook his head taking a bite of his biscuit.

"Hmm…my favorite" he spoke. I smiled walking to the island counter sitting opposite of him.

"You think I'd get you something you wouldn't like?" I asked grabbing one of my biscuits.

"Maybe" he spoke standing walking to the fridge.

"What ya want to drink?" Toboe asked.

"Surprise me" I spoke glancing back at him. Toboe shook his head grabbing a can soda heading back to the island counter sitting as Tsume walked in. Tsume came to a slow stop as I looked at him. Wearing dark black baggy cotton pants and a black wife beater, he arched an eyebrow looking at the two of us then the food.

"I got biscuits for everyone" I spoke as he headed to the fridge. I watched him as he grabbed a soda heading over to me sitting.

"What's the occasion?" he asked looking to me as I handed him one.

"Nothing, just thought I'd be nice" I spoke. Tsume snickered kissing my forehead.

"See, she's nice to people" Toboe spoke taking a bite of his biscuit. Tsume looked to Toboe eyeing him unwrapping the biscuit.

"I can be mean to" I spoke.

"You, mean…" Tsume spoke glancing at me. I arched an eyebrow smirking looking to Tsume.

"I've never seen you mad or mean before" Toboe spoke.

"You will one day" I spoke taking a bite of my biscuit.

"That'll be the day" Tsume spoke. I looked at him grinning.

"Tell me one thing you have done that is mean?" Toboe spoke. I swallowed my food looking to Toboe.

"I punched my friend in the face almost breaking her nose a few days ago" I spoke. Tsume snickered.

"Why did you do that?" Toboe asked.

"Because she back stabbed me, long story" I spoke taking another bite.

"Don't call her a lot either, she's threatened me by taking out the battery to the phone tossing it across the room" Tsume spoke. I looked at him suddenly.

"I did not" I spoke as he laughed.

"I just hate when annoying people call me about bullcrap" I spoke.

"Do I annoy you when I call you?" Toboe asked. I shook my head looking to him. Tsume eyed him for a second taking a bite, then eating an hash brown.

"What's on the agenda for you two today?" Toboe asked grabbing his other biscuit. I shrugged taking a bite.

"Nothing" I spoke.

"You may think so" Tsume spoke. I glanced at him grinning as he winked.

"So when are you gonna introduce Tanya?" Tsume asked looking to Toboe. Toboe arched an eyebrow looking at him.

"We're not dating" he spoke as Tsume shrugged.

"Soon or later maybe" he spoke.

"Yea okay" Toboe spoke. I took a bite of my biscuit finishing it off taking a sip of my drink.

Tsume closed the bathroom door behind him fixing his shirt around him as he ran a hand through his towel dried damp hair. Tsume starred out his window with the curtain drawn back. Tsume stood there, starring out the window as thoughts ran through his head. He looked around the room for a moment, then walked to the bedroom door walking out closing it behind him as I turned my head looking at him. Tsume walked to the door grabbing his shoes walking to the couch sitting beside me. I looked at him, then to his shoes.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Tsume looked at me, then to his shoes as he put them on.

"Out, you can come along if you want" he spoke grinning as I smiled.

"Really…" I spoke. Tsume finished tying his shoes as he stood.

"Where are you planning on going?" I asked.

"I don't know" he spoke holding a hand out as I looked at him, then to his hand. I placed my hand in his as I stood. Standing close in front of him, Tsume gently kissed my forehead as he walked to the side, my hand in his, we walked out the door.

Cheza opened the oven door as she leaned down looking inside smiling. The heat from inside began swirling around her face as she leaned back closing the door walking to the sink across the room. Cheza stood at the sink as she looked out the window. Taking a deep breath as the sun shone in, she sighed deeply looking to the sink turning the water on. It was a beautiful day, the sun was out, a cool breeze came and went. Cheza glanced back out side as the sink filled up, then she turned walking over to the phone on the wall. She stopped for a moment thinking. Kiba walked into the kitchen coming to a stop looking to Cheza as she walked back over to the sink as she started humming. Kiba smiled to himself leaning his arm on the door frame crossing his arms across his chest starring at her as she walked back to the oven as her peach colored dress swayed behind her as she walked. She kneeled down opening the oven door as she smiled. Reaching up she grabbed a pot holder grabbing the pie out from the oven setting it untop. Cheza closed the oven door as she closed her eyes smelling the aroma of the cherry pie.

"Smells good doesn't it?" she asked. Kiba looked at her, his smiling fading slowly.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked.

"I sensed you" she spoke looking to him for a brief moment, then walked to the sink. Kiba leaned up off the door frame walking over to her leaning his back on the counter.

"I called the beach house and the reservations are made" he spoke. Cheza smiled looking to him.

"Good, I am so happy" she spoke. Kiba smiled as well folding his arms across his chest.

"Tsume made manager at the factory" he spoke. Cheza nodded her head as she looked to the sink as she started washing dishes.

"I am happy for him, I feel things are really starting to turn for the better with everyone" she spoke looking to Kiba as she held a plate in her hand, then looked to the rag. Kiba smiled as he walked to her standing behind her wrapping his arms around her leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"Me too" he spoke. Cheza smiled to herself taking a deep breath.

"Thanks" I spoke nodding to the ice cream vendor man as he took the money from Tsume as I turned. Tsume stood close to me as we started walking slowly with a ice cream in one of our hands. I took a bite of my caramel swirl ice cream looking around. The air was soothing, cool and calm. The streets weren't to busy for a Friday mid-afternoon. Tsume stood close beside me as we walked, letting each other lead the way as neither of us never really cared.

"How did you know that Kat was in the hospital…I never told you who she was" I spoke looking to Tsume licking my ice cream. Tsume looked to me for a moment, then shrugged.

"Just a guess" he spoke looking to his strawberry flavored ice cream. I looked to mine for a moment.

"When's your birthday…" I asked taking bite of my ice cream then glancing at him. Tsume glanced to me, then to his ice cream.

"I can't tell you" he spoke. I arched an eyebrow looking at him.

"Why not, you know when mine is…" I spoke. Tsume grinned.

"November 10" he spoke. I nodded my head as I looked to my ice cream, then looked around for a moment looking up to the sky.

"It's a beautiful day" I spoke as a calm breeze came and went for a mid June day.

"Not as beautiful as you" Tsume spoke taking a bite of his ice cream. I looked to him as he looked at me, he smiled softly. I smiled as well leaning to him kissing him on the lips gently.

I leaned down rolling up my jeans to my mid calf walking to the oceans waves as they splashed over my bare feet with my flip flops in my hands. The water felt so good against my skin, so cool, and soothing. I looked down to the waves as they drew back from the current, then rushed forwards. Tsume stood off behind me on the dry as I took a step forwards.

"You don't wanna put your feet in the water?" I asked turning my head slightly looking to Tsume placing a few strands of hair behind my ear. Tsume shook his head as he put his hands in his front pockets.

"Oh come on" I spoke turning kicking my foot towards him as water flew towards him. Tsume took a step back grinning.

"Don't push me woman to do what I don't wanna do" he spoke. I smiled looking to the water, then along the beach as people laid on the beach, and a few in the water, even walking along the beach, or tossing a Frisbee back and fourth. I looked back to Tsume as he looked to me, I smiled.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" I asked as Tsume grinned.

"You decide" he spoke. I looked at him smiling

"Afraid of getting wet?" I asked. Tsume shook his head as I leaned down splashing towards him as he moved back.

"It's not going to hurt you" I spoke. Tsume grinned.

"Alright woman" he spoke as he leaned down untying his shoes. I smiled tossing my flip flops off to the side of him. I looked down to the water looking to the sand as the waves washed away the sand around my feet. I looked back to Tsume as he stood up taking a step forwards as I splashed him. Tsume stopped short looking to the bottom of his jeans. I smiled as he looked to me. I turned as I took a couple of steps off to the side. Tsume grinned as I looked at him knowing he was gonna make a move. I kicked my foot in the air teasingly.

"Your asking for it" he spoke taking a step forwards as he walked into the water. I grinned as he glanced at me, I took a step back placing my arms behind me sticking my tongue out at him. Tsume grinned as he took a step forwards. I took a step back with my arms still behind me. I glanced to the side as Tsume looked over to the side of him, I leaned down putting my hands in the water as he looked at me, I grinned as he smiled. I splashed at him as he headed towards me. I turned as I started running. Tsume ran after me as I ran into the sand turning. I slowed to a stop as Tsume stopped as well. I took a couple steps back.

"Don't wanna go swimming?" I asked smiling as he shrugged.

"Not in jeans" he spoke. I shook my head walking pasted him slowly glancing at him walking to the water to ankle higth letting the water wash the sand off my feet. Tsume stood off the side of me, he kicked towards me getting me a little wet. I placed a few strands of hair behind my ear leaning down splashing at him. Tsume looked at me as I turned and started running. Tsume came up behind me wrapping his arms around me. I laughed a little.

"You wanna go swimming?" he asked as he started to walk further into the water with his arms around me dragging me with him, my back up against his chest.

"No, stop it" I spoke smiling as he stopped about knee higth in the water. Tsume stopped with his with his arms still around me. I turned around in his arms looking to him as I smiled. I took a step back slowly as he grabbed my hands stopping me from moving back any further. He pulled me to him wrapping his arms around my waist. We looked at each other as he suddenly picked me up with his right arm at my knees.

"No, don't you dare" I spoke wrapping my arms around his neck. Tsume grinned.

"You said you wanted to go swimming" he spoke glancing at me. I laughed a little.

"No" I spoke. Tsume suddenly loosened his grip letting me slip a little. I tightened my grip around his neck. Tsume laughed a little tightening his grip as I looked at him.

"Your mean" I spoke. Tsume smiled looking to me as he held me.

"You started it" he spoke. I laughed a little as he let me go as I took a step off to the side as the water came up to my knees. I looked to the side as Tsume took a step back. I suddenly splashed him as I took off to the side running out of the water. Tsume ran up behind me grabbing me picking me up.

"No, I'm sorry!" I spoke laughing.

"You asked for it" he spoke heading to the water. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he took a couple more steps into the cool water.

"If you drop me, I'm pulling you down with me buddy" I spoke as he stood their looking to me as he grinned.

"You can try" he spoke. I felt his arms loosen around me as I tightened my grip.

"Stop it" I spoke smiling. Tsume stopped as he glanced at me. He suddenly loosened his grip more.

"Stop!" I spoke laughing. Tsume laughed as he tightened his grip turning around, suddenly letting me go as I landed on one foot, grabbing his arm loosing my balance as he fell with me. I landed on my rear end as the water came up to my rib cage as he landed untop of me. I laughed as he shook his head smiling.

"Told you" I spoke as he looked to me laughing. Tsume looked to me with his arms on either side of me, kissing me on the lips. My hands in the sand holding me up. The waves splashing against us as Tsume broke the kiss looking to me. Tsume leaned back standing holding a hand up helping me up. I stood up as my jeans and my shirt were wet. I looked to my jeans, then to Tsume as he walked to the waters edge, looking to me, then to his jeans that were wet and wet t-shirt.

"Good thing I didn't drive my car" he spoke. I smiled as we walked to the sand walking to our shoes as he sat. I sat down close beside him. Tsume placed an arm around my shoulders as I leaned my body against him. I bent my knees wrapping my arms around my knees looking to him. Tsume glanced to me out the corner of his eye. I smiled kissing his cheek. Tsume smiled softly as I looked to the ocean looking to the water, hearing people along the beach talk. I looked to the sun as it would be setting soon. Tsume looked to me, I leaned an elbow untop of my knee leaning the side of my face against my hand.

"Did you really mean it when you called me beautiful" I asked as he looked at me arching an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I mean it.." he said. I turned my head looking at him.

"Nothing can compare to how beautiful you are" he spoke as we looked at each other. I just starred at him as his hand laid on my back running along my lower back gently. I leaned to him kissing him gently. I placed a hand on the side of his face. Our kiss grew more stronger with each second as he placed a hand on the side of my neck . I leaned my head back slowly only letting a few inches lie between our lips. Tsume kissed me letting his lips lay upon mine.

I opened my apartment door as Tsume walked in behind me. I closed the door behind him as I locked it.

"I have your pants and shirt still over here incase ya wanna change into them" I spoke walking to the TV stand tossing my keys down looking to him setting my flip flops off to the side. Tsume nodded his head tossing his shoes off to the side of the couch. I looked to the time on the TV stand as it read 4:56.

"I had a good time today" he spoke looking to me. I looked to him smiling placing a few strands of hair behind my ear.

"Yea, I did to" I spoke walking over to him kissing him. Leaning back, we looked to each other as Tsume placed a hand on my chin. He gently kissed me as I wrapped my arms around his neck leaning my body completely against him. Our kiss growing strongly after a few moments, I leaned back. I smiled as I kissed him gently on the lips then leaning back.

"I'm going to go change, I'll get your clothes" I spoke leaning back heading to my bedroom as he followed. I opened my bedroom door flicking the switch as I walked to the folded clothes on the tan chair by the bathroom door. Tsume stood in the doorway looking around my bedroom looking to the sterling roses that laid on my nightstand that would be dead in a day or two. Looking to my tan bedspread, a few pictures around the room with a Chinese looking lamp on the nightstand, then looked to the dark cherry oak knee higth TV stand with a TV, then to me as I grabbed his clothes.

"Here" I spoke walking to him handing him his clothes. I turned walking off to the right side to my dresser with my closet door off to the left side of me as I grabbed some clothes heading to the bathroom.

"You can change in here if ya want" I spoke looking to him walking into the bathroom. I flicked the switch as I took my damp shirt off then my jeans slipping a pair of gray baggy cotton pants grabbing my black thin strap tank top slipping it over my head looking to my self in the mirror grabbing a hair band pulling my hair up in it's sexyish sloppish style making sure it looked okay for the most part, then looking to myself in the mirror for a moment. I turned grabbing my damp cloths tossing them in the clothes hamper off to the side beside the tub. I opened the door as I flicked the light switch looking to Tsume as he sat on the bed. I reached for his clothes.

"Here, I'll wash them for ya later" I spoke.

"You wanna wear them" he spoke. I eyed him smiling as I grabbed his clothes walking into the bathroom tossing them in the cloths hamper then walking back into my bedroom. I looked to him as he sat on my bed sitting beside him. Tsume looked to me as we looked at each other. I kissed him gently on the lips, then gently leaned back leaning back on my elbows as he looked to me.

"Did ya wanna stay for dinner?" I asked.

"No" he spoke. I looked at him as we looked at each other. Tsume chuckled a little looking to the side.

"I love your face when I say things like that" he spoke leaning back beside me on one arm as I shook my head.

"Your mean" I spoke as he looked at me.

"You know you like it" he spoke. I laughed a little looking to the side for a moment, then looking to him as he kissed me on the lips gently. Leaning against me, I brought a hand up to his neck, kissing him deeper. After a few moments, Tsume leaned back as we looked to each other in the eye. Tsume kissed my forehead as he leaned back as I leaned up. I looked to my nightstand looking at the picture frame with myself, my father, and my mother before she actually got sick.

"That's my mom" I spoke nodding to the picture. Tsume looked to me, then to the picture. He looked at it for a moment, then grabbed the frame.

"You look like her, a lot" he spoke looking at it, then to me.

"A lot of people said we looked a lot a like, some thought we were twins" I spoke as Tsume looked to the picture.

"I was eight when that was taken, a few months after that she had gotten really sick" I spoke looking to the picture. Tsume looked to me, then back to the picture as he set it back on the nightstand.

"You were cute when you were little." I smiled standing as I looked at him as he stood as well.

"What ya want for dinner?" I asked as he stood close to me wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me to him.

"I don't care" he spoke. I smiled softly as we kissed each other.

Blue walked behind the counter looking to the shelves as she sighed leaning up, looking around as she placed a hand on her hip. All the work was done and it was time for her to go home. Blue looked around the place for a last time, then walked to the door as she walked out making sure it was locked behind her. Blue turned with the keys in her hands as she looked around as a couple of people walked by. It was an beautiful evening, the sun was beginning to go down, as the two moons that would be gone in a few days started to show in the orangeish horizon. It was an cool evening, it felt good against her skin as a calm breeze came and went slowly. Placing a few dark blue loose strands of hair behind her ear, she turned as she started heading home.

Opening the door, Blue closed it behind her as she locked it. Sighing as she turned kicking her shoes off she paused for a moment smelling food. Looking up towards the kitchen as she moved her shoes off to the side to the door, she walked to the kitchen as she stopped short seeing Hige at the stove stirring something in the pot setting upon the stove top.

"Hige…what are you doing home, your supposed to be working tonight" she spoke. Hige turned around suddenly with a wooden spoon in his hand, then grinning.

"I took off, first day of sick leave, hehe….I didn't expect you to be home yet" he spoke. Blue grinned as she arched an eyebrow.

"I got done early, what ya fixing…it smells good actually" she spoke as she made her way towards him stopping beside him at the stove.

"Go away, it's a surprise" he spoke shooing her. Blue laughed as he tickled her as she backed away from the stove.

"Alright alright…when will it be done?" she asked looking to him as he looked to the pot stirring what was in it.

"In about ten minutes, shoo" he spoke looking at her shooing her again. Blue shook her head walking out the room into the living room walking to the bedroom glancing behind her to the kitchen, then opening the door walking in. Blue took a deep breathe as she flicked the light switch walking to the dresser. Grabbing a pair of comfy pajama pants and one of Hige's wife beaters, Blue walked to the bed tossing the clothes down. Blue took her shirt off grabbing the wife beater slipping it over her head looking to the night stand on her side looking to the time, suddenly stopping. A Vace of red rose's laid next to her alarm clock with a card laid up against it. Blue stood starring at it, then finished putting her shirt on as she walked over to the roses. She sat down on the bed touching one of the silk red rose's, then lowered her hand grabbing the card opening it. Reading the card, she smiled to herself as she looked at the Rose's, then to the card as she set it upright up against the Vace. Blue leaned to the rose's a she inhaled their aroma, sighing deeply she leaned back as she walked to the end of the bed changing into her pajama pants looking to the rose's once again.

Tossing the empty pizza box in the trash can, I turned as I grabbed the two plates from the island counter as Tsume walked into the room looking to me as I walked to the fridge.

"Want me to go get some drinks?" he asked. I turned my head looking to him with my hand on the fridge door as he walked over to me.

"If you want to" I spoke. Tsume nodded.

"Keep your money" he spoke kissing my forehead. I smiled as he leaned back looking to him.

"No, I'll pay for this one, you've bought lunch a few times, tacos that one night, pizza tonight, you always buy, I'll buy this time" I spoke taking a step to the side. Tsume gently grabbed my hand as I looked to him as he slowly pulled me to him.

"Treat next time" he spoke. I eyed him as he smiled.

"Alright…" I spoke.

"What ya want, same as last time?" he asked I nodded my head wrapping my arms around my mid-section leaning my back up against the stove.

"Alright, I'll be back" he spoke kissing my forehead taking a step back.

"Want me to go with you" I asked. Tsume shook his head.

"Ya don't have to, find some shot glass's and some cards" he spoke grinning. I smiled shaking my head as he headed for the front door. I heard the door close as I looked around the kitchen for a moment, then walked out flicking the switch walking to my radio turning it on as music started playing. I turned it down at a hearable but low volume as I walked to the small shadow box that laid behind the TV above it off to the left hand side grabbing two shots glass's then walked to the coffee table opening one of the bottom drawers grabbing a pack of cards. I sat on the couch for a moment, leaning my elbows on my knees as the song came to an end, and the radio host started talking. I glanced to it, then looked to the coffee table then to the new sterling rose's as they sat on the coffee table. I smiled softly to myself as I stood walking to my bedroom. I turned on my bedroom light walking to my bathroom standing at my sink looking at myself in the mirror. I looked fine on the outside, but on the inside, I was beginning to get a headache. And my chest was starting to hurt. I opened the medicine cabinet door as I grabbed my bottle of pills looking to the full bottle behind it, then looking to the bottle in my hands. I starred at it for a second, the popped the top tossing two in my mouth. I put the bottle back in its place closing the cabinet door grabbing the small glass off to the side sitting upon my sink filling it with water as I swallowed the pills. I poured the rest of the water down the drain as I looked at myself in the mirror, then sighed deeply setting the glass down turning.

The door opened as Tsume walked in as I looked to him sitting on the couch as he locked it behind him. Tsume headed to the kitchen as he winked at me holding three bags in his hands.

"Did you buy for more then two people?" I asked as I stood up walking after him as he walked to the island counter setting the bags down sitting on the bar stool as he took a couple things out.

"Well, what ever we don't drink, it'll be extra's for next time" he spoke winking at me walking to the fridge setting a 12 pack of beer inside. I shook my head slightly as he walked back over to the counter grabbing an item from one of the bags showing me.

"Hmm.." I spoke looking to the cheesecake.

"Thought it might be a good idea to buy" he spoke walking to the fridge.

"Yea, you thought well young grasshopper" I spoke. Tsume laughed a little as he finished taking out the rest of the drinks, and mixers.

"I found some cards and shot glass's" I spoke placing a hand on my neck as the headache seemed to grow worse, moving down to my neck.

"Alright" he spoke.

"Where's your blender?" he asked looking to me. I nodding to the cabinet near the sink.

"Right side" I spoke as he walked to it opening it grabbing it as he set it on the counter top.

"Ever tried an Sour apple?" he asked looking to me. I arched an eyebrow.

"The green apple and red apple thing?" I asked. Tsume nodded.

"I love the green " I spoke. Tsume grinned as he looked to me.

"Alright" he spoke walking to the mixers grabbing the vodka and a mixer. I sat there watching him as I leaned an elbow on the island counter top with my hand on my neck slightly massaging it for a moment then removing my hand letting it rest upon the surface.

"Did you still wanna leave about the same time tomorrow, or, what?" I asked. Tsume nodded looking to me for a moment.

"If you wanted too" he spoke. I nodded my head as well.

"That works" I spoke as he started the blender. I looked at him for a moment, looking to his plain white t-shirt and black jeans that fit him perfectly, to his bare feet upon the tile flooring. I sighed softly as he turned with a tall glass in his hand with a green colored mix drink handing it to me.

"Straws?" he asked looking to me as I grabbed the drink.

"Third drawer down" I spoke pointing to the cabinet beside to the stove as he looked to it. Grabbing a straw, he walked over to me placing it in my drink. I took a sip, then tasted it for a second.

"Hmm…just enough vodka" I spoke. Tsume grinned walking back to the blender pouring himself a glass. I took a sip as I looked to Tsume as he walked to the island counter sitting across from me. I set my glass down placing my arms untop of each other on the counters surface.

"Where's the shot glass's and cards?" Tsume asked looking to me as I looked to him. I stood slowly holding a finger up telling him to hold on walking out of the kitchen to the living room hitting the radio off button as I grabbed the cards and shot glass's then walking back into the kitchen as Tsume looked to me as the door closed behind me. I sat across from him handing him the cards and setting two of the shots glass's down. Tsume turned walking to the counter behind him grabbing a few liquors then sat back down as he grabbed his glass looking to me. I grabbed my drink taking a sip wishing my headache and the pain in my chest would go away. Tsume grabbed the cards as he shuffled through them.

"Want to play cards now, or wait till later?" he asked. I looked to him as I held my drink.

"I don't care" I spoke. Tsume snickered as he stood setting the cards down grabbing his drink walking around the island counter towards me as he held a hand out, I placed a hand in his as we stood grabbing my drink walking to the living room. Tsume sat on the couch as I plopped down beside him, I reached for the remote leaning back leaning against him bending my knee's laying my legs off to the side of the couch holding my drink in one hand.

"You okay?" Tsume asked looking to me as I looked to him.

"Yea, why?" I asked. Tsume shrugged as he placed an arm around my shoulders.

"Just thought I'd ask" he spoke. I leaned in against him as I laid the remote on his leg.

"You find something to watch" I spoke. Tsume glanced at me, then grabbed the remote handing it back to me.

"It's your remote" he spoke. I smiled handing it back to him.

"You're the guest" I spoke looking to him.

"I see how it is now" he spoke handing it back to me.

"No, you choose something" I spoke. Tsume snickered grabbing the remote flicking the TV off.

"There" he spoke. I snickered shaking my head slightly.

"That works" I spoke sipping at my drink glancing to the Sterling Rose's.

"Your so good to me, why?" I asked looking to Tsume. Tsume arched an eyebrow holding his drink looking at me.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked.

"I don't know, It's just, your so good to me, I'm not saying that I don't like it, I love it, but…" I spoke.

"It comes naturally I guess" he spoke as I looked at him.

"Why type of boyfriend would I be if I didn't treat a girl right?" he spoke. I looked at him as he spoke, looking back at me. Our amber eyes looked into each other's.

"Thank you" I spoke. Tsume snickered sipping at his drink.

"You say that too much" he spoke. I smiled softly to myself leaning my head on his shoulder looking to my drink.

"You don't have to thank me for anything, I'm surprised you haven't literally threw me out yet or basically even like me because I'm an asshole" he spoke. I looked up at him as he looked to me.

"I don't think you are, That's what I like about you, not that you're an asshole, your not, your opinionated and you don't put up with peoples crap, your smart, responsible good looking, and you actually care about me" I spoke. Tsume smiled a little.

"That's the first time I've ever heard someone say anything like that about me" he spoke.

"It's true" I spoke. Tsume kissed my forehead gently leaning back looking to me.

"I don't feel like I have to be good to you in anything I do, I want to because I like doing it" he spoke as we looked at each other. I smiled softly.

"I know what your gonna say, don't" he spoke smiling. I smiled laughing a little leaning my head on his shoulder. Tsume tightened his arm around me as I cuddled against him a little more. Just the comfort of being in his presence, just the two of us. Sitting, no TV, no one else, felt so good and relaxing. I am able to be myself in my own place, and not worry about being uncomfortable about this and that, or anything. I felt truly content. Just the way I am now. Nothing can compare to the feeling of being content in actually doing nothing, but being close to the someone, that you could possibly soon to love.

"How about some cheesecake?" he asked. I leaned my head up off his shoulder looking to him as he took a drink of his mixed drink.

"Okay" I spoke. Tsume stood as I stood as well and we headed to the kitchen. Tsume walked to the fridge as I walked to a high cabinet grabbing two plates then walking to the silverware drawer grabbing two forks as Tsume walked to the island counter sitting as I followed.

"Then we can do some shots or something if you want" I spoke sitting close beside him as he opened the lid to the cheesecake placing it off to the side as I handed him a fork.

"Wanna plate or not?" I asked Tsume shook his head as he grabbed a piece with his fork taking a bite looking to me, I smiled as I dug my fork into the moist cheesecake taking a bite.

"When I was younger, for my birthday, my parents knew exactly what I wanted for cake, and one year they got me something different, I wouldn't eat it, I wanted Cheesecake, I got so upset" I spoke grabbing my drink. Tsume snickered taking another bite.

"Hmmm…picky are we" Tsume spoke. I laughed a little.

"No, its just I love it ya know, my dad said he was getting tired of cheesecake every year and thought he would try something new, he got me ice cream cake, yea their good, but I wanted my cheesecake" I spoke smiling. Tsume shook his head as he looked to his drink.

"I'm not that obsessed with it" he spoke. I looked to him smiling tickling his side. Tsume chuckled a little glancing to me.

"I'm not obsessed with it" I spoke.

"Yea yea" he spoke. I shook my head taking another bite as my chest pain started to go away, but my headache was getting worse.

"Where in the world did you learn to cook Fettuccini Alfredo?" Blue asked placing her plate in the sink as Hige walked up to her setting his down as well. Hige shrugged as Blue looked to him smiling.

"A cookbook" he spoke. Blue shook her head turning the sink water on.

"Well, it was good" she spoke. Hige smiled walking to the table grabbing the rest of the dish's.

"I'm glad you liked it" he spoke walking back over to her setting the plates on the counter.

"What possibly possessed you make dinner, by me flowers, and a card, for everything?" Blue asked stopping what she was doing looking to Hige with her hands resting on the counter. Hige looked to her, he shrugged as he leaned his back against the counter placing his hands in his front pockets.

"I don't know….maybe, because, I love you" he spoke looking to her. They starred at each other for a moment. Blue smiled softly leaning to him kissing him gently. After a moments, she leaned back breaking the kiss.

"I love you too, thank you for all this" she spoke. Hige grinned as he looked to the floor shrugging.

"Did you do something wrong, are you sucking up?" Blue suddenly asked placing a hand on her hip. Hige looked to her immediately arching an eyebrow.

"What, no" he spoke. Blue arched an eyebrow.

"No, I didn't do anything wrong, everything is perfect" he spoke leaning up off the counter placing his arms on her waist pulling her to him.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Hige smiled as she placed her arms around his neck.

"What, I can't do anything nice for my girl?" he asked. Blue snickered a little shaking her head as Hige leaned his head against hers.

"I love you" Hige spoke. Blue cuddled against him as he tightened his arms around her.

"I love you too" Blue spoke, kissing him gently on the lips.

Rolling over on my side opening my eyes slowly, I looked to the alarm clock numbers as they shown red. It was 2:30 in the morning. Sitting up, I looked to the side of me seeing Tsume asleep on his side with his back facing me, I turned crawling out of bed slowly walking to the bathroom closing the door flicking the light switch. Walking to the sink I leaned my hands on the sides to the sink looking at myself in the mirror. I looked pale in the face, I felt sick to my stomach, and my head and chest were pounding horribly. I sighed rubbing the side of my face opening the medicine cabinet reaching for my bottle of pills, opening it popping two in my mouth setting the bottle back in it's place grabbing the small glass cup filling it up. I swallowed the pills pouring the remaining water down the drain looking to my self in the mirror again fixing my tank top strap up upon my shoulder, then turning heading to the door flicking the light, walking out cracking the door behind me. I looked to Tsume as he still lay in bed asleep. I walked across the room to the bed sitting down gently leaning back on my side with my back towards him, pulling the sheets up to my shoulders sighing deeply. I cuddled underneath the sheets as I slowly closed my eyes. I heard Tsume shift beneath the sheets as he cuddled against me.

"You alright?" he asked placing an arm on my side.

"Mm hmm" I lied. I cuddled against Tsume as my back laid up against his chest. I felt so tired, and yes, still a bit tipsy, from having a little to much to drink, and I hurt all over. It seemed as if my pills weren't exactly doing their job like they usually do.

Opening his eyes slowly, Tsume leaned up on an elbow looking around a little, then to the alarm clock looking over to the night stand as the time read 8:46. The curtains were closed, the early morning sun shone through the tanned curtains showing little light. The atmosphere of the room made the morning seem cozy and comfy. Tsume looked to me asleep on my side close to him. Tsume starred at me for a moment, then he brought a hand to the side of my face gently moving a couple of strands behind my ear. Tsume kissed my bare shoulder gently leaning up crawling out of bed walking to the bedroom door opening it gently walking out cracking it behind him quietly.

Opening my eyes, then looking to my alarm clock. Turning unto my back, I stopped seeing Tsume was already up and about somewhere. I sat up slowly rubbing the back of my neck as my head still throbbed, my chest hurt, and the tipsiness was gone. I looked around for a moment, then crawled out of bed heading to the bathroom with the door open reaching for my pills. Popping two in my mouth swallowing them by their self, I turned walking out towards the living room. I left my bedroom door open looking around the living room seeing the glass's that had been left out were gone, and I smelt food. I wrapped my arms about myself as my head throbbed, I walked to the kitchen swinging door opening it with my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking to Tsume as the door started to close behind me as he turned looking to me from the stove.

"What does it look like?" he asked. I eyed him smiling softly walking over to him as he kissed my forehead.

"How long have you been up?" I asked.

"Bout fifteen minutes" he spoke looking to the stove checking on the omelets.

"Omelets….what kind?" I asked looking to the pan, then to him as I leaned my back against the counter.

"Your favorite" he spoke looking to me. I smiled gently brining a hand up to my neck.

"Hmm…" I spoke. Tsume looked to me for a moment, he gently placed a hand upon the side of my face, his hand laying gently against my skin.

"You feeling okay?" he asked as we looked at each other in the eye. I nodded my head after a moment as he lowered his hand.

"Just a little tired" I spoke as we looked at each other. Tsume just starred at me. I smiled gently.

"I'm fine" I spoke.

Blue walked to the shelf's of flowers setting down a clear Vace with white rose's in it, straightening them, then took a step back as she turned looking to Cheza as she walked out from the back.

"Kiba and I made reservations for the beach house where we got married" Cheza spoke. Blue smiled as she walked to the counter leaning her arms on the counter top.

"Yea, that's cool, it'll be a year already huh?" Blue asked. Cheza smiled as she grabbed some paper work then a pen sitting at the counter.

"Hige bought my Red rose's last night, he even cooked dinner" Blue spoke. Cheza stopped short as she looked to Blue arching an eyebrow. Blue smiled.

"I'm serious" Blue spoke as Cheza smiled softly.

"How sweet" she spoke.

"Yea, that was a little unexpected, but, it made me feel good ya know" Blue spoke looking to Cheza as she looked through the papers, glancing at her.

"Yes, I know the feeling. When will you two get married?" she asked. Blue shook her head smiling.

"I don't know" she spoke sighing looking to the counter top. Cheza looked to her from the papers.

"Does Hige know you want to get married?" she asked.

"Yea, he knows, he's mentioned it, and I have as well, I don't now, it's just a matter of time I guess" Blue spoke. Cheza smiled softly.

"I feel it'll be soon" Cheza spoke. Blue shook her head smiling leaning back stretching as she sighed.

"You and your feelings" Blue spoke. Cheza chuckled as Blue walked behind the counter to the back.

Getting out of the car as Tsume closed the car door behind me, he came up to the side of me as we walked beside each other to the front doors of the mall. Tsume gently slipped his hand into mine. I smiled softly to myself feeling the warmth from his hand vibrate against mine. His thumb gently ran over my skin gently as he opened the door as I made my way in first with him following. The mall was busy for a Saturday, and, with the small little shows going on, it was more busier then it was on the weekends. I glanced around me a little to people walking about talking, drinks in hands, a couple bags in a others. People holding hands, or their arms wrapped around each others, or just walking beside each other looking back to a friend talking. It was a beautiful day, the sun was out, a few scattered clouds, a little on the warm side, but it was nice. The mall smelt of newly made things, food, aroma's of different things and things in between.

"So where to first?" Tsume spoke interrupting my view of everything as if it was my first time here. I looked to him, shrugging as he looked at me.

"I don't know" I spoke. Tsume snickered a little looking in front of him as we walked down the marble tile hallway.

"Where ever you lead I'll go" he spoke as I smiled laughing a little.

"Even into the woman's restroom?" I asked looking at him. Tsume glanced at me arching an eyebrow.

"I was joking" I spoke. Tsume grinned.

"Well, I don't know how many woman would like it, I would if you wanted me to" he added. I laughed a little as we walked beside each other.

"I do okay on my own" I spoke. Tsume laughed a little as we came up to an opening in the center of the mall, with three hallways off to the sides and straight in front of us.

"Where are the shows supposed to be?" he asked.

"I don't know" I spoke looking around.

"Well, let's just roam around until we see something" I spoke. Tsume nodded as he started walking off to the left side as I followed. I stood close beside him as we walked by people. I looked at a few studying on how they looked, who they were with, and the looks on their face's.

"You know why I like coming to the mall sometimes?" I asked looking at a couple pass by, his arm around her shoulders as she leaned in close to him as he looked at her talking.

"Why?" Tsume asked looking to me.

"To see how people are, the many faces, the way they dress, the looks on their face's, who their with….just in general to see and guess what type of life they could have" I spoke turning my head looking at him. Tsume nodded his head looking in front of him for a moment then back to me.

"Kinda like a guessing game" he spoke. I looked to him nodding as he looked at me.

"Yea, I know it sounds weird, but, I don't know…maybe I'm just weird" I spoke as Tsume smiled looking in front of him to a couple stores.

"That's what I like about ya" he spoke. I laughed a little.

"Gee, thanks" I spoke as he chuckled tightening his grip around my fingers for a second.

"What about this dude?" he asked looking to a tall lanky looking man in jeans and a tight black t-shirt. His brown hair down to his shoulders, wavy, a couple earrings in each ear. His right eyebrow pierced. His black boots with his black belt matched his black plain tee. Blue eyes, with a thinned face, high cheek bones, and a narrow chin.

"Punkish like, but likes to dress preppy. Thinks he can get any type of girl, is probably in a band, made good grades in school…..works some type of retail job or in a band" I spoke as he walked by. Tsume chuckled a little as I looked at him.

"Hmm…so is that what goes through that head of yours in malls?" he asked. I laughed a little as I looked to the floor for a second.

"No, but, it's kinda fun to do, it's better then just looking in one direction or just looking over people" I spoke.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked. I looked at him as he looked at me for a moment, then grinned.

"Nothing, just something I don't like to do" I spoke. Tsume smiled as he nodded to the store up on the left. I turned my head looking at a video/game store.

"You like video games?" I asked looking to Tsume as we headed in that direction. Tsume arched an eyebrow looking at me. I laughed a little.

"I guess not" I spoke.

"One of Toboe's game's he plays was released yesterday, wanna see if they have it" he spoke. I nodded my head as we entered the open store with people browsing around, looking at things, standing around talking, or at the counter buying whatever.

"Hello?" Toboe asked walking into his bedroom with the door open behind him.

"Hi Toboe."

"Tanya, Hi" he spoke smiling walking to his computer turning it off then walking to his bed sitting.

"How is your dad doing?" Toboe asked.

"He's doing better, he's home now. What are you doing later on?" she asked.

"Omm…nothing, why?" he asked looking to the carpet.

"My older brother is playing at one of the shows at the mall later at 4, You want to come?" she asked. Toboe smiled.

"Sure" he spoke.

"Good, I was hoping you would say yes, want us to pick you up, or…?" she asked.

"I can meet you there" he spoke.

"Okay, meet us there at 3:30, near the food court, you'll see me" she spoke.

"Okay, I'll be there" he spoke.

"Alright, well, look, I have to go okay. I'll see you then okay" she spoke.

"Yea, okay" Toboe spoke smiling.

"Bye" she spoke.

"Bye" he replied as he clicked the off button to the phone looking to the time smiling.

I held my latte in my hand walking to the small two seated table in the coffee shop as Tsume followed behind me sitting across from me. I glanced around a bit at all the coffee's, flavors, coffee beans, and cups. The aroma of coffee smelt so good, I could stay in here all day. Faint music was heard in the background with people talking at the counter, and walking out with their coffee's. I looked over to Tsume as he starred at me. I arched an eyebrow grinning.

"What?" I asked. Tsume snickered shaking his head looking to his latte.

"I like watching you sometimes, just the look on your face, it intrigue's me" he spoke. I starred at him for a moment, smiling sipping at my latte.

"Thanks….at least I'm interesting to somebody" I spoke. Tsume looked to me as I lifted my gaze looking back to him as he grinned.

"So, what exactly do you do at work?" I asked leaning my arms on the table. Tsume shrugged sipping his drink.

"Either work on the machines, maintenance wise, work on them making sure they do their job, and with me being manager, I get to supervise everyone telling them where they need to be, and make sure they do their job, write up any machine if I can't fix it, ya know" he spoke.

"Is it like an assembly line?" I asked. Tsume nodded his head.

"Not as fast pace though. Yea, it's a nice medium pace, if something stops working, then the other machines don't have anything to do, so the people don't have anything to do, its up to me and the other guys who are maintenance to fix them" he spoke. I nodded my head looking to my latte.

"So your on your feet all night long then, literally" I spoke. Tsume nodded his head sipping his drink.

"No wonder your so tired most of them time" I spoke.

"I got used to it, it doesn't bother me as much any more…" he spoke leaning back in his chair leaning an arm up on the back part.

"And no wonder you told Toboe no about applying there, I don't think he would like it very much" I spoke. Tsume snickered.

"Yea" he spoke as we looked at each other for a moment.

"What do you all make their, since its an assembly line type of thing" I asked placing a few loose strands of hair behind my ear.

"Lenses for glass's" he spoke.

"Really, I didn't know it was a optical lab" I spoke. Tsume looked at me for a moment.

"Your one of the few people who know what I'm talking about" he spoke. I snickered.

"My dad used to work their remember" I spoke. Tsume nodded his head grabbing his latte taking a sip.

"Do you like working their?" I asked. Tsume shrugged setting his latte down looking at the entrance for a moment.

"It pays real good, we have benefits, but the work itself, yea I am good at it, but, I'm not fond of it" he spoke.

"It's just a job huh?" I spoke. Tsume nodded his head as I looked to my latte.

"So what about you, you plan on staying at the library, or, somewhere else?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I like it their, I get paid pretty good, and I get benefits as well. I don't think I'll go any where else, it's a decent Job. Joe and my dad are real close, my mom, Joe, and my dad knew each other, they have for years. Joe and my dad are like best friends. He has always been there since my mom died" I spoke. Tsume looked at me as I spoke.

"When she passed away. Joe flew down and stayed with us for about two weeks. I don't know where my dad would be if Joe wasn't there for him. I couldn't do anything cause I was only 13, and I got real sick after she died, for about three months, so, I really wasn't any help" I spoke.

"I bet you were and you don't realize it" Tsume spoke. I looked to him from my latte. We just starred at each other as Tsume winked. I smiled looking to my drink.

"Do you miss her?" Tsume asked. Starring at my drink for a long moment, then I lifted my eyes to him.

"Every day" I spoke. Tsume and I starred at each other for a long moment. Tsume leaned his arms on the table as he gently grabbed my hands. I looked to our hands held in each other's, then I looked up to him. Tsume kissed my forehead as he looked to me.

"Where to next?" he asked. I shrugged smiling. Tsume grinned as he stood letting our hands fall out of each others as I stood up after him. Tsume wrapped an arm around mine as I stood close to him as we walked out of the store.

Looking around the stores, one in particular caught my eye as we came up on it. The smell's of lotion and perfume smelt so good, so tempting like candy. I looked inside as we passed, then looked to the people around us as I sipped my latte.

"If you wanted to stop in there, you could have just pulled me in there, or just said something" Tsume spoke looking to me, I arched an eyebrow as I looked to him.

"I saw you look in there" he spoke. I shook my head smiling.

"I'm good" I spoke.

"You sure?" he asked. I nodded my head looking to him.

"Alright" he spoke as we continued walking.

"What cologne do you wear?" I asked looking to him, my arm in his, Tsume glanced to me.

"Why?" he asked arching an eyebrow looking to me as I grinned.

"Because it smells really good" I spoke. Tsume snickered grinning.

"Kai Dragon" he spoke. I nodded my head.

"Oh okay" I spoke. Tsume glanced to me.

"What perfume do you wear?" he asked.

"Japanese Cherry blossom" I spoke looking to him. Tsume nodded his head sipping his latte soon finishing it off tossing it in an a near by trash can. He suddenly came to a slow stop as he started turning around. I arched an eyebrow as I followed with my arm in his.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"You said you wanted to go in here" he spoke nodding to the store with the perfumes.

"No I didn't, you don't want to go in there…" I spoke. Tsume looked to me as we came to the entrance.

"What if I do?" he asked. I starred at him for a moment as he grinned.

"Funny" I spoke as we walked into the store.

I always wondered what went through a guys head when they walked into a girls lingerie store, or perfume store, don't you? Not long after entering to the store, I decided to leave because of the many women who were giving Tsume the I'm single look, or, your cute look, I don't think he noticed, which was a good thing as I eyed each and every one of them.

"That was kinda quick" Tsume spoke as we walked out of the store, I looked to him shrugging.

"Didn't find anything I liked" I spoke.

"Hmm.." he spoke, I looked at him as he grinned.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" he spoke with the grin still upon his lips.

"What…" I spoke pinching his side gently as he chuckled.

"I was enjoying it in there, I've never seen you so protective before, I saw those looks you gave some of the women in there" he spoke as I laughed a little.

"I can't help it" I spoke looking to the tile floor for a moment, then lifted my gaze looking around. Tsume smiled as he looked to me.

"Well, I liked it" he spoke as I looked to him smiling. Tsume winked as we walked beside each other, our arms wrapped in each others. I looked around we came up to the food court. There were more people roaming around then earlier. I stood close beside him, then arched an eyebrow looking over to the ice cream shop.

"Is that Toboe?" I asked. Tsume looked at me, then across the food court looking around, then seeing Toboe leaned up against the wall looking around.

"What is he doing here?" Tsume asked as we headed his way. Toboe turned as he looked at us, he waved as he smiled with us soon coming up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Tsume asked as we stopped in front of him.

"Tanya called me, her brother is in one of the bands who is playing here about 4, she wanted me to come" he spoke as I grinned.

"Really?" I asked. Toboe looked to me as he smiled.

"Yes, Really, I didn't know you two were here, are you two here for the shows as well?" Toboe asked. I nodded my head.

"Yea, so where is Tanya?" I asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her yet" Toboe spoke. Tsume looked around a little, people were beginning to surround the food court taking seats and what not with food, or just sitting.

"Have you meet her brother?" Tsume asked looking to Toboe as he shook his head.

"No, not yet, I didn't even know she had one" Toboe spoke rubbing the back of his head shrugging. Tsume snickered looking around.

"So, have you two been here long?" Toboe asked looking to me as Tsume looked around.

"For an hour or so" I spoke looking to Tsume as he looked at me, then to Toboe.

"She's not going to stand you up again is she?" Tsume asked handing Toboe his game that was in a bag. I eyed him as Toboe starred at him for a moment grabbing the bag looking inside, then shrugged.

"Thanks!, I hope not" he spoke.

"Toboe!" A voice spoke up behind him as Toboe turned around. Tanya came up to him smiling as she folded her arms across her midsection wearing black jeans with flip flips with a gray thin strap tank top. Her hair was put back in a ponytail with strands hanging along the back of her neck hung down in ringlets with a few strands laying at the sides of her face.

"Hey, this is Tsume, and you know Nikcorra" Toboe spoke looking to Tsume, and me. I smiled a she looked at me.

"Hey" she spoke looking back to Tsume.

"Are ya'll gonna watch the shows?…..they start in five minutes" she spoke. I looked at Tsume as he looked at me after a second, shrugging.

"Yea, I guess" I spoke looking back to Tanya. She smiled.

"Okay, ya'll might want to go get a seat, I'll be right back, save me a seat okay" she spoke taking a step back.

"Okay" Toboe spoke. Tanya smiled as she looked at him, she then turned as she started walking to the small three foot high stage as a couple of guys started getting in their places.

"Come on" I spoke. Toboe watched her as he looked back to me, then to Tsume as he shook his head.

"What?" Toboe asked as we started walking towards the tables and what not finding a seat towards the front with four chairs. We sat as I looked over to the band members as Tanya stood in front of a guy, she turned flicking on a small amp then looked to the guy as he nodded smiling. She turned waving then spotted us. She made her way through the chairs and tables as she sat beside Toboe with me close beside Tsume.

"Sorry about that, My brother needed my help with some of the stuff" she spoke looking to Toboe, then to Tsume and I.

"So your Toboe's Roommate?" Tanya asked looking to Tsume leaning her arms on the table. Tsume looked to her leaning back in the chair as I looked at him.

"Yea" he spoke. Tanya nodded her head, then looked towards the stage as she watched her brother walk on the stage and people began to get quiet. I looked to Tsume as he looked around a little, then looked to me. I smiled softly as he grinned. I leaned back in my chair sitting close beside him as he grabbed my hand gently resting upon his leg. I smiled softly looking to the stage as one of the players began playing his electric guitar.

The show lasted about fifteen minutes or so, then they did there thank yous, and started off the stage.

"That was pretty cool" I spoke. Tanya looked to me, then to Tsume.

"Ya think so, he's trying to get a contract with one of the local's around here" she spoke.

"I know someone, I can help you out" I spoke. Tanya looked at me suddenly.

"Really, how do you know someone…..?" she asked leaning her arms on the table.

"I used to sing, made a record a few months ago" I spoke. Tanya starred at me for a moment, then arched an eyebrow.

"Really, have I heard any of your work?" she asked.

"Yea, she sang with Kat Lewis, Send me a song" Toboe spoke. I shook my head slightly as Tsume chuckled and I glanced at him.

"Your….Really?" Tanya asked smiling. I nodded my head.

"Yep" I spoke.

"Awesome, you the singer?" she asked.

"Yep" I spoke.

"Oh my goodness, you have a beautiful voice, and I'm not just saying that either. I love that song" she spoke. I laughed a little.

"Thank you. I'll write down the guys name and give it to you" I spoke. Tanya smiled as hand touched her shoulder as she turned.

"Hey there, did I suck literally?" the guy asked leaning down looking to his sister. Tanya smiled shaking her head.

"No, you were awesome. This is Toboe….Tsume his roommate, and Tsume's girlfriend Nikcorra" Tanya spoke nodding to each and everyone of us as I looked at her brother as he nodded to us. He reached over and grabbed a chair sitting in it.

"This is my brother Greg" she spoke looking to us.

"Howdy" he spoke.

"You were pretty good" Toboe spoke. Her brother looked at him grinning.

"Thanks" Greg spoke.

"How's your father doing?" I asked. Greg and Tanya looked at me.

"He's doing a lot more better" Tanya asked.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Greg asked starring at me. I looked at him, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't think so…" I spoke. Greg starred at me, he tapped his fingers on the table.

"Are you sure, I feel as if I've seen you somewhere before" he spoke. I shrugged leaning close to Tsume.

"Hmmm…Anyways, so are you all staying for the rest of the show's?" Greg asked looking to Tsume, then to Toboe.

"I might" Toboe spoke.

"Don't know" Tsume spoke.

"Just to let you all know, the other singers suck, they think they can sing, but they can't sing worth crap, go home" he spoke whispering a little. Tsume snickered.

"Thanks for the warning" I spoke. Tanya smiled looking to Toboe, then to her brother.

"Well I have to get going to put my stuff up, nice meeting you three, we should get together one night and do something" he spoke standing. Tsume nodded his head.

"You stayin, or going?" Greg asked looking to Tanya.

"I don't know" she spoke looking up to him.

"Alright, well, be careful, if you need me to pick you up anything, call me, and don't go out drinkin like a maniac getting drunk and wander off, hang around with these guys " he spoke looking to Tsume and I.

"Yea yea, I wont" she spoke eyeing him. Greg smiled as he patted her shoulder as he started walking off to the stage.

"He seems nice" Toboe spoke. Tanya looked to him smiling.

"Thanks, so, what are ya'll doing tonight?" she asked looking around at us three.

"I don't know, what are ya'll doing?' Toboe asked looking at the two of us. I looked to Tsume. Tsume looked to me, then to Toboe and Tanya as they looked at him.

"Sheesh, I don't know…" he spoke arching an eyebrow. I smiled a little.

"Can we all go back to our place" Toboe spoke looking to Tsume. Tsume shrugged.

"We can get Toboe drunk again, watch him fall off the barstool" Tsume spoke standing as Tanya looked at Toboe smiling.

"Tsume…" Toboe spoke eyeing him as I laughed a little following him.

"What…" he spoke.

"Come on you two" I spoke as Tsume and I started walking off. Toboe looked at Tanya as they looked at each other, smiling.

Tsume opened the door as I followed him with Toboe and Tanya behind me. I kicked my shoes off to the side as Tsume headed to the couch and Toboe walked with Tanya. I watched the two of them headed to the kitchen talking as Tsume plopped down on the couch grabbing the remote. I looked to him walking over sitting close beside him as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders flicking through the channels. I cuddled against him a little leaning against him looking at the TV, not really caring what he put the channel on. Realizing my headache was at a dull ache, and the pain in my chest was completely gone, I sighed in relief. Tsume glanced at me for a moment. I turned my head slightly looking at him.

"You okay.?" I smiled slightly as we looked at each other for a few moments.

"Yep" I spoke. Tsume grinned as he tightened his grip around me as I leaned my head on his shoulder as the TV was at a hearable volume. Toboe and Tanya could be heard talking in the kitchen, then footsteps could be heard walking into the living room.

"What are we gonna do for dinner?" Toboe asked with Tanya standing off behind him looking to Tsume and I as they stood at the end of the couch. I turned my head looking to the two of them.

"I don't know, is dinner such a concern for you?" Tsume asked looking to Toboe. Toboe

eyed him for a moment.

"Well, it would be nice to know what we're gonna have, and what exactly are we doing tonight?" Toboe asked.

"I already told you, we're gonna watch you fall off the stool again" Tsume spoke. I chuckled a little looking to the TV as Toboe shook his head.

"No, we're not going to do that" Toboe spoke.

"What if Tanya wants to?" Tsume asked looking at Tanya. She looked at him for a moment with her arms folded in front of her. Tsume winked as Toboe looked at her, then looked to Tsume.

"Funny, so, what is for dinner?" Toboe asked.

"I don't care" Tsume spoke.

"Nikcorra?" Toboe asked. I turned my head looking at him shrugging.

"What ever ya'll want" I spoke. Toboe looked to Tanya. She shrugged.

"Don't look at me" she spoke. Toboe sighed.

"Ya'll are no fun" he spoke. Tsume snickered a little as I glanced back at the TV.

"Surprise us" Tsume spoke.

" Yea, I'll surprise you alright" Toboe spoke in a sarcastic tone walking towards the kitchen with Tanya following. I snickered a little as I cuddled against Tsume a little more.

"You wanna stay here tonight, or…" Tsume asked. I looked to him leaning my chin on his shoulder. Tsume looked to me.

"I don't care" I spoke. Tsume nodded his head glancing at the TV. I turned my head looking back to the TV.

"Do you work tomorrow?" he asked.

"Nope" I spoke. Tsume nodded his head looking to the TV for a moment, then glanced at me. Tsume looked at me for a moment, then looked back to the TV thinking. I sat there beside him, his arm around me, I cuddled against him.

"What are you thinking?" I asked. Tsume glanced at me for a moment.

"How happy I am right now" he spoke. I starred at him for a moment leaning my chin on his shoulder as he looked at me, with his amber eyes.

"Really, you are really happy?" I asked. Tsume nodded his head.

"Yep, I couldn't be happier" he spoke. We starred at each for a long moment. Tsume smirked kissing my forehead. I smiled slightly as we looked at each other for another moment. I gently kissed him on the lips. Placing a hand on the side of his neck, our kiss grew deeper. I leaned back a little with my hand still resting on the side of his neck.

"Come on you two!" Toboe spoke walking into the living room. I smiled leaning my head down against his shoulder. Tsume smirked looking to the TV. Toboe shook his head with Tanya behind him grinning.

"How about Pizza?" Toboe asked walking to the lazy boy leaning his arms on the back of the chair with his arms crossed over top of each other. Tanya stood off to the side of him.

"We had pizza last night" Tsume spoke looking to Toboe, then to Tanya. I turned my head slightly looking at the two of them.

"Well, Chinese food?" Tanya asked. I looked at her, then to Toboe, then to Tsume.

"Sounds good to me" Toboe spoke. Tsume nodded his head.

"Okay, well, How about Tanya and I go, and you two can stay here and smouch all over each other all you want" Toboe spoke heading to the door looking to Tanya as she looked to him following him. I smirked as I looked to Tsume as they walked out the door. Tsume shook his head glancing at me, then to the TV. The door opened as I smirked a little.

"Omm….what did ya'll want?" Toboe asked.

"Chicken fried rice, and general toll's chicken" Tsume spoke. Toboe nodded turning closing the door.

"Hmm…the joy of room mates" Tsume spoke leaning back in the couch as I leaned against him, stretching my feet out in front of me on the coffee table.

"You know you love it" I spoke. Tsume chuckled as he tightened his arm around me a little more.

"Hmm..yea, okay" he spoke. I snuggled against him a little more looking at the TV, looking to the show as a commercial came on.

"So should we take Toboe's word into consideration?" Tsume asked. I looked up at him grinning as he snickered.

"What do you think?" I asked leaning against him a little more. Tsume smirked a little as I placed a hand on the side of his face smiling softly. Tsume placed his hand from around my shoulders leaning his hand on my lower back. I gently kissed him upon his lips. I leaned against him more as our kiss grew. After a few moments, I leaned back as we looked at each other. I let my fingers graze upon his skin, as his hand played upon the small of my back. I kissed him again gently, then looked to him. I smiled softly as I leaned my head against his, the side of my face against his as he held me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me in his. I cuddled against his more closing my eyes taking a deep breathe. I couldn't be more happier, the both of us couldn't be more happier. The silence other then the TV noise was broken by the phone ringing. Tsume sighed deeply leaning up as I leaned back against the couch. Tsume walked to the TV stand grabbing the phone.

"Ello?" he spoke walking back to the couch sitting beside me.

"Hello Tsume, how are you?" Cheza asked on the other end.

"Good, what's up?" he asked looking to me mouthing Cheza as I nodded my head folding my arms around my mid-section.

"I'm good, I was calling to let you, Toboe, and Nikcorra know that we're having a fourth of July party at Blue's house, at two o'clock" she spoke.

"Alright, anything we need to bring?."

"Drinks, and something as a desert" she spoke.

"Alright, no problem" he spoke as I looked at him.

"Okay, how is Nikcorra doing?" she asked.

"She's good" he spoke looking to me winking. I smiled softly looking to the TV.

"Good, tell her I said hello" she spoke.

"Cheza says hi" he spoke looking to me. I turned my head looking to him.

"Hi Cheza" I spoke up.

"Oh, she's there with you, I didn't interrupt anything did I?" she asked. Tsume smirked a little.

"No, your fine."

"Okay, well, I'll talk to you later, bye!" she spoke.

"Later" Tsume spoke bringing the phone down hanging it up.

"Fourth of July party at Blues, two o'clock, drinks and something as a desert" he spoke. I snickered nodding my head. Tsume leaned up placing the phone on the coffee table. I looked to him as I started tickling his side. Tsume laughed as he turned grabbing my hands.

"And people think I'm mean" he spoke as we looked at each other with a grin on is face. I grinned.

"Yea okay" I spoke. Tsume snickered as he kissed me gently on the lips.

I placed my plate in the sink as Tanya walked up beside me placing hers in the sink as well.

"Is it that bad?" Toboe asked sitting at the island counter sitting across Tsume.

"Yes, you are not working where I work" Tsume spoke.

"Why not?" Toboe asked. I shook my head.

"They act like they are brothers" I spoke looking to Tanya as she looked back at the two of them for a moment smirking.

"Yea, I noticed" she spoke. I smiled a little as I turned on the hot water as Tanya walked to the island counter.

"You want to stand on your feet for 12 hours straight, one hour break, two half an hour breaks, get dirty, and listen to machines all night….?" Tsume asked. Tanya glanced at him as she grabbed a couple glass's walking back to the sink handing them to me as I added the dish liquid.

"So, how long have you and Tsume been dating?" she asked.

"I wouldn't mind…" Toboe spoke looking to Tanya for a moment, then to Tsume.

"For about two weeks" I spoke.

"Ya'll act like ya'll have been dating longer" she spoke. I smirked realizing my headache was coming back, and my medicine was at my house, great, just gravy and mashed potatoes!.

"Yea, thanks…."I spoke glancing at her as she smiled.

"No, I don't really recommend working there. Yea, it's got good benefits, but the work in general, no" Tsume spoke standing as he walked to the counter. I looked over to Tsume as he glanced at me.

"So, what are we doing now, are we gonna do drinks now?" Tsume asked winking at me. I smiled softly back at him as he walked to the fridge.

"What kind of drinks do you like Tanya?" Tsume asked looking at her, then walking to the cabinet. Tanya shrugged as I started washing dish's and Toboe at the island counter.

"Anything really" she spoke.

"Your parents wont care if you drink?" I asked looking to her for a moment.

"No, they wont care" she spoke leaning back against the counter folding her arms across her stomach.

"Alright then" Tsume spoke.

Leaning back against the couch, I sighed as I placed a hand on my forehead for a moment. Tsume leaned his elbows on his knees rubbing the back of his neck looking to Tanya.

"Alright, well, munchkins, I'm heading off to bed" Tsume spoke looking to Tanya and Toboe as they sat on the floor beside each other. All of us had a little to much to drink, actually a little more then little to drink.

"Stay here if you'd like Tanya, make your self at home" Tsume spoke looking to me as I looked at him lowering my hand looking to him. Tsume patted my leg for a minute, then stood as I stood up after him.

"Thanks" Tanya spoke. Tsume nodded heading to his bedroom as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

I plopped down on the bed as Tsume walked to the other side of the bed. I turned my head looking to him as my head was really beginning to hurt.

"You look tired" he spoke looking to me pulling the sheets back. I smirked a little.

"Yea, a little "I spoke. Tsume crawled in bed as I pulled the sheets up into my lap as Tsume laid on his back.

"I think we all had a little to much to drink" Tsume spoke. I snickered as I looked to him. Tsume looked to me. I leaned back laying back against him laying on my side placing a hand in his chest.

"Yea, I think we did too" I spoke snuggling against him. Feeling his chest rise up and down, I could hear the faint rhythm of his heartbeat. I sighed deeply closing my eyes. My head hurt, throbbing with each breath I took. Tsume tightened his arm around me a little more. I cuddled against him more as his warmth vibrated off of him unto me. His cologne smelt so good, everything in here. His clothes, his bed spread, his room itself, smelt like him, it felt so comforting. A few moments passed by as slumber soon took over.

Slowly opening my eyes, my head throbbed terribly, and my chest was hurting just about the same line of pain. I sat up slowly bringing a hand up to my forehead feeling tipsy. I gulped closing my eyes slowly, wishing it would go away, and wishing I could get my medicine. I brought my hand down looking to Tsume asleep on his side facing me. I starred at him for a moment asleep. I gulped feeling sick to my stomach suddenly. I looked around the room, then crawling out of bed in the dark making my way to the bathroom. I opened the door slowly as I walked in closing the door behind me standing in the dark for a few moments with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes turning flipping the switch as the light turned on. I gulped standing with my back leaned up against the door. I slowly leaned down sitting on the tile floor leaned up against the door. I wrapped my arms around myself, my eyes tearing up with pain. I closed my eyes wishing the pain would go away, the slight hang over, the hurt, through out my whole body. I slowly opened my eyes as my vision was blurry. Blinking a few times as my vision came clear, a couple of tears ran down my cheeks leaving a salty trail. Taking a slow shaky deep breathe, I exhaled slowly. Staring up at the ceiling for a moment, I gulped once again closing my eyes dwelling on the pain within my body. I took a deep breathe opening my eyes slowly, my eyes tearing up, and my body began to shake as I started to get cold. I sat there on the floor, feeling alone for a brief moment, though the some one I cared for the most was ten feet away. I leaned my head up off the wall as I covered my face with my hands sighing deeply. I felt my body shake as I shivered. Lowering my hands I looked around the bathroom for a moment more. I stood up slowly making my way to the sink looking to myself in the mirror. I looked pale as crap, dark circles laid beneath my eyes. My hair looked a little bed tossed. I sighed deeply once again turning on the hot water making a cup shape with my hands lowering them underneath the stream of water as the water filled up my hands. I brought my hands up rinsing my face then turning the water off. I leaned back grabbing the hand towel off the side from the hanger drying my face gently, then placing the hand towel back on the hanger. I looked at myself in the mirror once again, turning walking to the door flipping the switch as I opened the door gently walking out closing the door behind me carefully. I looked over to Tsume as my eyes adjusted to the dark. I walked across the room to the bed as I wrapped my arms around me. Sitting on the bed slowly, I pulled the covers up to me as I leaned back laying on my side with my back facing Tsume as he still laid on his side. I brought the sheets up to my shoulder snuggling against the sheets as I closed my eyes, snuggling against the pillows.

Cheza opened her eyes as she sat up slowly stretching her arms above her head. She sighed contently looking around the room as she crawled out of bed looking to Kiba as he still laid asleep. Cheza walked to the closed curtains as she pulled one back slowly looking to the early morning sun. She smiled just as suddenly as her smiled faded. An eerie feeling suddenly entered her body as she arched an eyebrow. She starred out the window thinking, knowing the feeling was about somebody. A feeling of wryness for someone. Cheza turned as she headed to the door walking out cracking it behind her. Cheza made her way grabbing the phone heading to the kitchen. Dialing numbers, she walked to the sink leaning her lower back against the counter.

"Ello?" Tsume asked as he stood at the stove laying bacon down on the pan.

"Good morning Tsume" Cheza spoke. Tsume arched an eyebrow walking to the fridge.

"Cheza, why are you calling at 8 in the morning?" he asked opening the fridge.

"I just got a really bad feeling, and I think it's about Nikcorra, is she there with you?" Cheza asked. Tsume slowed down to a stop as he started closing the fridge door.

"Yea, she's still asleep" Tsume spoke. Cheza looked off to the side of the kitchen looking to the tile floor.

"Is she feeling bad, do you know?" Cheza asked.

"I don't think so, she was okay last night before we went to bed" Tsume spoke.

"Hmmm….alright, when she gets up, can you give me a call. I don't mean to worry you or anything, but it just hit me, and I just want to make sure she's okay" Cheza said.

"Nah, it's okay. When she gets up I'll make sure."

"Alright" Cheza spoke.

"Thanks" Tsume spoke.

"Alright" Cheza spoke as she hung the phone up setting it behind her on the counter thinking as the feeling still lingered. Cheza sighed as she walked to the living room leaving the phone walking to the couch sitting down grabbing the remote flicking the TV on. The news was on, as always, it showed the weather and played the stupid elevator music. Cheza flicked the stations as another news channel appeared as she looked at it for a moment. '_And to add to this morning's news, Darcia, as last known for his laboratory for these, Two flower maidens, suddenly has made him self not known of his were about_

_s. Some say he has hid himself in his lab, working on trying to find these two flower maidens, who were part of the legendary book that had been banded about a year ago, The Book of the moon….'_ The news broadcaster spoke as images of the laboratory shown, and Darcia walking through a crowd. Cheza starred at the TV for a moment, as the lady continued to speak. '_…Darcia's plan's that he had stated about a week ago, is that he is trying to bring back the flower maidens, and the Wolf's, that had gone extinct, to re-open paradise, for humans. Some say this paradise, was only meant for the Wolf's, But Darcia wants to open it for Humans….' _she added. Cheza arched an eyebrow bringing her legs up beside her on the couch. '_..Many people are furious with his decision, but, no one but him can stop what he's doing. Now, for our break'_. A commercial came on as Cheza sat there starring at the TV. She sighed deeply as she looked to the window behind the TV.

Walking out of Tsume's bedroom closing it behind me, I wrapped my arms around myself looking at the TV as it was on at a low volume. I walked past the couch hearing voice's in the kitchen, seeing a pillow and a blanket on the couch, Tanya must have stayed the night I thought to myself. I walked to the kitchen door opening it with my shoulder walking in seeing Tanya sitting at the island counter and Tsume standing at the stove. Tanya looked to me smiling softly.

"Did Toboe make you sleep on the couch?" I asked as Tsume turned his head looking at me. Tanya shook her head smiling.

"No" Tanya spoke as I made my way to the counter standing beside Tsume leaning my back against it. I nodded my head.

"Am I the last one up?" I asked looking to her, then to Tsume as he looked at me. He nodded his head.

"What time is it?" I asked bringing a hand up to the back of my neck as my head still throbbed, the pain moving down to my neck and my shoulders.

"About 8:50" Tsume spoke. I nodded my head as Tsume starred at me for a second as we made eye contact. Tanya hopped off the bar stool walking through the kitchen door into the living room.

"Sleep good?" he asked. I nodded my head as he looked at the sausage for a moment, then took a step back walking to me wrapping his arms around my waist for a moment. I looked up to him wearing one of his white t-shirts and a pair of his cotton pants.

"You feeling alright?" he asked. I starred at him for a moment as he held me, with our bodies up against each other.

"Yea, I guess…" I spoke. Tsume starred at me for a moment.

"You guess?" he asked arching an eyebrow. I shrugged with my arms still around myself.

"I got a headache, other then that I'm okay" I spoke. Tsume starred at me for a moment.

"Cheza called, she said she got a weird feeling, wondering if you were alright" he spoke as I arched an eyebrow.

"Cheza…."

"Yea, nothing else is bothering you?" he asked holding me. I starred at him for a moment more.

"Yea I'm okay" I lied. Tsume looked at me for a moment more, bringing a hand up to the side of my face, gently running the back of his hand against my skin. I looked at him for a moment more, then leaned my head on his shoulder. Tsume brought his hand down wrapping his arms around me.

"I actually don't feel very good….my chest hurts" I spoke softly closing my eyes. Tsume held me as he leaned his head against mine.

"Do you have your medicine?" he asked. I shook my head softly.

"No…" I spoke.

"You want me to go get it, or you want to go home?" he asked. I shook my head again leaning back in his arms.

"No, I should be fine. I think it's because I drank a little to much last night" I spoke. Tsume nodded is head a little as he looked at me. His hand brushed the side of my face as he placed a couple of strands of hair behind my ear.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded my head softly. Tsume sighed looking at me.

"Is that why you got up last night?" he asked. I arched an eyebrow looking to him for a moment.

"I woke when you crawled back in bed, why didn't you get me up?" he asked. I shrugged lowering my head a little with my arms still around myself.

"Sweetie, you don't have to hide the fact of you feeling bad around me, you can tell me anything" he spoke as I looked up at him in the eye.

"I mean it, I don't care how bad you feel, even if it's the smallest thing in the world, tell me" he spoke. I starred at him for a moment. I wasn't used to telling people how I felt when I was sick, only my father. I didn't tell a lot of people, because most people didn't care. Tsume placed a hand on the side of my face letting his fingers run upon my skin. I unwrapped my arms from myself as I wrapped them around his neck as I hugged him leaning my head on his shoulder. Tsume held me tightly in his arms as he leaned his head against mine.

"Oh come on you two, it's almost nine in the morning" Toboe spoke walking into the kitchen with Tanya behind him. She eyed him as he walked to the counter top. Tsume leaned back looking to Toboe eyeing him sternly.

"What?" Toboe asked as Tsume leaned away from me looking to me for a moment then walked back to the stove. I stood beside Tsume as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"So what's for breakfast" Toboe asked looking to me.

"Food" Tsume spoke. Tanya made her way over to the island counter sitting across from Toboe.

"Nikcorra are you alright?" Toboe asked as he looked at me with slight concern showing on his face. I nodded my head as Tsume glanced to me. I glanced over to him as he starred at me for a moment, then winked at me. I smiled softly as Tanya glanced at me, then to Toboe as they looked at each other.

Tsume closed the door to my apartment behind him as I made my way in sighing looking around, then walking to the answering machine pressing the play button.

"Hey Nikki, it's me your father…" my fathers voice filled the room as Tsume looked to me as I stood at the answering machine with my arms wrapped around myself.

"Guess your out. Tell Tsume I send my Hello's, Later sweetie, love ya bye" my father spoke as a beep blurted out. I deleted it as the next message started playing.

"You really think the harassment charges will change anything…" Luke's voice spoke up. I sighed deeply as Tsume walked up beside me.

"You wont even talk to me, come on, we can work things out…" he continued. I hit the delete button as I shook my head.

"I hate guys sometimes, no offense" I spoke as Tsume looked to me, I looked to him as Tsume smirked a little.

"None taken" he spoke. I smiled softly as we starred at each other for a long moment. Tsume placed his hands on my waist as he kissed my forehead gently.

"I'm gonna take my medicine, I'll be right back" I spoke. Tsume nodded as I turned out of his arms heading to the bathroom. I flipped the light switch to my bathroom walking in walking to my sink stopping looking at myself in the mirror. I looked pale, and tired. I sighed opening the medicine cabinet door grabbing the almost empty bottle downing two pills by themselves, then placing the bottle back in its spot walking out.

Blue set the laundry on the end of the couch as she sat beginning to fold the clothes looking to the TV. She looked at a pair of jeans as she listened to the TV program, then glanced at it as Hige walked out of the kitchen.

"Kiba just called, asking about the reservations for the beach house in august, you still wanna go right?" he asked walking to the other end of the couch sitting a couple feet away from her as she looked at him.

"Yea, we're all supposed to be going" Blue spoke looking at Hige in a tone of question. Hige snickered.

"I was just making sure" Hige spoke smirking grabbing a piece of clothing as he started folding. Blue starred at him for a moment thinking.

"What has gotten into you here lately?" Blue asked. Hige looked at her for a moment, then grinned as he set the folded t-shirt on the coffee table.

"Nothing" he spoke. Blue raised an eyebrow as she starred at him.

"Are you sure you weren't brain washed or something, it's not really like you to buy me roses, a card, cook, even clean the kitchen, and help me fold clothes….your folding it wrong" she spoke grabbing the towel out of his hands. Hige laughed a little.

"Well, if you don't like it, stop co mplaining. We're a couple aren't we, I love you, and I realize I need to help out around here" Hige spoke grabbing a pair of his blue jeans. Blue just starred at him. Hige looked to her, giving her one of his cheesy grins. Blue shook her head laughing.

"How can I not love you?" Blue asked refolding the towel in her hands.

"Ya cant" Hige spoke. Blue looked at him for a moment as he looked to his jeans, then he turned his head as he stuck his tongue out at her. Blue shook her head looking to the towel, thinking.

Tanya folded her arms around her mid-section as she walked close beside Toboe as they walked on the sidewalk beside the road as a couple of cars drove by.

"I had a good time, tell Tsume and Nikcorra I said thank you" Tanya spoke looking to Toboe. Toboe smiled as he looked at her.

"I'm glad you had a good time. I did too" Toboe spoke. Tanya starred at him for a moment with her dark amethyst eyes. Her dark auburn wavy hair laid around her shoulders as they looked at each other. Toboe smiled as he winked. Tanya blushed a little as she looked to the side walk, then glancing up at the apartment complex up ahead.

"Well, this is me up here, I'll call you later okay" Tanya spoke. Toboe looked in front of them to the five story nice looking apartment complex.

"Okay" Toboe spoke looking back to her as they came up to the glass doors standing at the corner of her street. The sun shone brightly for a mid-afternoon. The day was beautiful, and cooling. Tanya took a step forwards as she placed a hand on the door.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Toboe asked. Tanya turned her head looking to him.

"I'm off tomorrow, and if your not doing anything, maybe we can go out to lunch or something" Toboe spoke. Tanya just starred at him for a moment or so, she then smiled softly.

"I would really like that" she spoke. Toboe smiled.

"Really?" he asked. Tanya nodded her head.

"Alright, well, it's a date then" he spoke. Tanya smiled softly as she looked to the ground.

"A date" she spoke looking to Toboe. Toboe nodded his head. Tanya smiled softly.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later" she spoke opening the glass door a few inches.

"Alright, bye" Toboe spoke. Tanya waved a little as she walked into the apartment complex. Toboe watched her as he smiled to himself, turning placing his hands behind his head walking down the street, not really caring where he went, just amused, at how happy he was at the moment.

Turning with a handful of books in my arms I looked to the first books numbers on the edge on the left side looking up looking to the isle I need to go down heading towards it. Walking slowly down the isle, I looked to the numbers again then looking up seeing the spot it was supposed to go in. I looked to the book that had laid beneath it turning knowing which isle to go down.

"Nikcorra" a voice spoke up. I turned around as my hair swooshed behind me. I looked to Luke as he starred at me standing in the middle of the Isle. I narrowed my eyes.

"Luke, you are not supposed to be here" I spoke.

"Your not even supposed to be near me" I stated as I started to turn.

"Nikcorra, listen to me, please…" Luke's voice had a hint of plead in it. I slowly came to a stop, then slowly turned looking to him.

"What, I've heard it all before. Move on, and get out of my life" I spoke starring at him as he looked at me with his dark blue eyes.

"I miss you…I made a mistake" he started.

"Oh come on, Luke, get out of here. I've moved on…" I spoke as I started turning.

"Are you just dating this guy thinking he can replace me?" Luke asked. I arched an eyebrow turning looking to him again as he starred at me.

"Oh please, you have got to be kidding. I am with _this guy_, because I truly like him, and I can be myself around him. He knows me inside and out. He knows me better then you, and he accepts the fact of my heart condition better then you did. He likes me for who I am, and not only for what I am Luke…" I spoke. Joe stopped turning his head looking around from heading to the front of the library.

"You can't match up to his level, your no where near his level. Your worthless compared to him, and Luke, take these words into consideration. Move on, go away, and leave me alone" I spoke. Luke just starred at me for a long moment. A throat was cleared as Luke turned around. Joe stood at the end of the Isle with his arms folded across his chest. Luke looked at him for a moment, then looked to me. I narrowed my eyes. Luke didn't say anything, he just turned around with his back facing me walking past Joe towards the front doors. I looked to Joe as he watched Luke walk out, then he looked to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked walking over to me.

"Yea…thanks" I spoke with the books in my arms still. Joe nodded his head looking to me for a moment.

"Alright, well, Jen is here, she's in the back signing in" he spoke. I nodded my head looking to the book for a moment.

"You okay?" he asked. I looked at him for a moment as he was about 3 inch's taller then me.

"I'm okay, let me put these books up, then I'll get ready to leave" I spoke. Joe nodded his head as he patted my shoulder turning around. I watched Joe turn walking down the Isle. I sighed deeply as Luke's face appeared in my mind. He looked pitiful. Maybe he was now realizing I didn't need him any more, maybe he realized, I found someone else, and he realized what he let go. I sighed at the thought as I turned continuing my work.

Toboe stood outside the Luigi's restaurant as he put his hands in his front pockets. He looked around as the sun started going down, looking to the entrance of the restaurant as people walked in and out. The evening air was cool, a bit humid, but it felt good. Toboe turned looking around down the side walk feeling a little paranoid about getting stood up, intentionally this time. Toboe sighed deeply suddenly seeing Tanya walk around the corner. Toboe smiled as they made eye contact. Tanya smiled as well as her tan knee height skirt swayed as she walked in her flips flops wearing a white tank top.

"You weren't waiting long were you?" she asked coming up beside him stopping. Toboe shook his head.

"Five minutes….you look really nice" he spoke looking to her hair pinned up at the sides, her nice jewelry that looked appropriate and not to much, or too little. Tanya smiled folding her hands in front of her. Toboe turned as he grabbed the door handle as he looked to her. Tanya smiled softly as she walked through the door with Toboe following.

I stood up from the computer desk straightening my shirt hearing the door open as Joe walked into the office.

"Can I talk to you for a second" he asked. I starred at him for a moment as he walked to the table sitting. I starred at him as he looked up to me. He smirked.

"Sit, it's a good thing" he spoke. I walked to the table sitting beside him leaning my arms on the table.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You wanna be assistant manager?" he asked. I arched an eyebrow leaning back against the back of the chair.

"What….me?" I asked. Joe nodded his head.

"I've been talking to my boss here lately. He knows I'm the only manager working here all the time, and when I'm not here, it's you who is covering for me. You know Jean. He told me I could make you assistant manager if you wanted to, if you didn't want to take the position, the issue would be dropped." I just starred at Joe for a moment.

"But, with all the time of me being out because…" Joe interrupted me holding a hand up.

"He already knows about all of that. He said you have leave, and you have the right. You have the experience of a individual who has worked here for two years or more. You've been working here for about seven months, you show great talent and responsibility. Jean sees that in you, he was the one who came to me about it yesterday" Joe spoke as I just starred at him dumbfounded.

"Jean said you can work more hours depending on how you feel, and your pay will be 14.75" he spoke. My eyes widened.

"14.75.…" I spoke. Joe smirked nodding his head leaning his arms on the table.

"I think you deserve it, you've covered my ass many of times, and I trust you more then any one, not only because you're my best friend's daughter, that has nothing to do with it, well, maybe, but, you're the only one who has proved you can do it" Joe spoke shrugging.

"If you need time to think about it, just let me know when you have an answer. I wont push the issue" he spoke.

"I'll take the position, and more hours" I spoke as Joe smiled.

"Good, I knew you would. You'll still have your benefits and all, and a little extra. I'll contact Jean to tell him you do want the position, and I'll get all the paperwork for ya, I'll give it to ya on Wednesday" he spoke. I smiled.

"That would be so great" I spoke. Joe smiled.

"Good, I'm really glad you decided to become my assistant manager. Ever since Trish quit, it's been kinda hard these past three months on my own" Joe spoke. I smiled.

"Thank you, and thank Jean for me" I spoke. Joe nodded his head smiling.

Tanya set her drink on the table as she looked around the restaurant. Faint music laid in the background, the lighting was soft and calming. Soft voices could be heard through out the area.

"So, do you work anywhere…?" Toboe asked. Tanya turned her head looking to Toboe as he looked at her.

"I clean for my grandmother, like cleaning and cooking. Not a lot of cooking, but sometimes. I clean three times a week, she pays me for it, but, if it was my choice, I wouldn't let her, she's family ya know" Tanya spoke. Toboe nodded his head looking to the table for a moment.

"Yea, so, what do your parents do?" he asked. Tanya starred at him for a moment, then looked to her hands on her lap.

"Well, my mother works at the local bank down the road, and my father is an electrician." Toboe nodded his head.

"What about your parents, where are they at?" she asked.

"They died when I was little. I lived with my grandmother up until about a year an a half ago, she passed away, so, then Tsume as I got our own place" he spoke. Tanya nodded her head as she looked to her drink.

"I'm sorry to hear that" she spoke. Toboe shrugged.

"Thanks, but you don't have to be sorry" he spoke. Tanya lifted her gaze as she looked at him. They starred at each other for a few moments. Tanya smiled softly as he smiled at her. The waiter then came to the table setting down their plates with a fresh batch of breadsticks. Toboe looked to his plate of steak, then looked to Tanya.

"Hmm…I am so hungry" he spoke. Tanya smirked a little grabbing her fork looking to her plate of seafood. Toboe began eating as she looked around a little, then looked to her plate once again, gulping.

I closed the door behind me locking it turning walking across the room to the answering machine seeing no new messages. I grabbed the phone heading to my bedroom dialing a phone number.

"Hello?" my father answered the phone.

"Hey daddy" I spoke walking to my bed plopping down laying on my back.

"Hey sweetheart, where were you this weekend?" he asked.

"I was at Tsume's" I spoke. My father snickered.

"Oh hush, guess what?" I asked smiling to myself.

"What?" he asked.

"I am now officially an Assistant Manager" I spoke.

"Assistant Manager, really?" he asked as his voice perked up with enthusiasm.

"Yea, Joe asked me today. He said that Jean was the one who brought it up. So, I told him yea" I spoke looking to the ceiling.

"That's wonderful, how much will you be making?" he asked.

"14.75" I spoke.

"Wow, really?" he asked.

"Yep" I spoke placing a hand on my stomach.

"I am so happy for you. Well, tomorrow we shall celebrate" he spoke. I laughed a little.

"We don't have to" I spoke.

"No, we are" he spoke.

"I didn't even offer to celebrate for Tsume, he made assistant manager at the factory" I spoke.

"Really, wow, two assistant manager's dating. Well, tell him to come with us tomorrow, and we'll all celebrate" Ryo spoke.

"He works all week."

"How about this weekend, we are going to Cher's, tell him to come with us, I'll treat for dinner somewhere" my father spoke. I shook my head smiling.

"Dad, you don't have too" I spoke.

"I know I don't have to, but that makes me glad to hear" he spoke.

"Yea, so, what time are you picking me up tomorrow?" I asked.

"About 12" he spoke.

"Alright" I spoke.

"Then after the appointment we'll get lunch or something" he spoke. I blinked slowly feeling tired all of a sudden.

"So you been feeling okay, anything I need to know about?" he asked.

"I felt kinda bad this weekend. I started getting a headache Friday night, and Saturday felt alright, but then Saturday night and yesterday I didn't feel good. I drank a little, but, I don't think that caused it…" I spoke up.

"How do you feel now?" he asked.

"A slight headache, but other then that I'm fine."

"How bad did you feel yesterday?" he asked.

"My chest hurt and my head hurt, I took my pills twice Saturday, and once when I got home yesterday, you think I need a stronger dose?. Saturday it seemed as if it only dulled the pain, it didn't literally take away all of it, its never done that" I asked.

"It could be because your getting immune to the medicine. We'll ask Rockford tomorrow" he spoke.

"Alright" I said.

"Take it easy tonight okay" he spoke.

"I will" I replied.

"Alright sweetie, I got to go, I got some work to do okay, I'll see you about 12" he spoke.

"Okay daddy, I love you" I spoke.

"I love you too sweetie, if anything comes up, you start feeling bad, call me okay" he said.

"Alright I will" I spoke.

"Okay, bye" he replied as he hung the phone up. I brought the phone away from my ear as I starred at the ceiling thinking.

Toboe stood beside Tanya as they walked down the side walk together, Tanya glanced at Toboe for a moment as he looked at her. Tanya smiled softly as he smiled as well.

"I had a good time, thank you" she spoke folding her arms in front of her. Toboe smiled as he looked to the sidewalk, then looked up to the sky for a moment as the sun had gone down, the air was cool and soothing.

"I did too" Toboe spoke. Tanya looked to the sidewalk as she walked beside him.

"We should hang out more often" Toboe spoke. Tanya glanced at him smiling.

"I would like that" she spoke softly. Toboe smiled starring at her for a moment as she starred back.

"Tanya can I tell you something?" Toboe asked looking to the sidewalk for a second as she starred at him as they walked beside each other.

"Yea?" she asked. Toboe starred at the sidewalk for a second, then looked to her.

"Well.." he spoke bringing a hand up to the back of his neck.

"…I like you" he spoke looking to her. Tanya starred at him for a moment.

"Really?" she asked smiling. Toboe smiled nodding his head.

"Yea…" he spoke looking to the sidewalk once again.

"I like you too, a lot" she spoke. Toboe turned his head looking to her suddenly. Tanya smiled nodding her head. Toboe smiled widely at her. Tanya smiled looking to the sidewalk folding her arms around herself.

I stopped in mid motion in the bathroom holding the towel around myself as the door bell rang. I sighed dripping wet with the towel around me walking to my bedroom door stopping.

"Who is it?" I hollered.

"Pizza man" the guy spoke outside the door. I sighed recognizing the voice as Tsume.

"Use the key" I spoke up. I heard the door handle jiggle as the door opened.

"I'll be right out" I spoke stepping back towards the bathroom. Tsume closed the door behind him locking it behind him looking around for a moment looking to my bedroom seeing the door open. I hung the towel up grabbing my shirt slipping it over my head, then grabbing my pajama pants slipping into them walking out heading to the living room. Tsume walked to the couch as he sat as I walked out of my room looking to him. Tsume looked to him.

"Sorry I didn't answer the door, I had just got out of the shower, I had a towel wrapped around me" I spoke walking to the couch sitting beside him as I started putting my damp hair up in a ponytail. Tsume smirked leaning his elbows on his knees watching me. I brought my arms down looking at him.

"What?" I asked. Tsume shook his head looking to the floor for a moment.

"I wouldn't have minded" he spoke. I smiled shaking my head as Tsume looked at me for a moment.

"Guess what?" I asked leaning back against the couch as he looked to me.

"What?" he asked. I smiled wrapping my arms around myself.

"I'm assistant manager now" I spoke. Tsume starred at me for a moment, then he arched an eyebrow.

"I'm serious, Joe talked to me today. He wants me to be his assistant manager, and I accepted" I spoke. Tsume just starred at me for a moment. I smiled nudging his arm with my hand. Tsume laughed a little as he leaned back close against me as I looked to him.

"That's good to hear. I bet your glad" he spoke. I nodded my head.

"Yea, I'll be getting paid more" I spoke. Tsume snickered as he looked at me.

"My dad and I are going to see Cher on Saturday. He said for you to tag along, he wants to treat us to dinner for both of us making managers" I spoke. Tsume snickered looking to the coffee table for a moment.

"He's treating huh?" Tsume asked looking to me grinning. I nudged his arm again.

"Yes" I spoke. Tsume chuckled as I leaned closer to him. Tsume placed an arm around me as I cuddled against him. I looked to him for a moment, Tsume glanced at me.

"Take a picture, it last longer" he spoke. I smiled tickling his side for a moment as he laughed as he then looked to me. I gently kissed him on the lips as he kissed back. After a few moments, I leaned back as we looked to each other. Tsume gently kissed my forehead.

"You work tomorrow?" he asked.

"No, but I have a doctors appointment at 1:15. My dad is picking me up, then we're going out to lunch" I spoke leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Oh yea?" he asked.

"Yea, its more like a check up if ya wanna call it that. To make sure I'm not getting worse" I spoke.

"Yea?" he asked.

"Hmm mmm" I replied cuddling against him.

Tanya closed the door behind her as she locked it, turning she leaned against the door behind her. The television was on in the living room, other then the noise from the TV, it was silent. She gulped suddenly as she walked away from the door heading to her bedroom walking past the living room.

"Your mother told me to tell you to clean the kitchen…." a voice spoke up. Tanya slowed to a stop as she glanced to the living room.

"Yes sir…"she spoke softly. She slowly walked past the living room into her bedroom as she closed the door behind her. She leaned her back against it sighing deeply. Her bedroom remained dark. Tears welded up in her eyes as she scooted down to the floor wrapping her arms around her self.

I walked through the door walking into the doctors office as my father walked in behind me. Dr. Rockford sat on the chair in front of the two others. I sat in front of her, as my father sat beside me.

"So, how are you both doing?" Dr. Rockford asked looking to my father, then to me. I smiled nodding my head. Dr. Rockford was a middle aged woman, a little overweight, but she looked good for her age. Her red hair was put back in a bun type of style. Her green eyes looked to me through her glass's that laid towards the tip of her nose. Her complexion was pale, her red shirt laying beneath her doctors robe looked bright against her skin. Her calf length tan skirt looked good with her outfit even her doctors robe with her black high heels.

"So, it says here….no fever, no elevated pulse, you seem to be doing okay, your blood pressure is good, how have you been feeling lately?" she asked looking to me. I shrugged sitting crossed legged.

"Well, I have my days…here lately, except for this weekend, headache, pain in my chest…" I spoke. Rockford nodded her head looking to her paperwork she held in her lap. I looked around for a moment at her office in which I've been in a million times since I was little. The bright colored reds and crème's, the white marble tile floor, the leather chairs, the big desk off to the side of me. The fake plants that lit the room against the dark red curtains.

"Have you had any black outs, fainted or anything this past month?" she asked looking to me. I nodded my head.

"Once, at work, about two weeks ago, it was one of those spells, as you say" I spoke. She nodded her head looking to her paperwork as she wrote something down.

"How many times in the last month since our last appointment have you felt bad?" she asked.

"Maybe four or five times" I spoke. Rockford nodded her head looking to her paperwork as she wrote something down again.

"Alright, so these headaches and the chest pains, on a scale of 1-10, how bad are they?" she asked.

"Well, the headaches maybe a…4, 5.…and the chest pains about a 6...7..." I spoke as Rockford nodded her head.

"This past weekend, It seemed like the medicine wasn't really working….I took two Saturday, I still didn't feel any better, took some when I got home later that night, I woke up, got sick, went back to bed, woke up Sunday morning, felt sick, and when I got home later on Sunday, I took some more…" I spoke. Rockford looked to me inventively as I spoke.

"Do you think she needs a stronger does, she may becoming immune to it" Ryo spoke. Rockford nodded her head looking to my father.

"I think so. Did you drink any?" she asked.

"Some yea" I spoke. Rockford nodded her head.

"That really doesn't have anything to do it, just making sure you are having fun ya know" she winked smiling. I chuckled a little as I glanced to my father.

"Alright, well, it seems that you are getting somewhat immune to your medicine. You are not getting worse. Your vitals and everything are improving, everything is. Just take things slow, are you stressed out, stress can make you feel a lot worse then you actually do sometimes" she spoke looking to me as I shrugged.

"Not really" I spoke. Rockford nodded her head again.

"Alright, well, I will write you a prescription for a high dose, and that's it" she spoke. I nodded my head as my father stood up as I followed him. Rockford smiled as she stood as well.

"Thanks Maggie" Ryo spoke reaching for her hand as they shook hands.

"No problem, and Nikcorra, take it easy okay" she spoke looking to me patting my shoulder. I smiled nodding as Ryo and I walked out of her office.

Toboe placed a couple books on the shelf as he looked down to the remanding books in his hands, turning lifting his head he stopped. Tanya stood at the end of the isle with her hands folded in front of her smiling softly. Toboe smiled widely as he walked up to her.

"Hey" he spoke. Tanya nodded her head.

"Thought I'd come and say hi" she spoke. Toboe smiled as they starred at each other. Toboe looked at her closely, seeing the slight dark circles beneath her eyes, she looked tired.

"I'm glad you did…..You look tired" he spoke. Tanya's smiled faded softly as she shrugged.

"A little. You get off at six right?" she asked changing the subject. Toboe nodded his head as he looked at her for a moment more.

"Yea, ya want to come over or something?" he asked. Tanya smiled shrugging.

"If I am not imposing, what about your room mate?" she asked.

"He works nights, don't worry about him" he spoke. Tanya smiled softly.

"Alright, cool, come over any time" he spoke. Tanya nodded her head bringing a hand up placing a few strands of her auburn hair behind her ear.

"So, how is Greg?" he asked.

"He's good" she spoke.

"Your parents?" he asked. Tanya starred at him for a moment as she nodded her head.

"Their good" she spoke. Toboe looked at her for a moment.

"Are you sure your okay?" he asked gently. Tanya starred at him for a moment or so.

"Yea, I'm okay" she spoke as she faked a smile.

I plopped down in my father's car as I closed the door behind me as he walked to the drivers side sitting down.

"That went well, very well" Ryo spoke starting the car as he turned as he started backing up looking.

"Yea, it did" I spoke as my father turned forwards putting the car in drive as we started driving out of the parking lot.

"So, where are we going to lunch?" he asked glancing to me. I looked to him shrugging as I cracked the window.

"I don't care" I spoke. Ryo smirked a little looking to the road as we drove for a few moments.

"After lunch, I'm taking you shopping" he spoke. I looked at him suddenly arching an eyebrow.

"No" I spoke. My father snickered glancing to me.

"Why not, I can't buy my only wonderful beautiful daughter things?" he asked.

"Thanks dad, I'm not beautiful, and no" I spoke.

"Oh come on, what else am I gonna spend my money on?" he asked.

"I don't know, a new phone or something" I spoke looking at the traffic in front of us. My father chuckled a little as he leaned a arm on the arm rest in the middle of our seats.

"Guys don't like shopping with women remember?" I asked.

"Who says…..have you and Tsume been shopping together?" he asked.

"Not really" I spoke looking at him.

"Oh shut up and let your father buy you some things" he spoke. I shook my head looking out the window as he looked at me for a moment.

"Your becoming more and more like your mother everyday" he spoke. I starred out the window for a moment more, then turned my head looking to him. It was quite for a few seconds.

"I bet she looks down on me and shakes her head at some of the things I do" he spoke. I snickered as he looked at me for a moment.

"I miss her" I spoke looking to my hands in my lap for a second. My father looked at me for another moment.

"I do to sweetie, I do every day" he spoke. I turned my gaze to look out the window.

"I know she's proud of you, for you pulling through everything" he spoke. I just starred out the window for a moment.

"Do you ever wish what you know now, you could have known back then to help keep her alive?" I asked.

"Every damn day" my father spoke. I looked over to him as he starred out the windshield to the traffic as he put on his left turn signal pulling into the left lane. I looked to the restaurant off on the corner to the left side of us as he waited for a couple cars to pass by.

"You know she wants us to carry on, to live our lives to the fullest as she did. We are going to have a good day, and prove to her that we can make the best of life for what it is" he spoke looking to me as I looked at him as well. He smiled softly as he winked then looking to the road as he turned as we pulled into the restaurant parking lot, he stopped the car putting it in park turning the key as the engine shut off. We both sat in the car for a moment or so. He looked at me. I turned my head looking to him as we starred at each other.

"Come on sweetie, I'm starving" he spoke. I smirked as I started getting out thinking about my mother.

"Dad, I am not trying on any dress's" I spoke folding my arms around my self as he walked beside as we walked in the mall, looking around. The mall wasn't very busy, for it being a Tuesday afternoon.

"When was the last time you wore one?" he asked.

"To aunt Ty's wedding" I spoke eyeing him.

"Three years ago, come on, I never see you wear one. Tsume might like you in a dress" he spoke.

"No, I don't like wearing dress's, I'm not some preppy girl who likes bright, frilly dress's" I spoke looking to him, then around me for a moment.

"Your mother wore dress's, around the house even. She wasn't preppy at all. I bet you have friends who were dress's" he spoke. I glanced at him, suddenly thinking of Cheza, then Tanya.

"Their all different, I don't like dress's…" I spoke. My father laughed a little looking to a small shop as we walked by.

"How?" he asked.

"I don't know…" I trailed off.

"Has Tsume even seen you in a dress?" he asked. I looked over to him starring at him for a moment.

"No, and he never will" I spoke. My father chuckled a little putting his hands in his front pockets.

"What if you two wind up getting married?….what are you going to wear on your wedding day?….jeans and a t-shirt?" he asked. I smiled shaking my head.

"Possibly…" I spoke.

"Haha….well look, I want you to wear a dress to dinner this weekend, for me, and for Tsume as well. You're a beautiful young lady…" he spoke.

"What are you trying to say, I need to dress more like a girl?" I asked looking at him. My father smiled shaking his head.

"Yes you are!" I spoke elbowing him as he laughed.

"What will I get out of it?" I asked.

"A free meal" he spoke. I shook my head with my arms wrapped around myself looking around.

"Why don't you like wearing dress's, what's so wrong with them?" Ryo asked.

"I don't know, I just never liked them."

"You used to wear them a few years ago" he spoke.

"Yea when mom was alive" I spoke glancing at him as he looked at me. I broke eye contact looking off to the side as he starred at me.

"Is that why you never wear them any more, because Celeste…."he spoke. I glanced at him.

"We used to go shopping, I had the best time with mom dress shopping, and since she died, I never enjoyed it as I used to, its not the same, so….." I spoke shrugging looking to the floor.

"Sweetie, you shouldn't let that…take away that. You should still continue it for the memories and the fact that you and someone who meant dear to us enjoyed the time together, but have you actually went dress shopping these few months?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No" I spoke.

"Well, I'm gonna break that habit of not dress shopping. I think Tsume will like to see you in a dress" he spoke. I thought about Tsume for a second.

"Dad, I don't want to try to impress Tsume, he likes me for who I am, and the way I am. I don't want people to get the wrong impression about me if I start wearing dress's, I don't want to be like everyone else…" I spoke looking at him.

"Sweetie, wearing dress's wont make you like everyone else. You have to like, be one with the dress. You pick the one you like, and feel the most comfortable in. People who buy things that look like its popular, are the ones who are trying to impress and to be like everyone else. And I know Tsume likes you for who you are, I know that sweetie. I loved your mother for who she was, either in her pajama's, jeans and a tank top, or what ever, I loved her. She wore dress's because she felt good about herself and she knew I liked them" he spoke wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Just keep those memories at heart, and try to keep the fact that you two enjoyed it. Your mother wouldn't want you to stop something all because she isn't here any more. Yes, I know things aren't the same, but, we learn to get on with it and make the best of them" he spoke looking to me. I starred at the tile floor walking close beside my father with his arm still around my shoulders as he looked at me.

"Alright" I spoke looking to him. My father smiled softly kissing my forehead.

I looked at myself in the mirror looking to the black dress that I was wearing. I turned looking to a side view, then turned slightly looking to the back in the mirror. It was a beautiful dress. Silk, that laid great upon my curves and shape. It was a thin strap dress that had came to a stop about mid calves'. The back came down a little to about mid-back with sheer lace hanging down with a small bow laying at my lower back. I turned looking at myself. The front came down a little low with black sheer lace going across the top of the dress to the back. It fit perfect. I turned grabbing the door handle opening the door. I looked out to my father off to the left side standing at the magazine wall. He turned his head looking to me as I walked out.

"What ya think?" I asked turning around as the dress flared out a little as I came to a stop looking at him as he starred at me.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Wow" he spoke walking over to me. I smiled softly.

"Does it look okay?" I asked.

"Yea, turn around?" he asked as I turned around slowly, then looking to him coming to a stop facing him.

"You look really great in this, it fits alright?" he asked. I nodded my head looking to myself, then turning looking to the mirror looking over to it looking at myself. I turned to the side looking to the back. It was the right length, it fit perfect. I looked over to my dad as he looked at me smiling, nodding his head.

"Tsume's going to like it" he spoke. I smiled.

"It's not to dressy for Saturday?" I asked. My father arched an eyebrow shaking his head.

"No, it's a formal place anyways" he spoke. I smiled looking at myself in the mirror once again, pleased.

I closed the door behind me as I locked it with a couple of bags in my hands. I walked through the living room to my bedroom flipping the switch with my elbow walking to my bed laying the bags down. I reached in one grabbing the black dress pulling it out, looking at it as I held it up. I smiled to myself walking to my closet with the dress on my arm grabbing a coat hanger. I hung the dress then walking to the rest of the bags reaching in setting the new box of shoes off to the side, then grabbing a new shirt, and two new skirts off to the side laying on the bed. I starred at the two new skirts for a moment, thinking of my mother, then turned looking to the picture that laid on my nightstand looking to the picture of the three of us. I sighed deeply walking towards the doorway walking out heading to the kitchen.

Tanya walked into the door behind Toboe as he closed it behind her. Tanya folded her arms around herself as Toboe kicked his shoes off to the right side walking to the kitchen looking to her as she followed him.

"Thank you for inviting me over…" Tanya spoke as Toboe walked to the fridge grabbing two can soda's. Tanya sat at the island counter as he came up to the side of her sitting close beside her handing her a drink.

"Your welcome, I'm glad you decided to come" he spoke looking to her as she smiled softly as they looked at each other for a moment. Tanya turned her head looking to her drink opening it. Toboe looked at her for another moment.

"You okay?…" he asked. Tanya looked to him for a moment or so before answering. She nodded her head softly.

"Yea, I'm fine" she spoke.

"Are you sure, you seem kinda…sad or something" Toboe spoke leaning his arms on the counter top looking at her. Tanya looked at him, then looked to her can soda.

"I'm fine, a little tired that's all" she lied. Toboe starred at her for another moment, then looked to his drink opening it taking a sip.

Tsume walked down the hallway glancing at the clock up on the wall, then looked to the hallway as he sighed deeply rubbing the back of his neck. It was going to be a long night, it was busy as crap, and the time didn't seem to be going fast enough. Tsume turned a corner putting his hands in his front pockets.

"Tsume!" a voice called out. Tsume turned around quickly looking to Ricky as he came up to him.

"Thursday, a new guy will be in taking your spot, could you train him, show him the ropes around here?" he asked. Tsume starred at him for a moment arching an eyebrow.

"Who's the new bait?" he asked.

"Luke Muchello" he spoke. Tsume looked at him for a long moment, then nodded.

"No problem" he spoke. Ricky smiled patting Tsume's shoulder.

"Good" Ricky spoke turning around as he began walking back down the hallway. Tsume starred at him for a moment, then turned as well heading to the front doors.

I looked to the clock as the time read 9:16. I looked back to the TV wondering when Tsume would get here, as the doorbell interrupted my thoughts. I looked to the door standing up walking to the door unlocking it opening it. Tsume looked to me leaned up against the door, a small grin appeared on his lips. I smiled as I took a step back as he walked in.

"How was your appointment?" he asked looking to me as I closed the door behind him.

"Good, my doctor said I'm doing good, she upped my dosage, cause I'm getting immune to the dosage I have now" I spoke as I walked over to him. Tsume nodded his head as he wrapped his arms around me as my body leaned close against his. I smiled softly as we gently kissed each other. Wrapping my arms around his neck leaning my body closer against his, our kiss grew deeper and stronger. A few moments passed by as I leaned back in his arms, my arms still around his neck.

"Oh, and Saturday night for dinner, its gonna be formal, so" I spoke shrugging. Tsume snickered a little.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Do you have anything other then jeans and a t-shirt to wear?" he asked. I smirked hitting his chest playfully.

"Funny….and Yes, I do" I spoke leaning back in his arms as his grip tightened as he pulled me to him. We starred at each other for a moment. I smiled softly as I gently kissed him. Our lips against each others, I wrapped my arms around his neck leaning my body against his more. A few moments passed by as I leaned back. I gently brought a hand down running it along the side of his face. I leaned my forehead against his as I leaned my body against him more. Tsume held his arms around me tightly as we stood their. I couldn't get enough of him even though he was right here with me. Was what I was feeling, this feeling was starting to grow more deeply, day by day, could it turn into love?. Tsume grinned a little as he leaned his head against mine, his arms tightening around me. I leaned against him closing my eyes just soaking up all the warmth, and comfort he gave me inside and out. I felt like I could stay like this forever.

The front door opened as Blue walked in closing it behind her. She locked it behind her sighing stretching her arms above her head as she looked around. It was dark, and quiet. Hige was at work. Blue sighed deeply walking into the kitchen flicking the switch as she threw her shoes off to the side then tossing her bag on the counter. Blue walked to the fridge as she opened the door looking inside for something to eat. Turning her head as the phone started ringing, she closed the door walking to the side grabbing the phone from hanging on the wall.

"Ello?" she asked walking back to the fridge.

"Hey babe, have fun with Cheza tonight?" Hige asked on the other end.

"Yea, I did" she spoke.

"You sound tired" he spoke.

"Yea, I am a little bit, how's work?" she asked.

"Eh…its alright for the most part" he spoke.

"Yea" she spoke grabbing a soda then walking to the cabinets.

"Well, this weekend, I'm taking you out somewhere fancy, so, tomorrow go out and get you a new dress or something nice…" Hige spoke. Blue froze in her footsteps.

"What?" she asked.

"What….your off tomorrow right?… I wanna take you out Saturday night. Go out to the mall or something tomorrow" he spoke.

"Hige, what is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing, do you think there is something wrong with me?" he asked.

"No, it's just you never really act this…I don't know, something has gotten into you, and I don't know what it is, its kinda freakin me out" she spoke leaning her back against the cabinets.

"Sweetie, listen to me. I love you, and you know that. Here lately, I finally realized how much I love you, and how much you actually mean to me. Something hit me the other day, and, I realized I wasn't doing much of my part around the house, and in our relationship" he spoke up. Blue smiled to herself biting her bottom lip.

"Hige, I love you the way you are, I never complained about anything. I love that you are doing this and all, but, don't go changing everything about you please. I feel in love with you, for who you are…" she spoke.

"I won't baby, I promise okay" he replied.

"Alright sweetie" she spoke wrapping her free arm around herself.

"Well, I have to go love, I'll see you in the morning" he spoke.

"Alright, I love you babe" she spoke.

"I love you more sweet cakes, bye!" he spoke. Blue smiled to herself as she brought the phone down looking at it for a moment. Taking a deep breathe, she smiled to her self.

Cheza stepped out of the bathroom as she tightened the string around her robe as she walked to the window closing the curtains over the closed shades. She sighed deeply to herself as she ran a hand down along the smooth soft curtain. Turning with her arms around her waist, her damp hair clung to her face and the back of her neck. Walking into the living room, she walked to the TV stand as she blew the vanilla scented candle out then walked into the kitchen walking to the window above the sink as she closed the shade. Turning she walked back through the living room stopping for a moment looking around, she walked to the TV stand grabbing the phone she dialed a set of numbers. She wrapped her free arm around her holding the phone with her other hand with the phone up to her ear as the phone rang.

Turning I grabbed the phone sitting back on my bed with my knees bent, and the TV going.

"Ello?" I answered.

"Hey Nikcorra, it's me, Cheza" she spoke. I froze for a moment looking to the time seeing it was after ten.

"Hey Cheza, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the 4th of July party, wondering if you were going to come with Tsume?" she asked.

"Yea, I'll be there" I spoke.

"Alright, so how are things?" she asked heading to her bedroom.

"Good actually, same ole same ole, how are you and Kiba doing?" I asked.

"We are doing great, Are you and Tsume happy?" she asked.

"Yea, we are. With the way things are going, everything is great" I spoke. Cheza smiled as she sat on her bed.

"Good, Good. You two make a really good couple, I mean it" she spoke. I smiled softly leaning back into the covers pulling the sheets up to my waist.

"We should hang out more often, I mean it" I spoke. Cheza looked to the time.

"I would like that" I spoke.

"Good, me too. Well, it's getting late, I hope I didn't wake you up or anything?" she asked.

"Oh no, I was just watching TV, your fine" I replied.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go ahead and let you go, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, tell Kiba I said hi."

"Alright, tell Tsume I said hi too" she spoke. I smiled softly.

"Alright, bye" I spoke.

"Bye."

Pressing the escape button on the computer as the icon popped up reminding me to save the program, I clicked the mouse as I leaned back in the chair, stretching my arms above my head. Toboe was off in the stock room straightening up a little. It was so slow today, goodness. Could it get any worse then this, each half an hour felt as if it was going by in hours. I stood looking to the half filled cart of books. Sitting back down, I looked to the side grabbing the sheets of papers looking around seeing only a small handful of people. Half the time there is a good size of annoying people. I looked down the sheets of paper gazing at them. Throwing a couple sheets away, I suddenly stopped as a really weird, but bad feeling entered my gut. I looked up and around the library. I arched an eyebrow looking around still as the feeling dwelt in my stomach. I gulped, hoping it was nothing.

"Hey Nikcorra" Toboe spoke up from off to the side. I turned my head as he walked up to the counter.

"Do you feel that?" he asked leaning his arms on the counter top with a concerned look on his face. I starred at him for a moment with my amber eyes.

"Yea, you do too?" I asked. Toboe nodded his head as his hair bounced a little. He looked off to the side for a moment, then back to me.

"Yea, I don't like it, it feels bad" he spoke. I nodded my head.

"Me neither" I spoke straightening the papers in a stack holding them in my hands looking around for a moment.

"You think everyone is okay?" he asked. I looked back at him for a moment or so, then looked to the stack of papers that were already done.

"I'm sure they are" I spoke. Toboe nodded his head leaning back.

"Hmm….it's going away" he spoke as I starred at the papers for a moment dwelling on the unwanted feeling of eeriness as it started going away.

"It gave me the creeps" I spoke.

"Yea, me too." I stood setting the papers down in the folder looking to the time, seeing we had only half an hour left.

"Well, I have to go finish the stock room" he spoke turning around. I watched him for a moment as he greeted a elderly woman as she smiled at him. I looked down to the desk thinking, dwelling on the feeling as it still sat in the pit of my stomach. I sighed turning grabbing a couple of books walking past the counter towards an isles looking for the numbers in which the books belonged. Suddenly my head throbbed with pain. I brought a hand up to my forehead stopping for a moment. The pain seemed to grow stronger. Great, this better not be one of those spells I thought to myself leaning against the shelves closing my eyes for a moment. Suddenly it felt as if something hit me in the back of the head as the pain exploded. I fell to the ground with both hands gripping my forehead. The pain felt almost unbearable for a split second as I gritted my teeth as it suddenly vanished. My breathing was fast, I felt as if I couldn't breath. I slowly lowered my hands looking to the books as they laid sprawled out on the floor. I looked around for a moment leaning back sitting on my knees as my breathing slowly came back to normal. I gulped grabbing the books as I stood slowly with the books in my arms. Blinking, I began feeling tired, drowsy. _Damn, what the hell is going on?_ I thought to myself. I turned making my way back to the front counter setting the books back on the cart. I made my way to the chair plopping down placing my elbows on the desk with my head buried in my hands. I felt so tired all of a sudden. I brought my hands down slowly looking to the time as the clock read 2:45. I arched an eyebrow. Fifteen minutes went by that fast, what the hell?. Something was going on.

"Hey Nikcorra" Toboe spoke up. I turned my head looking to Toboe as he came from the back walking to the counter leaning his arms back on the counter top.

"What you doing tonight?" he asked. I starred at him for a moment.

"Uh, Nothing that I know of, why?" I asked.

"Wanna hang out at my place?" he asked.

"Om, sure" I spoke. Toboe smiled nodding his head.

"You and Tanya don't have plans?" I asked as the tiredness seemed to ware off.

"Nah, she's at her grandmothers tonight."

"Yea?" I asked. Looking to the doors as Jen walked in waving heading to the back in a hurried pace. I looked to the clock seeing it was about ten till.

"What is she in a rush for?" I asked. Toboe looked towards the back, then to me.

"Don't know" he spoke looking to me. I looked at the clock again as I looked at the desk and all, then stood.

"Go home you two, Jen is here" Joe spoke up walking from off to the side. Toboe and I looked at him as he walked up to the desk.

"Alright" I spoke clicking on a program on the computer as I signed out with Toboe walking behind the counter to the computer.

"I'll see you tomorrow Joe" I spoke walking around the counter heading to the door with Toboe following.

"Alright you two, take it easy" Joe spoke as I waved back at him as we both walked out of the door. Toboe and I walked beside each other along the side walk as I wrapped my arms around my sides. Toboe looked at me for a moment.

"You okay?" he asked. I looked to him as he stood up to about my shoulder/chin height.

I nodded smiling a little.

"I'm okay, a little tired that's all."

"If you don't wanna come over, you don't have to…." he spoke. I smiled shaking my head.

"Nah, I'm good" I spoke looking in front of me placing a few strands of my bluish gray hair behind my ear. My head began throbbing as Toboe started talking. I felt like all I wanted to do was lie down, and sleep.

I placed my plate in cabinet then grabbing the wash cloth cleaning the counters off. Sighing deeply I placed both of my hands on the counter top lowering my head. My head hurt, I felt tired, and I was beginning to feel sick. Gulping I leaned back finishing cleaning the counter off then walking out of the kitchen walking to the couch sitting down. I could hear Toboe's voice from inside his room talking on the phone with Tanya. Looking to the clock that laid on the wall near Tsume's bedroom, I sighed wanting to see Tsume. I haven't seen him all day long. I wrapped my arms around myself leaning back against the couch looking to the TV show as it started going off. A cold chill suddenly wrapped around me slowly, chilling my skin. I gulped tightening my arms around me shivering a little. As the cold seemed to fade away, my eyes began to grow heavy. Why am I so tired?. What _is_ going on?. I leaned my head back against the couch as I closed my eyes with the TV going a low volume, and Toboe's voice in the back ground. All I wanted to do was sleep. I heard Toboe's door open as I opened my eyes lifting my head looking to Toboe as he walked to the chair off to the right side of me sitting with the phone in his hand looking to me.

"Sorry about that" he spoke. I smirked shaking my head.

"Are ya'll dating yet?" I asked. Toboe smiled looking to the TV, then back to me.

"No" he spoke. I wrapped my arms around me as I leaned back into the couch. Toboe looked at me for a moment as I looked back at him.

"You sure your okay?" he asked.

"You seem quiet, are you not feeling good?" he spoke.

"I'm fine, really, tired that's all" I replied. Toboe nodded his head looking to the TV. The phone started ringing again. I stood heading to the bathroom as Toboe answered the phone.

"Hello?" he spoke watching me. I closed the bathroom door behind me leaning my back against it closing my eyes for a moment.

"Hey, is Nikcorra there, she's not at her place" Tsume spoke. Toboe looked to the TV for a second.

"Yea, she's here" he spoke.

"Alright, did ya'll get a bad feeling earlier?" he asked.

"Yea, you did too?" Toboe asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yea, where's Nikcorra?" he asked. I opened my eyes slowly walking to the sink leaning my arms on the sink looking to myself in the mirror. I looked tired, and my facial expression was pale.

"Bathroom, She seems like she's not feeling well, she wont tell me what's wrong" Toboe spoke. Tsume sat in the chair leaning his arms on his knees arching an eyebrow.

"How is she not like, not feeling well?" Tsume asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You know what I mean. She's very quiet, and she looks really tired, she's not really acting like herself."

"Has she been acting like this all day?" Tsume asked.

"No, actually, after that strange feeling, that's when she started acting different."

"Is she out yet?" Tsume asked as I opened the door looking to Toboe as he looked at me.

"Yea, here she is" Toboe spoke standing as I paused for a moment looking at him arching an eyebrow. Toboe handed me the phone.

"Lover boy" Toboe spoke turning as I grabbed the phone watching Toboe walk to the kitchen.

"Hey" I spoke.

"Hey, you got that weird feeling earlier too?" he asked as I started making my way to the couch.

"Yea, you did too?" I asked.

"Yea, you alright?" he asked. I sat cross legged on the couch as I wrapped my free arm around myself for a moment.

"Just a little tired, but other then that, I'm fine" I spoke.

"Alright, Well, I can't really talk long, I just wanted to call to make sure your alright" he spoke. I arched an eyebrow looking to the TV.

"I'm fine, I'll see you later?" I asked.

"Hmm mmm, I'll be home on break" he spoke.

"Okay" I spoke.

"I'll see you then sweetie, okay"

"Okay, bye" I spoke as he responded with a bye as well, then the phone went silent. I leaned forwards as I placed the phone on the coffee table then leaning back against the couch. I starred at the TV wrapping my arms around me as Toboe walked back into the room walking to the coffee table setting a can soda down in front of me.

"Thanks" I spoke as he sat in Tsume's lazy boy leaning back grabbing the remote.

"Ya wanna watch a movie?" he asked looking to me. I shrugged looking to him as he starred at me for a moment or so, then looked to the TV again. I looked to the TV as he started changing to the channels. I felt so tired, all I wanted to do was lie down right here, and past out.

Tsume opened the door walking looking around stopping slowly closing the door behind him. The TV was on with the lamp on the table beside the couch on. But there was no one in sight. Tsume walked towards the kitchen opening the door slowly coming to a stop looking to Toboe walking away from the counter with a bowl of ice cream in his hands as he looked to Tsume. I turned my head looking to Tsume as he looked at the two of us for a second.

"You want a bowl of ice cream?" Toboe asked sitting across from me at the island counter. Tsume and I starred at each other for a moment as he then made his way to me sitting close beside me.

"Nah, I'm good" he spoke as I looked at him. Tsume leaned his arms on the counter as he looked at me, grinning slightly.

"Come on you two" Toboe spoke rolling his eyes taking a bite of his ice cream. Tsume looked to Toboe.

"Your just jealous cause Tanya isn't here" Tsume spoke. I smirked a little looking to my ice cream, then taking a bite.

"No I'm not" Toboe spoke taking another bite. Tsume shook his head looking to me for a moment as I looked at my bowl of ice cream, then turned my head slightly looking to Tsume.

"So ya'll have any plans for the weekend?" Toboe asked cramming another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"Going over to Cher's and Hub's" Tsume spoke scooting closer to me a couple more inches.

"Oh yea, why are you'll going over there?" Toboe asked arching an eyebrow looking at the both of us.

"It's none of your business twerp" Tsume spoke eyeing Toboe for a second.

"Oh my god, your pregnant" Toboe spoke looking to me. I arched an eyebrow looking to Toboe.

"What, No" I spoke.

"Then why are ya'll going over there, we never go to their house a lot any more since Cher got pregnant."

"It is none of your business Runt, now drop it" Tsume spoke looking at Toboe for a moment or so. I glanced at Tsume for a moment.

"Okay okay, Mr. grumpy. I hope you don't get like him Nikcorra" Toboe spoke standing grabbing his bowl of ice cream heading towards the living room. I turned my head looking at Tsume for a second, then looked to my ice cream. Tsume glanced at me leaning his arms on the counter.

"Feeling alright?" he asked. I nodded my head as he looked at me.

"Yea, just tired" I replied looking to him as we looked at each other for a moment. Tsume slowly stood as he stretched his arms above his head. I looked to my bowl of ice cream taking a bite. Tsume leaned both of his arms around me placing his hands on either side of me on the counter kissing the side of my face gently. I smiled softly leaning into him gently with my shoulders up against his back.

"I missed you" he spoke. I smiled slowly turning my head gently looking to him for a moment.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Hmm mmm" he replied as he gently kissed my neck then leaned back. I looked to him as he sat back down beside me sitting closer to me. We looked at each other for a long moment. I smiled softly leaning towards him kissing his lips.

"You may not remember it all right away Nikcorra, but give it time" a unfamiliar voice spoke up. I opened my eyes slowly looking around me as I laid on my side with the side of my face up against a cold floor. I sat up suddenly looking at the cold hard lithium tile floor. The room was darkened with only computer lights and faint lights on the walls.

"What the…" I spoke up slowly standing looking around.

"Nikcorra, you know what you are right?" that voice came again. I turned around suddenly stopping looking into a pair of unfamiliar amber eyes. I took a step back my eyes widening.

"Darcia" I spoke softly.

"You remember me, yes. And you do know that you and Cheza are Twins. You two are the keys to paradise" Darcia spoke with his deep chilling, but soothing voice echoing through out the room.

"Paradise is gone now, it got destroyed…" I spoke up.

"Yes, are you starting to remember?" he asked narrowing his eyes. I starred at him for a moment. Suddenly pain shot through my head as I fell to my knees gripping my temples. Images of what felt like some lost memory ran through my head. Fighting, blood, the screams, the tears.

"This is what happened the day you and those damns wolves ruined everything. Paradise had got destroyed, and every one of whom you know now, Cheza, Tsume all of them, die…" Darcia spoke kneeling down in front of me speaking softly. My eyes closed tightly, the pain welling up inside my head, my whole body. Images that were so fast flashed through my head I could barely make things out.

"Stop it…" I spoke as tears started running down my face.

"Nikcorra, come with me again. We can remake paradise. Everything will be right again" he spoke as I felt his hand rest upon my shoulder. I shook my head slowly as my hair fell around my face.

"No, no, paradise can't be re-opened….no, leave me alone" I spoke shaking my head.

"Nikcorra, listen to me" Darcia spoke as his voice chilled through the room. The images ran through my head like crazy. Suddenly an image of Tsume and I suddenly came to a frozen stop in my mind. Tsume lay in my arms, throwing my head back I screamed as tears ran down my face.

"Stop…please…" I spoke as my voice cracked up from the tears running down my face. Darcia's hand tightened on my shoulder.

"Nikcorra, listen to me. Stay with me, so that way you, Cheza, and I can start up paradise again…."

"No….NO!" I screamed as the images slowly changed, and the pain grew. Suddenly everything went black.

I sat up suddenly with tears running down my face. I gasped for air as I starred in front of me for a moment gathering everything around me. I placed a hand on my forehead looking to the alarm clock as it read 2:38 a.m. Gulping as I leaned over turning on the lamp on my night stand leaning back sitting crossed legged on my bed covering my face with my hands. Suddenly I started crying as the images from the dream replayed in my head. A few moments later, I leaned my head back running a hand through my hair as I noticed the headache that throbbed all the way down to my shoulders. I gulped looking to the time again feeling cold. I placed a hand on my shoulder stopping short, my shoulder felt sore. Lifting my sleeve looking upon my shoulder laid a bruise. Tears re-formed in my eyes as I traced my fingers over the bruise. Placing my face in my hands again as the tears came, one after the other. Suddenly realizing the phone was ringing, I slowly turned my head taking a deep breathe starring at it for a moment. The phone continued to ring. I slowly leaned over grabbing it from the night stand answering it taking a deep breath.

"Hello?" I asked trying to sound alright for who ever it was.

"Nikcorra, this is Kiba, did you just a nightmare….something about Darcia. Cheza had one, she's really shaken up about it…" Kiba spoke. I arched an eyebrow whipping a tear away.

"Wha…she did?" I asked.

"Yea, you did too?" Kiba asked.

"Yea…" I spoke wrapping my free hand around myself looking around my darkened room with the dim yellowish glow of my lamp.

"Are you alright, she's pretty shaken up about this, you need us to come over?" he asked.

"No, I'm okay…" I spoke as my eyes teared up again.

"Are you sure…you don't sound like your alright" he spoke. I felt as if he could hear right through me. I lowered my eyes closing my eyes tightly as tears ran down my face.

"Yea I'm fine, really, it just kinda freaked me out, I'm fine really." Kiba looked to Cheza as she looked to him with her tear stained face, and a worried look on her face. Cheza whispered Tsume. Kiba nodded his head.

"Are you sure, we can come over there" he replied. I gently lifted my head wiping the tears off my face.

"Yes, I'm sure, is Cheza okay though" I asked trying to make myself seem like I was okay when I really wasn't.

"She'll be alright" Kiba spoke looking to Cheza as she sat close beside him. Kiba held an arm wrapped around her shoulder as he tightened his grip gently holding her.

"Well, you know if you need anything, we're a phone call away okay" he spoke.

"Okay, and thanks…" I said bringing the phone down hanging up before I busted out in tears. I felt so, cold, and emotional. I wanted Tsume with me, as Cheza had Kiba their to comfort her. He was the only thing I wanted right now. The thing that only seemed to matter right now, was him, right here with me. Kiba brought the phone down.

"You think I should call Tsume?" he asked looking to Cheza with her head laid upon his chest. She slowly nodded her head as Kiba looked to the phone dialing a set of numbers.

I placed the bottle of liquor into the cabinet as I took a sip out of my glass wrapping my free hand around my waist turning holding the glass in my hand walking out of the kitchen flicking the switch. What, I drink when I'm upset. Suddenly the sick song of my doorbell rang. I stopped short looking to my door starring at it for a moment. I set my glass on top of my TV stand walking to the door stopping.

"Nikcorra, it's Tsume…." he spoke up through the door. I arched an eyebrow unlocking the chain lock opening the door all the way.

"Kiba called me….you alright?" Tsume asked taking a step towards me placing a hand on the side of my face gently.

"Kiba called you…" I said arching an eyebrow as Tsume nodded his head.

"Yea, are you alright, he told me what had happened. He said you were upset…" Tsume spoke looking to me bringing his hand down turning closing the door behind him locking it looking to me placing his hands on my waist. I took a deep breathe wrapping my arms around his neck burring my head at the cape of his neck. Tsume wrapped his arms around me holding my tightly.

"Sweetie, talk to me" he spoke up softly. Suddenly the tears began surfacing again as I started crying. Tsume tightened his arms around me running a hand up and down my back.

"Shh…its okay sweetie" he whispered.

"Please don't let him take me…." I sobbed through my tears softly. Tsume sighed deeply holding me.

"I wont baby, I promise" he spoke softly with his head leaned up against mine. A few moments passed by as I slowly leaned back in his arms. I whipped the tears off my face with my head lowered as Tsume looked to me. I leaned my head against his as he held me. There was nothing else I wanted right now, but Tsume. It was silent for a few moments.

"Thank you for coming over, I know you got to be tired" I spoke leaning back in his arms looking up to him. Tsume smirked a little as he tightened his arms around me.

"You know I'll be here for you any time, any where" he spoke. I smiled softly taking a deep breathe, then cuddling in his arms again as he held me.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. I could feel his breath upon my neck. I sighed relaxing in his arms with my arms up against my chest with my hands folded beneath my chin.

"Yea, I'm fine now that you're here" I replied. Tsume gently started running a hand up and down my back slowly.

"Kiba really called you?" I asked leaning back in his arms arching an eyebrow looking at him. Tsume nodded his head.

"He said Cheza and him were worried about you" he spoke. I nodded my head bringing a hand up running my fingers through my hair leaning back a little as his arms around me loosened for a second.

"Could you stay the night please…" I asked looking to him. Tsume starred at me for a second before answering.

"A course …" he spoke. He pulled me closer to him as my body leaned up against his without a space to spare.

"Thank you…" I spoke as we starred at each other. Tsume kissed my forehead as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Tsume pulled me closer holding me. I took a deep breath breathing him in deeply closing my eyes.

The alarm clock blared out loudly as the time read 7:00 am. I opened my eyes slowly looking at the time as the alarm sounded loudly. I reached over pushing the off button as I brought my hand back beneath the pillow cuddling under the covers. Closing my eyes I sighed deeply. I have to be at work at 9, and I so didn't feel like going in. I feel so tired. Goodness, I feel like I could sleep for weeks!.

"You have two hours before you go into work, why do you get up so early?" I heard Tsume speak laying behind me as I laid on my side. I smirked a little turning on my back leaning up on my elbow looking at him. Tsume laid on his back leaning back on his elbows looking to me as well.

"Because I like to take my time, I don't like to rush. I like to be able to wake up…" I spoke looking to him leaning my head on my shoulder as he looked at me with an arched eyebrow. I smiled lowering my head for a second. Tsume shook his head sitting up as I watched him. I slowly sat up beside him as I sat close beside him. Tsume looked to me for a second then wrapped an arm around me leaning against him. Leaning my head on his shoulder, I glanced to him as he kissed my forehead gently.

"Thank you Tsume" I spoke up softly as he leaned back a little looking to me as I looked into his amber eyes.

"Your welcome" he replied. I smiled softly leaning my head against his. Tsume cuddled against me a little more as he leaned back with me following him leaning my head on his shoulder with a hand laid upon his chest. Tsume held a arm around me as he tightened his grip around me.

"Hmmm….I don't wanna go to work today…" I spoke up softly blinking slowly.

"Don't, just call in" Tsume spoke. I took a deep breathe cuddling against him as I sighed deeply.

"I know, but, I don't think I should. Jean the main manager wants to make sure I have those papers signed today so that way I can start my new position by next week, or the week after" I spoke sighing as I leaned back sitting up.

"Yea, all the paper work…" Tsume spoke. I turned my head looking to him for a moment. My hair fell around my face as I brought a hand up placing a few strands of hair behind my ear. Tsume looked to me bringing a hand up on the back of my neck. I smiled softly leaning down as I kissed him gently.

Tsume sighed as he leaned back watching the machine as it started up. Tsume turned stopping as Rick stood behind him. Tsume backed up a foot or two almost backing up into the machine.

"Jeez, don't do that" Tsume spoke as he eyed Rick for a second then turned and started walking.

"Hi to you too. Look, the newbie is here. This way" Rick spoke hitting Tsume's arm as he turned around. Tsume turned as he sighed deeply following Rick. Following him Tsume placed his hands in his front pockets. Rick continued talking as Tsume looked to the floor as thoughts ran through his head. Rick opened the door as he stepped to the side.

"Tsume, this is Luke, you're trainee" Rick spoke as Tsume looked to the man across the room. Luke turned around, stopping suddenly as Tsume and him starred at each other. Tsume arched an eyebrow as he folded his arms across his chest grinning.

"I thought you worked as Security?" Luke spoke arching an eyebrow. Ricky looked to Tsume, then to Luke.

"He used to. You know him, then good all around. Look, go on with Tsume, he'll show you the ropes" Ricky spoke looking to Luke. Luke eyed Tsume for a moment. Tsume grinned a little as he turned heading out the door. Luke starred out the doorway for a second.

"Go on" Ricky spoke. Luke blinked as he started out the door following Tsume.

"Are you and Nikcorra dating?" Luke asked coming up to the side of Tsume. Tsume glanced to him for a second, then looked back in front of him.

"What's it to you?" Tsume asked looking to the floor for a second. The lights laid upon the walls leading all the way down the hallway shining against the tile floor.

"Ha, ya'll are. Look, I can let ya in on a few secrets about her" Luke spoke chuckling. Tsume suddenly stopped as Luke stopped a couple of steps in front of him. Turning around Luke looked to Tsume as he eyed him.

"If I hear anything negative, or anything about what you think about her. I don't want to hear it, or your out of here. Got it?" Tsume asked. Luke starred at him for a moment.

"Yea okay. You don't know her like I do" Luke responded. Tsume sighed deeply.

"Do you know anything about her now?" Tsume asked.

"Yea she has a new squeeze, and she's a sleezy bitch" Luke spoke looking off to the side. Tsume narrowed his eyes stepping forwards slamming Luke into the wall with his hand up against his throat. Luke looked to Tsume with wide eye's and a hand on Tsume's arm trying to pry his arm away.

"Don't push it Luke. This is your last warning. Stay away from her and stop calling her, or I will have your ass in jail by the next day. Leave her alone, period" Tsume spoke. Luke eyed him for a second as Tsume pushed himself off from Luke as he started walking. Luke eyed Tsume once again as he continued following Tsume.

Blue placed the plate in the sink glancing at the time as it read a quarter after six. Sighing she ran a hand through her hair turning walking out of the kitchen heading to the couch as she sat grabbing the remote. Arching an eyebrow she looked to her door as the doorbell rang through the house. Standing she walked to the door opening it seeing Cheza stand there with a smile on her face.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Blue asked taking a step to the side as Cheza walked in slipping off her shoes.

"Nothing. I just thought I'd stop by for a little while. How are you, and how are things between you and Hige?" she asked as Blue closed the door behind her looking to Cheza.

"We're great actually, How are you?" she asked. Cheza smiled nodding her head as they made their way to the couch.

"Good. You have plans for tonight?" she asked sitting cross legged on the couch. Blue shook her head leaning back against the dark blue couch cushions flicking the TV on as she propped her feet on the coffee table.

"Nope."

"You want to invite Nikcorra over, we can hang out. I think she'd like that?" Cheza asked. Blue looked to her.

"That is if you want to have her over…" Cheza spoke looking from the TV to Blue. Blue shrugged reaching for the phone on the end table at the end of the couch.

"That's cool" Blue spoke dialing a set of numbers then looking to the TV.

"Tell her I promise not to scare her off again" Cheza spoke. Blue chuckled a little as the phone started ringing.

I looked up from the drawing notebook to the phone resting on the coffee table. I starred at it for a moment. Sighing deeply I reached up grabbing it.

"'Ello?" I answered leaning back against the cushions looking to the picture that laid upon the paper.

"Hey, it's Blue, what are you doing tonight?" she asked. I leaned back looking away from my notebook sitting cross legged looking across the room.

"Nothing, why what's up?" I asked.

"Cheza is over here at my place. Wanna come over and hang out, she says she promise's not to scare you off this time" Blue spoke grinning looking to Cheza. Cheza smiled shaking her head. I grinned a little.

"Well, alright, want me to bring anything?" I asked.

"Nah, your good" Blue spoke.

"Okay, I'll be there in fifteen minutes then" I spoke.

"Okay, good" Blue spoke bringing the phone down hanging up smiling looking to Cheza nodding her head.

I sat in the chair across from the couch as I held a liquor drink in my hand as Blue sat down on the couch.

"So, what's new Nikcorra?" Blue asked looking to me. I shrugged looking to her, then to Cheza.

"Did I tell ya'll I got a manager position?" I asked.

"No, really?….that's good to hear" Blue spoke.

"When do you start?" Cheza asked looking to me smiling.

"Next week" I spoke taking a drink of out the bottle.

"Awesome. How are you and Tsume doing?" she asked looking to the TV for a moment as a commercial came on.

"We're doing really well. Great actually" I spoke.

"Did he come over last night after Kiba called him?" Cheza asked. I looked at her for a moment. Blue looked to her, then to me with a confused look on her face.

"Was something wrong?" Blue asked looking to me. I looked to Cheza for a moment, then took another drink.

"Yea he came over. No, its just this dream that I had last night. Cheza had the same one. Darcia wanted me and her to come back to him to get Paradise back….it freaked me out. Kiba had called me asking if I had the same dream, and I guess with me being upset, he called Tsume and he came over after work last night" I spoke.

"Aww, that's sweet. Not the dream part, but that he did that. But, Darcia want's ya'll to come back…Paradise is long gone, it can't be re opened" Blue spoke arching an eyebrow looking to me, then to Cheza taking a drink of her mixed drink.

"He thinks he can" Cheza spoke. I looked to my drink for a moment thinking.

"Ya'll wanna know something weird?" I asked. Blue and Cheza looked to me as I looked to them.

" He touched my shoulder, and…he actually left a bruise" I spoke. Blue arched an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked. I nodded my head placing my drink down lifting my sleeve to my right shoulder showing a bruise that had started to look worse then earlier this morning.

"Oh my God" Blue spoke leaning forwards arching an eyebrow leaning her arms on her knees.

"Are you alright?" Cheza asked with a concerned look on her face. I nodded my head fixing my sleeve as I leaned back.

"Yea…" I spoke looking to the both of them.

"Did he touch you?" Blue asked looking to Cheza. Cheza shook her head grabbing her mixed drink.

"No, does Tsume know?" Cheza asked looking to me. I shook my head looking to my drink.

"What if he does come after us?" I asked as I lifted my gaze looking to the two of them for a moment.

"We'll do the best we can do to avoid that situation" Cheza spoke.

"But if he can interfere with you two in your dreams, and if one touch on her can leave a bruise, who knows what else he's capable of" Blue spoke looking to me, then looked to Cheza.

"True, but right now there's nothing we can do. I think he doesn't want to make any more moves, he's doubting on whether or not paradise _can _be reopened" Cheza spoke.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Wolves'. He see's us as the flower maidens. But he needs the wolves also…."

"He knows the others are wolves" I interrupted.

"I know, but the curse was broken on them. They aren't wolves any more. They are but their not. It's hard to explain….they need to be awoken, and unless he knows how to wake their inner selves, then we're at a loss. But right now, we're okay. Us, flower maidens, didn't have a curse on us or anything. Since the last of the wolfs were killed. The curse was broken and lost. He needs the spell to awaken the curse, and have the last few wolves to be woke. Then paradise might be able to be reopened."

"So Paradise can be reopened?" she asked arching an eyebrow.

"It would take a lot of work and believing, I could be wrong, but yes it might" Cheza spoke.

"Shit" Blue spoke leaning back taking a sip of her drink.

"So, Blue and the others knowing that their wolves, doesn't mean anything ?" I asked arching an eyebrow as Blue looked to me suddenly.

"Not necessarily. I'm not really 100 percent sure on everything, but them knowing they are has a strong part in how we all live. With them not being awakened on who they truly are, is what is keeping them from being how we all used to be. That's why they all have that yearning inside that they really can't explain. I don't know how to awaken their inner self" Cheza spoke. Blue and I just starred at her.

"But it would be better to not awake our true selves, because if Darcia finds out, we're shit otta luck" Blue spoke.

"Exactly" Cheza spoke taking a sip of her drink.

"Then he'll have everything he needs, and then paradise might be loss forever" I spoke. Cheza nodded her head.

"How do you know all of this, how do you know that's what Darcia needs…?" I asked arching an eyebrow. Cheza pointed to her head.

"I can remember, and Cher has been helping me. And, besides, if Darcia had everything he needed, he would have already turned our lives into hell" she spoke.

"How come I don't remember anything. Everyone seemed to know who they were even before I actually meet all of ya'll. I didn't find out about me being a Flower maiden until you told me" I spoke looking to Cheza.

"And then things actually made sense…" I spoke looking to my drink for a moment.

"I don't know. Cher has helped me out, and what the others know is of what I found out, and what I remember. I had a feeling about you when we first came in contact. I had to figure it out. Cher helped me figure things out, and then I realized that feeing I had about you was something that had belonged before, because we're twins, I guess you could say twins in the past…" Cheza spoke. I looked to her for a second, then to Blue as she nodded her head.

"Yea, she's right. She's the one who came to all of us telling us exactly what was going on. Up until two years ago, we didn't really remember anything." I starred at Blue for a moment thinking I didn't exactly remember anything as well up until two years ago. Everything before that is all a blur. Sighing deeply I took a gulp of my drink finishing it off.

Tsume leaned back in the chair leaning his head back sighing deeply as Hige sat down at the Table.

"How's it going with the newbie?" Hige asked. Tsume lifted his head looking to Hige for a moment, shaking his head grinning.

"He's Nikcorra's ex boyfriend" Tsume spoke. Hige stopped with his sandwich halfway to his face.

"Your joking right, that idiot?" Hige asked. Tsume chuckled nodding his head.

"I sent him home. He wouldn't stop ragging on her, so I sent him home, he's gone for good" Tsume spoke.

"Ha, what Ricky say?" he asked as Tsume shrugged.

"Nothing, what can he say?" Tsume spoke. Hige laughed shaking his head taking a bite of his sandwich.

"So ya really sent him home huh?" Hige asked as Kiba entered the break room heading to the table.

"Yea, he was really starting to piss me off, and wouldn't stop talking bad about Nikcorra" Tsume spoke as Kiba sat at the table. He looked to Tsume arching an eyebrow.

"What about Nikcorra, is she okay from last night?" Kiba asked.

"Yea, she's alright. The newbie was Nikcorra's ex-boyfriend….I got tired of his bull crap talk about her, he wouldn't shut up, he kept on talking bad about her and everything….so I sent him home. Besides, he wasn't paying attention to anything I was doing, so" Tsume spoke shrugging as he stood. Kiba starred at him for a moment.

"Your not gonna stay here and eat, where ya going lover boy?" Hige asked grinning. Tsume eyed him stretching.

"Out to eat, and no I'm going to go see Nikcorra….she's at your house with the girls" Tsume spoke turning. Hige starred at him for a moment, then looked to Kiba.

"He's in good mood for the most part….what happened last night?" Hige asked arching an eyebrow. Kiba shook his head sighing looking to his lunch.

Tanya sat on her bed with her knees bent up against her chest as she held the phone in her hand up against her ear. Her bedroom shone with only little light from the lamp on her night stand. It was quiet, and cold. Tanya slowly blinked as she held the phone as it rang.

"Hello?" Toboe answered on the other end. Tanya opened her eyes as she gulped.

"Toboe….can I come over, it's Tanya….." she spoke. Toboe stopped in his tracks heading to his bedroom.

"Yea, course you can. You don't have to call and ask….everything okay?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yea, I just…my dad and I got into a fight…" she spoke her eyes tearing up. Toboe opened his bedroom door, flicking the light switch as he looked around his room for a moment.

"I'll come and get you. Are you alright, your not hurt or anything are you?" he asked. Tanya leaned to the side letting her feet hang off the side of her bed.

"No, I just don't want to be here, ya know?….are you sure you don't mind, what about Tsume?" Tanya asked looking to her feet, then to the floor.

"I don't mind at all and you know that. And Tsume doesn't care, believe me, he doesn't care. I'll be there in ten minutes okay" Toboe spoke. Tanya took a deep breath sighing.

"Alright" she spoke hanging up the phone.

Tanya sat on the front porch steps with the porch light shining down on her as she looked to the sidewalk below her with the cool night breeze coming by slowly, then wrapping around her then disappearing. Toboe rounded the corner as he looked to her porch, then came to a slow stop coming up to the side. Tanya lifted her head looking to Toboe as he looked at her. She stood stepping down hugging him. Toboe hugged her back tightly, but gently.

"You alright?" he asked realizing they were just the exact same height, and she felt cold. Tanya leaned back taking a step back away from him placing a few strands of her dark hair behind her ear nodding her head. Toboe starred at her for a moment.

"Come on, let's go okay" Toboe spoke placing an arm around her as she leaned against him.

"Thank you Toboe…" she spoke softly as they walked beside each other close. Toboe glanced at her for a second.

"No problem…" Toboe spoke tightening his arm around her.

Tsume closed the door behind him as he locked it kicking his shoes off sighing deeply rubbing the back of his neck looking to the TV as it was still on at a low volume. Tsume walked towards the couch walking around it looking over slowly stopping. Straightening up he starred at Toboe and Tanya asleep on the couch. Tsume leaned down grabbing the remote from the coffee table flicking the TV off then walked around the couch to his bedroom opening his door closing it. Rubbing the back of his neck Tsume walked across the room taking his black t-shirt off tossing it on the chair beside the bathroom door. Walking to his dresser changing into an pair of pajama pants, Tsume walked to the door walking out heading to the kitchen. Glancing to the couch again, Tsume shook his head rubbing his bare shoulder walking to the fridge seeing a pizza box on the island counter top sighing, grabbing a can of soda walking back out to his bedroom. Flicking the light switch off, Tsume walked over to his bed opening his soda taking a sip, then leaning back crawling beneath the sheets. The darkness in the room soothed his stress and his tiredness seemed to grow more. The coolness in the room felt good against his skin as he laid there relaxing every muscle in his body. Sighing deeply his mind began wondering off about random things, then right before slumber hit, thoughts about Nikcorra ran through his head then sleep took over.

Opening her eyes slowly, Tanya slowly sat up looking around for a moment, then looked to the blanket that laid over her. She turned her head seeing Toboe asleep behind her. She looked around for a moment more rubbing the back of her head then looking to Toboe again. Cold wrapped around her as she shivered then stood looking down to Toboe again, reaching for the blanket covering him up letting the blanket lay upon his shoulder. Placing a few strands of her dark auburn hair behind her ear Tanya headed to the bathroom closing the door behind her. Tanya sighed deeply shivering again looking to the roof for a moment feeling tired, and sore. Tanya walked over to the sink as she leaned her hands on the sink looking at her reflection. Her hair was a bit tussled, but other then that, she looked fine, but on the inside, she felt horrible. She didn't feel good, and she felt depressed. The fight with her dad, and her mother never there, it always bothered her. Tanya's eyes teared up as she looked down from her reflection looking to the sink. Taking a deep breathe she looked up, then turned around walking out. Toboe lifted his head with his elbows on his knees. Tanya looked to him as she walked over towards him.

"Hey….did you sleep okay?" Toboe asked as Tanya sat down beside him with her knees bent up against her chest.

"Yea, thank you. I just….didn't want to be alone…" she spoke looking to him for a moment in the eye, then she slowly broke eye contact. Toboe starred at her or a moment. He leaned back as he sat next to her close.

"I can understand that. You know I'll be here for you, anything you need, anything, I'll be here…" Toboe spoke. Tanya lifted her gaze looking to him. Toboe smirked a little as he nudged her arm. Tanya smiled softly lowering her head.

"Look, I'm off today, ya wanna spend the day together?" Toboe asked scooting closer to her. Tanya smiled leaning against him with her shoulder leaning against his chest.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked glancing at him as Toboe wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I don't know, anything you wanted to do?" he asked. Tanya shrugged wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Just as long I'm with you…" she spoke. Toboe looked at her for a second as she glanced at him. She smiled softly as Toboe smiled.

"You always pick on Nikcorra and me…you shouldn't be talking" Tsume spoke up closing his bedroom door behind him. Tanya and Toboe turned their heads looking to him.

"You two are all over each other….sometimes it's sick" Toboe spoke as Tsume started across the room.

"Yea, I give it a week, ya'll already slept on the couch together" Tsume spoke walking behind the couch towards the kitchen.

"Whatever" Toboe spoke. Tanya looked to Toboe, then towards the kitchen, then looked back to Toboe.

Tsume started the coffee rubbing the back his neck slightly walking to the island counter looking to the pizza box. Grabbing it he walked to the trash can tossing it then walked back to the island counter sitting down leaning his elbows on the counter leaning his face in his hands. Sighing deeply he felt so tired, and waking up at 6:45 didn't help matters. Tsume lowered his hands looking to the time as it read 8:03 am. Tsume leaned back slightly rotating his neck, stretching. Tsume turned fixing his gray wife beater upon his waist he walked through the door as he walked to the lazy boy sitting as Toboe looked to Tsume.

"Why do you always get up so early, you should get some more sleep" Toboe spoke looking to Tsume with Tanya up against him. Tsume turned his head arching an eyebrow, then looked to Tanya.

"See how he treats me?" Tsume asked. Tanya smirked a little lowering her head. Toboe shook his head slightly.

"I'm serious, a lack of sleep can cause a lot of stress" Toboe spoke. Tsume sighed leaning his head back closing his eyes. Tsume felt Toboe starring at him.

"Stop looking at me Runt, I'm fine." Toboe sighed deeply looking to Tanya for a moment, then looked to the TV looking to the news.

"So what are ya'll up to today?" Tsume asked with his head still leaned back, his eyes closed. He could hear the faint noise of the coffee maker in the kitchen, with the TV going a few feet in front of him. The air was cool, but it felt nice. It was nice outside, he could tell.

"We don't know, you have off tonight?….Nikcorra has off today, we should all go do something together" Toboe spoke looking to Tsume, then to Tanya.

"You have plans?" he asked.

"No" Tsume spoke.

"Ya want them to tag along?" Toboe asked. Tanya smiled shrugging as Toboe turned his head looking to Tsume.

"Don't look at me, I don't care" Tsume spoke leaning his head forwards opening his eyes. He felt even more tired then a few minutes ago.

"I'll let ya'll decide, let me know when the coffee is done" Tsume spoke standing heading to his bedroom.

"What about Nikcorra?" Toboe asked turning his head looking to Tsume.

"I'll call her" Tsume spoke walking to his door opening it then closing it behind him walking across the room. Tsume sat on the bed as he sighed deeply. He suddenly felt tired, very tired, as if he hadn't slept in weeks. Sighing deeply Tsume leaned back closing his eyes with his head on the pillows. Suddenly in a few breaths, he was out. Slumber crept over him.

Toboe walked to the door as he opened it looking to me as I stood their in a pair of jeans with black flip flops, and a black thin strap tank top that came down a little low, with my hair up in a ponytail, the sloppy style with strands hanging down that looked sexy. I waved a hand in the air as Toboe backed up.

"Hey" he spoke. I walked in taking my shoes off as I looked around. Tanya walked out of the kitchen with a cup in her hand. I looked to her as she looked to me.

"Hey Tanya" I spoke smiling. She smiled nodding.

"Tsume's in his room" Toboe spoke heading to the kitchen. I nodded turning heading to his room stopping at the door knocking. I cracked the door as Tsume walked out of the bathroom shirtless with his shirt in his hand. I walked in closing the door behind me eyeing him.

"Hey.." he spoke the putting his white t-shirt on as I watched him looking at his chest, looking at his scar. His whole chest itself was hhhmmmm. I sighed deeply as he looked to the bathroom flicking the light switch as he looked to me as I walked across the room.

"Have fun at Blue's?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yea, we had a good time. How was work?" I asked as he walked around the room sitting close beside me. I looked to him as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It was alright. Guess who Ricky hired?" he asked looking to me lowering his hand. I arched an eyebrow shrugging.

"How the heck am I supposed to know?" I asked. Tsume smirked.

"Luke Muchello" Tsume spoke. My eyes widened.

"Nuh uh, are you serious?" I asked. Tsume nodded his head looking to the time for a moment as it read fifteen after nine.

"Ricky had me train him. He didn't last long. He wouldn't stop talking crap about you. I gave him a warning, but, he didn't listen, before break I sent him home" Tsume spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me last night when you called?" I asked hitting his arm. Tsume smirked chuckling a little looking to me shrugging.

"Don't worry about him alright" he spoke. I shook my head smiling.

"I think its kinda funny" I spoke Tsume smirked a little as I looked to him, looking over him for a moment.

"You look tired" I spoke. Tsume looked to me as we starred at each other.

"A little" he spoke.

"You sure you wanna go out today, you don't wanna stay here and relax…" I asked.

"I don't mind, What ever you wanted to do" he spoke leaning back a little. I starred at him for a moment. Tsume looked at me, he then smiled.

"I'm fine" he spoke leaning to me kissing me. Smiling kissing him back, I leaned back breaking the kiss as he sat close to me. I looked to him as his amber eyes looked into mine. I leaned my head against his.

"I missed you" I spoke closing my eyes for a second as I laid my head against his. Tsume wrapped an arm around my lower back cuddling against me.

"I missed you too baby" he spoke. I smiled softly as I started tickling him. A knock on the door interrupted my tickling.

"What?" Tsume spoke up turning his head looking to the door. Toboe cracked the door as he poked his head in.

"Hey, Ya'll still wanna go out today?" he asked as he walked in with the door still open.

"Yea" Tsume spoke. I looked to him as we sat close beside each other, then looked to Toboe.

"Okay, I'm gonna walk Tanya home so she can take a shower and get dressed and all….she said she'll be ready by 10:30…is that okay with ya'll?" Toboe asked looking to me, then to Tsume. I nodded my head looking to Tsume.

"Yea, We'll pick her up in my car" Tsume spoke. Toboe nodded smiling as he turned walking out closing the door. I turned my head looking to Tsume as he looked at me as well. I smiled as I tickled him a little more.

Tsume laid on his stomach with his head laying on a pillow as I laid beside him looking to the TV with my hand running up and down his back gently. I leaned on my side with my arm bent with my palm resting against my face as I laid close beside Tsume. My finger tips ran gently up and down his back, from his shoulders, to his lower back and sides. I looked to the TV as Tsume changed the channel stopping at a news channel.

"Who literally watches this crap?" Tsume asked. I snickered a little looking to the TV.

"A lot of people watch it…" I spoke. Tsume sighed as he changed the channel again stopping at another news station. My finger tips gently played upon his back running along his shoulder blades, then to the middle of his back.

"Your gonna put me to sleep" Tsume spoke. I looked to him for a moment smiling.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked.

"A good thing.." Tsume spoke as he leaned up turning leaning back on his elbows looking to me as I laid close to him.

"I bet your good at massage's" he spoke looking to me. I shrugged a little with my arm laying on my side smiling. Tsume snickered a little glancing to the TV, then back to me. I thought for a second about Darcia with the news, and the conversation last night, then to the bruise on my arm.

"What ya thinking, you look so lost in thought" Tsume spoke. I looked to him meeting eye contact.

"Remember that dream I had yesterday night?" I asked. Tsume starred at me for a second.

"The Darcia dream?" he asked. I nodded my head thinking on how to say I have a bruise on my arm from a dream, without sounding stupid.

"What about it….Don't let that bastard bother you" he spoke.

"He's not, its just…I know this is gonna sound weird but, he touched me in my dream, and he left a bruise, that's the thing that bothers me…" I spoke. Tsume arched an eyebrow with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm serious, look" I spoke sitting up a little turning showing my right shoulder as he sat up as well. Looking to bruise, Tsume looked at me for a moment, then back to the bruise.

"He actually touched you…" Tsume spoke running a hand over the bruise that had started going a way faintly, but was still noticeable. I nodded my head as he lowered his hand.

"That's the thing that bothers me, if he can touch me and actually hurt me, what else is he capable of?" I spoke.

"True. Maybe Cher will know something….he didn't do anything else did he, are you alright?" he asked.

"He didn't do anything else, I'm fine, it just bugs me ya know…" I spoke. Tsume nodded his head looking to the time on the TV as it read 10:14.

"Well look, we need to get going…" he spoke. I nodded my head as he looked at me.

"We'll work something out okay…" he spoke place a hand on the side of my face, kissing my forehead. I looked to him for a moment, then gently rested my forehead against his.

Blue shoved the clothes in the washing machine leaning back pulling the button out then closing the lid. She looked at it for a moment, then turned heading to the kitchen. She came to a slow stop as she looked around. A few dish's were out, she needed to mop, clean, vacuum. Blue sighed, she hated cleaning days. Yea, she loved the house looking clean, but she let things kinda get out of hand this time, her house was a wittle bit dusty!. Blue sighed as she planned on a day of cleaning. Stopping, she realized Hige was home today, well so much for getting the cleaning done. Still realizing he was out at the store, she walked to the kitchen sink leaning down grabbing some of her cleaning things, then turning as she headed to the living room turning the TV on as she looked around. The house looked okay, but it needed dusted, and vacuumed, and few things picked up here and there. She heard the door handle jiggle, then the door opened as Hige walked in with a three or four bags full of stuff as he kicked the door closed behind him.

"Sorry that took longer then expected….got caught up" he spoke walking past her kissing her check. Blue arched an eyebrow turning watching him walk into the kitchen. She started following him as he set the bags on the island counter as he looked at the bags then to Blue as she stopped at the kitchen doorway leaning her shoulder on the edge frame crossing her arms looking at her.

"What?" he asked. Blue smiled shaking her head leaning up off the frame walking to the bags.

"So what are the plans for today?" he asked.

"I want to clean…but, I don't think you wanna be around for that" she spoke as she looked through a bag, grabbing a couple of items looking to them, then walking to the cabinet.

"I can help, tell me what to do…" Hige spoke grabbing a couple of two liters of drinks walking to the fridge. Blue arched an eyebrow as she looked to Hige over her shoulder as a couple strands of her dark blue hair fell in front of her eyes.

"You, clean….are you sure your friends at work aren't brain washing you?" she asked looking back to the cabinet as she placed the things in her hands then turning walking back to the counter.

"No, I wanna help so later we can go out" he spoke looking to her grinning as she looked back at him. Blue smiled shaking her head slightly.

"Where?" she asked.

"I don't know, just out somewhere, maybe a movie, or something…" he spoke. Blue walked to the cabinet beneath the sink putting a few things up, then walked to the counter again as Hige came up to the opposite side of her.

"Well, I can get everything done….what time did you plan on going out?" she asked looking to Hige for a moment as he then looked at her. He shrugged a little.

"About 3 or 4" he spoke.

"It's only 11, we have plenty of time" she spoke as Hige walked around the counter walking up to her as she turned leaning her back against the edge. Hige grinned as he stopped in front of her placing his hands on her waist.

"I know, but…" he spoke kissing her neck. Blue laughed a little as he nudged her neck.

"Stop it" she spoke pushing him back a little. Hige leaned back smiling.

"I love you" he spoke. Blue looked at him in the eye for a moment. She smiled softly wrapping her arms around his neck leaning her body against his close.

"I love you too" she spoke. Hige smiled as he kissed her deeply wrapping his arms around her tightly.

You would think for a Friday, since most people worked five days a week, the mall wouldn't be as crowded, but sheesh!. Today, there were a lot more people out then any other day, well except for holidays, and June didn't have any major holidays!. Tsume wrapped an arm around my lower back his arm resting upon my waist as I leaned into him. Toboe and Tanya stood off to the side standing close beside each other talking. I looked over to Tanya as we entered the Mall. She looked depressed…just the way she was carrying her self today, she seemed distressed about something. Tsume looked at me for a moment, then turned his head in the direction of my stare looking to Tanya.

"Ya noticed she's been acting a little, quiet, like something is on her mind, depressed in a way" I spoke softly looking to Tsume as he starred at her for another moment, then looked to me.

"Yea, you noticed it too huh?" he asked. I nodded my head leaning against him a little more.

"Hmm mm…you think she's okay?" I asked looking to Tsume. Tsume shrugged as he looked to Toboe and Tanya.

"Ya'll wanna separate, or stay together?" Tsume asked. Toboe turned his head stopping as we all came to a stop in the hallway off to the side out of people's way as they made their way anywhere, talking, laughing, or whatever people do while walking.

"It doesn't matter" Toboe spoke as Tanya stood close to him looking off to the side. She reached in her pocket as a cell phone was heard. Tsume and I looked to her as she answered her phone stepping off to the side. Toboe looked to her, then to us.

"Is she okay?" I asked softly looking to him, then to Tanya as she held the cell phone with both of her hands talking. Toboe looked to me for a moment, then to her, then back to us.

"Her and dad got into a fight last night" he replied softly.

"Don't say a word that I told ya'll" he spoke pointing to us. I arched an eyebrow looking to her watching her.

"Is she alright?" Tsume asked looking to Toboe. I watched Tanya as she held the phone with one hand, bringing the other down wrapping it around her waist as she talked in a low voice to who ever it was on the phone. Her head was lowered as she stood close to the wall. Her auburn wavy hair covered her face. Bringing a hand up she ran her fingers through her hair looking to the side.

"Yea, she said she didn't want to be alone last night that's why she came over" Toboe spoke.

"Where was her mother?" I asked looking to Toboe as he shrugged.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me" he replied. I looked over to Tanya as she hung up the phone placing it back in her front jeans pocket looking to us meeting eye contact with me for a second, then broke the glance walking up close beside Toboe.

"So, what are we doing, hanging with each other, or, ya'll want to meet up later?" I asked wrapping an arm around Tsume's arm as I leaned my head against his shoulder. Tsume kissed my forehead for a moment, looking to Toboe, then to Tanya.

"What do you wanna do Tanya?" Tsume asked. Tanya looked to Tsume for a moment, then to me.

"I don't care" she spoke. I snickered a little.

"This isn't getting us no where, let's just follow each other until we decide something" I spoke. Toboe nodded his head as Tsume and I turned and started walking.

"She looks tired, like she doesn't feel well" I spoke with my arm wrapped around Tsume's still.

"I know" he spoke.

"You think we should do something?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe its best for us to stay out of it for right now…" he spoke looking down to me for a moment. I nodded my head leaning back a little looking back to Tanya and Toboe as they stood close beside each other talking. Tanya smiled for a brief moment lowering her head as Toboe looked to me, then winked as he looked back to Tanya talking.

Sitting at the table taking a bite of a French fry, Tanya and Toboe sat down across from Tsume and I with trays of food sitting in front of us.

"Man, I am so hungry" Toboe spoke grabbing his drink taking a sip through the straw, then looking to his cheeseburger, then to the rest of us.

"So, where to next, here, or somewhere else?" Toboe spoke taking a bite of his cheeseburger.

"Doesn't matter to me" Tsume spoke taking a sip of our drink. I took a bite of my sandwich looking to Tanya as she held her drink.

"Tanya, any plans for the 4th of July?" I asked looking to her. She looked to me for a moment, then shook her head.

"No" she spoke.

"Hey, we're having a party at Blue's…or Cheza's either one, ya wanna come?" Toboe spoke looking to me for a moment, then to Tanya. Tanya looked at him for a moment, shrugging.

"If who ever is having the party doesn't mind…" she spoke taking a bite of a French fry.

"It's at Blue's, I'm sure she wont mind" Tsume spoke taking a bite of his chicken sandwich. Tanya nodded her head grabbing her drink. I starred at her for a moment, then glanced to Tsume as he looked to me leaning an arm across the back of my chair.

I put the shirt back on the rack looking over to Tanya across the store as she stood in front of the rack looking through the t-shirts. I walked over to her a she held one out looking at it.

"I like that" I spoke looking at the black shirt as she looked at me for a moment. I smiled as she shrugged putting it back on the rack looking through a couple more shirts.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Tanya continued looking through the shirts as she came to a slow stop.

"You seem like something is bothering you….what's up?" I asked looking at a shirt or two.

"Me and my dad got into an argument last night" she spoke. I looked to her as she continued.

"He didn't hurt me or anything, I'm fine…it's just I'm tired…" she spoke. I starred at her for another moment or so, then looked at a shirt taking a step to the side.

"Where was your mother at?" I asked glancing to her.

"She was out….she's never home any more.." she replied. I looked at her as she looked at the clothing, then she looked at me for a moment. We starred at each other for a moment or so, she then turned as she started walking. I watched her, then turned following her.

"You know if you ever need to talk about anything, you can come to me" I spoke walking beside her walking out of the store.

"Thanks…" she spoke lowering her head looking at the floor for a moment.

"This argument really bothers you doesn't it?" I asked studying her for a moment as we made our way to the bench's off to the side waiting for the guys in the video game store. Tanya sat as I sat beside her.

"Yea, this isn't the first. It's just…" she started as I looked at her. She starred at the floor as she paused for a moment.

"…I'm getting tired of it, my mother is never home, and my dad takes it out all on me…I think she's having an affair…" she trailed off. I starred at her as she spoke then I took a deep breathe.

"I haven't said anything to any one….my brother doesn't even know. He lives on his own. My grandmother knows some of the stuff….she thinks I should move in with her.." she spoke.

"You think that would make you happier?" I asked. Tanya turned her head looking to me as we looked at each other for a moment. She shrugged turning her head.

"Probably" she spoke.

"I won't say anything…you can trust me, and at least your okay, and things didn't get out of hand alright" I spoke. Tanya nodded her head looking to me. I smiled softly.

"Look, it's a new day, you have a cute guy who likes you, and ya never know, things may change" I spoke. Tanya smiled softly turning her head looking to her hands that laid on her lap. I smiled patting her shoulder.

"Try not to let it bother you, if you wanna crash at my place for a few nights, you are more then welcome, we can have a girls night or something" I spoke. Tanya smiled nodding her head looking to me. I smiled as Tsume and Toboe walked out of the store. I turned my head looking to Tsume as he turned his head making eye contact. He looked to me for a moment as I stood. I winked a little as he looked to Tanya, then to me coming up to the both of us.

Blue looked around the restaurant, then looked to Hige as he sat across from her starring at her. Blue arched an eyebrow leaning her arms on the table.

"What has gotten into you?" Blue asked as the waiter came by dropping off two glass's of champagne. Hige shrugged as he leaned back in his chair smirking looking around at the candle lights, the music in the back ground, then looked to Blue.

"Nothing" he spoke. Blue shook her head leaning back placing her hands in her lap as she looked around a little, then looked back to Hige.

"This isn't out of your reach in money….this place is pretty expensive…." she asked as Hige shook his head.

"Nope…" he spoke as he looked at her.

"Hige, a bottle of champagne cost's a fortune in here, are you sure we can eat here?" she asked leaning her elbows on the table. Hige chuckled leaning his arms on the table reaching for her hands.

"Yes, I'm sure. It'll be okay…now, let's enjoy our self's okay" he spoke bringing her hand up gently kissing her skin. Blue watched him as he gently lowered her hand letting it rest back on the table. Blue smiled softly to her self as their hands intertwined with one another's.

Blue stepped out of the cab as she looked around, a cool warm breeze blew around her as her dark blue thin strap knee high dress wrapped around her bare legs as Hige paid off the cab then looked to her as he grabbed her hand gently.

"Do you remember the last time I took you here?" Hige asked as they entered the park entrance.

"Yes….you got pissed at a boy who made you drop your ice cream and started chasing him…" Blue spoke as Hige wrapped his arm around her. Hige laughed as he shook his head.

"Hige, what's really going on…I'm starting to worry about you…" Blue spoke looking to Hige as they continued walking down the side walk through the park. Hige was silent for a moment as they came up to the water fountain up ahead. The sun's rays had gone all the way down as the two moons of Everwood were starting to find their place's in the dawn's darkened sky. Hige slowly came to a stop as Blue stopped in front of him holding his hands looking to him.

"Blue…you know I love you right?" Hige asked. Blue starred at him for a moment, suddenly a bit of concern hit her hard in her stomach as she gulped.

"You know I do.. Hige.." she started as Hige held a finger up arching an eyebrow.

"Hold on a second…there is one thing I need to do first…I have to do this Blue…I can't wait any more" he spoke. Blue starred at him for a moment, then suddenly her eyes widened.

"You're breaking up with me…" she spoke taking a step back as a look of panic and sorrow ran across her face. Hige arched an eyebrow reaching for her hand as she took another step back.

"What, Blue, no….listen to me" he spoke.

"Yes you are, why were you being so nice to me….you were trying to sober me up….so that way I wouldn't get so mad…." she spoke as her eyes teared up. Hige grabbed both of her hands holding her still.

"Blue, listen to me. I am not breaking up with you..." he started then placing a hand on the side of face.

"Your not…." she asked looking at him in the eye.

"No sweetie…I love you with everything I have, and everything I am. You helped me realize how much I love you. You mean the world to me. I want you to be with me, till the day I die…" he spoke. Blue starred into his eyes, then her eyes teared up.

"Blue….Will you marry me?" Hige asked kneeling down on one knee holding out a black box lifting the lid slowly with a small, but beautiful petite gold diamond ring. Blue brought her hands up covering her mouth as she gasped, tears rolled down her face looking at the ring, then to Hige. Bringing down her hands, she nodded her head.

"Yes….Yes I will" she spoke as Hige stood. Blue wrapped her arms around him as he held her tightly. Blue cuddled against him burring her face at the base of his neck as tears welded up in her eyes.

"I love you so much Blue" Hige spoke as he held her tightly. Blue gulped leaning back in his arms. Hige smiled looking at her. Blue smiled softly as Hige gently grabbed her left arm, then grabbing the ring from the box placing the ring on her ring finger gently. Blue looked at the ring, then to Hige.

"I love you Hige" she spoke placing a hand on the side of his face. Hige grinned one of his cheesy grins looking at Blue. The tears drying, she smiled softly.

"I love that grin" she spoke smiling. Hige chuckled as he hugged her. Blue wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to accuse you of breaking up with me…" she spoke leaning back in his arms. Hige shook his head with his arms still held around her.

"What am I gonna do with you?" he asked as they looked at each other.

"It's just the way you started off…it sounded like you were breaking up with me" she spoke. Hige smirked looking to her.

"I would never break up with you, or leave you….your are my life, my light, and my love" Hige spoke. Blue starred at him for a moment as her eyes teared up a little. Placing a hand gently on the side of his face, her thumb gently played upon his skin. She gently kissed him upon his lips.

I walked towards the front door putting my hair back in a ponytail reaching for the door handle opening the door looking to my father as he looked to me, then nodded winking. I shook my head as I stepped off to the side as he walked in.

"Where's Tsume?" Ryo asked.

"He'll be here in a minute…" I spoke heading to the kitchen as Ryo watched me. I walked to the sink turning on the hot water as Ryo walked to the island counter sitting.

"So, how's my girl doing?" he asked. I glanced behind me at him smirking then looking to the sink turning off the hot water adding the dish liquid.

"She's good, how's dad doing?" she asked. Ryo smiled looking around a little.

"Good. So you two still up for dinner tonight?" he asked. I nodded my head as the few strands that hung down swayed a little. Ryo starred at me for a moment.

"What dad?" I asked turning my head as he starred at me. He smiled shaking his head. I arched an eyebrow leaning my back against the counter placing my hands on the edges to the counter behind me.

"What?" I asked.

"I had a date last night" he spoke. I smiled arching an eyebrow.

"Really….good for you, who is she?" I asked.

"Ranya" Ryo spoke leaning his elbows on the counter looking to me. I stood their in jeans and a pale blue thin strap tank top that looked good with my hair.

"Yea, how did you meet her?" I asked.

"At the café" he spoke. I laughed a little shaking my head turning looking to the sink.

"You and your latte's. So how did it go?" I asked looking to the plate as I held it in my hand, then grabbed the rag with my other hand.

"It went really well. We both had a really good time, we went out to eat, and then walked some in the park…it was nice" he spoke. I smiled softly to myself thinking.

"Well I'm glad you had a good time, you deserve it" I spoke looking back to him. Ryo nodded his head smiling.

"Do you think it could get serious?" I asked as I continued washing dish's.

"Maybe…I enjoy being around her. I haven't meet any women since your mother, that I enjoy being around" he spoke. I smiled softly placing the bowl off to the side.

"Go getter dad" I spoke smiling looking to my dad. He shook his head laughing as the kitchen door opened turning my head I looked to Tsume as he walked in.

"Hey" Tsume spoke looking to Ryo nodding.

"Morning'" Ryo spoke

"How's it going?" Tsume asked as I looked to him coming up to the side of me standing beside me. I winked looking to the dish's as I continued.

"Good" Ryo added.

"My dad had a date last night.." I spoke glancing to Tsume finishing up the last of the dish's. Tsume smirked looking to Ryo as he stood up from the bar stool.

"Yes, I did" Ryo spoke.

"It went good I hope" Tsume spoke. Ryo nodded his head stretching his arms in front of him.

"Yes, very well…my daughter has a big mouth" Ryo spoke winking at Tsume. I turned my head grabbing the dish towel looking to my father. Eyeing him I dried my hands off walking across the kitchen tossing the towel at him.

"You love me anyways, give me one minute" I spoke eyeing both of them, walking past the door.

Ryo pressed the doorbell as I stood off behind him beside Tsume. I bit the in side of my cheek getting nervous. This is the big IF, though I already had a deep feeling I was already a flower maiden, but this was the mighty yes or no pretty much. Tsume looked to me for a moment as the door opened. I looked to the man at the door who looked to be in his late twenties, early thirties. Wearing dark blue jeans with brown looking shoes, and a white polo looking shirt, he smiled with his green eyes looking over us.

"Ryo, hey…Tsume, how's it going man, and this must be Nikcorra" he spoke. I arched an eyebrow for a moment.

"I'm Hubb, Cher's husband, come in" he spoke taking a step back.

"Thanks, Haven't seen you in a while, how's things going?" Ryo asked as we made our way in their two story little white house with dark green shutters.

"Good, you still working for that company?" Hubb asked closing he door behind me. Ryo nodded his head as he grinned.

"Growing bigger man…" Ryo spoke. Hubb snickered as he started walking.

"Come on, she'll be here in a minute, make your self's at home" Hubb spoke looking to me, then to Tsume.

"So I see you started the family life after all?" Tsume asked as we made our way into their living room with the TV going. Two couch's laid out nicely with a love chair off to the side of the TV matching the couch's, and the off white wall color, and the dark blue carpet.

"Yea, decided now or never, how about you, married, any kids, girlfriend?" Hubb asked sitting in the loveseat grabbing the remote as Tsume and I sat on one of the couch's beside each other as Ryo sat on the other looking around a little. I looked to Hubb for a moment as he looked to me, then to Tsume. Hubb starred at me for a moment, then arched an eyebrow.

"Are you two dating?" he asked pressing the mute button to the TV setting the remote back down on the coffee table. Tsume nodded his head. Hubb smiled nodding his head.

"You keeping him in line right?" Hubb asked. I smiled glancing at Tsume as he shook his head a little.

"How long have ya'll been together?" Hubb asked.

"About a month" Tsume spoke. I looked at him a bit shocked as he looked at me, most guys can't remember anything.

"Haha…Tsume and I go way back, he's cool Nikcorra" Hubb spoke as I looked to him.

"Sorry that took so long, you know how mother in law's can be…" a voice spoke up entering the living room. Turning my head I looked to the woman as she made her way behind the couch looking to Ryo smiling. Her blonde hair put back in a ponytail, wearing thin glass's upon her face, her green eyes looking over us for a moment, then looked to Ryo. Wearing a pair of black jean Capri's, and a white t-shirt that made her look cute with her being pregnant.

"Funny" Hubb spoke eyeing Cher as she eyed him.

"Ryo, how are you doing, it's so nice to see you again" she spoke sitting at the end of the couch.

"Good good" he spoke. Cher looked to me, then to Tsume smiling.

"Hello Nikcorra, hi Tsume" she spoke.

"I've seen you before…" I spoke. Cher nodded her head smiling.

"You probably have, your father and I used to work together. I knew your mother very well" she spoke. I starred at her for a moment, then nodded my head.

"Tsume, good to see you. Cheza tells me you two are dating?" she asked. Hubb looked at her, then to Tsume and I, then to her again.

"You knew, sheesh…" Hubb spoke eyeing the TV. Cher turned her head eyeing him once again.

"Hubb" she spoke. Hubb looked to her, smiling. Cher shook her head looking back to me and Tsume.

"Well. Nikcorra, want to join me?" she asked standing. I nodded standing up as we made our way out the room.

"You and Tsume make a cute couple" she spoke as glancing to me as we headed upstairs. I smiled walking behind her.

"Thanks" I spoke as we came to an hallway as she walked to the first door on the right. Opening the door, I paused for a second looking around.

"You have your own lab….in your house?" I asked arching an eyebrow. Cher looked to me smiling as I looked at her as she stood off to the side as I looked around the room at the computers, and a couple small tables with scientific looking stuff on it.

"With me being pregnant, Hubb doesn't want me to exactly go out and deal with the everyday work environment, the stress he says….I've had the lab for a while now, so, I just started doing my work here….I know its weird" she spoke. I smiled smirking a little as she laughed a little.

"It's not all too weird, I can understand that though" I spoke. Cher shrugged as she started walking through the nice size room. I followed as she stopped a the table.

"Okay, this is gonna be quick and easy. All I need to do is draw some blood, and then test it, then we'll see from there" she spoke looking to me. I starred at her for a moment arching an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"If you blood match's the same as Cheza's, then that proves it right there. I'm pretty sure you already feel you are a flower maiden, no doubt about that..…but, its just like being pregnant. Some woman know right from the start they are, but they want to have a test done to be 100 percent certain…" she spoke. I starred at her for a moment.

"How long will it take to tell?" I asked.

"About fifteen minutes" she spoke. I nodded shrugging.

"Ya'll seem to make a good couple….she seems quiet" Hubb spoke looking to Tsume leaning back in the love seat.

"She's just nervous" Tsume spoke. Ryo looked to him, then nodded his head.

"He seems to know her better then you" Hubb spoke smirking looking to Ryo. Tsume looked to Ryo as he smiled.

"Wouldn't doubt that. So how's Cher doing and all with the pregnancy?" Ryo asked. Hubb nodded his head.

"Good, things are going really good. She's still working, here at home. She has one of the spare rooms up stairs for her work" Hubb spoke up. Ryo nodded his head.

"When is the baby due?" Tsume asked.

"January" Hubb spoke looking to him for a moment.

"Ya'll want any more kids?" Tsume asked. Hubb shrugged.

"Don't know yet, this one isn't even here…" Hubb spoke smiling.

"Kid's are fun, though sometimes a pain in the rear, but what isn't?" Ryo spoke. Hubb chuckled leaning his arms on his elbows.

"You want kids Tsume?" Hubb asked. Tsume starred at him for a moment, shrugging.

"Haven't thought about it really."

"So how long have you and Tsume been dating?" she asked looking to me as she sat down in the chair off to the side of me near the table.

"About a month" I spoke as she nodded smiling.

"He's really a decent guy. And good looking too" she spoke smirking. I smiled lowering my head a little.

"Yea…he's good to me. He's the first boyfriend who has ever been this nice, and sweet to me…" I spoke as she looked at me. Cher smiled softly.

"That's good. You both deserve each other. I know a little about his past, and I know of when your mother passed away. Life wasn't easy…I can't imagine how it was for you and your father…" she started looking to the side for a moment, then looking back to me.

"But Tsume is a good man. I've never seen a mean streak in him, though he can be a smartass sometimes…" she spoke smiling. I laughed a little.

"He says it like it is…that's what I like about him….he's not afraid to tell people straight out ya know, other then dodging bullets." Cher nodded her head looking to the table.

"I can see you two going a long way together, just the vibe you two give off, that's good" she spoke as I looked at her. I smiled softly as she turned her head looking back to the table.

"Alright, lets have a look see" Cher spoke standing from the chair as she looked to the vial that held my blood. The vial was about as tall as to the tip of my middle finger, to my wrist. My blood came up a little less then halfway. Cher held up my vial, then held another one up beside mine as she held them in front of a lamp laying on the table. I stood up as well as she starred at the two vial's for a couple seconds.

"A little bit of swirl in both of the same color, a bright silver running through both of them…." she spoke. I looked to her as she looked at the vial's for a few moments more, then handed them to me. I turned holding them up to the light looking at the vial's that held mine, and Cheza's blood.

"See the swirls of silver in both?" she asked. I narrowed my eyes, then suddenly a glint of silver caught my eye in the vial in my right hand, which was mine, then I looked to Cheza's. Seeing more of the silver as it started to appear more suddenly in Cheza's, then looking to mine. Cher looked at the vial's, smiling.

"A re-action, see, the silver is starting to show more visibly now" she spoke. I looked to Cheza's, then to mine seeing more silver in mine, then Cheza's.

"Why does mine have more silver?" I asked looking to her.

"Because it's your blood" she spoke looking to me. We starred at each other for a moment, then I turned my head looking at the vial's of blood.

"Well miss flower maiden, how does it feel?" she asked. I starred at the two vial's for a moment more then slowly brought them down handing them to her as she set them back on the table looking to me.

"A bit weird…" I spoke rubbing the back of my neck. Cher smiling as she turning placing a hand on my shoulder as we headed out the room.

I walked behind Cher off to the side as we walked off the stairs heading to the living room. I wrapped my arms around my waist hearing the guys talking as we entered the living room. Tsume turned his head looking to me as I looked at him. Cher smiled walking behind the couch to the loveseat sitting beside Hubb. I walked to the couch sitting close beside Tsume leaning my arms on my knees, looking to Tsume.

"Well?" Ryo asked looking to me, then to Cher. Cher smiled looking to me. I smiled looking to Tsume as he smirked.

"She's a flower maiden alright, same blood as Cheza" Cher spoke leaning back close beside Hubb. Ryo looked at me suddenly as I turned my head looking to him.

"Are you serious?" he asked as I nodded my head.

"Awesome Nikcorra" Hubb spoke as I looked to him, then looked to my father as he starred at me. We starred at each other for a moment, he seem upset, kinda, like, he was mad. I just got that impression from his facial expression's as he looked at me. Tsume looked to me, then to Ryo.

"Are you sure, she is truly an flower maiden?" Ryo asked looking to Cher. Cher looked to him nodding her head.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this" she replied. I starred at my dad for a moment as the atmosphere in the room changed from my dads attitude. He seemed worried. Ryo looked back at me starring at me.

"Dad it's nothing to worry about…it's not a disease or anything…." I spoke looking to him as he starred at me.

"No, I know that, it's just actually hard to believe, that my daughter…is part of a legend, and me not evening knowing how you became of all this…" he spoke. I starred at him for a moment more thinking on where he was coming from. As far as both of us knew, life was how it always was. But finding out that I was part of finding paradise, and was part of a legend, and not even knowing, you kinda feel left out, it seems like the world seems to revolve around the other person. I gulped.

"Dad, nothing is going to change anything…I don't even know how I became a flower maiden….it just happened….I don't remember anything…" I spoke. Cher and Hubb starred at me.

"There is nothing for you both to worry about. Something happened to all of us since the paradise event happened. No one can remember. But that is nothing that can be explained, or that can be brought back" Cher spoke. Ryo turned his head as he looked at her. I starred at him for a moment more, then felt a hand lay upon my back as I turned my head looking to Tsume. Tsume and I starred at each for a moment.

"Well…at least we can say her and Cheza are famous…" Hubb spoke. Cher narrowed her eyes looking to Hubb eyeing him.

"What…" he spoke leaning back a little. Ryo shrugged rubbing the back of his neck leaning back a little. I watched him leaning back against Tsume as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Ryo looked over to me for a moment. I smiled for a moment as he winked at me.

"Well, ya'll want something to drink?" Hubb asked standing.

"Yes, would ya'll like to stay for lunch?" Cher asked looking to Ryo, then to Tsume and I. She smiled softly as she stood heading to the kitchen. Hubb stood up after her walking past patting Ryo's shoulder passing by.

"So, how's it feel to be the father of a flower maiden?" Tsume asked. Ryo smirked as he stood looking to me, then to Tsume.

"A bit weird, but, I'll get used to it that my daughter is an alien" he spoke. I arched an eyebrow as he starred at me, then started laughing.

"Sweetie, I'm kidding" he spoke. I smiled as he winked at me then turned heading to the kitchen. I sighed deeply bringing a hand up to my forehead.

"He's not taking it very well" I spoke lowering my head.

"Hmm…it'll be okay sweetie. He probably just needs time to take it all in" Tsume spoke as he ran a hand up and down my shoulder.

"It's not like he didn't know I might be a flower maiden…I already pretty much knew because of Cheza…" I spoke bringing my hand down looking to Tsume.

"Well, maybe he was doubting it, because he doesn't want to lose you to anything….he doesn't want anything else to happen to you" Tsume spoke. I starred at Tsume as he spoke.

"He'll be fine…give it time baby" Tsume spoke kissing my forehead leaning up a little.

"Alright…" I spoke as we both stood heading to the kitchen.

My dad stopped the car at the side walk as Tsume reached for the door handle.

"I'll pick ya'll back up about 6, okay?" Ryo asked looking back to me and Tsume in the back seat.

"Alright" Tsume spoke as he crawled out the car holding the door open. I crawled to the middle of the back seat looking to Ryo as he looked at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Ryo smiled nodding his head.

"Just a lot to take in sweetie…" he spoke. I starred at him for a moment more.

"I love you daddy" I spoke. Ryo smiled softly as he winked as I started out the car. Closing the door, Tsume and I headed to the front door of my apartment complex as I heard my dad's car drive off.

"He'll be fine sweetie" Tsume spoke looking to me placing an arm along the lower part of my back.

Looking at myself in the mirror, looking to my black dress that laid upon my skin, stopping at my calves', I turned slightly looking at the back, then turned again. I looked to my hair making sure it looked okay for the most part, just throwing it up in its sexish, bun type of style with a few strands hanging down. I sighed a little bringing a hand up to my hair making sure it felt alright in the back. I opened the door looking around seeing Tsume somewhere else in my apartment. I walked over to my closet grabbing my black high heel shoes slipping my feet into them. I looked to my feet for a moment, then turned walking back into the bathroom as Tsume walked in looking around, then stopped as I walked out of the bathroom walking to my dresser. Tsume arched an eyebrow watching me as I grabbed a pair of silver loops from a top my dresser turning stopping looking to Tsume. Tsume smirked looking at me up and down for a moment.

"Stop it" I spoke smiling as I finished hooking my earring.

"What?" he asked as I looked to him. Wearing a dark red, a maroon, similar to a dark blood red silk button up long sleeve shirt that was tucked in wearing a pair of black slacks. A couple of the top buttons were unbuttoned showing a little bit of chest. I smirked as well eyeing him walking back towards the bathroom as Tsume watched me. Putting on a few sprays of perfume, I walked back out flicking the switch as a Tsume stood in the doorway leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed starring at me.

"What?" I asked smiling standing across the room looking back at him. Tsume shook his head grinning.

"Just enjoying the glow of your beauty" he spoke. I smiled softly walking over to him kissing him on the lips gently. Leaning back after a moment, I looked to him in the eye as I took a step back. Tsume unfolded his arms as he grabbed my hand pulling me to him. Tsume wrapped his arms around me as I placed my arms around his neck, my body leaning up against his. His freshly cologne wrapped around me, it smelt so good!.

"You look great" he spoke. I smiled lowering my head a little.

"You really do, you should wear more dress's" he spoke. I looked up at him as he grinned.

"I'm not much of a dress person, but I'll try" I spoke.

"I don't see why not, you have a great body for them" he spoke. I shook my head laughing a little shrugging. I looked to Tsume as we starred at each other for a moment.

"Perfume smells great too" he spoke. I smiled as he grinned. Tsume gently kissed me as I leaned against him a little more to the point to where I couldn't lean into him any more. Our kiss growing more passionately, the heat rising between the two of us. Tsume leaned back slowly breaking the kiss gently.

"If we keep that up, there might not be no dinner tonight" he spoke. I laughed a little leaning my head on his shoulder. Tsume gently tightened his arms around me hugging me.

I pulled the chair up behind me as I looked to Tsume sitting close beside me with my father sitting on the opposite side of me. I looked around to the small orchestra on a small stage wearing black suits, playing instruments. The lights in this place were beautiful, candle light on the tables, and a chandelier hanging in the middle of the room, it was beautiful. A small area of tile floor guessing it was for dancing. All of the people in here, were in suits, slacks, and dress's.

"Dad, this place is really nice" I spoke looking to him as he looked to me wearing a tan suit with a black tie. He smirked a little.

"I love this place, they have the best champagne" he spoke. I smiled a little looking to Tsume as he looked around a little, then looking to me. I smiled softly as menu's were placed in front of us by a young looking gentlemen in a white suit.

"Good evening, I am Luis. Can I start you three of you with something to drink?" he asked as I looked to him, then to my dad.

"Your finest champagne" Ryo spoke. Luis nodded his head as his dark red curly hair bobbed a little coming out of place behind his ear. I watched him turn then looking to my dad.

"Geez" I spoke as Ryo looked at me.

"What?" he asked. I looked at my dad as Tsume looked to me, then to Ryo.

"How did you find this place?" I asked. Ryo smirked leaning back in his chair placing his hands in his lap.

"The guys at work and I came here for lunch one day" he spoke.

"This is a nice place" Tsume spoke looking around a little more. I grabbed my menu opening it, glancing at the meals, then to the prices. Sheesh, almost twenty bucks for one meal…goodness!. Music started playing in the background as I directed my glance to the orchestra as the violin and cello started playing in a sweet tune together. Tsume looked to me as he looked in the direction I looked, then looked back to me as I turned my head. I looked at Tsume as he looked at me. He winked looking to his menu as I smiled softly. Ryo looked to me, then to Tsume.

"You know, now that I sit here and look at the two of you, you two really do make a good couple. Ya'll seem almost perfect in a way, how, I don't know, it's just something that you two seem to give off, like a vibe" Ryo spoke as Tsume and I looked at him.

"Thanks dad" I spoke.

"You know Tsume you're all she can think of, and talk about when you two are apart" Ryo spoke as he leaned back against the chair leaning an arm on the table. I looked to my dad as he grinned.

"Isn't that what most couple's do?" Tsume asked looking to me grinning a little as I looked at him. Ryo smiled shaking his head.

"True, but you're the first guy I've ever heard her talk about this much" Ryo spoke. I looked to my dad as Tsume looked at me for a moment.

"What are you getting at dad?" I asked arching an eyebrow. Ryo chuckled a little shaking his head again.

"Nothing…I'm just glad to see that Tsume makes you happy, I haven't seen you this happy in a while" he spoke. I starred at him for a moment as Tsume looked at Ryo. Luis came by with a bottle of champagne in a silver bucket with ice, placing it in the middle of the table, placing three glass's down, filling each glass about half way.

"Are we ready to order?" he asked standing off to the side folding his arms behind him.

"Not yet" Ryo spoke looking to Luis. Luis nodded his head turning walking off.

"So, what are you two having to eat….the steak is really good" Ryo spoke looking to the menu as he held it in his hands. I looked to the Menu as Tsume grabbed his. I glanced over to Tsume looking to him for a moment. My dad was right. I was truly happy for once in my life. Tsume seemed as if he completed me. I just wished he felt the same way. Tsume turned his head slightly as he looked at me. I smiled softly as he winked. I looked to my menu seriously thinking with the way things were going between Tsume and I, I could possibly learn to love him. I just wished he really felt the same way. Tsume was someone I didn't want to lose, now that I know how it feels to be complete.

I leaned back in my chair grabbing my glass as Ryo sat back down situating himself in the chair.

"So, was the food alright?" he asked looking at me, then to Tsume.

"Yea, it was great" Tsume spoke. I looked to Tsume then my dad nodding my head.

"It was good" I spoke, Ryo smiled leaning back in his chair.

"Good, so I take it you two like it here?" Ryo asked. I took a sip of champagne nodding my head.

"Yea, I think I might have to come here more often" Tsume spoke glancing at me as I glanced back at him grinning as the music started up again.

"Hmm…so any plans for the 4th of July you two?" Ryo asked. I listened to the music as it started off slowly.

"We're going to Blue's for a party, more like a bar-b-que" Tsume spoke.

"You should come dad" I spoke looking to him holding my glass in my hand. Ryo shrugged glancing around a little.

"Hmm, if you young people don't mind an old man hanging around" he spoke. Tsume smirked grabbing his glass. I smiled shaking my head softly.

"No, we don't mind, I'll ask Blue" I spoke listening to the music, suddenly stopping turning my head looking to the orchestra. That was my song, they were playing it. Ryo looked to me smiling, I looked to my dad suddenly as Tsume looked to me for a moment.

"That's…did you ask them to play it?" I asked arching an eyebrow. Ryo nodded his head smiling. Tsume looked to the orchestra as they continued playing.

"That's your song, the one you and Kat did?" Tsume asked. I looked to him nodding, then looked back to my dad.

"I like the song, I think you should continue singing, you have a beautiful voice" Ryo spoke as Luis came back with a fresh bottle of champagne.

"Any dessert?" he asked. Ryo looked to us, I shook my head looking to Tsume as he shook his head as well.

"No thank you" Ryo spoke looking at Luis as he nodded, turning. I looked to my dad still holding the drink in my hand.

"Dad, you know I don't want too" I spoke.

"Why not, it's a career that could grow" he spoke.

"Because, I like my job, Joe is good to me. And besides, I kinda grew out of it with all the bullshit that Luke and Kat pulled" I spoke looking to my drink. Tsume starred at me for a moment, then grabbed his drink.

"All I am saying, is that you have a talent, and I don't want to see you waste it. I'm not forcing you, I'm just telling you" Ryo spoke grabbing the fresh bottle of champagne filling up his glass.

"Dad, I know" I spoke starring at my glass. Tsume placed his glass down on the table, then listened to the orchestra for a moment.

"And don't let what happen with Kat and Luke ruin anything" Ryo spoke.

"Dad, I know" I spoke looking to him. Ryo starred at me for a moment more, then sighed. Luis came back with the check placing the black folding booklet down on the table as Ryo grabbed it.

"Need me to pay for anything?" Tsume asked. Ryo shook his head smirking opening the black folding booklet glancing inside.

"Nah, this is ya'lls treat, ya'll deserve it" he spoke. Tsume glanced at me as I looked back at him as he winked. I smiled softly as the song slowly ended taking another sip of my champagne.

"Thanks, this was great" Tsume spoke. Ryo nodded placing a bill in the bill fold booklet setting it back on the table grinning.

"This is the only chance you'll see my daughter dress up" Ryo spoke grinning. I looked to my dad smiling as Tsume smirked.

"Haha, funny" I spoke sarcastically. Ryo laughed a little looking to his watch that laid on his wrist, then looked around the room.

"Well, are we ready to go?" he asked looking to the both of us. I nodded my head looking to Tsume as he nodded his head as well. Ryo smiled standing.

"Let's go" he spoke as I stood with Tsume following.

Cheza placed the freshly dried clothes on the couch as she sat looking to the TV program as she started folding clothes listening to the TV. Cheza looked at the TV for a moment, she looked to the clothes as she continued. Kiba walked out of the kitchen with two drinks in his hands, sitting to the side of Cheza handing her a mixed drink as she smiled grabbing it.

"Thank you love" she spoke. Kiba smiled softly as he leaned back against the back of the couch as he looked to the TV. Cheza looked to the TV taking a sip of her drink.

"Hmm…you added more vodka" she spoke looking to him. Kiba smiled glancing to her.

"You really do want to get me drunk tonight don't you?" she asked grinning. Kiba smiled laughing a little.

"No, just thought I'd spice it up a little more" he spoke. Cheza eyed him setting her drink down after taking another drink.

"You know what, everyone seems so happy, I can feel it" Cheza spoke turning to face Kiba a little more as he sat leaned back against the couch with his drink in hands. Kiba smiled looking to her with his green eyes.

"That's a good thing" he spoke. Cheza smiled nodding her head.

"Are you happy?" Kiba asked. Cheza looked to him, nodding her head once again.

"Yes, I am very happy. You make me feel so complete, so loved…..I don't know what I would do without you" she spoke leaning against him leaning her chin on her shoulder as he placed his drink off to the side on the stand beside the side of the couch, wrapping an arm around her.

"I am glad I make you feel that way sweetheart. You make me feel like I can do anything…I love you with everything" Kiba spoke. Cheza smiled as she leaned up a little kissing him on the lips. Kiba kissed her back wrapping his arms around her. After a few moments, Cheza slowly leaned back a couple inches breaking the kiss.

"I love you" she spoke. Kiba smiled kissing her quickly on her lips.

"I love you too baby" he spoke. Cheza smiled kissing him again. Cheza leaned back breaking their kiss leaning her head on his shoulder as he held her. Kiba started tickling her as she laughed leaning away from him as he pulled her against him. Kiba kissed her forehead as she cuddled against him, holding her.

Tsume closed the door behind him as I walked over to the phone seeing two new messages, pressing the play button as I began taking my shoes off.

"Hey Nikcorra, its Kat. Just calling to see what's up. I'm doing okay, I'm at my mom's house. I'll be staying here for a little while. Well, when you get a chance, call me back okay, bye." the message ended as I pressed delete as the next one started playing. Tsume locked the door looking over to me.

"It's Luke, you know your stupid boyfriend fired me…we need to talk…" Luke started. I snickered as Tsume made his way over to me.

"Seriously, we need to talk, bye" he spoke as the message ended. I pressed the delete button as Tsume came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. I laughed a little leaning my back against him.

"I'm not even going to say anything" I spoke as Tsume leaned his chin on my shoulder.

"Good choice" he spoke. I snickered a little turning in his arms looking to him wrapping my arms around his neck with his hands still laid upon my waist. I smiled looking at him as we looked to each other. Tsume gently kissed me, kissing back I pressed my body against his to the point of no more. Wrapping my arms around him more as our kiss grew more passionately. After a few moments, I leaned back slowly looking to him. Grinning, we headed to my bedroom.

Toboe rolled over on his side opening his eyes slowly hitting the snooze on his alarm clock, sitting up. Toboe looked around his room, then turned looking out the window across the room seeing a good rain fall. Toboe sighed, standing walking towards the bathroom outside his bedroom. He hated working when it rained, all he wanted to do was stay at home and do nothing. But, with out no work, there would be no paycheck. Stepping out of the bathroom he headed to the kitchen wondering what to have for breakfast seeing he had an hour before he had to be in to work. Hearing the telephone ring, Toboe looked around hearing the phone was in the living room, he walked back out with the swinging door swinging widely behind him as he spotted the phone on the coffee table.

"Hello?" he answered heading back into the kitchen.

"Hey Toboe" Tanya spoke on the other end. Toboe smiled walking to the fridge as he opened the door.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing really, what time do you get off today?" she asked.

"1, want to meet up?" he asked.

"Yea, I was calling to ask you if you wanted to do something. I'll meet you there" she spoke. Toboe smiled to himself as he grabbed the eggs.

"Okay, I'll see ya there then" he replied.

"Okay, bye" she spoke as the hung up the phone. Toboe smile hanging up the phone as he walked to the island counter setting the carton of eggs down.

Walking to the stove I placed the frying pan on the burner as I turned walking to the island counter taking a sip of my glass of milk. I looked back over to the stove, then to the window above the sink watching the rain fall, the soothing rain falling upon everything outside was relaxing for a day like today. I was off today, I didn't have to do anything. I leaned my lower back against the counter thinking about last night wrapping my arms around myself. I starred out the window for a few moments as my mind wondered. Blinking I looked to the stove as the butter in the frying pan started to melt. I sighed deeply thinking a little more. Hearing the phone ring, I turned my head looking around for a moment as I spotted the phone on the island counter. Walking a couple steps letting my hand reach for it I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked heading to the stove cracking a couple eggs placing them in the frying pan.

"Hey Nikcorra, it's me Blue" she spoke on the other end.

"Hey…how did you get my phone number…" I asked in question arching an eyebrow for a second.

"I called Toboe, I wanted to tell you something. Me and Hige are getting married!" she spoke. I froze a second.

"Wow, really, when did he pop the question?" I asked.

"Friday night he purposed" she spoke.

"Wow, I am happy for you, for the both of you" I spoke turning looking to the bacon on the counter top.

"I want you to be one of the brides maids, would you please!" she asked. I laughed a little, she sounded so excited.

"Yes, I would love to. Who's gonna be the maid of honor, ya'll haven't set a date this quick have ya'll?" I asked walking to the fridge looking for something to drink.

"Haha, no we haven't. We're not gonna rush anything. Probably Cheza will be the maid of honor. I'm gonna see if Cher would like to be one of the brides maids too, and the guys the groom's men. You're gonna help me when I start buying stuff right, and with the dress?" she asked. I laughed a little grabbing the milk walking to the counter.

"Yes, I'll help you, no problem with that. What does your ring look like?" I asked.

"It's 14k gold, it has three diamonds on it. Man, it is so beautiful" she spoke. I smiled softly grabbing a glass from the above cabinet pouring myself a glass of milk.

"Hmm, sounds pretty, I can't wait to see it" I spoke.

"I can't wait to show everyone. Well, I got to call Cher and hubb, I'll talk to you later okay" she spoke.

"Alright, I really am happy for the both of you" I spoke.

"Thank you, bye" she spoke. I smiled softly bringing the phone down hanging up setting the phone on the counter down thinking about marriage for a second. Well, other then, Tsume, Toboe, and I, we were the only ones who weren't married out of the bunch. I shrugged slightly, forcing the thoughts of marriage out of my head walking to the stove flipping the eggs as they sizzled with the butter. Fixing my black thin strap tank top, wearing my dark brown cotton mid thigh shorts, I walked to the island counter standing across from the stove leaning my lower back against the counter thinking about Blue and Hige for a moment. I'm sure every woman has their dreams of getting married, men also, possibly. I didn't really have the desire at this very moment to get married. Yea, I would love to get married, but right now it wasn't a big desire. Yea, I would love to find the right guy in my life, thought I think I already have, but, first things first. Thought's of Tsume entered my head, I looked to the kitchen swinging door thinking, then looking to the time on the microwave. I've been in here for at least twenty minutes, to half an hour. It was almost nine o'clock. I arched an eyebrow wondering hoping he was okay. I looked to the eggs for a moment walking to the stove flipping them over again, seeing they were done, then grabbing a plate off from the side setting them aside seeing the bacon was already out, then turned seeing the swinging door open as Tsume walked in coming to a slow stop looking to me.

"Hey sleepy head" I spoke taking a step forwards as he made his way to me. Kissing my forehead he placed his hands on my waist.

"How long have you been up?" he asked as we looked at each other.

"Since about 8:30...I was beginning to worry about you" I spoke resting my hands up against his chest as I leaned my body close against his. Tsume grinned slightly holding me.

"Aww…you actually care" he spoke. I eyed him teasingly as he laughed a little.

"Well, at least you slept in some, you needed it" I spoke as we leaned against each other.

"Especially from last night" he spoke. My eyes widened slightly as I pinched his chest.

"Ow…" Tsume laughed bringing a hand up rubbing his chest.

"Shut up" I spoke leaning back a little. Tsume laughed a little pulling me against him.

"So what's for breakfast?" he asked holding me against him, bringing my hands up wrapping them around his neck looking to him.

"Egg's, bacon, sausage…want pancakes?" I asked. Tsume shrugged looking to me.

"If you feel like going through all that….I could have done with either nothing, or just a pop tart.." he spoke. I smirked shaking my head slightly.

"Well, see, I'm a nice person, I like to cook, not only for me, but for other people" I spoke looking to him as he looked at me.

"Does these other people include a boyfriend in which you care for so dearly?" he asked. I laughed a little.

"You want pancakes?" I asked. Tsume shook his head smiling.

"No, don't go through all that" he spoke kissing my forehead gently. I smiled softly to myself leaning against him, his arms wrapped around me. His gentle lips upon my skin for a brief moment. Tsume looked at me as we starred at each other. Our noses only a few inches away from each others. I smirked slightly looking at him, then kissing him on his lips gently. After a moment of kissing, I gently leaned back with our face's a couple inches away from each other. Tsume leaned his head against him as he held me. His body leaned against mine. What more could a woman ask for?. Tsume was everything I seemed to ask, or want in a man. To just hold me like he was now, just for the hell of it. Or, to just look at me when he knows there's something wrong, and giving me the look its going to be okay. Ugh, if only I knew how he felt.

Tanya sat on her bed placing a few strands of her damp hair behind her ear leaning down fixing her flip flop upon her foot. Tanya leaned back looking around her room for a second. Looking around, her dark amethyst eyes fell on a frame sitting on her bookstand across the room beside her closet door. Sitting upon the third shelf laid a picture of her, her parents, and her brother Greg. The four of them looked so happy, so content. Now, things seemed to be ten times worse. Her mother, was out all the time, either working or, with her friends. Tanya assumed her mother was having an affair. Her father hadn't been fully sober for 24 hours in the last few months. He's been drinking like it was his last day on Everwood. Since her brother Greg moved out, she felt more alone then ever. Her family seemed to be falling apart. Tanya sighed deeply as she lowered her head thinking. Bringing a hand up to her left shoulder as her shoulder throbbed, reminding her of last night, her eyes teared up. She didn't know how much more longer she could take, of this abuse. Her amethyst eyes tearing up, Tanya brought her hands up to her face as she started crying.

Toboe looked to the clock as he looked to the front doors seeing it was a quarter to one. He would be out the door in ten minutes. Toboe sighed softly as he looked to the counter he sat at behind the desk looking to the papers. Leaning back in the chair a little, he straightened the papers setting them off to the side as Jen came back from the back with Joe behind her.

"Go ahead and sign out Toboe" Joe spoke nodding towards the back. Toboe nodded his head standing as Joe and Jen made their way around the counter. Toboe made his way around them looking to the front doors again looking for Tanya, still no sight of her.

Opening the doors walking through the glass doors, Toboe walked unto the sidewalk looking around, stopping seeing Tanya sitting on the bench up against the wall on the left hand side a few feet away from the door. She lifted her head with her hair down around her face and shoulders. Smiling softly she stood folding her arms around her mid-section as Toboe came up to her.

"Hey, I was beginning to worry a little, I didn't see you inside anywhere….why you out here?" Toboe asked as he looked at her for a moment. She shrugged a little looking to him.

"The rain stopped, figured I'd sit out here and enjoy the cool air for a few…" she spoke with her arms wrapped around herself. Her dark denim blue jeans looked good along with her black t-shirt and flip flops.

"So, what did ya want to do?" he asked. Tanya shrugged using her right shoulder as Toboe took a step as she turned. The both of them started walking close beside each other.

"Have you ate yet?" Toboe asked. Tanya looked at him for a second as she stood close beside him.

"No, have you?" she asked. Toboe shook his head placing his hands in his front pockets, then looked over to her for a moment. Tanya looked in front of her, then to the ground for a moment. She seemed a little quiet, kind of similar to a worried sense of vibe that she gave off.

"You okay?" Toboe asked looking at her. Tanya turned her head looking at Toboe as he starred at her. She starred into his gaze for a moment, then grinned nodding her head.

"Yea, why?" she asked. Toboe studied her for a moment more, then looked in front of him for a moment as they rounded a corner.

"Just asking" Toboe spoke looking back to her as he smirked. Tanya smiled softly as she looked to the sidewalk.

Standing in front of the sink looking to the mirror whipping off the steam as I looked at my self in the mirror. Flipping my hair back behind my shoulder I fixed my towel around me as I looked around the bathroom, walking to the stand as I grabbed my clothes getting dressed. The steam on the mirror had disappeared as I came up to the sink opening the mirror door grabbing my medicine placing two pills in my hand. Looking down to my pills in my hand pausing for a moment thinking. Thinking back to the relationship between Luke and I. The memories of the miscarriage flashed through my head. Focusing on the pills, I placed them in the bottle thinking, placing the pill bottle back in the cabinet as I closed the door. Looking at myself in the mirror, I placed a few strands of my damp hair behind my ear, placing my hands on the sides of the sink. I looked at my reflection for a moment. No dark rings beneath my eyes, my complexion looked okay. I felt good, happy, and content. Taking a deep breathe I turned as I headed to the door looking back at my mirror, thinking about the pills for a moment more, flicking the light switch as the room darkened.

Making my way over to the bed as I came up to the side placing the pillows off to the side as I started making the bed. The bedroom door opened as I lifted my gaze up looking to Tsume as he looked at me for a moment, then to the bed.

"That was quick" he spoke walking across the room as he started helping.

"I don't waste no time" I spoke looking to the bed as Tsume looked to me for a moment. I looked up to him grinning as he smirked back.

"Oh, Blue called this morning…" I spoke. Tsume looked to me placing the pillows on the bed.

"Yea?" he asked. I smirked a little leaning back as Tsume starred at me.

"What?" he asked. I shrugged making my way to my dresser.

"Hige purposed to her Friday night…" I spoke looking back to him looking over my shoulder. Tsume arched an eyebrow sitting down on the bed.

"Are you serious?" he asked. I laughed a little grabbing my perfume bottle spraying a few spurts upon my skin.

"Yea, she was so excited…" I spoke placing my perfume bottle down grabbing a hair band placing my hair back putting it in my sexish bun type of style.

"Hmm… Hige finally purposed…about time" he spoke as I made my way to my window pulling back the curtain halfway as I looked to the sky. The clouds were coming back. Tsume looked over to me looking to me for a moment up and down. Tsume slowly stood up gently as he slowly made his way over to me. Placing his hands around me resting them upon my stomach, I smiled softly leaning my back against his chest. His arms held around me. I placed my hands over his as I looked out the window for a moment.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Tsume asked leaning his head on my shoulder as I leaned my head back against his chest.

"Nothing really…" I spoke. Tsume cuddled against me tightening his arms around me gently. His embrace felt so comforting. It was so hard to explain how I felt when he held me, or touched me like this.

"You want to know what I'm thinking about?" he asked. I smiled softly wrapping my arms around myself.

"What?" I asked.

"There is nothing else in this world that can make me any more happier right now…" Tsume spoke up, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"The way things are between you and I…I've never felt this way before… I don't want to lose you…" he continued. I starred out the window as his voice felt so soothing as his chin laid on my shoulder. Looking to the woods and the back road behind this apartment complex, Tsume tightened his arms around me as in a hug. I took a deep breath as I turned around his arms. Bringing a hand up to the side of his face, I gently ran my fingers along the side of his face. My fingertips ran across his skin gently. Leaning his forehead against mine, Tsume held me tightly as I cuddled against him more.

"I don't want to lose you either…" I spoke softly closing my eyes. Leaning his head back Tsume kissed my forehead gently. I opened my eyes slowly leaning my head back looking to him as we looked at each other. Placing my hand on the side of his face gently, our lips gently meet each other. Kissing deeply for a few moments as I leaned back taking a deep breathe. Tsume grinned hugging me as I hugged him back, my arms wrapped around him. I felt finally, as if Love for Tsume was beginning to become something great.

Toboe placed the plate in the sink looking to the time on the microwave seeing it was almost 3:30. Toboe turned looking to Tanya as she placed her plate in the sink as she looked over to him eyeing him grinning. Toboe smiled turning walking to the island counter grabbing the rest of the trash as he walked across the room.

"So, you want to stay here, we can find something to watch?" Toboe asked looking to Tanya as she looked back to him.

"Okay, that's cool…" Tanya spoke. Toboe smirked a little as they made their way into the living room. Tanya sat on the couch as Toboe grabbed the remote off the TV stand. Toboe looked over to her as he studied her for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Toboe asked. Tanya turned her head looking to him for a moment as they starred at each other.

"Yea…I'm okay" she spoke. Toboe grinned a little looking to the TV. Tanya starred at him for a moment or so, then turned her head placing a hand on her left shoulder as he shoulder started aching again.

"Om…Can I ask you a question…" Toboe asked. Tanya turned her head a little looking to him with her arm across her chest, her hand laying on her left shoulder.

"Yea….what it is?" she asked.

"Omm…Will you be my girlfriend?…." he asked looking to the floor for a moment, then looked over to Tanya. She starred at him for a moment.

"Really?" she asked smiling a little.

"Yea…I really like you a lot. And…your beautiful too….you're the 1st girl who has ever seemed to have interest in me…" Toboe spoke. Tanya smiled softly as she tightened her hand around her shoulder as her shoulder started hurting more.

"Thank you. And…yea, I would love to be your girlfriend…" she spoke. Toboe smiled widely as he leaned back against the couch. Toboe looked to her. The both of them smiled at each other. Tanya blushed a little as she turned her head looking to the TV gripping at her shoulder as it throbbed horribly, along with the pain in her stomach.

Leaning back against the side of the Tub, Cheza leaned her head back closing her eyes as the hot water felt good against her skin. The steam swirled in the air around the bathroom with the bathroom door cracked. The lights dimmed, a couple candles lit, Cheza took a deep breathe sighing. Her muscles began to relax as her head began to erase all the thoughts of what to come, and what was. Looking up at the ceiling for a moment, she closed her eyes thinking, meditating for a moment on everyone. Everyone seemed so happy at this moment, she felt so relived that things were going as good as they were. Opening her eyes after a moment, she leaned up cupping her hands in the water as her hair feel around her face. She studied her hands in the water for a moment, then lifted them up above the water. Bringing her hands up to her face rinsing her face, then bringing her hands down placing them into the water as thoughts began drifting through her head about Darcia. Wondering what he had up his sleeve, and what extreme he would go through if he did actually want to re-open paradise. What would that mean for all the humans?….for her and the gang?. Shaking her head a little she leaned back a little more as an eerie feeling filled her veins, running along her spine to her stomach. Wrapping her arms around her, she didn't like it at all. It felt bad, it just felt to damn weird and too close to home. Her arms tightening around her as the feeling grew, she started feeling sick to her stomach.

Kiba stopped suddenly standing at the sink with his hands in the hot sink water. Turning his head he looked out the kitchen door making his way to the bedroom.

"Cheza…" Kiba spoke walking into the bathroom coming to a slow stop. Making his way to the tub leaning down on his knees beside the tub, looking to Cheza. Her arms wrapped around her tightly, her head lowered with her hair hiding her face.

"Cheza…." he spoke placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You feel it too…." she spoke lifting her head a little looking to Kiba. She looked scared, lost even.

"Yea, you okay?" he asked placing his hand on the side of her face.

"I don't like it…" she spoke as her voice became shaky. Kiba studied her face for a moment, his hand resting upon her skin.

"I know sweetie…" he spoke as they starred at each other for a moment.

"Come on" he spoke standing grabbing the towel off to the side holding it up as she stood. Kiba wrapped the towel around her as she leaned against him. Kiba held his arms around her. Holding her, Cheza leaned her head on his shoulder as she cuddled against him. The feeling began dissipating. Cheza sighed deeply as Kiba tightened his grip around her.

"It's okay baby.." he whispered in her ear, his head leaned up against hers. Cheza closed her eyes as she cuddled against him, her stomach began aching as the feeling was pretty much gone, but it made her sick.

"I don't feel good…" she spoke up softly. Kiba sighed deeply holding her. He hated seeing her like this. There was nothing he could do but love her, and hold her tightly, wishing he could take away these feelings she got every once in a while. It seemed to always take a toll on her. Sometimes worse then others. Who knew how the next time would turn out.

Walking to the fridge looking for an can soda, stopping suddenly as pain shot through my chest, running down to my stomach. I held onto the fridge door handle gritting my teeth, lowering my head. What the hell, where did this come from?. Leaning back letting go of the door handle. Leaning back a little placing a hand on my chest leaning against the counter. I gulped a little as the pain seemed to subside. Suddenly the phone started ringing from the living room. I gulped again looking to the door holding myself up. Hearing Tsume's muffled voice in the living room as he had answered the phone. I looked down at the floor sighing deeply as the pain began to grow more. I dug my nails into the counter as the door opened. Tsume held the phone up to his ear as he looked at me holding the door open with his hand.

"Yea, she's right here, hold on" Tsume spoke bringing the phone down holding it up against his palm.

"Sweetie, you okay?" he asked walking over to me. I nodded my head looking to him.

"It's Kiba" he spoke handing me the phone. I grabbed it holding myself up with my other hand.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kiba asked as I gulped.

"Cheza can feel it?" I asked. Tsume arched an eyebrow standing close beside me placing a hand on my back.

"Yea, you can feel it too?" Kiba asked.

"Yea…."

"You sure your alright?" Kiba asked. I gulped once again regaining my posture as little as I felt Tsume run his hand up and down my back.

"Yea, is she okay?" I asked.

"Yea, she's alright, she doesn't feel good, but other then that, she'll be fine, let me talk to Tsume" Kiba spoke. I brought the phone down as I looked to him handing him the phone. Tsume starred at me for a moment then grabbed the phone. The faint sickly noise of the door bell started ringing through the air. I leaned up off the counter making my way through the kitchen gulping as I felt like crap. I made my way to do the door opening it stopping seeing Luke stand in the doorway. He starred at me for a moment looking me up and down. I rolled my eyes seriously not in the mood for this.

"What's up?" Tsume asked leaning against the counter looking to the kitchen door for a moment.

"Cheza had suddenly got really sick, I don't know, she told me to call Nikcorra….She's been through this before. It has something to deal with those memories, dreams, and what not" Kiba spoke. Tsume arched an eyebrow.

"Nikcorra felt it as well" Tsume spoke.

"Yea" Kiba spoke.

"Luke, leave me the hell alone" I spoke turning as he suddenly grabbed my arm tightening his grip. I turned my head suddenly, my hair swaying to the side of me falling around my shoulder.

"You never let me explain…would you just talk to me."

"No, there is nothing to be said….now let go of me" I spoke jerking my arm as he tightened his grip. Tsume opened the kitchen door looking to me suddenly stopping as I brought a hand up punching Luke straight in the nose as he let go me stumbling back. Taking a step back slamming the door hard locking it. I starred at the door for a moment turning leaning my back against the door suddenly looking to Tsume as he starred at me with the phone in his hands, looking to me concerned. I stood their starring at him as he slowly made his way towards me.

"You okay?" Tsume asked standing close in front of me placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded placing a couple strands behind my ear.

"He wont leave me alone…hopefully I knocked some sense into him" I spoke. Tsume smirked a little as I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me.

"I don't feel good" I spoke snuggling against him.

"Kiba told me what was going on…" Tsume spoke softly. I gulped as I cuddled against him more as my body ached, and the headache seemed to dull. A knock on the door made me jump a little leaning in his arms. I turned leaning back looking to the door.

"Nikcorra, would you just listen to me please" Luke spoke up through the door. Tsume sighed as if aggravated as he stepped around me grabbing the door handle opening it. Luke stood there as he brought a hand down from his nose stopping suddenly looking at Tsume. I stood off to the side of Tsume behind him looking to Luke as Tsume held a hand on the door.

"If you show up here, at her work, any where, or call her one more time, I will personally turn you in myself" Tsume spoke in a harsh voice. Luke starred at him for a moment, then looked to me.

"I wouldn't do that if she would listen to me" Luke spoke starring at me as Tsume cleared his throat as Luke directed his eyes back to Tsume.

"You've already explained yourself Luke, there is nothing more to say…" I spoke up as Tsume stood their keeping his amber eyes on Luke.

"No, there is a lot more to say, we seriously need to talk about things…You know I didn't mean to get you and your dad in trouble, and do you have to stand their like you're part of this?….this doesn't have anything to do with you" Luke spoke looking to me, then to Tsume as he arched an eyebrow. Tsume narrowed his eyes.

"He is not going anywhere. If you don't like it, go away and leave me alone" I spoke up.

"Nikcorra…" Luke spoke up. I looked to Luke as he starred at me.

"Luke, leave me alone, one more time calling, or showing up, I will call the cops."

"Like I said, you wont let me explain myself….half the time you turn and start walking off…" Luke spoke taking a step forwards. Tsume eyed him as he stood their with his hand on the door between Luke and I.

"That's because it always ends up in arguing or yelling, and then you decide you want to put your hands on me to make me listen, why do you think I turn and walk away" I spoke folding my arms across my stomach as my stomach started hurting again. Tsume glanced at me, then looked back to Luke. Luke glanced at Tsume, then to me.

"Don't even disagree with that Luke, I know you to well" I spoke gulping as my head throbbed.

"Okay you know what, fine, think what ever you want, do what ever you want. Just remember something….I'm not that bad of a person as you make me to be. And Tsume, she's the not the woman you think she is either, she hides things from people" Luke spoke taking a step back narrowing his eyes.

"Oh what ever, like what Luke?" I asked raising my voice a little unfolding my arms.

"Your condition, you didn't tell me flat out what it was and how it affected you."

"That's because the first time I told you didn't seem to care, and when you actually found out, you thought I hid it from you, and besides he already knows about it, he knows about my medicine cabinet being filled with pill bottles, he knows about the doctors and everything else" I replied. Tsume glanced at me sensing I was getting mad. Luke starred at me for a moment rubbing the back of his head.

"Stop trying to make things worse, move on, and get on with your life, I am" I spoke taking a step back.

"Yea, I can see that" Luke replied. Tsume took a step back as Luke started walking as Tsume closed the door. I took a step back as I watched Tsume lock the door, turning he looked at me. I sighed as I shook my head bringing a hand up to the back of my neck.

"I have never hid anything from you, and you know that, I don't lie, I don't have any secrets" I spoke looking to Tsume as he looked to me as I wrapped my arms around my stomach. Tsume starred at me for a moment.

"I know sweetie, he was just trying to make you riled up and makes things between you and I complicated. I know I don't have to worry about anything with you, and you don't have to worry about me, you know I speak my mind about anything and everything, I don't stoop that low as some people" Tsume spoke. I smiled softly as he came close up to me as I leaned my forehead on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I know I can tell you anything, and its vis-versa with you" I spoke up closing my eyes for a moment as Tsume held me, running a hand up and down my back. Tsume tightened his arms around me as he hugged me. I cuddled against him as I leaned my head back looking to him. Tsume starred at me as his amber eyes gazed into mine.

"Thank you for that, I really appreciate it" I spoke. Tsume nodded his head kissing my forehead for a moment.

"Your welcome baby" he spoke leaning his head against mine.

"If he shows up, or anything again, call the cops" he spoke leaning his head back looking to me with his arms still around me. I nodded my head.

"That's why you have the restraining order, make him get the hint" Tsume spoke. I snickered a little as my head throbbed reminding me that it was still there.

"I will" I spoke.

Sitting in the chair behind the counter, I placed a hand on the back of my neck as my head throbbed. Sighing deeply, I placed a few strands of my hair behind my ear as my hair laid down upon my back. Leaning my chin on my palm looking to the time on the computer, I still have three hours to go working till 6. Work was slow today, and knowing Mondays, it wouldn't get any better. I sighed thinking about last night, thinking on why I had gotten sick like that. I stayed like that, and still didn't feel good. It was weird, Cheza felt it. Tsume said he felt something, but he couldn't explain it. It kinda freaked me out, not really knowing what this feeling was or what it could do, and how bad it could get. I looked at the computer screen thinking as my head throbbed bringing me back into reality. I gulped bringing my hand down stretching a little looking behind me seeing there was no books to put back on the shelves.

"Hey Nikcorra" Joe spoke up walking from an isle of books from the back office. I looked to him as he made his way to the counter leaning his arms on the counter top before me.

"Yea?" I asked as he held some papers in his hands, looking to me, then looking back to the papers, then to me again.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded my head as my hair bounced a little with my movement as the doors opened with a group of teenagers walking in talking loudly.

"Okay, well, since Thursday is a holiday, Truck will be in tomorrow, wanna put in a few hours tomorrow to help Toboe put truck up?" he asked. I shrugged placing my arms on the desk.

"What time?" I asked.

"One to three or four, I'll be training the new girl, Toboe mentioned her right?" Joe asked as Jen walked from the office with a few books in her arms.

"Yea, he mentioned her, why did you hire a newbie?" I asked.

"Because, someone extra round here then just you three and myself. I'll be helping her tomorrow, and Jen works tomorrow night, so, I need you and Toboe to work the truck, I won't be able to help out as much, tomorrow is supposed to be a big truck so" Joe spoke placing his elbows on the counter.

"Okay, no problem" I spoke rubbing the back of my neck grabbing the mouse to the computer with my other hand deciding to look at the late returns and make a few phone calls to get something done. Joe starred at me for a moment more, then straightened as he looked around, hearing the teenagers off near the magazine's, then looked to me again.

"You look tired, you feeling alright?" he asked as I clicked on a few programs. I lifted my eyes looking to him for a moment.

"Just a little tired…" I spoke. Joe just starred at me for a moment, then leaned his elbows on the counter top once again.

"Your not feeling good are you?" he asked. I looked at him for a moment more, then to the computer screen.

" I can tell, you always rub your neck when you don't feel good" he spoke. I stopped slowly realizing for a second he was right.

"How come every one can read me like an open book?" I asked leaning back in the chair, sighing. Joe snickered shrugging.

"I don't know, I just know you too well. Look, if you want to go take off, Jen is here" Joe spoke with his elbows on the counter. I starred at him for a moment, glancing at the clock. I had leave, and I didn't feel good. And, Joe was offering.

"I know that look, go home okay. You've been here all day since opening, go home and rest" Joe spoke as I looked at him.

"You've been here all day too" I spoke.

"I'm the big boss, it's my job, I have no life remember" he spoke smirking. I smiled a little leaning back in the chair.

"Go home, I'll put you down for leaving at four" Joe spoke leaning back grabbing his papers straightening them looking to me.

"Four…it's only 3:12..." I spoke arching an eyebrow as I stood up from the chair slowly as my stomach started hurting suddenly.

"So?" Joe spoke as he shrugged. I starred at him for a moment.

"Go on, you have leave, plenty of it, go on, and don't worry about anything, it's fine, if it wasn't I wouldn't have told you to go home" he spoke as I clicked out of the programs on the computer fixing my shirt upon my waist walking around the counter looking to Joe as he looked at me.

"You sure?" I asked. Joe nodded his head.

"Yes, now go home" he spoke patting my shoulder as he started making his way back to the office as I watched him for a moment, then turned as I made my way to the door.

Tsume stretched as he walked down the hallway heading to the machine rooms doing his daily routine as he was planning on checking the machines. Tsume looked around, seeing as if everything was okay, hearing that they were running. Walking a little more he stopped a machine that had a red flag on in meaning it needed to be fixed. Taking a step to it he looked at it closely, turning the machine on, it made a funny noise that was really loud. Tsume turned it off quickly as he leaned down opening the bottom door looking at the wires and what not that made it work. Tsume looked around looking to the lights, and the other machines then glanced at the tile floor for a moment, then leaned back closing the door a little turning heading out of the room heading to the maintenance room for supplies. A few moments later, Tsume came back with a tool box looking thing as he came up to the machine looking around seeing no more red flags that were tied on to the machines, then looked to the one off to the right side of him taking the flag off leaning down opening the bottom door again. Leaning down a little lower as he turned laying on his back grabbing the small flash light from his front pocket he turned it on looking at the blades and the wires, and tubes that were all hooked up. Tsume arched an eyebrow starring over everything wondering what the hell the day shift people did for this machine to make a sound like it was swallowing screws, or it the blades were chewing up metal. Tsume scooted out from the under the machine standing up looking back at the top part of the machine, making sure everything was intact. Everything looked okay for what he could see, then he leaned down laying on his back bringing his tools closer as he started fidgeting with things making sure they were actually intact. Looking at the blades, jiggling one, it suddenly fell hitting the tile floor beside his head.

"Sheesh, the blade was freakin loose…" he spoke looking at the other three blades. Jiggling the other three blades, they felt fine and intact securely. Scooting out from under the machine, he sat up whipping his hands off looking at the machine, then reached for the blade as he looked at it. It looked like something had gotten in the machine and chopped up the blade making it loose. Tsume shook his head cursing who ever ran this machine not paying attention. Equipment for this factory wasn't cheap. Tsume stood with the blade in his hand heading back to the maintenance room.

I opened my door closing it behind me with a coffee in my hand and my keys in the other. I turned locking the door behind me as I made my way into my living room setting my keys on the coffee table taking a sip of my cappuccino, then headed to my answering machine seeing two new messages. I pressed the play button slipping my shoes off as my head still throbbed.

"Hey Nikki, it's me…just calling to see how you were doing sweetie. Call me later okay" Ryo's voice filled the quiet room. I pressed the delete button as the next one started playing as I headed to the couch.

"Hi Nikcorra, it's Cheza. I wanted to see how you were doing from last night. I hope you are doing okay, last night took a toll on both of us I think. Well, if you have time call me back okay, bye" Cheza's voice then ended as the living room went silent. I looked over to the phone for a moment thinking I should call her back, looking to my coffee for a moment taking a sip setting it on my coffee table standing walking over grabbing the phone.

Cheza turned her head from holding the book in her lap sitting in the chair on the patio on the back porch. She reached over grabbing it as she closed her book.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Cheza, it's Nikcorra " I spoke sitting on the couch leaning back.

"Oh hi, how are you doing, you got my message?" Cheza asked as she leaned back a little in the chair.

"Yea, I just got home. I'm doing alright, I still feel kinda, like, blah from last night, how do you feel?" I asked bending my knees setting my feet on the coffee table.

"About the same, my head hurts, and I'm really tired…" she spoke.

"Yea, same here. I went to bed with a headache, and woke up with one" I spoke.

"Yea. It was weird wasn't it?…Kiba said he felt something, but it was hard to explain…" she said looking at the pool off to the side of her deck.

"Tsume said the same thing, did any one talk to Hige and Blue about it, did they feel anything?….I talked to Toboe earlier, he said he didn't feel anything" I replied.

"No, they didn't, I talked to her earlier as well, she said she didn't feel a thing, nor Hige, and that is strange, for only us four to have that strange feeling, and no one else" she spoke looking to her book that laid upon her lap.

"Yea I know" I spoke.

"Well, I am just glad it's over. So, are you going to be at Blue's Thursday for the 4th of July?" she asked. I smiled a little as she sounded excited for a moment.

"Yea, I'll be there. Do you think she'll mind if I bring my dad?" I asked.

"No, course not. The more people there is, the more fun" she replied. I smiled wrapping my other arm across my stomach.

"Okay good."

"Hmm mmm, how are you and Tsume?" she asked. I smiled at the mention of his name.

"Good, we're doing really good, I bet you and Kiba are doing good" I spoke. Cheza smiled to herself as a cool breeze came and went slowly as her hair swayed with it's movement.

"Yes, we are. We are wonderful" she spoke. I smiled as my head throbbed reminding me. I brought my other arm from my stomach up to my forehead as I rubbed my right temple.

"That's good to hear" I replied.

"Yes, oh…my phone is beeping I have another call" she spoke looking to her phone for a moment, then leaning up in the chair for a moment.

"Oh okay, I'll let you go. I'll talk to you later" I spoke.

"Okay, sorry to cut you off like this" she replied.

"Nah, it's okay" I said.

"Okay bye" she replied as I said bye as well bringing the phone down hanging up. I looked to the phone for a moment, then leaned up setting it down on the coffee table grabbing my coffee finishing it off, then grabbing the TV remote flicking it on as I leaned back deciding to sit and do nothing.

Tsume laid on his back underneath the machine as he started hooking up the new blade. Looking to the other three blades, then to the one in his hand, he lifted his hand as he put the blade in place as he screwed it loosely for the time being so that way he could look at the others. Hige rounded the corner looking around seeing Tsume at one of the machines. Making his way towards Tsume he placed his hands in his front pockets. Tsume grabbed the blade as he started tightening it, careful not to slice his hand turning it in circles with his hand as it tightened. Hige came up to the side of Tsume leaning down a little stopping looking to him for a moment, then to the tools.

"Boo" Hige spoke kicking his foot. Tsume jerked the blade suddenly out of his hand as the blade grazed across his arm.

"Damn it Hige" Tsume spoke up harshly as the blade came loose falling almost hitting his head as it fell against the floor with an oomph. Hige chuckled a little as Tsume scooted out from underneath the machine looking to Hige with a scolding look standing. Hige shrugged as he looked at Tsume, stopping looking to a cut upon his left arm.

"Did I make you do that?" Hige asked as Tsume looked to him, then to his arm looking to the cut. It was a good enough cut, looking as if it might need stitches with the way it was bleeding. Tsume eyed him holding his arm near his stomach turning as he started walking.

"Dude, I didn't mean for you to do that…" Hige spoke as he followed Tsume heading to the mini break room with a first aid kit, a small table with chairs, and a few other little odd and in things.

"Yea well, you should know better then to do that when someone is working on machinery like that" Tsume spoke looking back to Hige as he made his way in walking to the sink. Hige came up to the side of him as Tsume turned on the warm water placing his arm underneath the water's flow. Hige looked to Tsume, then down to his arm as the blood washed away with the warm water, leaving the cut looking fresh, laying about three-four inches in length, an inch in width, and looking a bit deep.

"Jeez, what did you do…?" Hige asked looking to Tsume.

"I was putting the blade on when you kicked me, my hand came loose when I was tightening it and it sliced my arm" Tsume spoke looking to his arm then turned the water off. Hige turned walking over the cabinet off to the left grabbing the first aid kit from the bottom of the cabinet. Walking back over to Tsume he opened it as Tsume grabbed the rubbing alcohol opening the lid just leaning the bottle over his arm over the sink. Pouring the rubbing alcohol over his arm slowly, the cut began to burn like crazy.

"Man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you do that, seriously man, I'm sorry" Hige spoke looking at Tsume as he looked to the bottle placing the lid back on putting it back in the box. Grabbing for the gauze, he placed it on his arm, covering the cut. Hige grabbed the bandaging tape as he tore a piece handing it to Tsume as he placed it upon the gauze at one end.

"Does it hurt?" Hige asked. Tsume glanced at him eyeing him as Hige tore another piece handing it to him.

"I take that as a yes…you don't need to go to the hospital do you?" Hige asked as Tsume placed that piece of bandage tape on the other end then looked to his arm, seeing it was okay, it would work for right now.

"No" Tsume spoke turning as Ricky walked into the break room with a folder in his hands.

"Hey…what's going on?" Ricky asked looking to Hige with the first aid kit, then to Tsume, and his bandaged arm.

"Was fixing the polish machine when the my hand slipped and cut my arm" Tsume spoke as Ricky came to a stop in front of the two of them. Hige looked to Tsume as Ricky looked to him, then to Tsume.

"You okay, nothing to bad?" Ricky asked as Tsume shook his head.

"It's a nice size cut" Hige spoke holding the first aid kit in his hands. Ricky looked to Tsume.

"Let me see" Ricky spoke. Tsume sighed a little aggravated as he removed a piece of the bandage tape removing the gauze that had blood on it already.

"Goodness, that is a nice cut" Ricky spoke as Tsume placed the gauze back over it looking to Ricky.

"You okay?" he asked. Tsume nodded his head as Hige turned placing the first aid kit back in its place glancing over at Tsume for a moment.

Sitting on the couch as the TV continued on with the soap opera at 4 in the afternoon. I sighed deeply leaning my head back closing my eyes feeling tired. Thoughts about Luke last night, and what he had said about me having secrets. I most certainly do not have secrets….well, one. But right now I felt like I didn't need to tell Tsume about it, it wasn't the right time in my opinion. My thoughts began to wonder about Tsume more. The way he looks at me, the things he does, or just the way he holds me, makes feel like I mean the world to him. I gulped opening my eyes as I began to miss him. I wondered about him, wanting to know everything about him. A loud commercial came on bringing me back into reality as I looked at the TV. Why does life have to be so hard, ya know?. It always seems like the people who always do the right things are the ones who suffer?. My life wasn't easy. Taking medicine all the time, suffering from a heart condition that could kill me any time. Then all of a sudden finding out that I was an ancient part of history belonging to paradise. A paradise that most people now a days would not even think twice about, most people believed in heaven and hell. But this paradise was different, a paradise created within itself. Everything just seemed so confusing, it frustrated me. Why couldn't I have a normal life, like any normal, boring person?. The only normal thing about me was I have a job, an apartment, and a tattoo!. But, I guess that's what makes everyone different, and each life different, are their stories. I sighed rubbing the side of my face as my head throbbed. I stood up walking to my bedroom walking to my bed grabbing the small blanket that was only big enough for one person as I walked back to the couch feeling cold as I plopped back down wrapping the khaki colored blanket around me as I sat cross legged. Looking to the TV, I felt so bored, and tired. I should have just stayed at work. I was bored out of my mind without Tsume here. Rubbing the side of my face again leaning on my side cuddling underneath the blanket, I starred at the TV not really caring what was playing.

Toboe opened the door looking around at the darkened living room, it was so quiet. Toboe closed the door behind him slowly as he looked around a little more. Sighing he kicked off his shoes feeling a little, blah. He didn't see or hear from Tsume the previous day, and wondered if he was doing okay, same as Nikcorra. Toboe made his way towards his bedroom as the quietness in the apartment made him feel kinda lonely, since the previous night he was with Tanya, she had stayed the night. They stayed up late, watched movies, fell asleep on the couch. Toboe walked over to his bed sitting as he plopped down laying on his back. He starred at the roof realizing he was more bored then blah. He just got home from work, and he was bored out of his mind, and yes this quick!. Sitting up he sighed taking his shirt off, then his socks walking to his dresser grabbing a wife beater slipping it on walking towards the kitchen as he flicked the light switch. Looking around he scratched the back of his neck as he looked to the fridge, then to the cabinets. Walking over to the liquor cabinet, he grabbed the bottle of his favorite stuff as he turned heading to the fridge. Looking inside for something to eat, he turned as he grabbed the phone off the island counter.

Tsume opened the door closing it behind him slowly looking around seeing the TV was on, then looked to me asleep on the couch. Tsume turned locking the door as he made his way to me quietly as he came up beside the couch leaning down on one knee looking to me. I laid on my side with a small thin blanket over me. Tsume looked to the TV, grabbing the remote from the coffee table turning it off, then looked back to me placing a hand gently on the side of my face, running his fingers across my skin. Tsume looked to me asleep, looking over me looking to the blanket, then looked to me again. Slowly I opened my eyes, looking to Tsume, then to TV.

"Hey sleepy head" he spoke. I looked to him, smirking as I leaned up on my elbow looking to the time on the clock above the TV.

"You okay?" Tsume asked looking to me as he placed his right arm on the edge of the couch. I looked to him nodding my head.

"Yea…" I spoke rubbing the back of my neck looking to him, the looking to his arm arching an eyebrow. Tsume looked to his arm, smirking he shook his head as I looked at him.

"Was working on one of the machines at work putting a new blade on the machine, Hige came up and hit my foot making me jump, the blade slipped out of hand and sliced my arm" Tsume spoke. I just starred at him as he stood up sitting close beside me on the couch as I sat up as we sat close beside each other.

"You okay?" I asked. Tsume nodded his head.

"Yes, it's nothing I can't handle" he spoke. I looked down to his arm as I looked to the gauze, it needed to be changed.

"It needs to be changed" I spoke as I started moving.

"Yes ma'm" he spoke. I eyed him grinning as I stood with him standing up after me. We headed to my bedroom making our way to my bathroom as I flicked the switch since it was dark outside. I leaned down opening my sink cabinet as Tsume watched me, looking to my tattoo as my tank top came up a little. I leaned back standing grabbing rubbing alcohol, gauze, and bandage tape as I turned.

"What did Hige say about it?" I asked as I looked to him as I grabbed his arm with my free hand, setting the things on the sink.

"He felt bad, I've never seen him look so scared in my life" Tsume spoke as I looked to him grinning as he smirked. I looked to the gauze, then started taking the bandage tape off as I removed the whole thing.

"Sheesh, you cut yourself good" I spoke looking to the cut, with the dried blood on the gauze, then tossed the dirty gauze in the trash can. Tsume shrugged as I turned grabbing a piece of gauze opening the rubbing alcohol soaking the gauze, then turned leaning against the sink pressing the gauze against the cut.

"Then Ricky walked in when I had put the gauze on, he told me to take the rest of the night off" Tsume spoke. I looked up to him as I held the gauze on his arm cleaning the cut.

"Did he really?" I asked. Tsume nodded as I looked back to his arm gently cleaning the cut with the gauze, the tossing it on the trash can.

"Yea, go home with pay he said" Tsume spoke. I smirked grabbing a fresh clean piece of gauze placing it over the cut, then grabbing his other hand placing his fingers on the gauze holding it while I grabbed the bandage tape.

"Your hands are cold" Tsume spoke. I glanced at him as I tore a piece of tape looking to his arm again placing the piece of tape on one end, then tearing another.

"I stay cold" I spoke moving his hand away gently placing the tape on the gauze.

"There" I spoke turning gathering everything leaning down placing everything back standing up fixing my white tank top, straightening my black cotton baggy sweat pants. I looked to Tsume as he nodded his head. I smiled softly as I leaned to him kissing him gently. After a moment, I leaned back looking to him.

"You wanna stay here tonight?" I asked. Tsume shrugged.

"If you'll let me" he spoke. I grinned heading to the bathroom door as he followed as I flicked the switch heading to the living room.

"Yea, I guess" I spoke looking back to him as he eyed me smiling.

Blue turned from putting the last of the dishes up looking to the phone as it started ringing. Walking across the living room, she grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" answering, Blue walked back to the dishwasher closing it making her way to the fridge.

"Hi Blue, it's Cheza" she spoke up on the other end.

"Hey Cheza, what's up?" Blue asked grabbing a bottled water making her way to the living room.

"Nothing, I talked to Nikcorra today. Her dad might come on Thursday" Cheza spoke.

"Oh okay good, I've never meet him" Blue spoke walking through the living room to her bedroom flicking the light switch on as she walked over to her bed sitting setting her water on the night stand beside her.

"Yea, so, anything new on the wedding ideas, or what not?" Cheza asked. Blue laughed a little as she leaned back on her bed looking to the ceiling.

"Not since this morning when I talked to you" she spoke as Cheza laughed a little.

"Yea…. We should have a girls night out again, me, you and Nikcorra" Cheza added.

"Yea, we should, maybe this weekend" Blue spoke rubbing the said of her face sighing feeling tired.

"Yes…you sound tired, you okay?" Cheza asked.

"Just a little tired, work was hectic today."

"Oh yea?….I'm sorry."

"It's okay, ain't nothing new. You going to be there at work tomorrow?" Blue asked.

"Yes, are you working?."

"Yea, I'll be there" Blue added as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"You okay?" Cheza asked.

"Yea, just tired " Blue answered as she sat up slowly.

"Everything okay?."

"Yea, everything is fine."

"Alright, well let me let you go then, I'll see you at work tomorrow" Cheza spoke.

"Okay, later" Blue spoke.

The air was cold, I felt myself upon a cold hard stone floor. I slowly opened my eyes letting my eyes adjust to the darkened area around me. I froze suddenly realizing I wasn't where I was when I went to bed. I was somewhere strange, somewhere I don't know where I was. I slowly sat up looking around at the old ruined looking buildings, the darkened sky, the cold breeze came and went by slowly. I gulped making myself stand as I wrapped my arms around me shivering.

"If the curse was unlocked, you and the others would remember this place very well" A familiar voice spoke up sending chills down my spine. I turned my head slowly looking to Darcia as he stood about 5 feet behind me.

"What do you want with me, I'm not going back with you to re-open paradise…" I spoke turning fully around shivering rubbing my arms slightly.

"You don't want to see what it feels like to be in your true form?" Darcia asked, his voice sounding cool, and soothing, but in the same way, dark. I starred at him for a moment.

"A flower maiden, you and Cheza can bring back paradise, get out of this hell hole, and live in, Paradise…" Darcia continued.

"I'm happy with the way things are" I spoke.

"Even with your, condition" he spoke arching an eyebrow knowing he struck a nerve. I starred at him for a long moment.

"I can help you find a cure for that, to take away all the pain, the suffering, the emotional stress that you go through" Darcia spoke taking a step forwards. I starred into his amber eyes as he spoke.

"You want that don't you?" he asked. I shook my head a little gulping.

"No, let me be. I've dealt with it this long, I can go another twenty years, let us be Darcia…" I spoke as we starred at each other as I shivered. Darcia nodded his head suddenly disappearing. I blinked as suddenly as everything went black.

I sat up suddenly placing a hand on my chest as my breathing was heavy. I gulped feeling sick, my head hurt. My eyes teared up as I laid my hand on my chest as I starred at the sheets. I gulped blinking, looking to Tsume laying beside me on the bed asleep on his back. I slowly climbed out of bed making my way to my bathroom as I closed the door behind me hitting the light switch leaning against the door. I closed my eyes as I started crying softly. I hated all of this, the dreams, the pain, Darcia, everything. I leaned down against the door covering my face with my hands as I sobbed. Gulping, I brought my hands down looking around, suddenly feeling ill, I made my way to the toilet. Whipping my mouth with the back of my hand as I placed my hands on the sides to the sink, lowering my head over the sink. I felt like shit, my whole body hurt, my head throbbed. I closed my eyes feeling tired, really tired all of a sudden. I lifted my head a little as I looked at myself in the mirror. My complexion was pale, really pale.

Tsume rolled over on his right side opening his eyes slowly, stopping seeing an empty space on the bed. Tsume blinked slowly sitting up, turning the lamp on near the bed glancing to the sterling roses for a moment, then around the bedroom looking for Nikcorra. Seeing the light on in the bathroom with the door closed. Tsume arched an eyebrow crawling out from the covers walking to the bathroom.

"Nikcorra" he spoke, cracking the door. I turned my head looking to the door as Tsume made his way in, stopping short looking to me. I looked to him for a moment wearing only his baggy sweat pants, glancing at his scar for a moment. Tsume looked to me concerned for a moment as I stood at the sink with my hands on the sides.

"You okay?" he asked making his way over to me placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded my head.

"Yea….had another one of those dreams…" I spoke looking to him as he seemed to look right through me almost, his face showing concern.

"I'm okay, I just….don't really feel good right now" I spoke gulping looking to the sink for a moment rubbing the back of my neck, thinking back to what Joe had said, and he was right. Tsume starred at me for a long moment, taking a step towards me.

"How bad do you feel?" Tsume asked softly looking to me. I shrugged a little looking to the sink, not really looking for anything.

"I just….don't feel good, it's not as bad as it usually is" I spoke glancing to him bringing a hand up placing a few loose strands behind my ear. Tsume starred at me for a moment, gently running his fingers across my skin, over top my tank top.

"Sweetie…." Tsume spoke. I turned my head slowly as I looked at him. Our amber eyes looked into each others.

"Baby talk to me. Your body language is telling me you hurt like hell, your upset, sweetie, you know you can tell me anything" he spoke. I just starred him for a moment before responding, almost like a delayed reaction. I gulped as I looked to the side for a moment.

"I feel like shit, like I got ran over by a semi truck more then once…my head hurts, my whole body aches, I feel sick to my stomach…" I started getting angry for a moment.

"I'm tired of getting sick, and not being able to anything about it…And what else is Darcia going to do…" I spoke as my eyes teared up. Tsume starred at me, his hand still upon my shoulder. I was quiet for a moment, taking a deep breathe.

"…I'm just tired…" I trailed off, wrapping my arms around myself looking to the side for a moment. Tsume starred at me, gently placing a fingertip upon my chin turning my head softly. I followed his guide as I looked at him, my eye's tearing up.

"Was that so hard?" he asked. I smiled a little looking down for a moment.

"Baby, everything is going to be okay. Don't let Darcia bother you like this. What is worrying about him going to cause?, only more frustration and grief…" he spoke placing his hand on the side of my face gently, his fingers gently grazing my skin.

"Don't let him get to you baby…okay?" he asked as I nodded my head softly.

"I'm here, I'll try my damnest to not let anything happen to you" he added. I smiled softly as my eyes teared up. Tsume took another step towards me as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Tsume held me as I leaned my head on his bare shoulder. His arms wrapped around me tightly, but gently. I loved it when he held me like this, his touch seemed to take everything away. I took a deep breathe closing my eyes as he held me, feeling better already within seconds.

"Do you need to take your medicine?" Tsume asked.

"Already did…" I trailed off. Tsume held me for a moment more, then slowly leaned back.

"Come on baby, lets go back to bed" he spoke looking to me as I opened my eyes leaning back. Tsume and I looked at each for a moment as he placed a hand gently on the side of my neck, kissing my forehead gently.

Holding the clipboard in my hands as Toboe set the last of the boxes down on the floor back here in the stock room. I sighed looking at the 12 boxes, then looked to Toboe sitting down in the chair as he sat down beside me.

"Well, lets get this done and out of the way" I spoke as I held the clip board, leaning down grabbing a box pulling it towards me as I opened it. The box stood up about my knee and about two feet in length and what not. I sighed as I ripped the tape off as I opened the two sides to the card-board box

"So, how are you and Tsume doing?" Toboe asked grabbing another box.

"We're good, how are you and Tanya?" I asked grabbing the first couple of books looking at them for a moment, then checked them off on the list as Toboe handed me two books. I looked at them then checked them off on the list as well.

"Good, she's been kinda, like, I don't know, really quiet, and kinda distance lately" Toboe spoke grabbing a couple more books placing them on his lap, then grabbing a couple more. I glanced over at him setting the books that were already checked on the cart beside me.

"Yea?…has she said anything else about her dad?" I asked. Toboe shook his head.

"No, she just seemed, kinda depressed the night before" Toboe spoke looking to me giving me a couple books. I grabbed them as I checked a few off from the list. I looked at him for a moment, then looked back to the books placing them back on the cart.

"Maybe things between her and her dad aren't so good, did ya'll talk or anything?" I asked looking to the books.

"I asked if she was okay, but she said she was fine, I knew she wasn't, I could feel it…ya know, when you can tell someone isn't okay, or feeling okay?" Toboe asked. I nodded my head glancing to him.

"Yea, well, maybe she's not really ready to talk about it yet, I mean, the way she talks is that things between her and her dad aren't the greatest, so maybe she's having a hard time…" I spoke looking to the clipboard, looking at the next three pages, sighing, then looked over to Toboe as he reached into the box below him. I starred at him for a moment as he held a couple books in his hand.

"She'll be okay" I spoke placing a hand on his shoulder as he glanced over at me.

"Did I tell you I asked her to be my girlfriend?" Toboe asked. My eyes widened as I smiled.

"Really, what did she say?" I asked. Toboe smiled looking to the books in his hands as I nudged his arm.

"She said yes didn't she?" I asked. Toboe nodded as his head as his hair bounced a little looking to me.

"I knew it, I knew you two would be dating soon or later" I spoke smirking looking to the clipboard marking the books Toboe gave me, then grabbing three more.

"Yea, I really like her" Toboe spoke as he continued. I smiled softly thinking how much I liked Tsume. Thinking about the past couple nights, Toboe looked at me.

"What?" he asked. I glanced over at him shrugged.

"Nothing" I spoke placing a few books on the cart as I grabbed a couple more fixing my strap to my tank top upon my shoulder. Toboe shook his head looking to the box below him.

"Are you two in love yet?" he asked. I snickered as he laughed a little.

"You two sure do act like ya'll are" Toboe spoke. I shook my head wishing we were!.

"What can ya say, we're a good couple" I spoke.

"Yea, you two are. Remember you got mad at me because I told Tsume you liked him" Toboe spoke. I smiled laughing a little.

"Yea, you told me you wouldn't tell him" I eyed him smiling as he grinned.

"What, I had to do something to get you two to start dating, If I didn't it would still be you two always looking at each other wishing ya'll were dating" he spoke as I laughed grabbing the last couple books from the first box kicking the empty box off to the side.

"Well, thank you" I spoke. Toboe nodded his head making a salute with his hand. I shook my head as Toboe reach for the other box opening it.

I placed the clipboard on the desk in the back office leaning back stretching a little, looking to the clock as it read half past four. I sighed wanting to go home as I turned with the door opening. I stopped short as a young girl about teens stopping in the doorway looking to me, then Joe walked up behind her. The young girl and I just starred at each other for a moment.

"Oh, Nikcorra, this is Sari, this is her first day, Sari, this is my assistant manager, Nikcorra" Joe spoke as Sari stepped off to the side as Joe made his way over to the desk as I moved to the side as he started rummaging through papers. I starred at Sari for a moment. Her wavy red hair laid to her shoulders, her sides pulled back. Her slanted emerald green eyes starred at me, as if almost burning a hole in my forehead. This first impression seemed like it was going to be sour, by the way she was starring straight through me. She stood almost as tall as I, she was thin, very thin, and pale. She was a beautiful young woman, had the porcelain skin look, flawless face, pointy ears. Silver laid in her ears with two piercing in each, and an silver chain around her neck. Her clothing looked preppy, a white short sleeve t-shirt that looked like it belonged to one of those clothing stores where most preppy kids shopped at just for the name. Her dark deninm blue jeans seemed to fit her perfectly, almost to perfect, and her black shoes seemed to complete the outfit.

"Hi" she spoke, her voice sounding a bit raspy, holding out an arm with her hand extended. I looked at her hand for a moment, then extended my arm as well.

"Hi, how ya like it so far?" I asked as we shook hands for a moment. Her fingers felt so cold against my skin, she was freezing.

"It's okay, I like it" she spoke smiling a little. I nodded smiling back placing an arm around my waist looking at her for a moment, noticing her smile. Her k-nines were pointed at the ends, almost vampire sharp.

"Are you and Toboe all done in the stock room?" Joe asked. I blinked looking to him as he still was rummaging through the papers on the desk.

"Yea, we're all done, he signed out and went home, is Jen here yet?" I asked watching him as he seemed to find what he was looking for as he held a couple papers in his hands as he glanced at me, then to the papers.

"Yea, she just got here, she's at the counter. Well, since you two meet, and your done, go home " Joe spoke looking to me, then to Sari. I looked at him for a moment, then back to Sari. Her glance looked to me from Joe.

"Nice meeting you Nikcorra" she spoke. I smiled nodding my head as I made my way to the door.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Joe" I spoke. Joe waved looking back to the desk walking past Sari. Smelling a slight scent of perfume as I walked past her towards the front, I arched an eyebrow having an eerie feeling about her since she first walked into the office. I shook my head a little looking to Jen as she stood behind the counter.

"Hey" I spoke as she looked up at me from the files on the desk.

"Hey, ya leaving?" she asked. I nodded as she placed a couple strands of her straight blonde hair behind her ear.

"Did ya meet Sari?" Jen asked looking to me as I stopped at the counter.

"Yea, she's seems nice" I spoke as Jen rolled her eyes as I arched an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"I go to school with her, she's a real you know what, she gives me the creeps, something about her, I don't like. I can't believe Joe hired her" Jen spoke. I starred at her for a moment. So it wasn't only me who got that strange feeling.

"Really, is she that bad…" I spoke looking back to the office for a moment as I then looked back to Jen as she leaned back a little.

"Uh, Yea, she's one of the most popular girls in school. And that something about her makes it worse.." Jen spoke looking to the door as a couple young teenage boys walked in, then looked back to me.

"Hmmm….well, I'll be here tomorrow, you working?" I asked. Jen shook her head.

"No, Sari works tomorrow and Friday, I work Saturday and Sunday" Jen spoke. I sighed.

"Oh joy" I spoke as Jen smirked turning I started heading to the door.

"I'll see you Saturday, I work morning shift" I spoke stopping at the door. Jen nodded her head as she waved. I waved back heading out the door.

Walking to the bathroom door opening it as I held the towel around me, walking to the bed slipping my towel off grabbing my shirt and shorts slipping into them as I walked back into the bathroom hanging the towel as I flicked the switch walking back into my bedroom walking to my dresser spraying a few spurts of my perfume on my wrist, and on my neck, turning heading to the living room glancing to the clock above the TV, it was half an hour past 5. Stopping short as the doorbell rang, looking to the door for a moment. I walked to the door looking through the peek hole, seeing it was Kat. I leaned back unlocking the locks and chains as I opened the door. Kat turned her head looking to me as her blonde wavy hair bounced to the side a little. I smiled a little nodding.

"Hey, I thought you were at your mothers?" I asked. Kat shrugged as I moved out the way of the door.

"You're not busy?" she asked looking to me, then around my apartment.

"No, come on" I spoke waving her in. She held her arms about herself as she walked in. I closed the door behind her locking it, then turning my head as my hair laid flat against my back damp.

"So, what's up?" I asked looking to her as I pulled my hair back into a ponytail making my way towards the kitchen.

"Nothing really, got me a decent job at the town bank, I start next week" Kat spoke as she followed. I looked back as she followed me into the kitchen.

"Awesome, how did you get a job like that?" I asked, knowing it was hard to get into the town bank, or town anything.

"My mom helped me…" she trailed off as she walked to the island counter sitting down placing her elbows on the counter top. I snickered a little as we looked at each other for a moment.

"You could have guessed that…" she spoke. I smiled walking to the fridge grabbing an liquor drink looking to her offering one as she shook her head.

"Wow, you don't want any liquor?" I asked walking to the island counter sitting across from her opening my drink.

"Nah, not at the moment…" she spoke. I looked at her for a moment, noticing she wasn't really herself. She seemed distant, as if something was bothering her.

"Kat, what's the matter?….your not acting your usual self…" I spoke taking a sip of my drink. Kat looked to me as we starred at each other for a moment.

"The reason I was in the hospital was not the truth…it wasn't because of you…" Kat spoke up. I starred at her for a moment, arching an eyebrow.

"What is the reason, Kat?" I asked as she just starred at me.

"Luke…" she spoke as my eyes widened.

"What did he do to you?" I spoke raising my voice.

"It's not what you think, listen to me for a moment. When you found out that I told him about the miscarriage, or what ever… He came to me threatening me, telling me if I ever talked to you anything again, he would actually kill me. I told him that he was just being stupid. He proceeded to tell me what happened between you and your father, and then about the cops, not that I already didn't know, but he was making you and your dad sound like horrible people. I actually started backing you and your dad up. He got mad at me and we got into an argument…." she started. I just starred at her as she spoke, she looked nervous, and some what scarred.

"…the argument turned physical, what actually happened was he knocked me out, and he planted the sleeping pills on the floor making it look like I did it…" Kat spoke. I arched an eyebrow.

"What….why would you let him slide like that Kat?" I asked.

"Because…" she trailed off as I arched an eyebrow.

"You like him don't you?" I spoke up as she opened her mouth.

"You let him beat you up, till you black out, and that's why you had a bruise on your temple….You let him almost ruin everything between us because you like him, and blame me for you being in the hopsital" I spoke shaking my head bringing my drink up to my lips taking a sip.

"Nikcorra, no…" Kat spoke as I looked to her. We starred at each other for a moment, she sighed lowering her head looking to her hands upon the counter.

"My mom doesn't know any of this, I told the doctor before she ever found out not to tell her. The main reason why I didn't do anything about it is yes, I do like him, and…" she trailed off. I arched an eyebrow watching her actions.

"Oh my god, your pregnant" I spoke as my eyes widened as she looked up at me. The room was silent, all we did was stare at each other.

"What the hell Kat?" I asked leaning back standing up. She just starred at me as if she was being broken in half.

"Nikcorra…that's not all…" she spoke. I stopped holding my drink in my hand standing across from her, with the island counter between us.

"Tell me you didn't…" I asked arching an eyebrow getting pissed. Kat didn't answer, all she did was stare at me.

"You had an fucking abortion…." I spoke. Her eyes teared up, lowering her head looking to her hands.

"Luke knows about it, he said it would be the best for both of us…." Kat spoke. I just starred at her. She truly was messed up, emotionally, and physically.

"But…I don't want to do it… I didn't do it yet, but he already called and made an appointment, I found out at the hospital…I'm three months, and Nikcorra I am sorry…" she spoke as tears rolled down her face. I just starred at her, feeling as if I just got slapped in the face as Kat starred at me.

"Nikcorra please say something" she spoke.

"Out" I spoke pointing to the door as she continued to stare at me.

"Don't bring me into any more of this, what am I supposed to do?" I asked looking to her bringing my arm down.

"You have went behind my back so many times, and the only reason why I only stayed is because if you ever killed yourself when I wasn't there, I would have felt guilty, like it was my fault for not being there….but this is the last straw, you fooled around with Luke while him and I were still dating, and you still continue to make things worse between him and I…I am trying to move on and get away from all this, I want to get on with my life Kat…" I spoke, my eyes tearing up.

"Nikcorra, please…" she spoke with a couple more tears falling down her face. I shook my head as my head started hurting.

"Just leave…I'll call you later….and promise me….don't do anything stupid, and don't kill that baby…" I spoke looking to her. A hint of relief shown on her face for a spilt second as she slowly stood holding her arms around herself as she turned. Slowly stopping she looked to me. I starred back at her with my drink in my hand. Kat gulped turning, heading out the kitchen heading to the door. I heard the door close as I sighed leaning against the island counter leaning my elbows on the counter top setting my drink down covering my face with my hands as I sighed deeply. Rubbing the sides of my face, I lowered my hands walking into the living room looking around, then looked to the door walking over locking it. Stepping back, I couldn't believe this. I didn't want anything to do with Luke, and then Kat comes and tells me this!. What the hell was I supposed to do, or think?. What did she want me to do?. Sympathize with her?. There was no way I could get into this crap again!. I didn't want to, I wanted out so bad, and when I started getting out, she comes up and hits me in the face. I sighed deeply as I turned looking around for a moment. Thinking about the best thing to do, for her, and her baby…if she really was pregnant, I searched for the phone. Dialing a phone number looking to the time for a moment holding the cordless phone up to my ear as it rang.

"Hello?" a woman asked.

"Hey Sabrina, it's Nikcorra" I spoke up walking to the couch sitting.

"Oh Hi Nikcorra, Kat said she went to go see you, is she still there?" Sabrina asked.

"No, she just left…Sabrina, she's the reason why I'm calling" I spoke.

"Really…is she okay?, what's wrong?" Sabrina asked concerned over the phone.

"Did she tell you anything, about being Pregnant?" I asked. It was quiet for a moment, I could tell she hadn't known.

"I don't really know if this is my place to say, but I'm worried, she said that Luke is the father, and they wanted to abort the baby…she's only doing it for Luke" I spoke.

"But you and Luke were dating, how many months is she?" Sabrina asked.

"About 3" I spoke.

"Oh my…sweetie thank you for calling, I seriously am glad you called dear. I'll talk with her. She has been acting a bit strange since she came home from the hospital" Sabrina spoke.

"Alright, and, can you be sure she stays away from Luke…he's capable of more then you or her may think" I spoke.

"Is he really that bad?" she asked.

"Yea…" I spoke looking to the floor for a moment.

"Alright dear, I will, and thank you, You aren't out of place, you did the right thing, and thank you" she spoke.

"Your welcome" I spoke.

"Alright, well let me go before she comes home dear, and thank you" she spoke.

"Your welcome Sabrina" I replied as she hung up on the other end as I brought the phone down away from my ear as I sighed deeply, leaning back a little feeling as if I did do the right thing. Hoping I did the right thing, I stood up making my way to the kitchen stopping as my door bell rang. I turned looking to the door, walking over opening it as the choke chain caught.

"It's me, Blue" she spoke. I cracked the door almost to a close as I unlatched the hook opening it all the way.

"Hey, come on in" I spoke as she made her way in.

"Wait….how did you find out where I lived?" I asked watching her walk in as she turned looking to me.

"Toboe…I tried calling you but you weren't home….I know I could have left a voice message, but, I don't like answering machines…" she spoke. I nodded my head closing the door behind her as she watched me.

"You don't mind do you, your not busy?" she asked. I shook my head looking to her. I starred at her for a moment, she looked tired.

"No, I was just about to sit and watch TV, maybe eat something…your welcome over anytime ya want to, want anything to drink?" I asked making my way to the kitchen as she followed, I held the swinging door open as she followed in behind me.

"Omm…what ya got?" she asked walking to the island counter sitting, looking around my kitchen.

"A few liquor drinks, soda, water, juice…" I spoke.

"What type of liquor?" she asked. I reached in grabbing a bottled drink holding it out turning. She nodded as I handed it to her turning seeing my drink on the counter beside the fridge. Leaning over I grabbed it turning looking to Blue as she opened her drink.

"Hige working tonight?" I asked heading towards the door to the living room. Blue looked over to me nodding as she followed me.

"Yea….Tsume is too?" she asked.

"Yea" I replied as I made my way to the couch sitting as she sat beside me.

"You must be bored?" I asked. Blue laughed a little looking to her drink taking a sip.

"Yea, a little bored. Cheza and Kiba are out, So, I thought I'd come and bug you for a little while" she spoke looking over to me. I snickered taking a long sip of my drink.

"Your more then welcome to stop by anytime" I spoke. Blue nodded her head looking to her drink. I turned my head looking to her for a moment, she seemed kinda blah.

"You okay?" I asked. Blue turned her head as her dark blue chin length hair bounced a little with her head movement.

"Yea…just a little tired...you ever get like, blah?…" she asked. I turned a little to look at her more sitting on the couch holding my drink.

"Yea, I know what ya mean, everything okay?" I asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yea, I'm fine, I just feel, blah today, I'm tired…I don't know, it's hard to explain" she spoke looking to her drink for a moment. I looked at her, and she was right. She looked like she was a bit on the….blah side?. She looked distracted, tired, she didn't look like herself.

"Is there anything you want to talk about….it is that you and Hige are engaged?" I asked. Blue shook her head immediately looking to me.

"No, I love Hige to death, I'm thrilled to be finally getting married" Blue spoke. I laughed a little as she leaned back a little more against the couch shaking her head.

"I'm fine, it's just, I don't know, with Hige being at work tonight, I didn't feel like sitting there feeling like this all by myself…"

"You wanted to share it with me huh?" I asked taking a sip of my drink. Blue laughed a little glancing at me.

"Yea, that's what it is" she spoke. I snickered as I looked down for a moment.

"So how's it feel to be engaged?" I asked looking to her as she looked at me as well smiling.

"It feels great ya know, like another step in life is about to progress, ya know, grow up, graduate or whatever, find true love, get married…ya know?" she asked. I smiled nodding my head.

"Yea, I haven't gotten to the married part yet…" I spoke sipping at my drink. Blue laughed a little looking to her drink slipping her shoes off sitting Indian style on the couch beside me.

"Do you feel any different know that you know you're a flower maiden?" Blue asked looking at me. I looked at her for a moment, shrugging.

"Well, a little knowing that I have, or had a purpose to my life, but, other then that, no, I feel the same as I did…eight months ago.." I spoke. Blue nodded her head softly.

"Darcia wants to re-open paradise, he wants you and Cheza back…" Blue spoke. I looked at her for a moment.

"Cheza told me, she's been having these dreams….she said you have them too…..you had one last night didn't you?" she asked. I nodded my head steadily starring at her.

"Does he scare you?" she asked softly. I nodded my head.

"Hell yea he scares me…the main thing that scares me is that I don't know what he's capable of…I don't know how far he might go to get Cheza and I, ya know?." Blue nodded her head looking to her drink.

"The book of the moon stuff kinda freaks me out, knowing I am something that I have no idea what it feels like to be, ya know, being a wolf and all, but…it's weird, I know I'm not human, nor am I exactly a wolf, I'm in a human form hiding, until this curse gets broke, not really knowing what to call myself, wolf or human, kinda freaks me out…" she spoke looking at her bottled drink as I looked at her as she talked. She looked so lost in thought for a moment as she lifted her head looking at me.

"Yea…It's all kinda hard to soak in" I replied taking a sip of my drink.

"So what exactly are these dreams you two have about?" Blue asked taking a sip of her drink. I glanced at her for a moment as I bent a knee wrapping my arm around my leg.

"Darcia every time tells me he can take away all my pain and suffering, I could go with him to re-open paradise, to have a paradise within itself ya know, and every time I tell him no, I like my life, I couldn't ask for anything more or less. And, each time I wake up, it's like I feel like I got hit by a truck, I feel horrible afterwards, my head hurts, my whole body aches, I'm exhausted" I spoke as Blue starred at me as I spoke.

"They scare me because they seem so real, and you remember that time he touched my arm and my arm was hurt bruised after that….if he could do that, who know's what he's capable of, he could pull us through our dreams and keep us in his world, he could make us stay in his world until we give in, and I don't want that to ever happen, that's one of my worst fears, and….I don't want to lose Tsume…" I spoke, looking to my drink, taking a swallow.

"Those are some pretty deep dreams, no wonder why you two don't like them very much. I would feel the same way. I've never had any deep dreams like that, but I've had some pretty bad ones…how do you two deal with it?" Blue asked looking to me. I shrugged as I looked at my drink for a moment or so, then looked to her.

"Tsume helps me out a lot, I don't know where I would be without him, not only for the dreams, but he helps me out with everything" I replied taking a swallow of my drink. Blue smiled softly looking to her drink.

"You two are really falling in love aren't ya'll?" she asked. I smiled looking over to her as she glanced at me grinning.

"I hope so" I spoke.

Cheza wrapped her arm around Kiba's as they walked across the bridge over top the stream below. The both of them slowly came to a stop as they stood at the railing.

"I love the scenery here" Cheza spoke softly. Kiba smiled as she leaned her head on his arm. The night air was warm, but had a cool breeze every now and then. The moon's were only a quarter moon, soon to be gone. A few scattered clouds laid in the star lit sky. A few people walked by, going their own way, talking in low voices for only for each other to hear. Cheza starred off into the sky as Kiba stood close beside her, the two of them not having to say anything. Just the comfort of each other is what both of them needed and strived on through out the day.

"I love you so much" Cheza spoke gazing into the sky for a moment or two. Kiba lowered his head as he looked to her.

"I love you too sweetheart" he spoke as Cheza lifted her head. A small soft smile crept over her lips as Kiba smiled back. Kiba lowered his head as he gently kissed her, then breaking the kiss after a moment or two.

"Promise to never leave me…" Cheza spoke. Kiba starred at her for a moment, then turning as he wrapped both arms around her holding her close against him.

"I promise to never leave you baby, even if it kills me…" he spoke. Cheza smiled softly as she leaned her head on his shoulder as Kiba hugged her, holding her tightly against him.

Tsume leaned back in the chair in the break room with paper work in front of him. He sighed looking to his bandage arm for a moment, then back to the table thinking.

"Hey Tsume, call for you in room one" Brett spoke walking into the break room stopping in front of the door. Tsume looked from the paper work to Brett as he stood their.

"I tried paging you twice, but I guess you were busy…" Brett spoke as Tsume just starred at him for a moment, then blinked gathering his paper work standing heading out the break room. Brett watched him walk past looking to his arm for a moment, taking a step back he shrugged heading over to the snack machine.

"Hello?" Tsume asked sitting in the chair with the phone in his hand.

"Sheesh, it takes you that long to get to the phone?" Toboe asked.

"Shut up twerp, what do you want?" Tsume asked leaning back in the chair rubbing the back of his neck.

"I was thinking, could you pick me up tonight, its storming pretty bad tonight…" Toboe asked. Tsume arched an eyebrow.

"What are you afraid of getting wet?" Tsume asked.

"Would you let Nikcorra walk home in this, have you seen the storm we're having?" Toboe asked. Tsume looked around for a moment. The roof was too thick to hear the rain through.

"What time is it?" Tsume asked.

"8:37" Toboe spoke. Tsume arched an eyebrow looking around the room for a moment more.

"Hmmm…you mind going over to Nikcorra's, we're getting pizza, call Tanya over" Tsume spoke.

"Okay, cool" Toboe spoke sounding excited. Tsume rolled his eyes as he sighed.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few" Tsume spoke as he hung the phone up. Standing up he grabbed the papers seeing they were pretty much done, he stopped looking at the phone grabbing it.

I looked to the door as the door bell rang out sickly, I stood up off the couch walking to the door opening it, seeing Tanya stand in the hallway. I unlocked the chain lock opening the door all the way as Tanya looked to me. I starred at her for a moment. She was drenched. Her hair clung at her face and neck as she stood there, dripping at my door. Her arms were wrapped about her self as if she was cold. Her complexion was pale, she looked ill.

"Sheesh, you're soaking wet, come in. Did you get a hold of Toboe, Tsume and him are on their way over with pizza" I spoke as Tanya walked in with her arm's around her waist.

"Yea, he told me how to get here…" Tanya spoke. I closed the door behind her locking it, kinda glad Blue had already left, because I had a feeling something was seriously wrong.

"I'll let you borrow some dry clothes, come on" I spoke placing a hand on her shoulder looking to her for a moment as I started walking and she followed.

"Sweat pants and a t-shirt okay?" I asked opening my bedroom door flicking the light switch as she followed looking around my bedroom for a moment.

"Yea, that's fine, you don't mind?" she asked looking to me as I looked back to her walking to my dresser.

"I don't mind, your soaking wet, you couldn't find a cab?" I asked. Tanya shook her head with her arms still around her as I starred at her for a moment, then looked to my dresser grabbing a grey short sleeve t-shirt and a pair of my pajama cotton sweat pants that were black, and yet so comfy and flared. I turned walking over to her holding out the clothing as she reached a hand out gently grabbing the shirt and pants.

"Bathroom is right there, I can throw your cloths in the dryer if you want me too" I spoke. Tanya nodded her head as she headed in the direction I indicated. I watched her. She walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. I starred at the door for a moment. She seemed clammy, like scared almost, but of what?. I sighed deeply looking to the clock . It was 8:59. Tsume and Toboe would be here soon as I looked to the door as Tanya walked out holding her wet cloths in her hands. I reached to her grabbing them as I headed out of the bedroom looking to her as she followed me with a look of tiredness upon her face.

"You look tired" I spoke as she walked pasted me out the bedroom as I closed the door behind her.

"Yea, a little" she spoke softly as I headed to the laundry room.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to put these in the dryer real quick, have a seat, make your self at home" I spoke looking to her as I stopped at the kitchen door. Tanya nodded her head as she looked around a little as I walked into the kitchen heading across the room to the laundry room. Tanya looked around the room for a moment, she then began pulling her hair back into a ponytail with the hair tie around her wrist as she made her way to the couch as I walked back into the room. I looked over to her for a moment as she sat on the couch with her legs bent beside her, she wrapped her arms around her stomach as she looked at me.

"You thirsty?" I asked. Tanya shook her head as I starred at her for a moment more. I nodded my head as I walked over to the couch sitting beside her.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking to her. Tanya starred at me for a moment with her amethyst eyes. We starred at each other for a moment more.

"You and your dad get into an argument again?" I asked. Tanya nodded her head lowering her eyes to her hands that laid in her lap. I looked over for a moment. She was miserable.

"Tanya, talk to me, I'm worried about you…" I spoke. Tanya kept her glance on her hands and she played with her finger nails.

"Tsume and Toboe will be here soon" she spoke. I starred at her for a moment.

"Sweetie, it's going to be another twenty minutes or so before they get here. I am really worried about you. You look miserable" I spoke. Tanya lifted her gaze looking to me for a moment, then back down to her hands.

"This time the argument was pretty bad…he was drunk. He came in my room yelling and screaming about something, I don't even know what it was about…I started yelling back…it pissed him off and then it turned physical…he started hitting me… I hit him back…" she spoke as she kept her gaze on her hands. I starred at her as she talked. A couple strands of her damp hair feel out of her ponytail laying against her face.

"The yelling continued, and a couple more hits, I shoved him out of my room and I locked the door. He started banging on the door saying he was going to call the cops because I knew my mother was having an affair on him…" she spoke. I arched an eyebrow noticing a couple tears falling down her face.

"That's why she's been gone most of the time…she didn't tell me, I figured it out, and he accused me of knowing, and not telling him" she spoke lifting her head looking to me. Tears laid in her eyes, she looked to the side blinking them away as she tightened her arms around herself. I looked over her for a good moment. The side of her face, on her cheek bone looked red. I didn't notice it with her hair down covering her face. It looked like it might even bruise, or turn into a black eye.

"He soon got over it, and went out, I heard him slam the front door.…" she spoke looking back to me. I sighed deeply looking over her. No wonder she looked miserable.

"Sweetie, I don't know what to say except I'm sorry…I know how it is to be beaten up like that…my ex boyfriend was a drunk and used to hit on me, but in your case, it's worse, because he's your father…your mother doesn't know does she?" I asked. Tanya shook her head lowering her gaze.

"She's been gone for a week. I've seen her car at work the last few days…I'll be moving in with my grandma next week…she's out of town with her friends…she doesn't want me to stay at her house by myself..." she spoke looking to me.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you like if you need to.." I spoke. Tanya nodded her head lowering her gaze once again.

"Sweetie, it's going to be okay. Look, my boss he used to be a Cop. If you want me to talk to him I will, but only if you want me to" I spoke placing a hand gently on her shoulder. Tanya lifted her head looking to me.

"You would do that for me?" she asked. I nodded my head removing my hand from her shoulder as I placed my hands in my lap.

"I sure would. Everyone has been so worried about you. Toboe has been worried sick. You know all three of us would do anything to help you out, no matter what, your part of us now" I spoke. Tanya smiled faintly as I smiled back.

"Now your not hurt or anything are you…do you need to go to the hospital?" I asked. Tanya shook her head.

"No, I'm alright, maybe a few bruise's, but I'm fine, really…" she spoke. I sighed looking at her for a moment.

"I hate to see you like this, anyone at that matter….are you sure your okay?….is there anything else you want to talk about?" I asked.

Yea, I'm alright…" she trailed off looking down to her hands. I starred at her for a moment.

"Sweetie, what is it?" I asked.

"I don't know how to say it…" she stopped in mid sentence as the door opened. I turned my head looking to Tsume and Toboe walk in. Toboe was blabbering about something holding two pizza's in his hands. I looked to Tanya as she looked at me, then turned her head for a moment.

"We'll talk later okay…" I spoke quietly as she nodded her head. I turned as I stood looking to Tsume as Toboe headed to the kitchen. Tanya stood walking after him with her arms wrapped about her. Tsume followed her with his eyes, then looked to me as I walked up to him.

"Another fight?" he asked, holding a few drinks in a bag in one hand. I nodded my head as he looked to me.

"Bad?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Yelling, and he started hitting her… she's miserable…" I spoke. Tsume shook his head as he facial features turned angry for a moment.

"If I ever find out who her father is I'm going to beat his ass" he spoke looking to the kitchen, then to me.

"I know sweetie…" I spoke. Tsume sighed kissing my forehead.

"How was work?" he asked.

"It was okay, how's your night going?" I asked.

"Paperwork most of the night" he spoke. I nodded looking to his arm.

"How's your arm?" I asked. Tsume looked down to his bandaged arm.

"It's still attached, so it must be doing good" he spoke. I snickered as he smiled. I leaned up kissing him on the lips as we kissed for a moment or so, then Tsume leaned back bringing a hand up gently caressing my face for a moment.

Toboe set the pizza's on the island counter as Tanya sat at the counter with her arms wrapped around herself. Toboe looked to Tanya for a moment as she looked to him meeting his gaze. Toboe walked around the counter coming up to the side of her.

"You okay?" he asked. Tanya nodded her head as she lowered her gaze to her lap for a moment. Toboe gently brought a hand up rubbing the back of his fingers against her cheek. Tanya lifted her gaze turning her head slightly as she looked to him.

"My dad and I got into another argument…" Tanya spoke. Toboe narrowed his eyes as he slowly lowered his hand.

"I'm okay…just a bit shaken up that's all…" Tanya spoke looking to him Toboe starred at her concerned looking over her. Toboe arched an eyebrow noticing the faint mark on her face over her cheek bone. Toboe gently brought his hand up rubbing a couple fingers over her cheek.

"He hit you" Toboe spoke. Tanya starred at him for a moment, then slowly nodded her head. Toboe sighed as he took another step towards her standing close as Tanya hugged him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Toboe held her in his arms tightly. Tanya leaned her head at the cape of his neck as he leaned his head against hers. Tanya sighed deeply as she slowly closed her eyes shivering from feeling cold.

"I wish I could do something to stop this…I feel bad" Toboe spoke softly into her ear.

"There's not much you can do…I wont be able to move in with my grandma until next week, she's still out of town…" Tanya spoke as she cuddled against him. Toboe sighed as he held her, running a hand along the middle of her back.

"You can stay at my place until she gets back…or ask Nikcorra to stay there" Toboe spoke up.

"We were just talking about that before you two walked in…I don't know yet" Tanya spoke. The rain against the roof was calming. Faint thunder was heard in the background off in the distance.

"You sure your alright?, you feel cold…" Toboe spoke leaning back a little leaving his arms wrapped around her as she lifted her head a little looking to him lowering her arms as she nodded her head.

"Is your hair wet….you didn't walk over here did you…Tsume could have picked you up?" Toboe asked arching an eyebrow looking to her hair back in a ponytail. Tanya looked to him nodding her head a little.

"I wanted to get out of that house before my dad came back…" she spoke. Toboe sighed in grief as he placed a hand on the side of her face gently.

"I'm okay really...I'm just glad I'm here, and that your with me" Tanya spoke. They both starred at each other for a moment. Tanya leaned her head on his shoulder as he held her.

I placed the paper plate in the trash as I turned looking around the kitchen for a moment. Tsume was about to head back to work, while Toboe and Tanya were going to stay the night here. I turned walking to the fridge grabbing another liquor drink. I was getting a little buzz as I faintly heard the phone ring through the living room. I heard the kitchen door open turning my head opening my drink as Tsume walked in holding out the phone. I grabbed the phone looking at it for a moment, then answered it.

"Hello?" I answered as Tsume watched me for a moment.

"Hey sweetheart" he spoke.

"Hi dad" I spoke as Tsume grinned leaning back heading towards the kitchen door for a moment.

"How are ya sweetie?" he asked.

"I'm good, can I call you back in like five minutes, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to earlier or the day before, are you mad?" I asked.

"No, not really. I just make sure your alright" he spoke.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Tsume's about to leave, I wanted to tell him bye, if you hang on a second, I'll be right back okay" I spoke.

"Oh okay" Ryo spoke on the other end.

"Alright, hold on a minute" I spoke brining a hand down placing the phone on the island counter setting my drink down walking through the kitchen to the living room. Tsume looked to me from sitting in the chair off to the side of the couch. He stood as I glanced to Toboe and Tanya on the couch sitting close beside each other with the TV on. I took a step off to the side heading to the door as he followed.

"Are you coming here after work?" I asked looking to Tsume as we stopped in front of the door. Tsume nodded his head as he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled as we kissed each other deeply for a moment, leaning my body against his.

"Hmm…I like that" he spoke grinning as I leaned back. I laughed a little.

"I'll see you later okay sweetie" he spoke. I nodded my head as we kissed each other one more time as he leaned back. I smiled at him as he winked placing his hand on the door handle.

"Bye" I spoke as he nodded his head slipping out the door. I turned looking to Tanya and Toboe for a moment as they talked to each other, his arm across her shoulders. I smiled softly then realized my dad was still on the phone. I made my way to the kitchen walking to the phone on the island counter…..

Tsume opened the door closing it behind him locking it turning kicking his shoes off seeing the TV was on. He walked towards the couch seeing Toboe asleep on the couch bed that was folded out. Tsume arched an eyebrow seeing no Tanya. Tsume looked around the living room, stopping looking to the kitchen. Tsume walked to the kitchen swinging door looking around, looking to the Tanya stand at the sink as his eyes focused on her, looking over her slowly. Tanya stood at the sink with her hands on either side of the sink, her head lowered, with her hair covering her face. The kitchen light was off, but the moon's glow shone through the kitchen windows brightening the room a little.

"Tanya" Tsume spoke letting the swinging door close. Tanya jumped turning looking to Tsume. Tsume looked at her for a moment, then turned his head as he flicked the light switch on.

"You alright?" he asked looking over to her as she stood their starring at him for a moment more.

"Yea, I couldn't sleep…" she spoke. Tsume studied her for a moment. She looked like she was ill. Tsume made his way to the fridge off to the right of her as she starred at him.

"Is this what time you usually get home, 3:30 in the morning?" she asked. Tsume nodded his head grabbing a can soda looking to her for a moment.

"You sure you okay?" he asked opening his soda. Tanya looked at him for a moment, starring into his amber eyes wanting to tell the truth, but she felt she couldn't.

"Yea…" she spoke wrapping her arms around herself. Tsume eyed her for a moment taking a sip of his soda.

"You know, Nikcorra told me a little about what happened tonight…you are welcome over at my place any time. I may seem like an asshole most of the time, but all around, I'm pretty cool…" Tsume spoke setting his can soda on the counter in front of him. Tanya lifted her gaze looking to him as he spoke.

"Thank you…" she spoke.

"You need me to go kick your dad's ass for you?" he asked. Tanya smirked as she shook her head.

"No…once my grandma get's back in town next week, I'll be moving in with her, so I won't have to worry about him any more… I might even possibly get a restraining order on him…" she spoke. Tsume watched her as she spoke. She seemed so fragile, so scared.

"You should…talk to Nikcorra, her boss used to be a cop" Tsume spoke turning leaning against the counter folding his arms in front of him. Tanya looked to him for a moment, then looked down to her arms folded in front of her. Tsume looked over to her for a moment.

"What about your mother, where is she at in all of this, doesn't she care for you?" Tsume asked. Tanya shrugged as she sighed deeply.

"She's having an affair…she's never home. She didn't tell me flat out, but I knew, and I confronted her about it. She didn't exactly say no….she doesn't care… no one does…" she trailed off. Tsume looked at as she as she spoke.

"We care. Don't go telling yourself no one cares when you have three people in this apartment that care for you. Especially Toboe…that boy is head over heels for you and he would do anything for you…" Tsume spoke in a strong tone of voice. Tanya lifted her head meeting his gaze.

"We will all help you through this, your part of the family now…" Tsume spoke. Tanya gulped as she lowered her head. Tsume starred at her, he knew this was eating her alive. She was about to explode if she didn't get out of that house.

"Don't let it bother you …I will try my best to do what I can to keep you safe from him, we all will" Tsume spoke looking at her as she kept her head lowered.

"It's easier said than done" Tanya spoke gulping as she placed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"I know it is, it always is. But, the best thing to do is to be around those who care and let all the things that trouble you be swept away by new memories…" he spoke.

"How can I forget what he did to me when I have a bruise on my face, reminding me every time I look in the mirror how much shit he put me through…" Tanya spoke lifting her head looking to Tsume. Tsume just starred at her for a moment, surprised at the sudden out burst and the harsh tone in her voice. She never cursed. Tanya turned as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm going to bed…" she spoke as she unfolded her arms.

"Wait a minute… " Tsume spoke as she stopped. Tsume leaned up a little taking a step towards her.

"Listen to me, it is going to be okay, as strong as Nikcorra and I are and even Toboe, we will keep you safe. It'll be okay…" he spoke looking to her as she wrapped her arms back around herself. It was silent for a moment.

"But it's so hard…" she spoke bringing her hands up to her face as she started crying. Tsume sighed as he placed his arms around her gently. Tanya leaned against him as he held her in his arms. She cried against him, her head on his shoulder. Tsume held her, feeling sorry for her. He now understood how much she was going through by just holding her in his arms like this, he understood how much it hurt her to go through all she was going through.

After a few moments, her crying turned into soft sobs. Tanya leaned back, taking a step back.

"I'm sorry…" she spoke with her head lowered, whipping the tears away.

"Sorry for what, for all your dad has done to you, for you wanting to let it all out, it's okay to cry, no one looks down upon you or thinks any less of you" Tsume spoke looking at her as she lifted her head looking to him.

"You can't be sorry for all the hurt you've been through, no one can be sorry except your dad, but saying sorry can't take away all he has done. He's going to be the one to live with what he has done to you, and knowing he can never take it back. All you can do, and the best thing for you to do is just live each day knowing that he's one step closer to being out of your life…" Tsume spoke as she starred at him while he talked, as if what he was saying was really sinking in. Tanya just stood their, knowing what he said was true. Tanya sighed rubbing the side of her face looking to the ground for a moment.

"Your right…" she spoke.

"I'm going to bed….and Tsume…" she spoke, looking at him. Tsume looked at her as well, the room was quiet for a few moments.

"Thank you, …you actually aren't an asshole…" she spoke as a small smile crept on her face. Tsume grinned shaking his head.

"Any time Tanya…get some sleep okay" he spoke as she began walking towards the kitchen door. Tsume heard the door open and slowly close as she walked out. Tsume stood their in the kitchen for a moment thinking, sighing he stretched his arms over his head lowering his arms looking to his left arm with the bandage over the cut. He began taking off the bandage making his way to the trash can he took the gauze off. The cut was healing nicely. Tsume tossed the bandage in the trash grabbing his soda making his way to the door, looking around, flicking the light switch off, he walked out heading to the bedroom for bed.

Opening my eyes slowly taking a deep breath I could smell Tsume's cologne close to me over top of the scent of my bedroom. I blinked realizing I was laying on my side with my back facing Tsume. His arm laid on my side. I took another deep breathe leaning back a little onto my back as Tsume moved his arm laying it up beside him as he laid on his side facing me. I slowly sat up looking to him as he laid their asleep. I smiled softly to myself, suddenly stopping as I smelt pancakes. Who the hell…Toboe. I looked to my door for a moment, then looked to Tsume as he laid their. I slowly made my way out of bed as I looked back making sure I didn't wake him. Walking to the bedroom door walking out I saw my TV was on the morning news, the whole living room smelt of pancakes. I smiled softly to myself making my way to the kitchen looking to the couch bed seeing Tanya was up as well as Toboe. I opened the kitchen door looking in at the two as Toboe stood at the stove as he blabbered on to Tanya about something. Tanya sat at the island counter listening to him inventively as if she was really listening, maybe she was. She sat their her hair put back in a ponytail, starring at Toboe as he turned his head looking to her, then to me as I made my way to the fridge.

"Morning" I spoke looking to him, then to Tanya as she looked at me.

"We didn't wake you did we?" Toboe asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, smells good…" I spoke looking to the stove as I grabbed a bottle water.

"Pancakes…" Toboe spoke smiling looking to the skillet on the stove. I grinned shaking my head looking to Tanya. She looked better today, more like herself. She didn't look tired, nor depressed. She had more color to her face.

"You doing okay?" I asked. Tanya nodded her head smiling softly.

"Thank you" she spoke. I smiled walking towards the kitchen door walking out heading back to the bedroom. I looked to the TV for a moment as a commercial came on. I reached for the door handle as I opened the door slowly walking in slowly closing it behind me.

I closed the bathroom door behind me walking over to the sink looking in the mirror. I looked decent for just waking up. I felt good today, no bad dreams, no body aches, I wasn't tired, I felt good. I sighed deeply heading for the shower turning the water on. I leaned back slipping my tank top off tossing it on the floor beside the wall then slid my shorts off. I turned the knob on as I slid into the shower. The hot water felt good against my skin as I closed my eyes letting the hot water run over my body. I ran my fingers through my wet hair as it clung to my body. I stood there, wrapping my arms around me as I let the water run down my body, closing my eyes. I always loved taking hot showers, it's like it always made me feel better, even when I was in a good mood. I leaned back opening my eyes as I sighed deeply rubbing the sides of my face. Suddenly, a cold chill went through my body. I felt cold, even though I was in hot water. I arched an eyebrow as I stood their, I began shivering. I took a step forwards letting the hot water run over my head, lowering my head the water ran off the tip of my nose. I still shivered, this was not good. Something was happening, and I didn't know if it was only me, or if anyone else could feel it.

Tsume opened his eyes slowly, blinking he looked around the room sitting up. He stopped, a cold chill went up his body giving him an eerie feeling. Tsume suddenly noticed I wasn't in the room. Tsume crawled out of bed stopping hearing the shower running. He turned as that eerie feeling still remained, making him feel cold.

Toboe stopped suddenly with a plate in his hand, he looked up and around the room. Tanya looked to him from sitting at the island counter.

"Do you feel that?" Tanya asked. Toboe looked at her suddenly.

"You feel that too….it's like it got cold all of a sudden…" Toboe spoke. Tanya nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Real cold" she spoke. Toboe starred at her for a long moment, he placed the plate on the counter top reaching for the phone. As soon as his hand touched the phone, the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Toboe asked.

"Toboe, it's Kiba, do you all feel that?" Kiba asked.

"Yea…Tsume and Nikcorra are in their bedroom, I'm pretty sure they do to" Toboe spoke glancing over at Tanya.

"I already talked to Blue and Hige, they said they feel it too….everyone okay?" Kiba asked.

"Yea, as far as I know of, I just saw Nikcorra, she seemed okay" Toboe spoke leaning back against the counter.

"This doesn't feel good at all…" Toboe spoke looking at Tanya as she sat their, looking at him.

"Yea, I know, Let me go okay, I'll call in a few minutes" Kiba spoke.

"Okay" Toboe spoke as he hung up the phone.

"You feel it too?" Toboe asked arching an eyebrow wondering how could she feel it, she wasn't a wolf, or a flower maiden…or was she?.

"Yea, I'm really cold….and it's like an eerie feeling, it's not going anywhere.." she spoke. Toboe starred at her for a moment.

Tsume opened the door to the bathroom, the shower was still running.

"Nikcorra?" Tsume spoke up. I slowly lifted my eyelids hearing his voice.

"Yea?" I spoke up through the shower.

"Are you okay….you feel that?" Tsume asked.

"Yea…I'm okay" I spoke up with my arms around myself. Tsume stood their for a moment. I didn't want to get out of the shower, the hot water felt so good against my skin, though I was freezing.

"Nikcorra….you sure your okay?" Tsume asked. I gulped suddenly feeling sick. I placed a hand on the wall beside me to keep me up. Thank goodness the shower curtain was dark enough to where he couldn't see me like this. I shivered.

"Yea…I'm fine…." I spoke deciding to get out. I leaned up turning the water off. Tsume turned grabbing a towel off on the side turning as I pulled the curtain back. Tsume held the towel up as I stepped out of the shower as he wrapped it around me. I shivered in the towel as he looked at me.

"Your shivering…" he spoke. I gulped leaning against him as he held his arms around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder, my wet hair clung to my back.

"Are you cold too?" I asked. Tsume nodded his head.

"Yea…what ever this feeling is woke me up…" he spoke holding me. I slowly closed my eyes as I began feeling sick again. I cuddled against him a little more hoping the tighter he held me it would take away everything. Tsume tightened his arms around me, holding me, leaning his head against mine. I gulped as pain began shooting through my chest, really making me feel sick.

"I feel sick…" I spoke. Tsume leaned back a little.

"I need to sit down for a minute…" I spoke suddenly feeling dizzy. I fell limp suddenly as I leaned down sitting on the floor with the towel wrapped around me. I leaned my back against the tub as I placed a hand on my forehead. Tsume leaned down next to me.

"You okay?" he asked. I shook my head.

"What is going on?" I asked closing my eyes. Tsume starred at me as he wrapped an arm around me, pulling him close to me.

"I don't know baby…" he spoke. I closed my eyes tightly as he held me. I shivered again, that feeling was still there, making me feel like shit.

"You need to take your medicine?" he asked. I nodded my head. Tsume leaned over a little standing up reaching for the medicine cabinet. He stopped looking at the many bottles of pills.

"Look for Litheocine" I spoke looking up as Tsume grabbed a bottle. He leaned down as he opened the lid.

"Two…" I spoke as he placed two in my hand. I placed the pills in my mouth as I swallowed them. Tsume watched me for a moment, then leaned back standing back up as he placed the pills back up in the cabinet.

"Come on, lets get you dressed" he spoke as he helped me stand, grabbing my clothes changing, I headed towards the doorway as suddenly something hit me. I stopped suddenly, feeling as if my body had walked through something, like an invisible wall or like a force field. Tsume hung the towel looking over to me as I stood there, my hand on the door frame. My body felt frozen, I couldn't move. Suddenly images flooded through my head, images I've never seen before. Images of wolfs, the sound of crying, screaming, and blood flashed before my eyes. Tsume starred at me, suddenly his eyes widened. Something was wrong.

"Nikcorra" he spoke rushing over to me. I stood their, my eyes in a daze. Tsume stood in front of me.

"Nikcorra…." he spoke looking at me. Tsume looked at my eyes, looking as if I was looking straight through him. Tsume placed his hands on the sides of my face. My skin felt like ice.

"Nikcorra…..listen to my voice…." Tsume spoke. The images suddenly faintly blackened, then came back.

"Fight it….listen to my voice…you can do it…" he spoke calmly but firmly. The images blackened, almost disappearing. They came back strongly this time. My chest pounded with a dull thumb of pain. It was hard to feel anything.

"Nikcorra, listen to my voice…" he spoke up, his voice soothing as he dulled the images again with his voice. The images dissipated, then suddenly vanished all together, my mind coming back into reality. I blinked suddenly taking a step back. I felt like I couldn't breathe, I gasped for air falling to my knees. Tsume kneeled down in front of me placing his hands on my shoulders.

"It's okay, just breathe…" he spoke. My breathing slowed as tears formed in my eyes, my head was lowered as my damp hair hid my face.

"Sweetie look at me" he spoke. I gulped slowly lifting my head. I looked into Tsume's eyes as he looked at me, his expression shown of concern even a hint of being scared.

"It's okay…" he spoke placing a hand on the side of my face. I starred into his eyes, my eyes tearing up. His hand on the side of my face felt comforting against my cold skin.

"Darcia killed everyone…." I spoke. Tsume arched an eyebrow in question as he held his hand on the side of my face, his thumb playing upon my skin softly.

"Darcia…killed all the wolves, it all makes sense now….we don't remember anything because when he killed us…one of us was left alive and that's how come we are still here…we were all brought back by a spell, and all our memories were erased…" I spoke. Tsume starred at me as his thumb stopped moving. A couple tears rolled down my face. Tsume and I starred at each other.

"Darcia figured out how to open paradise again…" I spoke. Tsume sat their in front of me, starring at me.

"I….I don't want to die like that again…I don't want to lose you…" I spoke as tears formed in my eyes.

"Baby, your not going to lose me…I will be right here, forever.." he spoke. I gulped.

"Tsume…" I spoke. Suddenly pain hit me in my chest as I leaned down gripping my chest. Tsume wrapped his arms around cradling me.

"It's okay, just take it easy…." he spoke. I started crying as I laid in his arms with my head on his chest.

"Everyone was dead…" I spoke through my sobs, my chest pounded so bad. Tsume held me in his arms tightly. He leaned his head against mine.

"He won't be able to figure it out sweetie, it'll be alright….just calm down…" he spoke. I held my hand on my chest as the pain still remained, the tears seemed to come to a stop as I laid in his arms.

"Listen to me…it'll be okay. We'll get through this, I will not let him take you away from me…" Tsume spoke as his soft voice was soothing. I took a deep breath closing my eyes. Listening to his heartbeat.

"Don't worry about what he can do… you have me to protect you…" he spoke. A knock on the door interrupted his words.

"Tsume, Kiba's on the phone" Toboe spoke opening the door stopping short looking to Tsume and I. I gulped cuddling against Tsume as he held me, the both of us sitting on the floor.

"Not now Toboe…" Tsume spoke, his voice firm as his head still leaned against mine.

"Tsu….What's going on, is she alright?" Toboe asked with concern in his voice.

"Out" Tsume spoke harshly yelling a little. Tears formed in my eyes as the pain in my chest rose again. Toboe leaned back closing the door.

"I'm scared…" I mumbled. Tsume closed his eyes as he held me.

"It's alright…you have nothing to be scared of…Darcia can't amount to the power we all have combined….sweetie…it's okay…" he spoke. I gulped again taking a deep breath. Breathing in, it hurt my chest. I suddenly felt tired, very tired.

"Sweetie talk to me…" he spoke.

"I feel tired…my chest hurts…and I'm cold" I spoke leaning against him, his arms around me felt like nothing could hurt me, or get me.

"Don't ever leave me…" I spoke cuddling against him. Tsume tightened his grip around me.

"I won't….I will never leave you…" he spoke.

Toboe sat at the island counter setting the phone down as Tanya looked at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her arms still wrapped around her.

"I don't know, something is wrong with Nikcorra…."Toboe spoke as he looked at her, she looked at him for a moment.

"Is she hurt?" she asked. Toboe shook his head.

"I don't know, she looked sick" he spoke. Tanya looked at him for a moment more, then looked to her plate of pancakes in front of her not touched.

"You think it has something to do with this feeling we all have?" Tanya asked starring at her plate. Toboe looked at her for a moment leaning his elbows on the counter top.

"I don't know… I'm worried about her" he spoke. Tanya lifted her eyes to him as he looked back at her.

I sat down on the bed as Tsume pulled the covers to me as my hair clung around my neck damp still, a few strands feel around my face.

"Tsume….could you stay in here with me for a little while?" I asked looking to him as he leaned back as I grabbed the covers bringing them close to me.

"I was planning on it" he spoke as he made his way around the bed sitting untop of the covers. I leaned back leaning my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me laying on his back. I cuddled against him tightly as he held me. That eerie feeling still laid in my stomach as I shivered. I didn't know where it came from, it just came out of no where, and it scared me. I closed my eyes as I concentrated on Tsume's breathing.

"You okay baby?" he asked softly.

"No…" I spoke. Tsume sighed deeply as he wrapped his arms around me tightly as I laid against him, his body warmth felt so good against my cold body.

"Did everyone else feel it too?" I asked softly.

"I don't know…" Tsume replied. I sighed deeply as I cuddled against him. Tsume ran his fingers up and down my arm gently. After a few moments, I felt sleep slowly drift over me, my body eased slowly. The pain in my chest throbbed but not as bad. My body ached, and my head hurt. Why the hell was Darcia doing this to me?. To everyone… I didn't like being this way. I had a lot to deal with on my plate as it was. I sighed deeply feeling very tired, soon falling asleep.

Tsume turned his head as someone knocked on the door. Toboe opened the slowly peeking his head in.

"Kiba's here…" Toboe spoke softly. Tsume nodded his head as Toboe closed the door. Tsume turned the TV off as he looked to me still asleep, my head laying on his shoulder. Tsume slowly moved to the side as he laid my head on the pillow, placing the sheets up on my shoulder. Tsume looked to me for a moment, then walked around the bed to the door walking out. Closing the door behind him he looked around the living room looking to Kiba as he sat on the couch with Toboe. He noticed Tanya wasn't around. Kiba turned his head looking to Tsume.

"Hey.." Kiba spoke. Toboe turned his head looking to Tsume as he made his way to the chair off on the left side of the couch.

"How's Nikcorra?" Kiba asked. Tsume sat in the chair as he looked to him.

"What's wrong with her?" Toboe asked.

"She got real sick, did everyone get that feeling?" Tsume asked leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Yea, Cheza got real sick afterwards too…"Kiba spoke. Tsume looked to Kiba, glancing at the TV.

"You guys….Tanya felt it too…" Toboe spoke. Tsume and Kiba looked at Toboe the same time.

"She did?" Tsume asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yea…" Toboe spoke.

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked.

"Yea…she said she felt cold, and I asked her if she felt it, and she said yes…ya'll don't think she's a wolf too do ya'll?" Toboe asked. Kiba and Tsume looked at each other for a moment. The kitchen door opened as Tanya walked through with a cup of coffee in her hands. Kiba turned his head. Tanya stopped looking at Kiba for a moment, then looked to Toboe.

"I'm Kiba" he spoke waving his hand at her. Tanya just starred at him for a moment.

"I'm Tanya…" she spoke softly. Tsume arched an eyebrow as he looked from Kiba to Tanya. It felt awkward in the room all of a sudden. Toboe stood walking over to her as he headed into the kitchen. Tanya slowly turned looking to Kiba as she followed Toboe into the kitchen. Kiba turned his head looking Tsume.

"That was weird…" Kiba spoke.

"Yea…it got awkward" Tsume spoke.

"Are Toboe and her dating?" he asked.

"I guess…" Tsume spoke leaning back in the chair.

"Nikcorra okay?" Kiba asked. Tsume shook his head sighing.

"I hope so…she got really sick, I haven't seen her this bad in a while" Tsume spoke.

"Same with Cheza, Blue's with her at the house along with Hige, we were going out to breakfast, as soon as we were about to call you guys to invite ya'll, that feeling hit…" Kiba spoke.

"Nikcorra said that Darcia killed us all except for one…"

"And that one was the one who brought us all back to life…" Kiba interrupted.

"Cheza saw it too, the images" Kiba spoke. Tsume nodded his head rubbing the back of his neck.

"We need to figure out what to do, soon" Tsume spoke.

"I don't know how much worse it can get…and each time it seems like Nikcorra has a really hard time with it…" Tsume spoke.

"You hate seeing her like this too…" Kiba spoke looking to Tsume. Tsume looked to Kiba for a moment.

"Yea" Tsume replied.

"I know…It tears Cheza apart…I'll get a hold of Cher and see if she can do anything about it" Kiba spoke leaning back on the couch.

"You think she can?" Tsume asked.

"I don't know, hopefully she can before she has her baby…times running out" Kiba spoke.

"I feel the same way" Tsume spoke glancing at the TV.

"Well, I'm going to get back home to Cheza, she's asleep… We'll talk more tomorrow at Blues" Kiba spoke standing up. Tsume nodded his head as Kiba made his way to the door walking out. Tsume sighed looking to the TV as he leaned back in the chair. He stood slowly making his way to the kitchen walking in as the door closed behind him. Toboe and Tanya looked to him from sitting at the island counter.

"Is Nikcorra okay?" Tanya asked as Tsume made his way to the fridge. Tsume looked to her for a moment nodding.

"She'll be okay" he spoke. Tanya starred at him for a moment as he grabbed a water. Toboe glanced at Tanya, then looked to Tsume.

Opening her eyes slowly, Cheza sat up looking around the bedroom for a moment. Blinking the blurriness out of her eyes, looking to the clock it read 4:47. Cheza starred at the clock for a moment more, sighing laying back down on her sheets. She brought the covers up on her shoulders. Sighing deeply, she felt so tired, but she knew she had things to do for tomorrow. Cheza blinked slowly as laid their for a moment, then slowly standing up making her way out the room. Cheza stretched her arms above her head looking around the living room seeing it was empty, and quiet. She stopped standing near the couch, her bare feet on the hardwood floor. Cheza sighed as she headed towards the kitchen looking to Kiba as he walked in from the back door from the deck. Kiba looked to her closing the door.

"Hey sweetie, how do you feel?" Kiba asked walking over to her as she shrugged.

"Tired…everyone else okay?" Cheza asked. Kiba nodded his head

"Yea.. Nikcorra got really sick too, I think worse then you did" Kiba spoke. Cheza arched an eyebrow.

"Really?" Kiba nodded his head placing his arms around her.

"Is she okay?" Kiba nodded his head.

"Yea, Tsume said she would be alright" he spoke. Cheza nodded her head, placing her forehead on his chest. Kiba tightened his grip around her comforting her.

"I wish he would stop all of this…I'm tired…"she spoke. Kiba looked off in the distance behind her as he held her, knowing it was easier said then done.

"It'll be okay sweetheart, don't worry" Kiba spoke, kissing the side of her head.

Blue took the pizza out of the oven, turning placing the pan on top of the oven, she turned the oven off. Turning hearing the phone ring, she walked over to the wall near the fridge answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Babe" Hige spoke. Blue walked over to the stove holding the phone on her shoulder.

"Hey, where are you?, I already cooked dinner" she spoke.

'I'll be home in ten minutes, I stopped by and got some drinks" Hige spoke.

"Oh okay" Blue spoke.

"Alright, Love you" Hige spoke.

"Love you too" Blue spoke hanging the phone up setting it on the counter off to the side of the stove. Setting the pizza cutter off to the side, Blue grabbed two plates setting them down on the table, she stopped for a moment feeling sick. Blue arched an eyebrow as she gulped, turning making her way to the bathroom.

Tanya opened her eyes turning looking to Toboe lay behind her. She stared at him for a moment as she sat their on the couch bed, she slowly turned as she crawled off the bed as she headed to the kitchen. Walking over to the sink she placed her hands on the counter looking out the window. The sun shone high in the sky, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Tanya starred at the clouds for a moment thinking, thinking about everything. Lowering her head she closed her eyes as the thoughts consumed her mind, not hearing Tsume walk in. Tsume stopped looking at her, looking around noticing he was in the same position as the other night.

"Hey…" he spoke walking over to the counter to the coffee pot. Tanya jumped as she looked at Tsume.

"Hey…" she spoke.

"You want some coffee?" he asked as he started putting some coffee grounds in the coffee pot.

"Sure…" she spoke.

"Your up early" he spoke as he walked towards the sink, Tanya leaned back as he filled the coffee pot up.

"Yea…what time are we going over to Blue's?" Tanya asked as she folded her arms around her.

"About two" Tsume spoke walking to the coffee pot as he started it. Tanya watched him for a moment as the door opened. Tanya turned her head from standing at the sink looking to me.

"How you feeling?" Tanya asked as I made my way to the fridge.

"Better…you two are up early, Toboe's still passed out" I spoke closing the door, looking around, grabbing the milk.

"Yea…" Tanya spoke looking to me, then to Tsume. I looked at her for a moment, her eyes meet mine. I starred at her for a moment, mouthing _are you okay. _Tanya nodded her head slowly.

"Did we have to bring anything to Blue's?" Tsume asked. I looked to Tsume walking to the counter as I grabbed me a glass.

"I don't know…I'll give her a call" I spoke looking to Tanya as she turned walking back out the door. Tsume turned his head looking to the door, then to me.

"Is she alright?" I asked grabbing my cup of milk. Tsume shrugged.

"She was in here when I walked in, staring out the window…I don't think she's doing to good" Tsume spoke as I nodded my head.

"I'm worried about her" I spoke sipping my milk. Tsume looked to me for a moment, looking over me. I turned my head looking to him, arching an eyebrow.

"Wha?" I asked.

"You feeling okay?" he asked. I nodded my head smiling a little.

"Yea" I spoke Tsume smirked a little nodding his head as he reached up, grabbing a cup for his coffee.

Tsume pulled the car up to the side walk outside of Blues house a bit early, Cheza and Kiba were already there. I opened the door as Toboe and Tanya stepped out, Tsume walked around the front of the car as he looked to me. Tanya and Toboe headed for the front door. Tsume wrapped an arm around me as we followed the two inside the house. The house smelt of food, something like pie or similar. Voices could be heard from inside the kitchen as Tsume and I made our way through the house. Tanya stood off to the side of the kitchen as Toboe set the bags on the island counter. Blue stood at the sink as Cheza stood at the island counter across from Toboe talking. Blue turned her head as she looked to me and Tsume.

"Hey you two" Blue spoke looking back to the sink cutting up some tomatoes.

"I'll be outside" Tsume spoke kissing the side of my forehead as I looked to him. I nodded my head as I looked to Tanya stand off to the side, then walked over to Blue beside the sink.

"Hey" I spoke looking to her as she glanced at me.

"What's up…everyone got here early…"Blue spoke shaking her head as I smirked.

"Sorry…need me to do something?" I asked. Blue shook her head washing her hands as she reached for the hand towel.

"Nah, we're pretty much done…" she spoke turning grabbing a bowl from the counter off to the side placing the tomatoes in. Toboe and Tanya followed Cheza outside through the back door. Blue turned her head looking to the door, then to me.

"Is she okay?" she asked. I looked to her shrugging.

"She's been like this all morning, I don't know…she's probably nervous untop of everything.." I spoke. Blue nodded her head slightly. I looked at her for a long moment as she placed the last of the tomatoes in the bowl. She looked tired, almost exhausted.

"Are You okay?" I asked. Blue looked to me for a moment.

"Yea why?" she asked leaning back holding the bowl in her hand as she headed to the island counter.

"You look tired" I said watching her. She stood at the counter for a moment, then turned her head looking to me leaning her back against the counters edge.

"Yea…I am a bit tired…I don't know…" she spoke. Shrugging she turned grabbing the rest of the stuff from the counter top heading out the back door. I starred at her for a moment as she walked through the door, sighing I followed her. Walking unto the back porch looking to everyone. Everyone was sprawled out setting out the food, getting the grill started. I leaned against the door behind me wrapping my arms around my midsection. My hair laid against my back, a few bangs laid in front of my eyes. Laughter could be heard from Cheza and Toboe as Tanya stood beside him smiling. She seemed to be fitting in for the most part. A cool calming breeze came by slowly, swooping around me as a couple of loose strands fell about my face, tickling my skin. Taking a deep breath, breathing in the fresh breeze, then slowly the breeze left me leaving its fresh scent about me. This moment, this very second. I felt at peace. Absorbing everything in, the scent around me, the togetherness of everyone who was once apart of something old. Something old that is being reawakened without even knowing it. Turning my gaze to the trees off into the distance. Darkened by the trees limbs and leaves. The bright sun shining through holes through out the limbs. Everything just seemed right at this moment. Tsume turned his head, his amber eyes looking to me. Slowly coming to a stop he stood at the grill with a package of hotdogs in his hands, he starred at me. Absorbing the look upon my face, my eyes lost in thought. Tsume blinked looking to Kiba as he starred at him in question, then directed his eyes to me. Blinking, I brought my gaze to Kiba as he looked to me, then spoke looking back to Tsume. Even though this was not our true form, and everyone knew that. Kiba was the leader of the pack. Though Cheza and I were flower maidens, Kiba and the others looked to us for guidance. Myself just finding out my true form, Cheza was looked upon as a leader. I didn't exactly know how to guide these precious wolves to paradise, but I was still learning on what exactly I was and how to use myself for them. I stood their, my back against the door, looking over everything, as if I was a Sheppard looking over my flock. I suddenly felt a new confidence run through me as I stood here, soaking everything in. Taking a deep breath, I brought a hand up to the loose strands placing them behind my ear as I placed my hand on the side of my neck. Tsume glanced at me one more time, then placed the last of the hotdogs on the grill as he turned looking to me. My gaze meet his. He stopped looking to me. I smiled softly to him. He starred at me in question, I knew that look. Opening my mouth mouthing to him I was fine, he starred at me for a moment more. I smirked as he turned looking to Hige as he started talking. Tsume glanced back at me as I just smiled at him. Tsume slowly turned looking to me as he as walked up to Hige as Hige started laughing about something. My gaze looked upon everything else, looking to Tanya and Toboe sitting at the round table with chairs, sitting with Cheza as they talked. Blue sat down on the opposite side of Tanya leaning her hands on her lap. My gaze rested on her as I starred at her. Something was different about her. She seemed, somehow, to stand out. Something changed in her since the last time I saw her. Something about her…my eyes widened as it occurred to me. She was with child, and she didn't know it. I brought my hand down as another cool breeze came by. Blue blinked, looking right at me. I blinked as well, forcing a smile as she narrowed her eyes as if the look in my eyes knowing something had bothered her. Her gaze went back to Cheza, then glanced back at me as I turned my direction to the grill. That's what it was, she was pregnant. That's why she had seemed so different. She seemed distracted, tired, and, in a way, content, but confused. I stole another glance as she leaned an elbow on the table as she looked to Tanya, then to Toboe as they talked.

"You look like your reading everyone like an open book" Tsume spoke up startling me as I looked to him, he stood right beside me. Was I that lost in everything, I didn't even see him walk on the porch?.

"Sorry…I just…I don't know…" I spoke rubbing the side of my neck looking at everyone for a moment. Tsume looked to me, standing close beside me, he placed a few strands of my bluish gray hair behind my ear gently.

"You ok?" he asked. I nodded my head looking to him as he looked at me, his eyes looking into mine. I smiled softly as his hand lowered followed by resting upon my cheek.

"I've never seen you look so lost in thought like that before…it was kinda intriguing, the look on your face…" he spoke. His voice calm. I starred at him as he talked, his cool hand laying upon my face.

"Yea…I don't know, it was weird, but it felt good, actually standing here and…just looking at everyone…" I spoke. Tsume listened as his amber eyes looked to me intensively.

"I sound weird don't I?" I asked. Tsume shook his head as I smirked.

"Hmm mmm" I spoke. Tsume grinned as I turned placing my arms around his neck.

"It was actually kinda sexy the way you were standing here…" he spoke placing his arms around me. I smiled shaking my head. Tsume kissed my forehead as we looked at each other for a moment. Suddenly the thought of saying I love you popped in my mind as my lips parted. I almost said it.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing…omm…what type of drinks do we got?" I asked, thinking on what to say.

"Come on, got your favorite" he spoke as he leaned back starting down the steps as I followed. I gulped thinking about what I almost said to him. What if…if he didn't love me back. I didn't want to say it and him not feel the same way about me. I followed Tsume to the cooler as he opened the lid. I nodded my head not really paying attention to the drinks. He grabbed one handing it to me, I nodded my head. Tsume placed it back down kissing my forehead as he walked to the grill as Kiba started talking. I stood their at the cooler as Hige made his way to the table sitting beside Blue. I turned sitting un top of the cooler with the lid closed to it. I leaned an elbow on my knee as I placed my chin on my palm thinking. My feelings were swirling around, thoughts in my head. I love you wasn't a small thing, it was serious. Something that is truly meant to be between two people. I was scared to even think that Tsume didn't love me. I knew I felt something for Tsume I've never felt before about anyone else, but was it really love?. Just when I was content, and feeling good, this started clouding up my mind.

"Hey Nikcorra, you keeping the cooler warm…" I blinked, looking to Hige as he looked to me turn around in the chair grinning. I just starred at him.

"What drink you want?" I spoke. Hige's grin slowly faded.

"Beer" he spoke. I slowly stood opening the lid grabbing one handing it to him leaning over.

"Thanks" he spoke as he starred at me for a moment, then popped the top looking to Toboe. I looked to the table seeing three empty chairs, one beside Cheza, and the other two beside Tanya and Toboe. I made my way to the table sitting beside Tanya with the other empty chair beside me near Hige. Tanya looked to me for a moment, I glanced at her winking as I leaned back in the chair as the conversation continued.

I finished my drink tossing it in the trash can beside the small table with the deserts half way eaten as everyone seemed to be full from the food and doing nothing but sitting around letting their full tummies rest. I looked around for Tsume as he walked through the back door to the house with a bag of ice in his hands. Tsume lifted his gaze looking to me as he headed to the cooler. I watched him as he started banging the ice on the ground breaking it up as I made my way over to him.

"Hey" he spoke looking to me as I stood beside the cooler watching him, he looked to me standing holding the bag of ice making a small opening to pour the ice out. I folded my arms around my midsection looking to him as he looked at me, he stopped slowly with the bag in his hands.

"What?" he asked. I smiled shaking my head.

"Nothing….I can't stare at you?" I asked. Tsume smirked as he poured the ice in the cooler, adding a few more drinks.

"Theirs a charge" he spoke.

"Really…how much you charge?" I asked grinning as he finished off the rest of the ice putting a few more drinks in the cooler, closing the lid he crumbled up the bag looking to me.

"5 bucks a minute" he spoke. I smirked shaking my head as he walked pasted me tossing the bag in the trash. Leaning back he stood in front of me, looking up to him as we looked at each other.

"Hey you guys" Toboe spoke coming up beside the two of us. Tsume turned his head slightly glancing to Toboe as I looked to him a moment more, then looked to Toboe as well.

"What twerp?" Tsume asked as Tanya slowly came up behind Toboe.

"Hige want's to do a burn pile…he wants you and I to help him and Kiba get some wood" he spoke. Tsume rolled his eyes glancing at me, then turned as he started walking as Toboe walked beside him talking. Tanya watched the two of them walk off over beside the tree line. I looked to Tanya as she stood off to the side of me, she stood the exact same way as I, her arms folded about herself.

"You okay?" I asked. Tanya turned her head looking to me suddenly, she smiled softly.

"Yes…everyone is so nice" she spoke.

"Wait till you see them all drunk…they get stupid" Blue spoke walking off the steps holding two mixed drinks in her hands holding them out to us.

"What's this?" I asked grabbing the tall glass.

"Cheza made it, mixed drink…I love it, try it" she spoke. Tanya sipped at her drink through the straw in the glass, waited a minute tasting it.

"Hmm…this is good" she spoke looking to Blue. She smiled as I looked to my drink, tasting it. It was a fruity flavor, I couldn't quit place what she put in it.

"Hmm…yea it is good, what she put in it" I asked.

"Gin and Vodka…" she spoke.

"Don't drink to much of this…I can taste the Vodka now…she used more Vodka than Gin" I spoke looking to Tanya, then to Blue. Blue nodded her head.

"Yep, we have more of the Vodka than Gin" she spoke heading to the table as the two of us followed.

Tanya sat at the table with the rest of us as the guys stood at the tree line gathering branches and what not. Tanya sat their, looking at her empty glass, then suddenly she felt sick. Gulping, she slowly stood making her way around the table heading for inside. I glanced at her as she stood, heading to the door. I starred at her for a moment more, then looked to Blue commenting on the statement she had just said.

"Is she alright?" Cheza spoke, I looked to her as Blue did as well.

"Who, Tanya?" Blue asked.

"Yes…she didn't look to good when she got up…"

"I noticed that too" I spoke. Blue looked from Cheza to me.

"You think we should go check on her.." Blue asked. I looked to her, then looked to Cheza.

"I'll go" I spoke standing pushing my chair out behind me. I turned heading inside the house letting the door close behind me walking through the kitchen. I looked around for a moment, heading to the living room. I came to a slow stop looking to the couches and the TV, then turned my head looking to the closed bathroom door. I stood, starring at the door. I walked slowly up to the door knocking with the back of my fingers.

"Tanya…it's Nikcorra, you okay?" I asked through the door.

"Yea…I'm fine" she replied. I stood at the door for a moment more, knowing she wasn't truly ok.

"You sure?" I asked. It was silent for a moment, then she spoke up again.

"Yea…" I sighed leaning back rubbing the back of my neck, knowing I was at a lost knowing I couldn't do anything right now for her. She was in the bathroom, and I knew she wasn't ok.

"You know if you need anything, let me know ok" I spoke. I stood waiting for a reply, nothing. I leaned back taking a step away from the door for a moment, turning I headed for the kitchen. The bathroom door opened, I turned coming to a stop. Tanya stood at the door lifting her head she looked at me stopping. I stood their starring at her for a moment, she looked sick. Her face was pale, she slowly wrapped her arms around her midsection like I always did.

"I think that drink made me sick…" she spoke up softly. I starred at her for a moment, turning fully around.

"You ok?" I asked. Tanya nodded her head slowly, lifting a hand gently placing a few strands of her hair behind her ear. I studied her for a moment.

"It wasn't the drink that made you sick was it…." I spoke. Tanya looked to me suddenly. It was silent for a moment before either of us said anything.

"I don't want to talk about it right now…" she spoke looking off to the side for a moment. I arched an eyebrow suddenly remembering. That night she showed up at my apartment, she said that their was something else she wanted to talk to me about, and we never talked about it. Was this something it?.

"Is it this other thing that you want to talk about?" I asked. Tanya glanced at me, then looked to the side for a moment starring at nothing. She didn't say anything. I waited a couple more moments, still nothing.

"I take that as a yes…Tanya, talk to me…" I spoke taking a step forwards.

"I don't wanna do it here…" she spoke looking to me.

"You're going to have me worried until you tell me…" I spoke.

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious…" she spoke as she started walking towards the kitchen. Thoughts began running through my head. She mentioned sick, so she must had thrown up. She looked pale, she was clammed up. We all ate the same things, and the drink didn't make her sick. I arched an eyebrow.

"Tanya…" I spoke as she stopped at the kitchen door. I turned around as she stood at the door.

"Did you make your self sick on purpose?" I asked. Standing their, she didn't move. Her hand rested on the door.

"I don't want to talk about it" she spoke softly as she pushed the door open walking through letting the door close behind her. I looked to the door thinking. She didn't say no, or argue my statement. She was making herself sick, she was making herself throw up. She was Bulimic…..

Walking out onto the back porch, Blue and Cheza still sat at the table as Tanya sat beside them talking. Blue glanced to me as I made my way to the trash can that was full empting it. Blue starred at me for a moment, then stood as she walked to the table grabbing the empty plates and such as I glanced to her.

"Kiba and Hige bought all the fireworks…I'm sure it'll be interesting" she spoke. I smirked grabbing the full bag turning walking inside the house as she followed me with a handful of plates. The door closed behind her as I set the trash bag near the end of the counter in the corner. Blue walked to the sink setting the plates down, glancing to me.

"Is she alright?" Blue asked. I shrugged walking to the counter beside her leaning my back against it.

"She got sick…I think theirs more to it than just that" I spoke. Blue looked to me arching an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I think she made herself sick…I don't know, she was kind of rude about it and didn't wanna tell me" I spoke looking to her. Blue sighed looking out the window, then to me.

"Like an eating disorder?" Blue asked.

"Yea."

"She is fairly skinny, and does look pale and has dark rings under her eyes, but look at Cheza, she's just as skinny" Blue spoke looking back to me.

"I know, but….the other night she was over and she told me she wanted to talk to me about something, we never got the chance because the guys showed up…and when I asked her about it a few minutes ago, she didn't argue it or say no, she just said she didn't want to talk about it here" I spoke. Blue starred at me as she listened.

"Well, she very well might have an eating disorder…Bulimia and Anorexia isn't it?."

"Yea….I don't know, she's so clammy and…" I spoke looking to the side.

"Scared" Blue spoke up. I looked at her as she looked out the window.

"Yea…" I replied.

"Let her be the one to tell you when she's ready, don't force it because you'll only scare her and push her away."

"I know…but I just worry about her…oh, did you hear yesterday when we had that feeling…she felt it?" I asked. Blue looked at me suddenly arching an eyebrow.

"What…she felt it…how could she.."

"I don't know…Kiba came over and wound up meeting her, Tsume said she gave Kiba an eerie feeling" I spoke. Blue just starred at me, then looked back out the window looking to Tanya and Cheza sit at the table talking.

"Maybe she's tied in somehow, but she's not in the book of the moon, everyone in that book is right here now, and she's not, so where does she come in and who is she…" Blue asked starring out the window.

"Yea I know, I wonder that myself…I just hope she's not tied to Darcia somehow." Blue looked to me, wrapping her arms around her midsection.

"Maybe she is…since she isn't mentioned anywhere else…" she spoke. I arched an eyebrow thinking.

"But…you don't think she knows who we are do you?" I asked as Blue and I looked as we each other. Blue shrugged sighing.

"It's hard to tell…she seems to really like Toboe to not really even care who we are" she spoke.

"But what if she is tied with Darcia somehow and she's like a spy or something, getting to us to make us think she's innocent…"

"..And out of the blue she attacks and chops all our heads off?" Blue spoke looking at me smirking. I sighed shaking my head.

"Sounds crazy I know…I don't think so though…the way she talks about her dad and all, she's the only one other then me who had current family right now…she's never mentioned anything like we experience…"

"Maybe she is part of the book of the moon….the part that hasn't been written yet….and she's just starting to remember it all like we did when it first started…maybe her being around us is helping her….like we are having an affect on her" Blue spoke. I nodded my head thinking.

"Yea…that's a thought…I'll see what I can do, maybe we can call Cher to see if she's found anything else out, and see if she knows any more on Darcia" I spoke. Blue nodded her head looking back out the window.

"Maybe….I like her and all, but like you said, there's something about her" Blue spoke. I nodded my head.

"Well, let's go back out" Blue spoke as she walked to the door looking to me. I looked out the window one last time, than looked to her as she starred me, I followed her out.

Sitting on the second to the last step to the porch, the guys were looking through the fireworks with Cheza and Tanya getting things set out for when it turned dark enough we could set off a whole bunch. I held my drink in my hand looking to Tsume, he laughed a little taking a sip of his beer as he talked with the others. Blue came to the back door looking to me, she looked to the others than to me as she walked down the steps sitting beside me.

"Fireworks?" she asked. I looked to her as she sat, nodding my head taking a sip of my drink. Blue shook her head as she folded her arms across her knees.

"Like kids in a candy shop, even Cheza, look at her…" Blue spoke smiling. I grinned looking at them all, crowd over the fireworks, deciding on which one to do first.

"Can I tell you something?" Blue asked looking to me for a moment. I turned my head looking to her in question.

"Yea, what is it?" I asked. Blue looked at me for a moment more, then turned her head looking to Hige as he stood beside Tsume as they all talked.

"Well, I don't wanna speak to soon….but…" she spoke as she starred at Hige. I watched her, she leaned her elbow on her knee resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"But what…what's wrong, you ok?" I asked taking a sip of my drink.

"Well, I think I might be pregnant…" she spoke looking to me. My eyes widened as I smiled, although I figured out she was.

"Really…." I asked smiling. Blue smiled nodding.

"I said I might be…. I'm not sure yet….but with the feeling tired, and it's just I've been feeling strange lately, ya know…" she spoke shrugging looking to Hige. I kept a smile on my face as she looked to Hige, than to me.

"You take a test yet?" I asked. Blue shook her head.

"Not yet…Hige works tomorrow I was gonna do it than…" she spoke.

"You want me to come over….I'm off tomorrow…" I spoke looking to her. Blue nodded her head.

"Yea please…I don't wanna do it alone, he's working tomorrow and I don't want to take a test while he's here, it's just awkward ya know…" she spoke smiling. I laughed a little nodding my head taking a sip of my drink.

"I know….well I'll be over tomorrow for ya, so any time, let me know, Tsume is working tomorrow so…do you hope you are?" I asked looking to her looking to Tsume for a moment, he turned his head looking to me for a moment.

"Actually….yea I do…I think Hige will too.." Blue spoke. I smiled as I looked to her, she starred off in front of her looking to the others. I studied her for a moment, than turned my head looking to Tsume. He turned his head looking to me for a moment, than looked to Hige, than to me. I smiled softly at him blinking. He grinned back saying something back to Hige.

"I'm excited.." I spoke. Blue looked to me smiling, shaking her head laughing as I wrapped am arm around her hugging her.

"You want kids?" Blue asked looking to me as I leaned back taking a sip of my drink. I looked to her for a moment.

"Yea…I guess…I love them ya know, but right now with everything going on, I want them in a couple years, but as of right now, no…but if it ever happens, than yea…" I spoke taking another sip of my drink. Blue nodded her head as she looked to me for a moment, than to the others.

"You and Tsume make a great couple, I've never seen him so in love, or so in tuned to any one before you…"she spoke. I looked at her as she spoke.

"Really?" I asked. Blue nodded her head looking to me.

"Yea…I can tell he's in love…" she spoke. I starred at her for a moment, a small smile crept over my lips as she spoke. Blue smiled back.

"Ya think so?" I asked. Blue nodded her head.

"Yea…I think your what he really needed….you opened him up and let him live for once…Everyone has seen a big change in him since you came in the picture…..a good change…and it's rare to find someone who can put up with his bull sometimes…" she spoke smirking. I laughed a little shaking my head.

"Ya know, I think we are good for each other ya know, I think he is what I needed as well…I really do like him, I just hope he feels the same way for me as I feel for him.." I spoke looking to Tsume as he took a sip of his beer. He stood their beside Hige as they all talked to each other. Tanya and Toboe moved to the pic-nic table talking to each other.

"I'm sure he does…..do you love him?" Blue asked. I looked at Tsume for a long moment before looking to Blue.

"Yea….I think I do…" I spoke. Blue smiled looking to me.

"Have you told him yet?" she asked.

"No….I'm scared to…what if he doesn't feel the same way about me?" I asked. Blue shook her head smiling a little.

"I'm sure he does, he isn't one for just flat out saying it ya now…" she spoke.

"I know….but still" I spoke. Blue looked to me.

"Just tell him, I know he already cares for you by the way he looks at you, I've never seen him look at a woman like he does you…" she spoke. I looked at her for a moment. She nodded her head.

"Tell him, if he doesn't feel the same way, than its his loss, not yours….but I bet you he does…" she spoke grinning elbowing me. I laughed a little looking to Tsume for a moment. Tsume took a sip of his beer, turning his head looking to me. I smiled softly, he grinned winking at me, than looked to Kiba as he said something.

"See….did you see that look" Blue spoke. I laughed a little shaking my head taking a sip of my drink. Blue laughed a little as she looked at me, than to Tsume.

"I'm sure he feels the same way as you do….the way he looks at you an what not….He looks at you like Hige looks at me, and you see how far we've come…we are engaged and I might be pregnant…" she spoke. I looked at her as she spoke, than looked back to Tsume as he walked to the trash can tossing his beer can. I looked to Tanya and Toboe as they talked. Hige, Kiba, and Cheza stood at the grill looking at the fireworks and talking. Blue looked to me, standing patting my shoulder as she walked inside the house. I sat there, starring at Tsume, wondering if he really did love me like I did him. Tsume turned his head looking to me, than looked to Kiba turning, walking towards me sitting beside me on the step.

"Why you over here?" he asked holding a freshly opened beer in his hand. I shrugged looking to my drink. Tsume looked to me for a long moment.

"You ok?" he asked. I looked to him nodding my head.

"Yea…." I spoke. Tsume starred at me for a moment more. He grinned as I looked at him.

"What?" I asked. Tsume shook his head looking to Kiba and the others for a moment, than to me. He took a sip of his beer as I watched him. I truly did love him, but I was scared to say it right yet. I shook my head knowing right now was not the right time to say, hey, I love you. I took a long sip of my drink thinking, than looking to Tanya and Toboe as they sat close to each other, talking closely, almost whispering things in each others ears. Tsume looked to me for a moment as I looked to him. I grinned leaning my chin on the palm of my hand with my elbow on my knee.

"What?" I asked as he looked to me.

"Just realizing how beautiful you are….and no its not the beer talking" he spoke. I smiled softly looking to him.

"Thank you…" I spoke.

"Seriously….you really are…and I'm not just saying that" he spoke looking to me. My smile faded as he talked, the way he looked at me. The way he spoke to me, wanted me to tell him so much more how much I loved him, but I was so scared too. Tsume leaned to me as he kissed me deeply for a brief moment, than leaned back as we looked at each other. I smiled softly as he looked to me. I leaned my forehead against his as I closed my eyes slowly. Tsume scooted closer to me as he brought a hand to my neck, his fingers gently playing upon my skin. I leaned my head back looking to him, wanting so bad to tell him that I loved him, but I was scared too. Tsume looked to me like he was lost in thought as well. I brought a hand up to the side of his face as his hand still laid on my neck. My fingers gently grazed upon his skin softly, up and down his cheek bone. My fingers running to his chin, and back up to around his ear. My fingers gently ran around his lips gently as they grazed his chin.

"I like that.." he spoke softly. I smiled softly as we meet eye contact.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Yea…." he spoke. I smiled softly coming to a slow stop as we looked at each other. Tsume kissed my forehead as he leaned back a little leaning back against the step, letting his hand slip away from my neck as I lowered my hand. I looked to the others for a moment, suddenly realizing my chest started hurting. I held my drink in my hand, gulping hoping this wasn't going to be an all nighter with the pain. Tsume looked to me for a moment, looking to my face, everything. Blue stood at the sink with a drink in her hand, she turned slightly stopping looking to Tsume and I for a moment. She grinned, seeing what was said earlier was true.

I closed the door behind me, walking over to the sink feeling sick. The pain in my chest was getting worse, and quick. I placed my hands on the sink, lowering my head. I gulped, closing my eyes as my chest throbbed. I didn't want to leave, nor did I want to pass out on everyone. I lifted my head looking at myself in the mirror, I looked pale. Sighing, I leaned back turning walking to the door. Suddenly stopping for a moment, I stumbled, placing a hand on the door beside me holding myself up. My vision faded in and out. My chest throbbed with more pain. I brought my other hand up to my chest as it began to hurt more. Closing my eyes, taking a deep breath it hurt so bad. I gripped my chest as the pain was beginning to become un bearable. I lifted my head looking to the door as I leaned back. I needed to go home…I grabbed the door handle as my vision faded out again, I gulped shaking my head. I opened the door slowly looking out into the living room walking out. I walked out looking to the couch and the TV, it was beginning to get dark outside, everyone was still out there. I came to a slow stop looking around, sighing as my chest throbbed. I wrapped my arms about myself making my way to the back door to outside. I came to a stop half way through the kitchen as the pain stopped me as a sharp pain ran through my chest. I turned leaning an hand on the island counter to hold me up, my other arm still wrapped around me.

Blue turned her head from the grill holding a water in her hand, her blue eyes looked around not seeing me anywhere. She stood setting her water on the table walking to the door up the steps into the house. I heard the door open, I straightened up taking my hand off the island counter turning. Blue walked through the door, looking to me as she stopped.

"Hey….are you ok?" she asked, concerned walking over to me.

"Yea…" I spoke looking to her as she came to a stop.

"You look really pale, I mean really pale…" she spoke, her shown concern. I opened my mouth to speak, suddenly everything went black as I passed out.

"Shit…" Blue spoke catching me before I fell to the floor. Blue leaned down holding me in her arms, she looked to the back door.

"Tsume!" she yelled hoping he would hear her.

Tsume's ear twitched, he turned his head looking around. Kiba looked at him for a moment, looking around as well.

"I think it came from inside the house" Kiba spoke. Tsume looked to him for a moment, than set his drink down on the table walking to the porch. Kiba followed him as Tsume walked into the house. Blue turned her head looking to him.

"She blacked out…" she spoke. Tsume paused for a moment looking to me, than to her. He made his way over as he leaned down taking me out of her arms standing up with me in his arms walking towards the living room.

"I came in to see if she was alright, she looked really, really pale…" Blue spoke walking behind Tsume as he laid me on the couch with Kiba beside Blue.

"Was she feeling ok?" Kiba asked.

"Yea, as far as I know of she was" Tsume spoke looking to him, than to me as he sat beside me on the couch.

"Will she be ok?" Blue asked. Tsume nodded his head.

"Yea…yea, she must had been feeling sick again…" he spoke.

"She has a heart condition doesn't she?" Kiba asked arching an eyebrow. Tsume nodded his head looking to him.

"Yea."

"It must be pretty serious?" Blue asked wrapping her arms around herself.

"It can be….her mother had the same thing…." he spoke looking to me for a moment.

"Had?" Kiba asked. Blue looked to Kiba, than to Tsume. Tsume turned his head looking to Kiba.

"Yea, she died from it…." Tsume spoke. Blue just starred at Tsume for a moment growing worried.

Opening my eyes slowly, blinking I looked to the ceiling for a moment.

"You blacked out" Tsume spoke. I turned my head looking to him sitting beside me on the couch. I sat up, a little to fast feeling light headed. I brought a hand up to my forehead. I looked around a little, than looked to Tsume.

"You ok?" he asked as I brought my arm down.

"Yea…how long was I out for?" I asked.

"About half an hour…you feeling alright?" he asked bringing a hand up to the side of my face, his hand gently caressing my cheek.

"I'm alright…my chest is bothering me…" I spoke.

"I thought so…you wanna leave?" he asked looking to me. I shook my head looking to him.

"Are you sure…how bad is the pain?" he asked. I thought for a moment as he brought his hand down.

"On a scale of one to ten…" he spoke placing his hand on my leg, looking to me as I glanced to the side for a moment thinking.

"…about an 7 or 8..." I spoke, gulping. Tsume looked to me for a moment, bringing a hand up to my forehead.

"You feel awfully warm too…sweetie why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling good?" he asked bringing his hand down looking to me. I shrugged a little wrapping my arms around me feeling cold. Tsume looked to me for a long moment.

"You want to go home?" he asked. I shook my head, but I knew I needed to. I needed the rest, and my medicine.

"Maybe I should…." I spoke rubbing the back of my neck. The back door opened as Blue walked in, she came a slow pause looking to me.

"Hey….are you ok?" she asked as I turned my head looking to her as she made her way to the couch leaning down in front of me and Tsume.

"Yea…I'll be alright…I'm sorry…" I spoke. Tsume looked to me for a moment, than to Blue.

"You don't have to be sorry…I'm just glad your alright…how do you feel?" she asked.

"I don't feel to good…" I spoke.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest…or your welcome to stay here" she spoke.

"I know, but I need my medicine…" I spoke. Blue nodded her head.

"Don't worry about Toboe and Tanya, we'll drive them home or they can crash here, I wont let anyone drive if drunk, I haven't been drinking" she spoke as she leaned back standing. I made my way standing up feeling light headed. I gripped Tsume's arm balancing myself for a moment. Tsume looked to me for a moment, wrapping his arm around me holding me.

"I'm sorry…I wish I could stay…" I spoke looking to Blue. Blue shook her head hugging me.

"Sweetie it's ok…go get some rest ok, I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked remembering what we talked about earlier. I nodded my head. Blue nodded her head as well looking to Tsume. She patted his shoulder as we made our way to the door.

I sat on the bed, sighing deeply rubbing the back of my neck. Tsume walked out of the bathroom putting his wife beater on wearing his cotton sweats.

"I'm sorry we had to leave…" I spoke looking to Tsume. Tsume looked to me turning off the light switch to the bathroom.

"Baby, you don't have to be sorry…" he spoke walking to the bed sitting on the edge close beside me. I watched him as I looked to him sit beside me.

"You look like you don't feel good…" he spoke bringing a hand up to the side of my face a for a moment. My chest hurt, my head ached, and I felt exhausted.

"You ok?" he asked. I nodded my head as he brought his hand down. He leaned to me kissing my forehead. I leaned back looking to him, than wrapping my arms around him hugging him, I leaned my head at the cape of his neck as he held me tightly. I took a deep breath as if soaking him in. He felt so good, his comfort seemed to almost take away all the pain. There it was again, I wanted to tell him I loved him, but I didn't wanna make the first move, I was to scared too. My chest throbbed bringing me back into reality. Tsume ran a hand up and down my back gently.

"I like it when you hold me like this" I spoke softly, closing my eyes slowly. Tsume leaned his head against mine, his fingers gently playing upon my back.

"Yea…you seem to fit in my arms just right…" he spoke. I cuddled against him a little more for a moment. Tsume continued to hold me.

"Your gonna put me to sleep…" I spoke leaning back a little lowering my arms placing my hands on his chest. Tsume looked to me, his arms still around me. I looked to him, looking at his amber eyes.

"Can I tell you something, this is going to be kinda a spur of the moment thing…" he spoke. I looked at him for a moment, holding back from the pain in my chest for a brief moment.

"What is it…" I asked placing a hand on the side of his face.

"I really don't know how to say this…but…" he spoke. I arched an eyebrow, getting scared for a moment.

"Tsume your scaring me…" I spoke after a few moments of silence, he just starred at me, looking to the side for a moment. Tsume smirked for a little shaking his head as I brought my hand down.

"Baby I'm not breaking up with you…" he spoke. I just starred at him.

"I love you, and I don't want to loose you…" he spoke, kissing my forehead. My eyes widened. He looked to me as I just starred at him. Tsume placed a hand on the side of my face for a moment.

"Really…" I asked. Tsume nodded his head. I brought a hand up to his upon my skin.

"I love you too…I wanted to say it earlier…"I spoke. Tsume grinned as he kissed me gently, leaning back we looked to each other.

"I noticed it, we were at Blues" he said. I nodded my head, realizing that was a mistake because it hurt my head. I brought a hand up to my forehead, for a brief moment, than looked to Tsume. Tsume leaned his head against mine. I closed my eyes gently as I leaned against him, he wrapped his arms around me.

"I wish I could take away your pain…" he spoke softly, holding me. I cuddled against him more. I leaned back a little, looking to him as he held me in his arms still.

"Every time you hold me like this, the pain always seems to disappear" I spoke looking to him. He looked to me, holding me. He kissed my forehead for a brief moment.

"How do you feel?" he asked. I shrugged a little.

"I'll live…" I spoke. Tsume looked to me.

"Has it gotten worse, or better?" he asked.

"A little better…" I spoke. Tsume nodded his head.

* Turning around slowly, I came to a stop. Pain shot up my stomach to my chest. I couldn't move, the images that laid in front of me, made my freeze. Everything was black, there was no light any where. Blood could be seen through the darkness. Figures laid on the ground. I blinked, shaking my head closing my eyes. I didn't want to see the dead figures that laid their, in their own piles of blood.

"This is the truth, this is what happened…" a dark voice spoke up. I opened my eyes slowly, my head turned away from the bodies. I looked at Darcia as he stood a couple feet away from me, his golden eyes looking to me. It felt like he was looking deep within my soul, trying to take it away from me.

"You killed everyone…except for one….who was it?" I asked. The pain in my chest throbbed reminding me it was still there.

"Kiba….he survived…." Darcia replied.

"Come with me, come to paradise.." he spoke taking a step forwards. I shook my head.

"I can give you everything and anything Nikcorra…" he spoke taking a couple more steps, stopping about a foot in front of me. I looked at him, for the first time up close.

"No, no matter what you do, I will never go with you to paradise…." I spoke taking a step back. Darcia just starred at me, he narrowed his eyes.

"I will ask you one more time…come with me…" he spoke. I gulped, feeling the tension rise.

"No…" I spoke softly. Darcia stood there, not moving, just looking at me. He blinked, in an instant he was gone. I looked around a little, wrapping my arms around me turning, seeing the bodies were gone, the blood was gone.

"I can take everyone away again…including Tsume, if you don't come with me…I will have you and Cheza back in my grasp again….." Darcia spoke. I looked around, not seeing him anywhere.

"Can't you leave us be, you had your paradise and you ruined it…you can't bring it back" I spoke.

"Yes I can" he spoke up, turning around suddenly he stood there, looking to me. I stood there, we both starred at each other.

"I can bring your mother back " he spoke, turning his head to the left. I looked to him turning my head, than moving my gaze to the right side of me as something caught my eye. My eyes widened as I took a step forwards. My mother stood their sideways, wearing a black slim fit dress that laid to the ground covering her feet. The sleeves stopped half down her arm, her head lowered, with her hair hiding her face. I starred at her. She lifted her head as her bluish gray, wavy hair moved away from her face. It was truly her. I looked back to Darcia.

"You sick bastard, you want to taunt me and trick me into coming to you by using my mother…" I spoke. Darcia starred at me.

"It isn't a trick…" he spoke.

"Nikcorra…" she spoke up. I turned my head suddenly looking to my mother, she still stood their. Her voice….it sounded familiar, but so different.

"No…I won't do it" I spoke looking from her to Darcia.

"I will make you suffer until you finally decide to come with me…" he spoke narrowing his eyes looking to me. I starred at him. *

I opened my eyes, sitting up slowly looking to the bed for a moment, than to the time. It was almost 5. Tsume laid on his side still asleep. I looked to him for a moment, turning slowly making my way out of bed. I walked out of the bedroom cracking the door behind me, seeing that Toboe and Tanya weren't here, they must had crashed at Blues for the night. I made my way to the kitchen turning the light switch on. I made my way to the coffee pot, stopping in front of the counter for a moment thinking. Darcia was actually stupid enough to bring my mother into this. Who the hell did he think he was, using my mother as a pawn. I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair, grabbing the coffee pot turning walking to the sink filling it up with water. I turned, suddenly stopping setting the coffee pot on the counter as pain flared up in my chest. I gulped, gripping my chest for a moment, shaking my head grabbing the coffee pot making my way to the coffee maker. I poured the water in, setting the coffee pot down grabbing the coffee grounds as the pain began to get worse. I paused, holding myself up. I felt sick all of a sudden…suddenly I fell to my knees on the floor as the pain just shot through my chest. It felt like my chest was on fire. I gripped my chest trying not to cry out. Tears clouded my eyes as I lowered my head, my hair covered my face.

Cheza opened her eyes slowly, leaning up on her elbow looking around the guest room, she arched an eyebrow. A weird feeling swirled in her body. She looked behind her to Kiba asleep, laying on his back.

"Kiba…" she spoke turning, placing a hand on his bare chest.

"Kiba…." she spoke again. Kiba slowly opened his eyes, turning his head.

"Yea….what's wrong?" he asked leaning up on his elbows.

"I got a really strange feeling…" she spoke. Kiba looked to her for a moment, she looked worried.

"You know who it is?" he asked. Cheza shook her head.

"I don't know…" she spoke. Kiba leaned all the way up moving the sheets back a little.

"It worries me Kiba, I don't like it…" she spoke looking to him.

"I'll call Tsume to make sure their ok" Kiba spoke crawling out of bed grabbing his shirt. Cheza watched him, wrapping her arms around herself as he walked out the room.

I leaned down with my arms around myself sitting on the kitchen floor….the pain was getting unbearable. Tears ran down my face, I lifted my head, standing up. I placed my hand on the counter holding myself up, trying to catch my breath. Suddenly the phone rang. I looked around the room, seeing the phone on the island counter. I gulped making my way grabbing the phone as my hands trembled. I silenced the phone, knowing I was in too bad of shape to talk to who ever it was calling at 5 in the morning. The pain flared, I cried out falling to the ground dropping the phone as it fell to the floor. I gripped my chest as if to pull the pain right out with my bare fingers. I started crying as the pain was so bad. It felt like it was eating me alive.

Cheza walked into the kitchen, Kiba hung the phone up.

"No answer….they must still be asleep" he spoke setting the phone on the counter. Cheza stood their starring at him, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I still feel it…" she spoke. Kiba starred at her. Blue walked into the kitchen, stopping looking to the two of them.

"Hey…everything ok?" she asked walking across the room in her pjs, making her way to the counter to make some coffee.

"I got a really bad feeling…" Cheza spoke. Blue turned her head looking to Cheza, than to Kiba.

"I just tried called Tsume but no answer…" Kiba spoke leaning back against the counter. Blue starred at him for a moment, than looked back to Cheza.

Tsume walked out the bedroom, looking around the living room, walking to the kitchen. Tsume walked through the door, seeing me leaned up against the counter, sitting on the floor. Tsume arched an eyebrow.

"Sweetie…what the…" he spoke, suddenly realizing something was wrong as he made his way to me kneeling down looking to me. Tears ran down my face as I hugged him tightly, burying my face against his shoulder.

"Baby….what's wrong…" he spoke.

"My chest hurts really bad…." I spoke as Tsume held me tightly.

"It'll ease, and than get worse…" I spoke, my voice trembling.

"Come on" he spoke leaning back. I whipped the tears off my face as he stood helping me as I stood. Suddenly the pain flared up. I cried out crouching down. Tsume looked to me, holding me as I cried.

"It hurts…" I spoke through my sobs. Tsume held me close to him as I leaned my head on his chest.

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital…" he spoke. I shook my head, trying to calm down.

"No…" I spoke leaning back a little in his arms.

"Baby I've never seen you like this, it's scaring me…" he spoke looking to me with his arms still around me tightly. I sighed deeply trembling as the pain seemed to subside.

"It's easing now…" I spoke. Tsume watched me, holding me close against him. Tsume brought a hand up to the side of my face, running his hand through my hair for a brief moment. The phone started ringing again. Tsume turned his head looking to it, than to me. He leaned back a little reaching for it.

"Ello…" Tsume spoke looking to me, I leaned my head on his bare chest.

"Tsume, it's Kiba….everything ok…Cheza got a really bad feeling…" he asked.

"Yea…it's Nikcorra…same thing as last night but worse…" Tsume spoke looking to me as I leaned in his arms. Kiba looked to Cheza mouthing Nikcorra.

"Is she ok…how bad is she?" he asked. Blue turned her head from the coffee pot arching an eyebrow.

"She's ok for right now, but it got pretty bad…let me go ok" Tsume spoke.

"Alright" Kiba spoke bringing the phone down.

"It was Nikcorra….she was going through the same thing as last night, but its worse" he spoke letting the phone down on he counter. Blue looked to Cheza, than to Kiba.

"She's in a lot of pain….I can feel it…" Cheza spoke wrapping her arms around her self. Blue looked back to her for a moment.

I opened my eyes as I looked around, looking to the alarm clock on the night stand. It was almost ten. I leaned up on my elbows looking around the room, it was darkened with the curtains closed, with the blinds closed. Tsume walked out of the bathroom putting on a black wife beater looking to me, he made his way to the bed.

"Hey love…" he spoke sitting on the bed beside me.

"I feel like I got hit by a damn semi truck…" I spoke leaning up. Tsume snickered.

"By the way you felt you probably did and didn't know it…" he spoke. I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"How do you feel?" he asked looking to me as I looked to him as well.

"Alright…the pain is pretty much gone…" I spoke looking to him.

"I've never seen you like that before…it literally scared me…" he spoke, kissing my forehead for a moment, than looking to me.

"It scared me to, I could barely breathe….it felt like the pain was trying to eat me alive literally…" I spoke. Tsume sighed as he place a hand on the side of my face.

"You gonna be ok when I go to work…" he asked. I nodded my head.

"I was supposed to hang out with Blue later.." I spoke.

"Ok…you sure your ok?" he asked. I nodded my head looking to him. Tsume and I looked at each other for a brief moment.

"I don't remember going back to sleep…" I spoke.

"You laid down and was out in like 5 minutes…" he spoke. I shook my head running a hand through my hair again. I remembered my dream from last night.

"I've never seen you that bad before…" he spoke. I sighed, looking to Tsume for a moment.

"Darcia was in my dream last night…." I spoke. Tsume looked at me a bit concerned for a moment.

"He was using my mom as a pawn…to get me to come to paradise…" I spoke. Tsume arched an eyebrow, scooting closer to me on the bed.

"He said….he'll make me suffer until the day I go to him…" I spoke. Tsume starred at me, thinking. I just looked at him.

"You think what happened earlier could have been him?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"I mean, I don't know…maybe…" I spoke. Tsume sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"We need to do something about this…" he spoke. I just watched him as he began thinking. The look on his face, he turned his gaze to me as we looked to each other.

"We'll figure out something sweetie…" he spoke placing a hand on mine. I looked to our hands for a moment, I intertwined our fingers together as he looked to me. Tsume leaned to me as he kissed me softly on the lips. I leaned back after a moment, leaning my forehead against his.

"Get some more sleep baby…" he spoke leaning back a little more looking to me. His thumb played upon my hand as our fingers still laid in each others.

I stood at the counter holding me a cup grabbing the coffee pot pouring the cup up to the rim. I looked to the phone grabbing it dialing a set of numbers.

"Hello?" Ryo asked on the other end.

"Hi daddy" I spoke.

"Oh hi sweetie….Are you alright….Tsume called me earlier to let me know what was going on, how are you feeling?" he asked. I sipped my coffee turning heading to the living room.

"I'm alright, I feel really tired though…" I spoke walking through the swinging door heading to the couch.

"Alright…you sure?" Ryo asked.

"Yea…it was pretty bad…its never been that bad before" I spoke. I heard my father sigh on the other end.

"I've been taking my medicine regularly…" I spoke.

"I know sweetie, I just hate to even hear you go through that, you're my baby, and I hate to see you go through that….your mother did all the time and it scared the living shit out of me every time…" Ryo spoke. I sat on the couch setting my coffee cup on the stand beside the couch.

"And…I don't want to lose you like I lost her….your all I got…" he added.

"I know daddy…" I spoke looking to my feet as I brought them up sitting Indian style on the couch.

"Well, what's new?" he asked. I looked around, seeing Tsume was still in the bedroom taking a shower.

"Nothing really…what about you, any new girlfriends…" I asked teasing. My father laughed a little.

"Nope, not yet" he spoke. I smiled grabbing my coffee.

"I'll be going out of town on Monday, business meeting in Dark Mills, I'll be gone for three days" he spoke.

"Oh ok.." I spoke.

"Yea…" he spoke. I looked to my coffee cup wondering if I should tell my dad that Tsume told me he loved me.

"What are you thinking in that head of yours?, your quiet" he asked. I looked to the bedroom door, it remained shut.

"Tsume told me he loved me last night" I spoke.

"Wha…Really?" he asked sounding surprised.

"Yea…" I spoke smiling.

"Did you tell him you loved him back, I already know you do, I can see it when ya'll are together" he spoke. I smiled.

"Yea, I did…" I replied.

"Good, I'll be paying for a wedding soon, your not pregnant are you?" he asked. I laughed a little.

"No dad I'm not" I spoke.

"Ok, good…well even if you were, that'd be a joy, I was some grand kids damnit" he spoke. I laughed grabbing my coffee cup.

"Don't worry, you'll have one soon or later, and I'm not implying anything either.." I spoke. Ryo laughed a little.

"Oh I got another beep, let me call you back" he spoke.

"Alright, love you" I spoke.

"Love you too…" he hung up. I brought the phone down looking to the bedroom door for a moment, than to the phone. Sighing, I leaned my head back as it throbbed. Closing my eyes, I looked to the ceiling as I looked to the phone again setting it off on the side as I grabbed the TV remote turning the TV on.

I looked to the door as the doorbell rang out sickly, I got up off the couch making my way to the door opening it, seeing Blue stand at the door. I smiled as she came in with a black small purse hanging on her shoulder, closing the door behind her.

"How are you feeling, if your not feeling well still I didn't have to come over" she spoke. I shook my head as she slipped her shoes off.

"I'm ok, just a little tired, your fine, really" I spoke. We walked to the kitchen as I walked to the fridge as she walked to the island counter.

"So, did you bring any?" I asked smiling as I looked at her. Blue looked at me for a moment, than grinned.

"Yea, it was so nerve racking, I swear….you wait, if you and Tsume ever decide to have kids, than you'll go through it, you feel like everyone is starring at you…" Blue spoke. I smirked a little grabbing two waters as I walked over to the island counter sitting across from her. Blue grabbed a water bottle looking to it as she held it in her hands.

"Are you nervous?" I asked. Blue shrugged looking up to me, than back to her water bottle. I looked to her for a moment, opening my bottle.

"It'll be ok….I'm sure Hige will be thrilled" I spoke. Blue smiled softly as she looked up to me. I smiled, leaning back as I stood as she stood as well.

~* My chest hurt, I felt cold. Opening my eyes slowly, I looked around the darkened area around me, the cold stone floor up against my face. I leaned up on one arm looking around. I knew this place, it was the too familiar ruins, it was dark, and cold. There was no sun, the sky held dark clouds and a faint moon shining through the clouds. I looked to the sky, than around me at the old stoned columns standing in a circle around me. I stood slowly, realizing I was in the middle of this, circle of columns. I looked down to my attire, I was in a dark red silk dress, long sleeves that flared at the elbows, the dress went down to my bare feet. The dress was low cut, and felt cool against my skin. I looked around, feeling my hair was down against my back.

"Nikcorra…." a familiar, but distant voice spoke up. I raised an eyebrow looking around the area, stopping short seeing a figure stand behind me between two columns. My eyes widened, as the clouds in front of the moon seemed to spread apart, the moons glow shone down on the woman in front of me.

"Mother…" I spoke softly. A small soft smile crept over her lips as she began walking towards me. I knew it was her, but she was so different. She stopped a couple feet in front of me. Her eyes looked hollow, lifeless, but she was in the flesh in blood in front of me.

"Don't listen to what Darcia says to you….he thinks he has a hold of the both of us, including Cheza….stand strong my love, don't give in no matter how much pain you go through….do it for me, Tsume, everyone, your father…for me…" she spoke softly as if not to be heard. I starred at her as she spoke.

"Are you really dead…" I asked softly. My mother starred at me, she brought a hand up to the side of my face, resting her cold, hand upon my cheek.

"Bring me back love…" she spoke. I arched an eyebrow.

"I am under Darcia's hold, I am the main key to paradise, but without you and Cheza, Paradise will never be awakened again….Bring me back and we can defeat him…" she spoke.

"But…Dad and I saw you die….why all of a sudden are you showing up now?" I asked a she lowered her hand.

"Darcia learned that I was the main key, and finally found a way to bring me back….I am as alive as you are standing here in front of me….Darcia has my soul in his hands, and that's what's keeping me here, bring me back, and I will reign on Dark Mills with you and everyone else…."she spoke.

"But, how?" I asked. Suddenly thunder could be heard in the back ground. My mother turned her head quickly looking to the right of her. She looked to me suddenly.

"He's coming…." she spoke, she suddenly placed a hand on the upper part of my chest. I arched an eyebrow, a warm sensation began pulsating beneath her hand upon my skin. The pain in my chest began going away, rapidly. She removed her hand quickly, holding it up to her as if her hand hurt. She had took all the pain away.

"You are getting worse…but go, you must figure out a way to bring me back, and we can finally defeat Darcia for good…"she spoke, taking a step back, her face had a look of fear upon as she began fading. My eyes widened.

"Wait…" I spoke reaching an arm out…..~*

I opened my eyes suddenly, sitting up from laying on the couch, the dream replayed in my head. I looked around my apartment. Wondering if it was really true, if my mother was truly alive. I brought a hand up to my chest, the warm sensation was still there. Looking to the time on the TV stand, it read 8:53 pm. Tsume would be home any minute. I placed my feet on the floor, leaning my elbows on my knees, covering my face with my hands sighing deeply, suddenly realizing the TV was still on at a low volume. I lifted my head as I looked to the TV, my fingers laid upon my cheeks. I looked at the TV, not really caring what it was, lowering my hands, I sighed deeply again. I looked down to my cloths, looking to my black polyester pants, they were more like slacks, but they were pajama wear, and my gray t-shirt, that was low cut. I stood walking to the kitchen deciding on a drink.

Tsume opened the door walking in, looking around as he closed it behind him. He slipped his shoes off as he walked in, walking to the kitchen opening the door, stopping seeing me as I turned from the fridge popping the top to my four loko. I stopped short looking to Tsume.

"Hi sweetie" he spoke. I smiled softly making my way to him, kissing him on the lips softly.

"How's work going?" I asked.

"It's alright" Tsume spoke as we made our way through the kitchen to the living room, sitting on the couch. Tsume sat close beside me as I took a long sip of my drink.

"So what did you and Blue do?" he asked looking to me as I brought my drink down.

"Went to eat, shopped around a little…." I spoke smiling a little. Tsume arched an eyebrow eyeing me.

"What did ya'll do?" he asked. I laughed a little shaking my head, a couple strands of hair feel in front of my face.

"Nothing…" I spoke. Tsume shook his head as he brought a hand up, gently placing the few loose strands behind my ear. My mother popped in my head, the smile upon my lips slowly faded as I starred at my drink. Tsume steadily ran his fingers through my hair.

"What is it sweetie?" I asked. I starred at my drink for a moment more, than took another long sip. Tsume arched an eyebrow, than leaned up a little.

"Baby?" he asked.

"My mother…she's still alive. Darcia has her soul that's how she's still alive, he brought her back…my mother is the main key to paradise other than Cheza and I…that's why he wants the two of us so bad…" I spoke looking to Tsume, bringing my legs up on the couch sitting cross legged, holding my drink in my hands.. Tsume's eyes widened.

"She came in my dream…Tsume, I have to save her…." I spoke. Tsume just starred at me for a moment, he sighed turning his head looking to the TV as a commercial came on, than looked back to me.

"Tsume, I'm serious…." I spoke arching an eyebrow.

"I believe you honey, but the book never mentioned her…its hard to take in all of a sudden…" he spoke. I thought for a moment. Suddenly, it hit me.

"Oh my God….she is paradise…" I starred, Tsume arched an eyebrow looking at me as I turned on the couch facing him.

"… Cheza and I are the ways to find it, and she is Paradise….that explains it….it explains everything…it must be when Darcia gets a hold of her, and uses Cheza and I, she either sacrifices herself, or he kills her, and uses us to get into paradise…." Tsume starred at me, a blank look on his face.

"But why wasn't it explained in the book…." I thought out loud, looking to the carpet as my mind ran around in swirls.

"Wow….things just got more complicated…" he spoke. I looked to Tsume.

"We have to help her…." I spoke, suddenly the thought popped in my head, she said I was getting worse. It made my stomach sink down to my gut. I sighed as I looked to my drink, taking a long sip, than lowering my drink looking to it in my hands. Tsume looked to me.

"You ok?" he asked. I looked to him nodding my head.

"Yea, its just, I don't know what to think literally, or what to do, ya know?" I asked leaning back against the couch, looking to my drink in my hands. Tsume looked to me, he leaned back against me wrapping an arm around my shoulder as I leaned against him.

"I'm gonna call the guy who has my book tomorrow, I really need it to see what the hell is going on….how do you think I can get my mom back?" I asked looking to Tsume. Tsume looked to me, sighing as he turned his head thinking.

"Maybe Cher might know something…I don't know, is there anyway you can get a hold of your mother again…"

"I don't know, she came to me I guess you could say….I didn't have a chance to ask her how, she got scared because Darcia was coming….I than woke up…" I spoke, taking a long sip of my drink. Tsume watched me, rubbing my shoulder.

"We will think of something, and we need to do it soon…was your mother ok?" he asked looking to me. I looked at him for a moment, thinking, remembering how my mother looked.

"She looked ok….but scared….her eyes, looked lifeless…" I spoke starring off to the side for a moment.

"Because he has her soul in his grasp…maybe killing him is the only way to release her soul…" Tsume spoke. I looked to Tsume for a moment, than thought about it.

"Maybe…ugh, I hate this" I spoke leaning my head back closing my eyes, sighing deeply. Tsume looked to me, he tightened his arm around me gently for comfort. I opened my eyes looking to him, leaning closer beside him as he kissed my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Ok, the pain is all good, I feel pretty good actually" I spoke, than looked to my drink, taking a long sip. Tsume watched me.

"It'll be ok sweetie…" he spoke. I looked to him for a moment, out eyes meeting each others gaze.

"I love you" he spoke. I smiled softly, leaning to him kissing him gently on the lips.

Blue sat on her bed, looking to the TV, than back to the time on the alarm clock as it read ten after three. She sighed deeply, bringing the sheets up around her as she bent her knees. She couldn't sleep, she was tired, but anxious, and somewhat scared. Blue looked to the TV, not really caring what the program was, though there was nothing on TV this late at night. The bedroom door opened softly, Blue turned her head as Hige stopped in the door way looking to her.

"Oh hey babe…I thought you would be sleeping" he spoke walking in the bedroom closing the door behind him making his way to the bed.

"I can't really sleep…." she spoke looking to him as he crawled on the bed sitting close beside her facing her.

"You alright sweetie?" he spoke, bringing a hand up to the side of her face, gently running a hand through her hair.

"Yea…" she spoke, looking to him for a moment. Their eyes met. Hige starred at her for a moment, she seemed different.

"You seem different some how, everything ok love?" he asked scooting closer to her as he lowered his hand.

"Yea, things are ok….but there's something I need to tell you" she spoke. Hige arched an eyebrow looking to her in the TV's glow.

"…I'm pregnant…" Blue spoke softly. Hige's eyes widened.

"Your pregnant…" he spoke. Blue nodded her head waiting for something else.

"Wha….when did you find out?" Hige asked.

"Earlier today…" she spoke, hoping this was a good thing, and not a mistake, or a bad thing. Hige starred at her, suddenly a grin appeared on his face.

"Are you serious…We are actually having a baby?" he asked. Blue nodded her.

"Yes…" she spoke.

"I got the pregnancy tests in the bathroom beneath the sink…" she added. Hige just starred at her, the smile on his face remained.

"Are you happy…" she asked.

"Happy….oh hell yes., I'm really really glad….why wouldn't I be happy sweetheart?" he asked as he brought a hand up to the side of her face, gently placing his hand on the side of her face. Blue just looked at him, shrugging.

"Baby, I am happy, believe me….." he spoke, leaning to her as he kissed her forehead gently, then leaned back looking to her.

"Are you feeling ok…?" he asked. Blue nodded her head.

"Have you had any morning sickness?" he asked.

"A little.." she spoke.

"Aw...I'm sorry sweetie.." Hige spoke kissing her forehead again.

"We need to clear the spare bedroom out for the baby…..does anyone else know?" he asked.

"Nikcorra…I went to her place earlier remember….I took the pregnancy test over their, she was so happy for us" she spoke. Hige smiled.

"You think her and Tsume will ever have kids…I'm sure their gonna get hitched soon or later" he spoke. Blue shrugged wrapping her arms around her legs looking to Hige.

"Probably…" she spoke. Hige looked at her for a moment. He placed a hand on the side of her face.

"I'm thrilled love, my beautiful soon to be wife, is gonna have my child…." he spoke. Blue smiled softly as he smiled back.

"Alright, let me go change and eat something, get some sleep babe.." he spoke kissing her for a brief moment, than leaned back.

"I love you baby" he spoke. Blue starred at him for a moment, than smiled softly.

"I love you too…" she replied. Hige smiled.

"Just think, I'm gonna be a dad…" he spoke as he started scooting to the end of the bed.

"That's a scary thought" Blue spoke grinning as Hige looked to her smiling.

"Yea yea, you picked me babe" he spoke standing up off the bed. Blue laughed a little as he made his way to the door walking out.

Tsume opened his eyes looking to the alarm clock, he reached over hitting the off button, turning on his side, looking to me he brought a hand up to my back, running his hand up and down my back. I felt his hand run up and down my back gently, opening my eyes slowly, looking to him laying on my stomach.

"Did the alarm go off?" I asked. Tsume looked to me nodding his head.

"I didn't even hear it…" I spoke cuddling underneath the covers. Tsume smirked as I turned over on my side, running a hand through my hair closing my eyes for a moment.

"Sleep alright baby?" he asked. I shrugged opening my eyes, looking to the ceiling. I felt like crap, my chest hurt, and I felt feverish. I turned my head slightly looking to Tsume bringing my hand down.

"Your off today right?" I asked. Tsume nodded his head as he looked to me, laying close beside me.

"Yea…what time you go in?" he asked.

"9" I replied. Tsume nodded his head as leaned to me kissing me gently on the lips. His lips meet mine so sweetly, so passionately. After a moment or so, he leaned back gently bringing a hand up to the side of my face, letting his fingers graze my skin. I looked to him, smiling softly.

"I love you" I spoke. Tsume looked to me, his hand resting on the side of my cheek, smiling softly.

"I love you too sweetie…" he spoke, looking to me, he moved his hand up to my forehead gently.

"You feel awfully warm baby, you feeling alright?" he asked, laying his hand on my forehead for a moment, than back down to the side of my face.

"I really don't feel good, my chest hurts…" I spoke. Tsume studied me for a moment, than let his thumb play against my skin.

"You gonna be alright at work today love?" he asked. I nodded my head slowly as he removed his hand, I sat up slowly, running a hand through my hair looking to him.

"You've been feeling ill a lot here lately…." he spoke. I gulped looking at him as his fingers ran through my hair.

"I know…." I spoke softly, remembering what my mom said about me getting worse. She was right…

" I'll drive ya to work, I gotta go to my place anyways" he spoke. I nodded my head.

"What time do you get off work?" he asked.

"5."

"I'll pick you up, if you get real sick or anything, call me on my cell, I'll come and pick you up" he spoke. I looked to him as he spoke, I nodded my head softly, as my head began hurting. Tsume starred at me for a moment more, than leaned to me kissing my forehead.

"Are you sure your alright, you do feel awfully warm sweetie" he asked. I nodded my head.

"I'll be alright" I spoke. Tsume starred at me for a moment more, than brought a hand up to my forehead again, leaving his hand their for a brief moment. His hand felt cold against my warm skin.

"You actually look like you don't feel good…" he spoke, bringing his hand down. I looked at him for a moment, than sat up a little more pulling the sheets around me.

"I'll be alright" I spoke.

I closed the bathroom door behind me as I sighed, I felt like crap. I walked to the sink leaning down opening the cabinet door, looking around at all the junk. I didn't realize I had that much junk beneath here. I spotted the thermometer. Grabbing it I leaned up taking the cover off, placing it on my mouth feeling sick for a brief moment. I swallowed, waiting for the beep noise letting me know it was done. I sighed, waiting, than the beep went off. I lowered the thermometer, looking at the digital numbers as it read 100.6. I arched an eyebrow, bringing a hand up to my forehead. I knew I had a fever, but not that high. I left my hand there on against my skin for a moment, than lowered my head as I sighed looking to myself in the mirror. Maybe I was really getting worse…

Sitting behind the counter, I sighed, looking to the computer screen in front of me, leaning an arm on the desk, than placing my chin in the palm of my hand. I still felt like crap, my head throbbed, my chest hurt like hell, and my whole body ached. I felt like the fever was getting worse, I was awfully cold, but my skin felt hot. I gulped, leaning back a little against the back of the chair. Looking around the library, than to the time. The clock read 2:54. I sighed deeply, the library was actually slow for a Saturday. Toboe walked out from a isle with the book cart in his hands pushing it in front of him looking to me as he made his way behind the counter.

"You look bored" he spoke, setting the cart up against the far end of the counter, than walked to the spare chair beside me.

"Yea a little, it's really slow in here today…" I spoke, folding my arms across my stomach, glancing to Toboe as he looked to me leaning his arms on the desk in front of us.

"Oh I know…so, you feeling alright?" he asked looking to me. I looked to him for a moment, nodding my head slowly.

"You look tired…" he spoke. I shrugged, running a hand through my hair, a couple loose strands fell in front of my face. Toboe watched me, looking to me closely.

"Are you sure your feeling alright?" he asked. I glanced to him for a moment, knowing if I told him how I truly felt, he would probably open his mouth to Joe once he got here at 3.

"I can see it on your face, you don't feel good…" he spoke. I looked at him, sighing as I leaned up.

"I guess I am that transparent…" I spoke. Toboe watched me, than looked to the door as a couple small kids walked in with their parents.

"No, I know you try and hide it, but it shows on your face…you don't need to hide it from anyone, you can't help it, if you don't feel good, you don't feel good, don't be ashamed of it, its nothing to be embarrassed about" he spoke. I looked to him as he spoke, than looked to the computer screen.

"You gonna be ok?" he asked looking to me, moving his head to get a better look at me as I drifted my gaze to him as we met eye contact.

"Hopefully…" I spoke. Toboe starred at me for a moment more, than looked to the door as Joe walked in, with three coffees in his hands. I looked to Joe as he looked to us, he smirked nodding to Toboe, than looked to me, his smirk slowly faded.

"Hey you two….here's your caramel, nasty tasting thing….and your chocolate….and mine" he spoke, handing me my coffee, than handing Toboe his.

"Thank you" Toboe spoke with a smile on his face.

"How's it been this morning?" Joe asked, setting the cup holder off to the side, than leaning his arms on the counter in front of us.

"Slow as crap…" I spoke, taking a long sip of my coffee. Joe sighed, leaning back a little looking around the place, than to the time.

"Jen and Sari will be here at 4" Joe spoke, looking to us. I looked to Joe for a moment.

"Why did you even hire her?" I asked. Joe looked to me for a long moment, than shrugged.

"Well with you getting manager, she kinda took your spot" he spoke. Toboe looked to me, than to Joe.

"You don't like her do you?" he asked. I shook my head slowly.

"Sorry, but no, she gives me the creeps" I spoke. Joe snickered shaking his head.

"Jen told me she didn't like her either, she goes to school with her, she said she's really weird" Joe spoke.

"Well, get rid of her than" I spoke sipping my coffee. Joe laughed a little, looking behind him to a couple of small kids yelling.

"We'll see, she's cute, but she is a little odd, when I interviewed her, she seemed like a real sweet girl…now, she's just….

"Weird, and gives you the creeps?" I spoke. Joe smiled nodding his head looking to me, than to Toboe.

"I'll see how tonight goes, if you two wanna leave at 4, ya'll can, I'll be training her, Jen can handle here up front, Sari's only working to 7" he spoke. I nodded my head, than looked to the time, than to my coffee holding it on the desk, than bringing another hand up to the back of my neck.

"I haven't met her yet….you sure you want us to leave at 4?" Toboe asked.

"Nah I don't mind, it is slow in here, if its like this now, on a non school day, than its gonna be slow tonight, it's cool" he spoke, taking a sip of his coffee, than looking to me for a moment.

"Alright, thank you" Toboe spoke. Joe nodded looking off to the side.

"Can you go check the printers real quick, ink and all?' Joe asked looking to Toboe. Toboe nodded standing leaving his coffee walking around the counter heading off to the side of the library. Joe watched him for a moment, than looked to me.

"You ok?" he asked. I lifted my gaze looking to him, starring at him for a moment.

"I don't feel too good…I'll be ok though" I spoke. Joe starred at me for a moment more, than leaned his elbows on the counter.

"Are you sure, you look like you _really_ don't feel good" he spoke.

"I don't, but I'll be ok for an hour" I spoke. Joe nodded his head, leaning back a little, looking to Toboe as he made his way back to the counter. The phone rang, I turned reaching for it. Joe looked to Toboe.

"Hey…."Joe whispered. Toboe stopped off to the side of him looking to Joe.

"Keep an eye on her ok…" Joe spoke softly, grabbing his coffee leaning off the counter. Toboe nodded his head as Joe started walking away, and Toboe made his way around the counter.

I closed the door behind me locking it, kicking my shoes off to the side. I walked through the living room, glancing at the sterling rose's on the coffee table that were almost dead, walking to the answering machine up against the wall at the end of the couch sitting on a lamp stand. Grabbing the phone I dialed a number heading to the bedroom.

"'Ello…" Tsume spoke up on the other end sitting in the drivers side of his car looking to his mirrors, changing lanes.

"Hey sweetie it's me…Joe let us off early, I'm already home" I spoke, closing the bedroom door behind me walking to the bed.

"Oh ok ….how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like shit…" I spoke sitting on the bed, crossing my legs holding the phone up to my ear.

"I'm sorry love, I'm doing a few errands, anything I can get you to help with anything…" he asked.

"Not that I can think of right now."

"Alright, I'll try to get their as soon as I can…you up for anything to eat in particular tonight?" he asked. I turned on the bed, feeling awfully tired and cold all of a sudden.

"Not really….you gonna cook?" I asked pulling the sheets back, getting situated beneath them sitting up.

"Yea, I was thinking about it…I'll find something, but look, lay down, get some rest, or take a nice hot bath and relax ok sweetie….take it easy" Tsume spoke. I gulped as my chest throbbed, and my head pounded.

"Ok…I love you" I spoke leaning back against the pillows.

"I love you too baby, I'll be home soon ok."

"Alright" I spoke, bringing the phone down, hanging up. I leaned my head back closing my eyes sighing deeply. I opened my eyes slowly, setting the phone on the night stand, turning in the sheets, laying on my side I brought the covers up on my shoulder, cuddling against them. I closed my eyes, sighing deeply.

Toboe walked into the apartment closing the door behind him, walking to his bedroom, stopping, looking to the phone on the coffee table walking to it grabbing it.

"Hello?" Tsume asked standing in the grocery line with a cart full of food, and whatever else.

"Hey Tsume" Toboe spoke. Tsume sighed shaking his head.

"What twerp?" Tsume asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice looking to the cashier behind the register. She laughed really loud as she counted the mans money in front of her as she punched a few buttons on the register.

"What are you doing?" he asked, walking to the kitchen.

"At the store, I'll be over in a little bit, I got some groceries than I'm going to Nikcorra's" Tsume spoke.

"Oh yea, she wasn't feeling good at work, she looked sick….." Toboe spoke.

"I know, she wasn't feeling good this morning..." Tsume spoke as the line moved forwards, he took as couple steps as he began putting items on the black counter top.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Toboe asked walking to the fridge, opening the door looking for something to eat, or drink, or just something.

"Hopefully….well I'm going, bye" Tsume spoke, bringing the phone down hanging up. Toboe put the phone on the counter as he looked back into the fridge, than to the time. It was early enough, 4:30, to do anything. He turned grabbing a malt liquor drink, turning closing the door to the fridge, stopping, looking to the phone.

Tanya sat on the couch sighing, looking to the TV. Her dad was out for the night, and she felt good to not have him here bitching at her, or hurting her. Tanya turned her head looking to the phone as it rang.

"Hello?" she spoke holding the phone against her ear.

"Hiya" Toboe spoke. Tanya smiled as if he was here in front of her, leaning back against the couch grabbing the remote turning the TV down, folding her legs behind her on her on the couch.

"What you doing tonight?" Toboe asked.

"Nothing that I know of…why, what are you doing?" she asked placing a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come over, Tsume's gonna be at Nikcorra's tonight, she sick, I don't think we want to go over there….we can get some pizza or something, go out and do something, or just, whatever…" Toboe spoke walking to the couch, sitting setting his drink on the coffee table, than leaned his elbows on his knees.

"Yea, sure…what time do you want me to come over?" she asked.

"Any time, I don't care" he spoke.

"Alright, well, I can be there in half an hour?" she asked.

"Sure…See you when you get here" Toboe spoke. Tanya smiled as she brought the phone down, hanging up as she stood turning the TV off, walking past the couch walking to the stairs as she headed up to her room.

Blue stood behind the counter standing at the cash register, turning as she walked to the bar stool sitting with paper work in her hands. She wrote next to a couple lines, than flipped the page looking through the order form. The door opened as she lifted her head, Cheza walked in.

"Hi" she spoke smiling as the door closed behind her. Blue smiled as she made her way to the counter, looking to the new bouquet of white rose's on the counter, than looked to Blue.

"How's it been today?" she asked. Blue shrugged.

"Kinda busy…but its been slow for about an hour….what are you up to?" she asked. Cheza shrugged looking to the rose's again for a moment.

"Nothing, had to go and get a couple groceries…I decided I'd stop by here and see how things are going" she spoke. Blue nodded her head, wondering if she should tell Cheza about her being pregnant.

"Can I tell you something?" Blue asked. Cheza looked to her for a moment. Blue laughed a little at the look on her face.

"It's nothing bad…trust me" she spoke. Cheza smiled shaking her head.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm pregnant…." Blue spoke, suddenly biting her bottom lip nervous and excited. Cheza's eyes widened.

"Oh wow, really?" she asked. Blue smiled nodding her head. Cheza leaned back walking around the counter.

"Oh wow, I am sooo happy for you" Cheza spoke, hugging Blue. Blue smiled as she hugged her back. After a couple moments, Cheza leaned back breaking the hug.

"Aww….your going to have a baby!" Cheza spoke clasping her hands together. Blue laughed a little shaking her head.

"Does Hige know?" she asked. Blue nodded her head looking to her.

"Yes, he was so excited" Blue spoke smiling. Cheza smiled, sighing folding her arms across her stomach.

"It makes me want to have one now" she spoke. Blue laughed a little.

"Nothings stopping you" Blue spoke. Cheza shrugged.

"I know, I don't think we are ready though….but I don't think anyone is ever ready…" she spoke.

"I certainly wasn't, it was a bit unexpected, and unplanned….but, I'm very happy, especially since I'll be starting a family with Hige" Blue spoke. Cheza smiled softly as she looked to her.

"I am very very happy for you both!" Cheza spoke, hugging her again.

Tsume opened his apartment door kicking the door behind him making his way to the kitchen. Walking to the island counter, he set a couple bags down, than walked to the fridge opening the door, setting the last of the bags down as he began putting things away. Toboe walked out from the laundry room with a basket full of clothes, looking to Tsume.

"Hey" he spoke, walking to the middle of the kitchen, setting the clothes basket down walking to the island counter, looking through the bags.

"Hmmm…..spaghetti?" Toboe asked looking to Tsume. Tsume stood from the fridge as he turned crumbling the plastic bags in his hands walking to the trash can.

"Maybe tomorrow" he spoke, walking to the island counter.

"Got a couple things for you in the fridge, and a couple other things…."Tsume spoke, taking things out the bags.

"Thanks Tsume…" Toboe spoke looking to him for a moment as he walked to cabinets putting the spaghetti sauce and noodles up. Toboe just watched him for a moment.

"You seem in a rush…" Toboe asked as Tsume walked back over to the bags, taking out a couple drinks setting them on the table. Toboe looked to the drinks for a moment, than to Tsume.

"I just wanna get over to Nikcorra as soon as possible" he spoke.

"I could have gone grocery shopping" Toboe spoke.

"I know" Tsume spoke looking around the kitchen for a moment.

"These are yours, have fun, do whatever you want, just don't burn the place down" Tsume spoke pointing to the drinks, than turned as he headed to the kitchen door.

"Alright thanks, tell Nikcorra I hope she feels better" Toboe spoke. Tsume nodded his head walking out the kitchen.

Tsume walked into the Nikcorra's apartment, closing the door behind him with a couple bags in his hand. He walked to the couch setting the bags down, looking around. It was quiet. Tsume looked to the bedroom door that was cracked open. He walked over to the door slowly opening it. Tsume looked to me asleep on my stomach. Tsume slowly walked into the room to the side of the bed. Tsume sat beside me on the bed gently, he looked to me as I laid asleep, the covers up on my shoulders. Tsume sighed deeply, he gently brought a hand up to the side of my face, arching an eyebrow, he placed his hand on my forehead gently. A high fever….Tsume sighed deeply, lowering his hand as he leaned back getting off the bed slowly. Walking over to the night stand on my side of the bed, he grabbed the phone as he turned, walking to the bedroom door. Looking back to me once more, than walked out cracking the door behind him.

Opening my eyes slowly, I looked around the room. I sighed deeply, leaning up on an elbow looking around the bedroom. The curtains were closed, the lights were off, the room felt cool. I sighed leaning up all the way, running a hand through my hair, as my hair fell around my face. I looked around my bedroom, turning in bed letting my feet hang over the side of the bed. I looked to my nightstand seeing it was almost 5. I looked to the picture of my mother and I. I starred at her for a moment, sighing, I turned my head noticing the smell of food. I looked to the door as the door was still cracked. I slowly made my way out of bed, looking off to the chair up against the wall, walking over grabbing a long sleeve shirt, it happened to be Tsume's as I put it on. I looked down seeing I was still in jeans. Walking to my dresser, grabbing a pair of black pajama pants, slipping into them real quick, I folded my jeans setting them in the chair walking to the bed room door walking out. A couple of the living room lamps were on, and the smell of food was stronger as I made my way to the kitchen door opening it with my shoulder. I looked to Tsume as he stood at the stove, turning walking to the fridge opening it grabbing a beer.

"Smells good…" I spoke. Tsume turned his head suddenly looking to me with his beer in his hand.

"Hey babe…Shrimp parmesan" he spoke. I arched an eyebrow walking to the island counter sitting.

"Really…I didn't know you knew how to cook that good…smells really good babe" I spoke. Tsume took another sip of his beer, setting it down walking over to me.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeves…." he spoke coming up to the side of me as I turned in the bar stool. Tsume kissed me on the lips gently, leaning back after a couple of moments, he brought a hand up to the side of my face, gently letting his fingers run along my skin.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I still feel the same….a little better…." I spoke, Tsume starred at me for a moment, bringing his hand down, kissing my forehead.

"Did you take your medicine?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Yea…probably should take another, I took it around lunch time at work…" I spoke. Tsume nodded his head, leaning back walking to the stove stirring the continents in the pot.

"What time did you get here?" I asked.

"About 4" he spoke looking back to me. I nodded my head.

"I got a couple drinks, a few other odds n ends too" he spoke. I looked to him for a moment, standing up walking to the fridge, seeing more than just a couple drinks, more like 6.

"Thanks sweetie…"I spoke. Tsume looked to me as I reached for a drink.

"You're welcome….your dad called on my cell, I guess he tried calling here….there's a message on the machine, I didn't check it…he said he tried to call but no answer…" he spoke. I looked to him grabbing me a malt liquor drink, walking to the island counter sitting facing him.

"Yea…I had the phone in the room with me, I must have slept right through it…" I spoke shrugging, opening my drink.

"Yea….I let him know how you were feeling, was that alright?" he asked looking to me. I nodded my head.

"Was he worried?."

"Yea…" Tsume shook his head. I smirked taking a long sip of my drink. Bringing my drink down, setting it off to the side of me behind me. I gulped, my chest throbbed, reminding me the pain was still there. I than realized my headache was there.

"He said if anything comes up, to call him" Tsume spoke. I nodded my head, feeling sick all of sudden. I gulped leaning back in the barstool. Tsume turned as he reached fro two plates from the cabinet off to the side of him, turning looking to me for a moment.

You alright?" he asked. I nodded my head, taking a long sip of my drink. Tsume starred at me for a moment more, than fixed the two of us a plate.

Tanya put her plate in the sink as she turned grabbing her malt liquor drink, walking to the island counter grabbing the empty pizza box, turning, seeing the trash can walking over to it. Tanya put the box down, turning as she walked to the island counter as Toboe walked in from the living room, he looked around, seeing there was nothing else to be done.

"Wanna watch a movie….we have a lot of them…" he spoke, pointing to the door behind him. Tanya smiled holding her drink, it was half way down already. Toboe and Tanya made their way to the living room. Tanya made her way to the couch as she sat down. Toboe walked to the TV stand, opening a few of the cabinet doors, looking through movies.

"Anything in particular?" he asked looking back to her. Tanya shook her head, holding her drink in her hands, taking a long sip. Toboe looked back to the movies, than leaned back.

"Wanna just watch TV, I kinda hate going through movies…" Toboe spoke leaning back, looking around, realizing his drink was in the kitchen.

"Be right back" he spoke. Tanya watched him head to the kitchen. Tanya sighed softly, taking another sip of her drink. Toboe walked back through the door as he walked to the couch as he sat beside her. Grabbing the remote, he looked to her with his drink in his hand.

"You ok?" he asked. Tanya looked to him, smiling she nodded her head. Toboe smiled back as he leaned back against the couch, with the remote in his hand, flicking through the channels. Tanya leaned back as well, taking a long sip of her drink. Toboe looked to her for her for a moment, she turned her head, they made eye contact.

"What?" she asked grinning. Toboe shook his head smiling, taking a sip of his drink.

I stood at the sink, placing two of my pills in my mouth, taking a sip of my drink swallowing them. I lowered my drink as I looked at myself in the mirror. I sighed, I looked pale, sick, and tired. I gulped, taking another sip of my drink, blinking, suddenly I froze looking to the mirror in front of me. Darcia stood behind me, his eyes fixated on me as he looked to me in the mirror. I couldn't move. The grip on my drink tightened as the pain seem to grow.

"You didn't think I'd be this bold did you?" he asked. I just starred at him, as his cold voice, seemed to send chills up my spine.

"You shouldn't be here…" I spoke. Darcia grinned. His k-nines showed for a brief moment.

"I can do anything…"he spoke. Suddenly a really, bad feeling hit my gut, I gulped. Turning , he still stood there. He was about 4 inches away from our noses touching.

"You figured it out didn't you, your mother…" he spoke. I gulped, as he leaned back a couple inches to look at me clearly. Darcia brought a hand up, gently placing his hand on the side of my face. I couldn't move, his hand felt like ice upon my skin.

"If you don't come with me, you will die…come with me, and I can save you" he spoke. I blinked, realizing what he was doing. It felt like he was sucking my energy out of me. I moved my head taking a step away from his hand as he lowered his arm slowly.

"Leave me alone…" I spoke. Darcia just stood there starring at me. The pain all of a sudden flared up intensely. I flinched slightly, starring at him.

"Leave….me alone!" I spoke, my voice raising. Darcia's eyes widened for a brief moment, he felt my energy and power pulsate for a moment.

"Do that again…" he spoke.

"No….get out of here, leave me alone and my mother…" I spoke, my voice firm, keeping my energy at a steady level.

Tsume stopped at the island counter, he arched an eyebrow, looking to his right arm as goose bumps appeared. Tsume looked around the room, looking to the kitchen door.

The pain began growing worse.

"I can do a lot worse than this Nikcorra… I can put you in the hospital, even kill you…but I need you alive to bring back paradise…." he spoke starring at me. I starred back at him.

"I don't care, I'm not letting you have me, Cheza, nor my mother any more…I will take care of you…" I spoke. Darcia just starred at me, narrowing his eyes at me as he took a deep breath. I starred at him, for the first time, channeling into my power, I knew I had, but didn't know it was this strong. I focused, suddenly my eyes widened as he disappeared. My breathing began coming out heavily.

Tsume stopped in mid motion at the level of energy he just felt surge through his veins.

"What the hell…" he said as he stood at the kitchen door, looking behind him for a moment, than turned walking through the door.

I gasped, as if gasping for air as I suddenly fell to my knees, I leaned my hands on the floor holding myself up. I never did that before, and what ever I did, it made him go away. It worked. I lowered my head, gasping for air as I realized the pain was getting worse. I gulped, suddenly it felt like someone had stuck a knife through my chest. I kept the scream in, leaning down a little more onto my elbows, closing my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder, a dark figure leaned down on their knees beside me.

"Easy Nikcorra…." a voice spoke up. That voice….it was my mother. Her hand laid on my shoulder, the pain began to ease. She leaned down, moving the hair away from my face, placing the few strands behind my ear.

"You are strong my child, but not well enough to go into that right now….get better….you scared him off by channeling your energy…." she spoke softly, her lips up to my ear. I gulped, the pain was getting worse, but slowly fading at the same time.

"Nikcorra….are you alright?" Tsume asked knocking on the door.

"Yneed to get well again my love…." she spoke softly, the pain seemed to disappear, I could feel her hand on my shoulder, her grip getting a little harder, as if she was taking away my pain for me, and suffering for it herself.

"It hurts….please don't leave…" I spoke softly as tears formed in my eyes.

"I know….I can only take so much pain away….call your father, you might need to go to the hospital, I love you…" she spoke, kissing my head, than suddenly disappearing as the door opened. Tsume stopped short looking to me, he rushed over to me placing his arms around me.

"Baby….my god your trembling…" he spoke, holding me in his arms as I cuddled against him. Tears rolled down my face.

"Darcia was here….I…I used my powers…for the first time in years…." I spoke, softly as he held me. Tsume arched an eyebrow, realizing that's what he felt.

"Are you alright…" he asked leaning his head against me. Suddenly fatigue swept over me. I gulped, my chest began hurting ten times worse than what it was earlier.

"I…I don't know…" I spoke leaning back a little as he looked at me with a concerned look.

"Baby your scaring me….do you need to go to the hospital?" he asked. I starred at him for a moment, suddenly everything went black.

"Shit…" Tsume spoke holding me, he brought me up against him as he stood holding me in his arms as he turned walking to the bed.

Tsume walked to the door as Ryo stood their, they looked at each other for a moment, Tsume moved out the way as Ryo walked in.

"She's still out…" Tsume spoke closing the door behind him. Ryo looked to him for a moment, than looked around sighing.

"How bad is she?" he asked.

"I don't know….she passed out before I had the chance to ask….she's had a fever all day, and than all of a sudden she was in the bathroom, I felt a high level of energy….she said Darcia was here…" Tsume spoke making his way to the kitchen as he followed.

"Did you try waking her up?" Ryo asked. Tsume nodded his head walking to the sink, running hot water in the pan. Tsume turned his head looking to Ryo. Ryo sighed deeply as he walked to island counter sitting.

"This is getting real bad….I've never seen her get this bad since she was little, when she went into a coma for weeks…" Ryo spoke. Tsume starred at him for a moment, concern shown over his face. Ryo looked to him, sighing he stood.

"Mind if I go check on her?" he asked. Tsume shook his head.

"Go right ahead" Tsume spoke, walking to the fridge. Ryo stood, turning walking out the door to the bedroom. Ryo opened the door slowly, walking in closing the door behind him gently. Ryo sighed walking to the bed sitting beside me gently. A small blanket laid over me as I laid on my back. Ryo brought a hand up to the side of my face, gently letting his fingers graze upon my skin. The high fever still remained. Ryo removed his hand, shaking his head rubbing the side of his face, standing he headed out the room.

Tsume looked to Ryo as he closed the door behind him. Tsume sat on the couch with a beer in his hand, Ryo walked towards the couch sitting beside him.

"Anything we can do?" Tsume asked. Ryo shook his head.

"Not right now….just wait till she wakes up, I called her doctor on the way over here, if she gets any worse, fever or anything, she has to go to the hospital…"Ryo spoke. Tsume nodded his head, looking to his beer as he grabbed it.

"Her mother….your wife…is alive…" Tsume spoke. Ryo's eyes widened suddenly looking to Tsume.

"What?" he asked. Tsume looked to him for a moment, the silence seemed to grow loud.

"Last night she had one of those dreams…and her mother, Celeste isn't it?….she was in her dream, she's alive….She's the key to paradise….she's actually paradise….Nikcorra and Cheza are the map and beacon to paradise…Darcia has a hold of Celeste's soul, and is planning on bringing all three together, to bring back paradise…" Tsume spoke. Ryo just starred at him.

"No joke, you can ask her yourself…." Tsume spoke as Ryo starred at him dumbfounded, and scared.

"Wait….she is actually paradise….like…the lunar flowers and all?" he asked arching an eyebrow. Tsume nodded his head.

"It's not in the book of the moon?" he spoke. Tsume starred at him for a moment.

"We don't' know that…but why else would Darcia have her….Nikcorra said her book is almost done, the book of the moon…she was supposed to contact the guy to see if it was done….there might be new pages in it that we hadn't known about yet, she said the last few pages were blank" Tsume spoke, than taking a long sip of his beer. Ryo starred at him for a moment, thinking. Sighing deeply, Ryo rubbed his face as he leaned back against the couch. Tsume looked to him, than to his beer.

"Want one?" he asked. Ryo looked to him, nodding. Tsume stood walking to the kitchen.

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking a couple times looking to the ceiling, slowly, blinking again I sat up slowly. I looked around the room. I couldn't think straight….blinking a couple more times shaking my head slowly, I looked to the time, it was almost 7. I arched an eyebrow, I remember Tsume….eating, than Darcia. My eyes widened, realizing what had happened, and noticing the pain in my chest, and in my head.

I sighed, bringing a hand up to my head closing my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes, wrapping my arms around me, feeling cold. I looked around the room it was dark, the moons glow shone faintly through the closed blinds with the curtains half way closed. My eyes felt heavy, I gulped as I leaned back down against the pillows, I felt exhausted. I knew Tsume was more likely worried to death about me, and more like he called my father, but I just felt so tired. I laid on my side cuddling against the pillows and blanket. I laid their on my side, starring off at the wall for a moment thinking. How am I going to get through this, everything, my health, Darcia, my mother….just the fact of possibly hurting everyone, loosing everyone. My eyes teared up. Maybe I should give myself to Darcia, to save everyone from the pain. The hurt, the grief, and possibly getting killed. I blinked gulping, as my body ached, and my chest hurt beyond measure. I sighed blinking away a couple tears, slowly closing my eyes cuddling against the blanket as it seemed to wrap around me, like as if it were a blanket of protection. Like nothing could hurt me while I was laying here. I needed to sleep it off, to just spend one day, of no worry, no Darcia, no pain, no hurt, no nothing, but just me, being happy. I closed my eyes sighing deeply, opening them slowly as I looked across the room starring at the wall for a moment, than turned on my back slowly. I wanted to sleep, but I just couldn't fall asleep. Sighing, I closed my eyes again as I heard the door handle jiggle, than opened my eyes seeing the light from outside enter the room as the door opened. I turned my head, seeing Tsume as he closed the door. I leaned up on an elbow leaning over turning the lamp on. Tsume turned his head looking to me for a moment, than headed to the bed.

"Hey babe" he spoke walking to the bed as he sat beside me, I sat up slowly, gulping as my chest hurt terribly.

"I blacked out?" I asked. Tsume nodded his head looking to me for a moment.

"Yea….you've been out for almost 2 hours….I called your dad, he came over….he's worked sick, shit, you even got me worried sick…." Tsume spoke. I sighed deeply, rubbing the back of my neck, looking to Tsume.

"I'm sorry…" I spoke. Tsume sighed, placing a hand up on the side of my face gently.

"Baby, you have no need to be sorry….its not your fault…I'm just glad your alright, you feeling ok?" he asked. I nodded my head slowly as he brought his hand down.

"I don't feel too good, but, I'll be alright…" I spoke. Tsume sighed, leaning to me as he hugged me gently. I wrapped my arms around him, he leaned his head against mine as I did the same to him.

"I love you baby….I never want to loose you …" he whispered as he held me. I gulped, cuddling against him, laying my head at the cape of his neck.

"I love you too sweetie…you won't ever loose me…" I replied. Tsume sighed deeply, tightening his arms around me gently for a moment, holding me for a few moments more before leaning back looking to me. Placing a few loose strands of my hair behind my ear, Tsume placed a hand on my forehead.

"You still have a fever…" he spoke. I wrapped my arms around myself looking to him. Tsume starred at me for a moment, kissing my forehead.

"Want anything to drink….?" he asked. I shrugged, looking at the time for a moment as it was after seven.

"I'm gonna go get me something, also to let my dad know I'm ok…" I spoke. Tsume leaned back as he got up off the bed. I slid the blanket back standing slowly as my body ached, I stood, sighing, looking to Tsume as he watched me.

"I can tell you don't feel good…." he spoke placing a hand on my lower back as we made our way to the door.

"It seems like everyone can…" I spoke opening the door walking out. Ryo turned his head from sitting on the couch, he stood as he looked to Tsume and I walk out.

"Thank God your ok sweetie" he spoke walking over to me hugging me as Tsume walked around us walking to the couch grabbing his beer. I leaned my head on my dad's chest as he held me. It felt good to be held by your father. Their was something about it, it was such, a big comfort.

"Thank you for coming…" I spoke leaning back. Ryo leaned back taking a step off to the side looking to me.

"Any time sweetie….how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like shit…" I spoke with my arms wrapped around me. Ryo sighed as Tsume looked to the two of us.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" he asked looking to me concerned. I shook my head running a hand through my hair.

"No, I'll be fine" I spoke. Ryo just looked at me for another moment.

"I'm fine dad…"I spoke looking to him, than making my way to the kitchen as they both watched me. Ryo looked to Tsume, raising his eyebrows for a moment, than made his way to the couch sitting at the edge of the couch.

I leaned back up against the pillows bending my knees with the sheet up over them, a four loko resting in my hands as I looked to the TV as a program played at a low volume. I felt like shit. I sighed, tired, I brought the drink up to my lips as I took a long sip. I brought the drink down sighing again looking to the TV as I began thinking. I hated feeling this way, sick. I didn't know how much more I could take of this. Getting sick like this was wearing me down in every way. I looked to my drink, than to the TV again. I turned my head looking to my door as I heard a knock, the door cracked. My father poked his head in.

"Hey sweetie" he spoke walking in leaving the door half way open behind him. He walked across the room as I looked to my drink taking a long sip. He stopped at the side of the bed sitting beside me. I looked to him, he was changed into his pj's, a beer was in his hand.

"Tsume still out?" I asked. Ryo nodded his head. He had went home to get some extra clothes and to check on Toboe.

"Yea, what ya watching?" he asked. I looked to the TV as a commercial came on.

"One of those reality shows…" I spoke, taking another sip of my drink. Ryo starred at the TV for a moment, than looked to me.

"You holding up ok?" he asked. I glanced to him, than to my drink.

"Did Tsume tell you about mom?…" I asked. Ryo nodded his head as I looked to him.

"Yea…" Ryo spoke looking to the picture on my nightstand of the three of us. I looked over to him for a moment as he turned his head. We starred at each other.

"Do you think we will be able to bring her back?" I asked. Ryo took a deep breathe.

"I hope so…I'd love to have her back" he spoke.

"Me too…Dad…" I spoke looking to my drink. Ryo looked at me for a moment.

"She told me I was getting worse…" I spoke, looking to him after moment. Ryo starred at me for a moment.

"And I think she's right…I haven't been this bad since I was 13...I'm steadily getting worse, the medicine isn't working like its supposed to…what if I die and Darcia takes me like he did mom.." I spoke as my eyes teared up.

"Sweetie, don't think like that…Darcia will not get a hold of you. We may not know a lot about him right now, but we will not let him get a hold of you" he spoke I starred at him for a moment, looking to my drink feeling my chest throb.

"I'll get a hold of your doctor on Monday and explain to her what's going on, maybe we need to put you on a different medicine" he spoke.

"Will anything else work, you've been working on a cure for years, ever since you and mom got married…what if nothing else works…"I spoke. Ryo took a sip of his beer.

"Sweetie, I can understand your scared, I am too sweetie, your all I got, I wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to you…. We will work something out, if it takes everything I got, my money, everything, I will do it to make you better. With your mother it was too late, the medicine your taking now I didn't get a hold of till you were 4, and the disease was too far spread to save her life, the medicine helped pro long yours. You are getting better, but all of this stress is making you worse. I will try my damnest to figure something out…" he spoke. I just looked at him as he spoke. I sighed deeply, taking another long sip of my drink. My father watched me.

"You aren't drunk yet from that drink?" he asked. I looked to him, than to my drink, taking a long sip finishing it off setting it on the night stand. My father looked to the can, than to me. He snickered shaking his head.

"Guess not" he spoke. I shook my head rubbing the sides of my face sighing deeply.

"I need a vacation…" I spoke bringing my hands down looking to my father stretching my legs out in front of me beneath the sheets. Ryo snickered again taking a sip of his beer.

"Maybe you should take one, you need it, to get away from everything, just you and Tsume…" he spoke. I looked to him thinking.

"It would be nice, to go somewhere like a beach, like in May Haven" I spoke. Ryo nodded his head.

"What's stopping you" he asked. I starred at him for a moment.

"I don't know, I'd like to get better first" I spoke. Ryo nodded taking another sip of his drink.

Tsume opened the door closing it behind him with a bag in his hands with a few clothes in it. Looking around seeing my bedroom door open, he turned as he locked the door. Kicking his shoes off to the side he walked towards the bedroom stopping at the door. Seeing I was out of bed, the lamp on the night stand on and the TV on, he walked across the room to the end of the bed setting his bag down looking to the bathroom as the door opened. I turned my head turning the light off, stopping looking to Tsume. He looked to me, we walked to each other.

"Hey love…" he spoke kissing my forehead.

"Hey…" I spoke as he leaned back looking to me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little better…" I spoke, suddenly feeling like I was getting a small buzz.

"Good…" Tsume spoke looking to me, running a hand through my hair gently, letting his fingers graze across my cheek bone for a moment.

"You don't feel as warm either" he spoke. I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck hugging him. Tsume wrapped his arms around me leaning his head against mine.

"Thank you Tsume, for everything…" I spoke softly.

"You don't have to thank me, I love you…" he spoke. I took a deep breathe cuddling against him. I slowly leaned back in his arms looking to him. Leaning up I gently kissed him on his lips, slowly leaning back after a few moments. Tsume smirked a little kissing me again, than leaning back looking to me. I smiled softly, hugging him as he held me. The world around me began to feel like it disappeared. The only thing that mattered, and that I wanted, was him.

I threw my clothes in the washing machine closing the door as I pressed the started button. I turned walking through the laundry room to the kitchen looking to the stove. I walked to the pan, than turned as I grabbed the bisquick for home made pancakes. I started making them, soon turning as a couple started cooking. I set the box down walking to the fridge opening it. Looking around for something to drink, looking to my last two four loko's, I bit the side of my lip thinking. Oh hell, I could always buy more. I grabbed one opening it. I took a long sip, walking back over to the stove looking at the pancakes. I turned my gaze to the clock, it was just after 8. I always seemed to wake up early. My mind began wondering about Darcia again as I looked to the pancakes. Wondering if I would ever get better, or how far he would go to get Cheza and I back in his grasp. I sighed taking a long sip of my drink wondering if I should just give myself to him, saving the hassle of all the pain. But I didn't want to leave Tsume. I love him, and, he was, the right guy for me. My father needed me as well, I was all he had left. I sighed again walking to the island counter looking to my drink. Taking a long sip, I set it on the counter top behind me. Rubbing the side of my face, I looked to the window above the sink. The sun shone brightly, it was going to be a warm day. Thinking again about things, I decided it wasn't worth the worry, things would work it self out either way. Like my dad said, all this stress wasn't helping my condition. Taking another long sip of my drink, I stood up.

I set the laundry basket on the island counter, looking to the stove, everything was clean, the pancakes were in the oven keeping warm. Tsume and Ryo were still asleep. Go figure. I looked around, seeing my drink I walked over to it walking back to the island counter as I started folding the clothes. I began thinking about everything and everyone once again. Blue popped in my head. The thought of her being pregnant. I was so happy for her. The thought of starting a family, just in general, was wonderful. I'd love to start one one day. The thought of starting a family possibly with Tsume made me smile. I gulped, thinking about my condition, and the thought of having a miscarriage again. The medicine, I don't know if I could handle loosing another baby, and the fact if it was Tsume's. I sighed, stopping as I looked to the half way folded shirt that laid untop of the island counter. Everything seemed to pile up in my mind at once, all the memories, Darcia, my condition, my mother, everything. I sighed grabbing my drink not feeling like folding the rest of the clothes. I turned walking to one of the bar stools sitting, leaning my arms on the counter top, looking to my drink. I was beginning to feel depressed. I wasn't in control of anything, and I didn't like it. I was usually good about things like this, but lately, all it seemed to do was make me stressed and more worn down. How much more could I take. Was I beginning to give up…I looked up looking out the window above the sink. I sighed once again knowing this wasn't worth anything. I covered my face with my hands knowing I was worrying about nothing. I needed to get my mind cleared, to get out of this house. Just somewhere, to keep my mind busy. The kitchen door opened as Tsume walked in, he looked around than to me as he let the door close slowly behind him. He slowed for a moment looking to me as I lowered my hands placing my chin in my hands. Tsume made his way over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I jumped turning looking to him.

"Sorry babe, I didn't mean to scare you" he spoke, I smirked shaking my head scooting towards him on the bar stool.

"It's ok, I didn't hear you…I got pancakes in the oven" I spoke. Tsume looked to the oven than to me.

"You should be resting, not making pancakes, folding clothes…." he spoke looking to the clothes, than to my drink.

"And drinking at 9 in the morning…" he spoke grinning. I looked to my drink, shaking my head bringing a hand up to the side of my face. Tsume snickered as he kissed my forehead.

"Your dad is still passed out" he spoke looking to me. I grinned as I stood walking around the island counter heading to the clothes as I started putting the folded clothes on top of the unfolded. I set the clothes basket on the floor up against the side of the counter. I walked to the stove looking to him.

"You wanna go ahead and eat?" I asked. Tsume shrugged.

"We can" he spoke. I turned back to the stove as I opened the door grabbing the warm pan of pancakes, leaning back I closed the door turning the oven off. Setting the pan on top of the stove, I reached over grabbing a plate. Tsume watched me as he stood at the island.

"You ok baby?" he asked. I turned my head looking to him. I smiled nodding my head. Tsume grinned back.

Tanya opened her eyes slowly, leaning up she looked around the bedroom. She looked to the time, it was almost ten. She arched an eyebrow feeling crappy for sleeping so late, than looked around Toboe's bedroom seeing he was already up. Tanya slid out of bed standing feeling a little sick to her stomach, she made her way to the bedroom door as she walked out. She looked around the living room as Toboe walked out of the spare bathroom.

"Hey.." he spoke looking to her.

"Sorry I slept so late…have you been up long?" she asked. Toboe snickered shaking his head.

"I just got up about ten minutes ago" he spoke. Tanya nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around herself. Toboe looked to her, kissing her forehead as he leaned back.

"Want to go out for breakfast?" he asked. Tanya shrugged.

"I'm not really hungry…" she spoke. Toboe nodded.

"Well, I'm off today, you want to go out today" he asked. Tanya smiled softly not really feeling like going out, all she wanted to do was stay in and sleep. Her stomach hurt and she was beginning to get a headache. Toboe looked to her for a moment.

"You ok?." Tanya nodded.

"We can go out, what did you want to do?" she asked. Toboe thought for a moment thinking.

"Hmm...Not sure" he spoke.

"I guess as soon as we get dressed we can leave and than figure out where we can go" Toboe spoke. Tanya nodded her head.

Blue walked out from the bathroom pushing a few loose damp hair strands away from her eyes as she walked to the bed. She grabbed the pillows laying them at the end of the bed grabbing the sheet. Fixing the sheet upon the mattress, she reached for the comforter suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. She gulped as her stomach started to hurt. Placing a hand on her stomach she lowered her head closing her eyes tightly as the pain grew. Blue gulped, leaning up she made her way to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Making her way to the toilet, she got sick. Coughing, Blue leaned back plopping down leaning back holding her self up with an arm, she gulped whipping her mouth with the back of her hand. Sighing, she leaned up walking to the sink leaning her hands on the sides of the sink as she lowered her head feeling sick. Her head began hurting. Ugh, morning sickness was a pain. Blue lifted her head looking to herself for a moment, she actually looked pale despite her tanned skin. Turning she walked out of the bathroom after washing her hands walking back to the bed as she finished making the bed. Sighing, she turned sitting back on the bed wrapping her arms around herself as she sat their, looking out the window across the room. The sun shone through the thin curtains. Thinking about the baby as her stomach ached. Blue sighed rubbing the side of her face as she stood up walking out the bedroom.

My buzz was beginning to dwindle as Tsume got in the drivers side closing the door. Glancing to me, he put the key in the ignition starting the car he put the car in drive.

"You sure you want to get out today…" he asked as he looked to me for a split second.

"Yea, I just need to clear my head of everything, being there is only gonna make me wonder constantly about everything…" I spoke looking to him as he looked to the road with a hand on the wheel. Tsume glanced to me, than to the road again.

"Everything will work out sweetie" he spoke. I turned my head looking out the window sighing deeply. Tsume turned his head looking to me for a moment, than to the road. Tsume reached his right arm over gently grabbing my hand, wrapping his fingers in between mine. I gulped knowing just the simplest touch meant everything, he didn't even have to say a word.

"So where did you wanna go?" he asked. I glanced at him for a second, than back out the window.

"I don't know, anywhere you wanna go" I spoke. Tsume snickered.

"Hmm…ever been the to Grace Falls Gardens?" he asked. I arched an eyebrow.

"Isn't that like a flower garden?" I asked. Tsume nodded his head.

"Yea, it's huge…like 10 or 11 acres just of flowers" he spoke. I arched an eyebrow for a brief moment.

"Wow, how long is the drive?."

"About an hour" he spoke. I arched an eyebrow looking to the time as it was just after 12.

"We can get something to eat on the way there, or on the way back" he spoke. I looked to him for a moment.

"You really feel like driving that far just for an Garden…" I spoke. Tsume grinned looking to me.

"It's more than just a Garden, you'll see" he spoke looking back to the road. I smiled starring at him for another brief moment, than to the windshield.

"Maybe dad was right, I need a vacation, from everything…" I spoke leaning back in the seat as our hands still laid intertwined. Tsume glanced at me for a moment, than looked to the rear view mirror.

"From everything huh?' he asked. I looked to him.

"Not from you, I just need to get away for like, a few days…" I spoke.

"You can come with me" I spoke looking to him as we came up to a stop light. Tsume pressed the break as the car stopped.

"I'd like that, where did you wanna go?" he asked looking to me. I shrugged looking to the SUV in front of us.

"Maybe May Haven, theirs a beautiful beach up their" I spoke. Tsume nodded his head.

"Cheza and Kiba got married in May Haven, they stayed up their for a week for their honeymoon" Tsume spoke. I watched him as he talked, pressing the gas pedal lightly as the car started moving.

"Yea?…You would want to go?" I asked rubbing my thumb against his.

"Yea, I wouldn't mind going, I can go for a vacation…" he spoke. I grinned a little looking through the windshield again.

"I can talk to Kiba about getting information on it" Tsume spoke. I looked over to him.

"I'd like that" I spoke. Tsume grinned looking to me for a moment, than looked to the road again.

The Garden was beautiful, flowers of all sorts laid up walls, sprawled on the ground like blankets. Vibrant colors, it didn't almost look real. The air was cool with the sun and the shade, a couple of willow trees draped over certain areas like a Sheppard would his flock. My amber eyes looked over everything, the aromas of all the flowers mixed together was a unique fragrance. Tsume turned his head looking to me as he watched me for a moment, he snickered looking back in front of him as we walked on the stone path. I looked to him arching an eyebrow as he looked back to me.

"How did you find this place?" I asked turning my head looking around again. A couple butterflies fluttered about the flowers, one settling on one. Its black and blue wings slowly came to a stop as it rested upon the bright red vibrant petal.

"I heard Blue and Cheza talk about it before, I've never been here, Blue loves it here, especially in the spring" he spoke. I looked back to him talking as he looked around, his gaze slowly drifting back to me.

"It's beautiful here" I spoke walking beside him as we walked slowly taking everything in as we came up to a willow tree, its vines swaying in the wind gently with a graceful elegance. Tsume looked back over to me, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I looked to him, wrapping my arms around my mid section I leaned against Tsume. A couple of other people walked around. A few stone bench's laid off from the stone path. I looked around as we continued walking, bringing a hand up to the side of my face placing a few loose strands of hair behind my ear, I looked to Tsume looking to him as he looked around as well. This made me feel a lot better, made me want to do something for him since he always does everything for me. I starred at him for a moment more as he turned his head looking to him. I smiled softly.

"Thank you for this…" I spoke.

"You don't have to thank me" he replied.

"I know I don't, but, I needed this, thank you" I spoke looking around slowly, looking to the few clouds that slowly rolled by. Tsume looked to me, squeezing me in a hug with his arm still wrapped around me.

"You feeling alright?" he asked. I felt perfect actually, nothing could go wrong.

"Yea…" I spoke looking to Tsume. He grinned kissing my forehead for a moment, leaning back I cuddled against him. I looked to him suddenly as his cell phone rang. Tsume leaned back as he reached in his pocket, looking at the number, arching an eyebrow.

"It's your dad" he spoke handing me the phone. I grabbed it opening it.

"Hey" I spoke.

"Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better, what are you doing?" I asked as Tsume and I walked beside each other slowly.

"Not much, what are ya'll doing?."

"At Grace Falls Gardens" I spoke.

"Ah, ok, beautiful place" Ryo spoke.

"Yea, it is" I spoke looking around than looking to Tsume. He glanced to me for a moment.

"Can ya'll stop by afterwards for dinner?" he asked. I thought for a moment.

"Omm….he wants us to stop by for dinner" I spoke looking to Tsume. Tsume shrugged.

"Sure" he spoke.

"Alright, what time?."

"Anytime after 3 I guess, come over any time ya'll like" he spoke.

"Alright dad, see ya than, love you" I spoke.

Tanya followed Toboe into the apartment as he turned closing the door behind her. She held a couple bags in her hands from going to the mall with Toboe and out to lunch.

"I'm gonna call Tsume and see what their up to" Toboe spoke. Tanya nodded her head as she placed a couple strands of her auburn wavy hair behind her ear. Tanya made her way to the couch sitting setting the bags on the couch beside her as Toboe followed holding the phone in his hand dialing a set of numbers.

Tsume plopped down in the car as his cell phone blared out suddenly. He looked at it as I sat down in the seat closing the door behind me.

"What Twerp" Tsume spoke answering his phone closing his door, putting the key in the ignition starting the car.

"What are ya'll doing?" Toboe asked. Tanya sat beside him as he talked with his elbows on his knees.

"At Grace Garden falls about to leave" Tsume spoke.

"Oh yea, that's a pretty place I heard, what are ya'll up too tonight?" he asked.

"We're going to her dads for dinner…." Tsume spoke looking to me rolling his eyes. I snickered leaning back against the seat.

"Alright, well if ya'll get back in time, maybe we can hang out, Tanya's over here" he spoke looking to her. Tanya looked to him as well smiling softly as he winked.

"Alright, we'll see" he spoke hanging up the phone.

"What did he want?" I asked looking to Tsume.

"The usual, wondering what we were up to being nosey" he spoke as he put the car in drive and started pulling through the parking spot. I starred at him for a moment, than looked out the windshield.

Tsume pulled up behind my dads black fancy looking car, putting the car in park, he turned the key looking to my dads car, than the house that laid behind it. A two story house, looked pretty fancy, in a nice up beat neighborhood. I looked to Tsume, than grabbed the door handle getting out.

"Fancy place eh?" he asked getting out as well. I looked to him over the car closing the door.

"Moved here when I was three…" I spoke as we headed up the drive way heading to the front porch, more so like a deck. Tsume stopped at the door as I knocked, than grabbed the door handle opening the door.

"Dad…"I spoke walking in, Tsume watched me as he walked in behind me looking around. The area was open, with wood floors, stairs up on the left side leading up in a swirl. The walls were a welcoming warm cream. Ryo walked from the kitchen wearing jeans and a black tee-shirt.

"Hey you two" he spoke with a hand towel in his hands walking over to us. He kissed my forehead.

"You look like your feeling better" he spoke looking to me, than looked to Tsume.

"Come on in, make your selves at home" he spoke turning heading back to the kitchen as we followed. The house was warm, still had a lot of stuff my mother had out. Nic-knacks, the décor was pretty much the same, a few minor adjustments here and there. A black leather couch and a chair set sat around the flat screen TV with a fireplace off in the corner. We made our way to the kitchen which was open behind the living room with cream tile and light colored wooden cabinets with garnet counter tops. A couple of pots sat on the stove cooking, and a few bags of groceries sat on the island counter.

"What's for dinner?" Tsume spoke as we made out way to the island counter. I sat on the wooden bar stool looking to the bags, being nosey. Ryo walked to the stove stirring the sauce in the small pan.

"Shrimp with linguini sauce, scallops, crab and a desert" Ryo spoke. I arched an eyebrow looking to my dad as Tsume sat beside me.

"A lill fancy are we dad…" I spoke. Ryo put the lid back on to the pot as he turned looking to the two of us.

"What, I love this stuff, Hope you like it Tsume" Ryo asked walking in front of us standing at the island counter. Tsume nodded his head.

"How was the Garden place….beautiful isn't it?" Ryo asked. I nodded my head.

"Yea, I really liked it" I spoke. Ryo grinned, turning grabbing something off the island counter from behind one of the bags. Setting a white envelope down in front of the both of us. I arched an eyebrow looking to the envelope, than to Tsume as he glanced at me. I grabbed it placing a few strands of my grayish blue hair behind my ear.

"What's this dad…" I asked.

"Open it…" he spoke grinning. I starred at him for a moment, then started opening the envelope. Stopping for a moment, grabbing two planet tickets. I looked to my dad for a good moment, than to Tsume.

"Dad…?" I asked. Tsume grabbed one of the plane tickets.

"May Haven…." he spoke, looking to Ryo. Ryo grinned grabbing a pamphlet tossing it in front of us with some paper work. I grabbed it skimming through the paperwork.

"Dad….this is for a weeks worth of Vacation in a beach house….at May Haven…" I spoke arching an eyebrow, than to Tsume.

"Leaving tomorrow morning at 9, and coming back next Sunday at 3 pm" Ryo spoke crossing his arms setting them on the table. I arched an eyebrow starring at my dad.

"Dad….what did you do?" I asked.

"I already talked to Joe, he had no problem with it you know that Nikki, and I talked to Rick myself in person Tsume, he didn't have a problem either, I made sure of that, no missing pay, paid week…" Ryo spoke. I starred at him in awe for a moment, than looked to the plane tickets and the pamphlet.

"I don't know if I can accept this…" Tsume spoke looking to me, than to Ryo.

"Don't worry about it, If I didn't want to do this, I wouldn't have done it, ya'll have been through a lot, Nikki, you need a break, to just relax and refresh yourself, and Tsume, you've done a lot for her, and thank you for that, she needs you, and I'd rather it be you than no one else, I'm serious about this you two, ya'll need this…" Ryo spoke looking to the both of us.

"I'll pay you…" Tsume spoke as Ryo shook his head.

"No, I don't want to be paid back for nothing, I mean it, ya'll having a good time and relaxing is what I want ya'll to do, I already set up a driver to pick ya'll up from the air port, the drive is about 45 minutes from the beach house, ya'll will have ya'lls own car to go in and out there, it's a 2 bedroom beach house, full kitchen, 1.5 bath, pool and hot tub, game room, and right on the beach, the board walk is about 15 minutes away" he spoke. I arched an eyebrow looking to Tsume. Tsume starred at him for a moment, than looked to me.

"Dad….this means a lot to the both of us, really…." I spoke looking to the pamphlet again, than to my dad. He grinned.

"I'm serious you two, I don't want a dime out of this, I travel a lot and get to see many places, and you haven't been on vacation Nikki in what, 3-4 years, Enjoy the time together…" Ryo spoke walking back to the stove, stirring the sauce. Tsume looked to the tickets, than to me. I looked to him as well, our amber eyes meeting each others.

"Thank you, this means a lot, really it does…."Tsume spoke. Ryo glanced back at Tsume turning the stove off.

"Your welcome…"Ryo spoke.

I set my glass of wine down on the table finishing it off leaning my elbows on the table.

"That was good dad" I spoke. Ryo smirked leaning back in his chair with his glass of wine in his hand.

"Glad you liked it" he spoke. Tsume grabbed his glass leaning back as well, looking to me than to Ryo.

"What possessed you to get the plane tickets and to get the beach house for us?" Tsume asked looking to Ryo. I glanced at Tsume, than looked to my dad.

"I don't know, Nikki was saying she could go for one, and she is right, after everything that's been going on, I don't blame ya'll, I figured shoot, why not" Ryo spoke sipping his wine. I looked to my father, suddenly thinking back about what Darcia had said, and everything else that led to him. The dreams, the pain, my mother… Ryo looked to me as I blinked, looking to my glass.

"And make sure she stops worrying about everything and anything…" Ryo spoke pointing to me. I looked to my dad suddenly, than glanced at Tsume. He glanced back to me, winking.

I stood at the doorway looking to my dad as Tsume stopped on the steps looking back at us.

"Thanks dad, really, this means a lot to us…"I spoke. Ryo smiled shaking his head.

"Don't mention it, I'll pick ya'll up in the morning, where are ya'll going to be at?" he asked leaning his arm against the door frame as the door stayed open behind him. I looked to Tsume for a moment.

"I guess my place…" Tsume spoke. I looked back to my dad as he nodded.

"Alright, I'll pick ya'll up about 7, airports always take time to check in and stuff…" Ryo spoke. I nodded my head, leaning to him hugging him tightly. Ryo hugged me back, I leaned back as he kissed my forehead. Tsume stepped off the steps heading to the car.

"Here" Ryo spoke grabbing another white envelope from his back pocket. Tsume stopped as he turned looking to the both of us.

"Dad….no, you've done enough as it is…" I spoke shaking my head putting my hand up.

"No, take this, really…I mean it when I said not to pay me back a dime…" he spoke grabbing my hand putting the envelope in my hand. I looked at, feelings its weight and how thick it was. I arched an eyebrow looking to him.

"Now go, start packing, get things ya'll need to get, I'll see ya'll in the morning" he spoke shooing us off the porch. I shook my head stepping off the steps as Tsume and I made our way to the car. Ryo grinned as he backed up closing his front door. I plopped down in the car as I closed the door. Tsume followed putting his key in the ignition. I looked over to him for a moment, he glanced at me. I looked to the envelope opening it stopping immediately seeing a wad of money. Tsume looked to me, than to the envelope.

"What it is?" he asked. I looked to him, than gently grabbed the wad of bills. Tsume's eyes widened arching an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" Tsume asked. Looking back into the envelope, grabbing a hand written note.

"I don't want any of this back, if I do get it back I'll throw it away" I read, looking to Tsume. Tsume looked to me, than to the money.

"How much it is?" he asked. I turned looking to the money, seeing it consisted of a couple hundreds and fifties counting the money.

"Uh….500..." I spoke looking to him. Tsume arched an eyebrow leaning back into the seat.

"Your joking right?…."

"No….you count it…" I spoke handing it to him. Tsume took the wad of money looking at it, he counted it as I watched him, he looked at me, than to the money.

"Damn…" he spoke. I laughed a little shaking my head.

"We can split it if you want, or just hold on to it for the both of us…" I spoke. Tsume handed me the money arching an eyebrow.

"I don't care what we do…." he spoke looking to me. I looked back at him as our amber eyes starred into each others gaze. I grinned thinking this was gonna be a good vacation. Tsume grinned back as he started the car.

I walked in the apartment with a suitcase of clothes, and a couple grocery bags and Tsume walked behind me closing the door. Toboe and Tanya turned their heads looking to us. Toboe turned leaning his arms on the back of the couch.

"Hey you two" he spoke, looking to the suitcase arching an eyebrow.

"What's with the suitcase…" Toboe asked. I looked to the both of them as Tanya turned looking to my bag.

"We're eloping…" I teased. Tsume glanced at me grinning as I glanced to him as well.

"Wha…" Toboe asked.

"We're gonna be at May Haven for a week, leaving tomorrow morning" Tsume spoke holding a couple bags in his hands slipping his shoes off as I set my suitcase by the door.

"Wow really….sounds like fun" Tanya spoke

"How did ya'll do that….I thought ya'll went to Grace Falls Gardens…" Toboe spoke.

"Her dad set it up for us…" Tsume spoke heading to the couch handing them a bag of drinks. Toboe grabbed the drinks, looking to him as he headed to the kitchen, than to me. I snickered walking past them following Tsume. Toboe looked to Tanya for a moment, shrugging he looked into the bag of drinks.

Blue sat on the couch sighing deeply with a water bottle in her hands looking to the TV, leaning her elbows on her knees. Hige walked out from the bedroom, Blue turned her head looking to him. Hige grinned walking over sitting beside her on the couch close beside her. Blue looked to him, leaning the side of her face in the palm of her hand. Hige placed a hand on her back running his fingers up and down her back gently.

"How you feeling sweetie?" he asked. Blue lifted her head lowering her hand.

"Ok…." she spoke glancing to the TV for a moment, than looked back to Hige. Hige winked at her.

"You know since we found out you were pregnant, something about you has changed, its good thing….I like it…it's sexy…" Hige spoke. Blue arched an eyebrow snickering.

"Sexy….what's so sexy about being pregnant…" she asked leaning back against Hige. Hige chuckled.

" I don't know….just something about it, like you give off a vibe, I like it" he spoke wrapping an arm around her as she cuddled against him. Blue shook her head rubbing her forehead.

"Yea until I get freakin huge your gonna want the old me back" she spoke looking to the TV, than down to her hands looking to her ring. Hige looked to her arching an eyebrow.

"What….no, I'd love to see you like that, carrying our baby, your body will go back the way it was" he spoke. Blue looked to him grinning, cuddling against Hige as he wrapped both arms around her.

Cheza pulled her shirt over her head pushing her damp hair away from her eyes as she walked to her mirror, sitting on her stool she looked at herself in the mirror, her pale skin, her dark ruby eyes, and her pale pink hair. She grabbed her hair brush as she started brushing her hair. A soft tune emerged from her as she started humming softly. Setting her hair brush down, she grabbed her lotion rubbing it on her hands and arms gently. She stopped humming, setting her hands in her lap thinking. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breathe. She could feel what everyone was feeling. Everything felt right, and in place. Cheza smiled to herself opening her eyes slowly. Standing, she fixed the thin strap to her tank top walking out of her bathroom.

I plopped down on one side of the bed, holding a drink in my hand looking to the TV. Tsume was in the shower, looking to the time as it read a quarter till nine. I sighed deeply, looking forwards to tomorrow, to the whole vacation. I took a long sip of my liquor drink feeling a small buzz. Toboe and Tanya had decided to go rent a couple movies. I looked to the TV sitting Indian style on the bed. I heard the shower stop. Man, he takes quick showers I thought to myself. Looking to my luggage and than Tsume's beside mine, I smiled softly to myself. Taking a long sip of my drink holding it in my hands, the bathroom door opened. Tsume looked to me with his shirt in his hand, wearing his cotton pj pants. I looked to him, his hair wet, I could smell his cologne. He smelt **so **good. Tsume snickered as I starred at him, shaking my head taking a sip of my drink.

"Good thing I don't walk around naked, or you would have gotten an eye full" he spoke walking to the side of the bed sitting beside me. I snickered blushing a little.

"Ain't nothing I haven't already seen" I spoke looking to him. Tsume eyed me grinning. I laughed a little lowering my head, a few loose strands fell around my eyes. Tsume gently moved a few strands away from my eyes as we looked at each other. I smiled softly, his hand gently laying on the side of my face.

"I love you" he spoke. I starred into his eyes, as if getting lost in his gaze.

"I love you too babe" I spoke. Kissing me deeply, Tsume leaned back after a few moments, running his fingers through my hair.

"Did you wanna take a shower?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'll take one in the morning" I spoke. Tsume nodded, looking around. I watched him.

"Did I leave my beer in the living room?" he asked looking to me. I thought for a moment, nodding my head. Tsume stood putting his shirt on. I looked at his scar for a moment as he fixed his wife beater, than headed to the door, turning.

"Need another drink?" he asked. I looked down to my drink feeling it was almost empty looking up at him nodding. Tsume snickered as he walked out the bedroom leaving the door open. I took a long sip of my drink, almost finishing it off looking to the TV.

Tanya stood beside Toboe standing at the counter to the movie rental place. Tanya wrapped her arms around her as she gulped, feeling sick all of a sudden. Toboe handed the guy the money for the movies and snacks. Tanya's cell phone started ringing all of a sudden, she jumped at the sound grabbing it from her back pocket. Looking to her phone, she sighed seeing it was her dad. She turned taking a step or two from Toboe answering her phone.

"What…" she asked wrapping her other arm around herself looking around.

"Where you at?" her father asked.

"What do you care…" she asked.

"Damnit Tanya…get your ass back home" he spoke.

"No, I'm not coming home, and since when did you start to care?" she asked arching an eyebrow.

"I'm your father…" he spoke raising his voice.

"I lost him a long time ago…I'll be home sometime tomorrow" she spoke.

"Your out parting and shit aren't you…" he said.

"No, you know me better than that dad" Tanya spoke. Toboe glanced over to Tanya for a moment as the cashier bagged the movies and snacks.

"I'm going now, bye" Tanya spoke hanging up the phone. Sighing deeply she rubbed the side of her face thinking, still feeling sick to her stomach. She felt aggravated, that he dad felt the need to check up on her like that despite how things are. Toboe walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder. Tanya jumped a little looking to Toboe, he looked at for a moment seeing the look on her face. She looked upset.

"Everything ok?" he asked. Tanya just nodded her head wrapping her arms around her. Toboe just looked to her for a moment, leaning close to her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they headed out the store.

I tossed my 2nd empty can into the trash, turning looking around feeling hungry. Tanya and Toboe weren't home yet, and Tsume was packing last minute stuff. Looking around, not really wanting to raid their cabinets for food, I know I was welcome, but sometimes in this situation I felt like a guest. I walked to the fridge seeing 2 more four loko's that I bought, along with the others drinks and beer I had a good buzz as it was, deciding on drinking another I reached for one. Leaning up fixing my black thin strap tank top around my waist, wearing my dark brown pj shorts. Walking bare foot across the kitchen, the kitchen door opened. Toboe walked in with Tanya behind him. Toboe looked to me for a moment walking to the island counter.

"What did ya'll get?" I asked opening my can leaning against the counter.

"A couple movies, and some snacks….ya'll already started drinking…." Toboe asked looking to my can. I snickered lifting it up in a cheers.

"Where's Tsume?" Toboe asked taking out the snacks along with the movies. Tanya walked to the fridge grabbing one of the drinks Tsume bought for the two of them making her way to the island counter sitting.

"Packing a couple last minute things…" I spoke, taking a sip of my drink. Toboe walked to the trash throwing the couple bags away, than looked to me as I leaned up off the counter.

"Let us know when ya'll wanna watch some movies…" I spoke heading to the door.

"Any time ya'll want" Toboe spoke. I nodded my head walking through the door. Tanya opened her drink taking a sip.

The alarm clock blared out loudly, neither of us budged for a moment. Tsume turned on his side hitting the off button. Sighing, he leaned back on his back rubbing his head. I opened my eyes slowly looking to Tsume.

"Morning already…." I asked. Tsume turned his head looking to me, I laid on my stomach, the sheets up to my mid back.

"Yea, unfortunately…" he spoke turning as he laid on his side, placing his head on the pillow. The room was still dark being 5:45 in the morning. Tsume gently ran a hand up and down the side of my face, his finger tips grazing against my skin.

"I think I drank too much…" I spoke closing my eyes for a moment. Tsume snickered running his fingers through my hair. Cuddling against the sheets, I opened my eyes looking to Tsume. We starred at each other for a moment, leaning to me he kissed my forehead.

"Want some coffee?" he asked. I nodded my head. Tsume leaned back crawling out of bed only wearing his pj pants walking to the door walking out closing it behind him. I sighed deeply, not wanting to get out of bed. I turned sitting up yawning running my fingers through my hair. I looked around the room for a moment, wanting to take a shower, than make sure everything was packed. Turning leaning to the lamp on the night stand near the side of the bed I turned the lamp on looking to the tanned walls. I sighed slowly getting out of bed stretching. Lowering my arms, I walked to my suitcase grabbing the clothes laid out for the trip there, walking to the bathroom turning the light on. I looked to my reflection in the mirror. Not a bad morning look considering I was almost drunk last night, and not actually falling asleep till almost 1. I starred at myself for a moment more, setting my clothes on the counter. I walked to the shower turning the hot water on turning closing the door.

Tsume walked into the bedroom with two cups of coffee, looking around, than to the bathroom hearing the shower going. Tsume walked across the room setting the coffee on the dresser turning to the bed reaching for the sheets.

Turning the water off stepping out wrapping the towel around me, drying off slipping my clothes on. I started drying my hair walking to the door opening it. Tsume looked to me putting his wallet in his jeans pocket already dressed. Looking to him, damn he looked good. Wearing a dark brown graphic shirt with some type of writing on it with black jeans and his black boots. I lowered the towel turning hanging it up to dry. Tsume walked to the bathroom door with a cup of coffee in his hands extending it to me. I turned grabbing it.

"Thanks" I spoke, taking a sip. Just how I liked it, I looked to him wondering. He snickered turning sideways in the doorway.

"Toboe was already up and he knew how you liked your coffee" he spoke. I smiled taking another sip, setting it on the sink counter.

"Ya'll know me better than I know myself sometimes…" I spoke standing in front of the mirror grabbing my brush.

"I doubt that" he spoke as I brushed my hair, setting the brush down. Tsume looked to me for a moment. My hair laid flat against my back, wearing a black tank top, with blue jean shorts.

"Shorts….really?" he asked leaning back against the door frame. I looked to him in question.

"What?….." I asked. Tsume shook his head grinning.

"You should wear them more often, you look pretty damn good in them." I smiled softly blushing a little.

"Oookkk" I spoke smiling looking to myself in the mirror deciding to wear my hair up.

"I'm serious, you look real sexy in shorts, especially those…" he spoke. I glanced to him while I pulled my hair up into the usual, not really giving a crap pony tail with a couple strands hanging down, it was the sexy style of pony tail. There was nothing special about these shorts, regular blue jean shorts, a bit on the short side, but, that was the style now a days. They didn't show anything I didn't want them to show. I turned grabbing my coffee walking to the door, grinning kissing him deeply, leaning back after a few moments walking past him as he still stood in the door frame, our bodies almost rubbing against each others as I walked to my bag.

The driver pulled into the driveway stopping. Tsume and I both sat in the back seat to this fancy black car, the both of us looked to the beach house in front of us. It was beautiful, no one around us. Right on the beach. The two of us got out as the driver got out as well heading to the trunk grabbing our bags. Tsume followed him as he gave us our bags, the driver got back into the car as we moved out his way as he backed up leaving. I looked to the car in the drive way, some type of sports car. Tsume held the keys to the house in his hand as he started walking with both bags. I looked to him, than grabbed the smaller bags following him. Unlocking the house, Tsume opened the door all the way as we both walked in. It was beautiful, looked like it wasn't even lived in, clean, spotless, shiny wooden floors. Tsume set the bags near the door stopping as I came up beside him closing the door. Tsume looked to me, I looked around, than turned my gaze to him.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked. Tsume looked around once again. The windows were tall, the walls an off white color, hard wood floors laid through most of the house. The kitchen was huge, a lot of cabinet space, a fancy looking stove. A entertainment system with a nice size TV, a deck with two huge sliding glass doors the hot tub on the deck. The Pool behind it. And the Beach off in the distance.

"Your dad got some brownie points, I'm impressed…" he spoke. I chuckled a little taking a couple steps looking around the house, the AC kicked on. Tsume looked to me, I turned looking to him, grinning. Tsume smiled back walking over to me, placing a hand on the side of my face. I smiled, leaning to him wrapping my arms around his neck pressing my body against him kissing him deeply. Tsume placed his arms around me as I leaned back, leaning my head against his. Slowly leaning back, I looked to Tsume.

"Well my love, what to do first…." I asked. Tsume grinned shaking his head a little.

"I guess put this stuff up….I'm starving, go get something to eat and what ever else…" he spoke. I nodded my head.

"Sounds good to me, I'm hungry as well" I spoke.

(Ok, let me know what you all think so far, I know its long, I'm terribly sorry. But for what its worth, please give it a try. R & R please, I'd greatly apperciate it)


	2. Chapter 2

_(Well, here's Chapter 2. I am soooo sorry for the long awaited wait of this story. I promise this ISN'T as long as the first chapter. Please enjoy, and let me know what you think. Note: Wolf's Rain chacactors are NOT mine, the few characters in this story do belong me. Furthermore, if you do NOT have anything nice to say, take it else where. Hope you all enjoy, please R&R. Will have chapter 3 up soon :) )_

_Tanya walked out of her bathroom with her stuff packed, setting her bag on the bed, walking to her closet grabbing a suitcase rushing to the bed knowing her dad would be home soon. Grabbing all the clothes from the hangers walking to the bed placing coat hangers and all in the suitcase, walking to her drawers opening them. Hearing the door shut, she froze for a moment looking to her bedroom door. Turning she grabbed a handful of clothes placing them in the suitcase._

"_What the hell are you doing?" a stern voice spoke up. Tanya turned her head suddenly looking to her father, she let go of her clothes laying in her suitcase._

"_I'm leaving" she spoke. He just starred at her._

"_With who?" he asked._

"_I'm going by myself" she spoke. Her father stood their starring at her. He sighed shaking his head turning walking away. Tanya starred the doorway arching an eyebrow, wondering if that was all he was going to say, or if he was planning on doing something. Tanya turned her head as she hurried packing the rest of her things, grabbing her suitcase and her bathroom bag she walked to her door slowly walking out down the hallway. Hearing the TV, she walked past the living room quickly, walking to the door walking out. Closing the door behind her, she ran down her steps quickly, walking down the side walk. Stopping, she looked behind her, sighing deeply, much more in relief, she turned heading to her grandmothers._

_Opening the fridge, I placed a few drinks with other cold items, than leaned up opening the freezer putting a couple pizzas and a few other odd and in things. I walked around the counter to the island counter going through the rest of the snacks and what not. I threw away the remaining plastic bags, looking to the deck as I headed to the glass door walking out. The warm sun was in high in its spot in the sky. It was a warm day, being at the beach made it even more all the better. I slowly walked to the railing barefoot, the wood was warm from the sun. I leaned my arms on the railing, looking to the ocean that laid out in front of me. The sky was a clear blue, the water looked beautiful, you could see straight down to the bottom. I smiled softly, closing my eyes for a moment as a calm breeze came and went slowly. A few loose strands of my grayish blue wavy hair danced about my face and neck gently in the breeze. Opening my eyes slowly, sighing softly, I leaned back placing my hands on the railings. I slowly turned from looking to the Ocean, turning walking back inside leaving the door open behind me. Walking to the fridge grabbing a drink, I popped the top as Tsume walked in from the front door with another 2 bags, I arched an eyebrow looking to the bags._

"_Cheesecake" he spoke. I grinned as he made his way to the fridge. Kissing me as he walked passed me, he leaned down placing the desert in the fridge. I took a long sip of my drink as he grabbed a beer, looking to me. He smirked as I arched an eyebrow grinning as well._

"_What?" I asked. Tsume shook his head walking over to me, setting his beer on the counter beside me, placing his hands on my waist. I smiled looking to him, leaning to me he kissed me deeply. Setting my drink down beside me, wrapping my arms around him as __we kissed. Gently leaning back, Tsume leaned his head against mine. I leaned close against him hugging him, his arms wrapped around me holding me close to him. _

"_I love you" he spoke softly. I cuddled against him, taking a deep breath. I loved it when he held me like this, everything seemed to disappear._

"_I love you too" I spoke up. After a few moments, Tsume leaned back. Looking at each other, Tsume kissed my forehead leaning back, grabbing his beer._

_Opening my apartment door with my suitcase behind me in tow, I walked all the way in turning kicking the door closed with my foot. Turning to view my apartment after being gone for a week. I stood their, letting go of my suitcase sighing walking to my end table flipping the switch as the evenings sky began fill the room as the light began dissipate. I felt tired, and glad to be home. The vacation was wonderful, but it was always good to be home. Walking towards the phone hitting the TV power button as it clicked on. Looking to my answering machine, sighing deeply hitting the play button. Two from Kat, and one from the idiot. I grabbed the phone not knowing the work schedule for the week calling Joe walking to my suitcase._

_I sat on my bed gently stretching my arms above my head, having to work in the morning, and Tsume had to work tomorrow as well, I figured I'd stay at my own place and relax and pass out early from the vacation. I sighed deeply looking to the TV looking to a commercial as it ended and the TV show started back up again. I turned looking to the time being almost 9, feeling tired. I leaned back gently, suddenly stopping as my chest started to hurt. A little worse than any time before. Sighing, deciding to go to bed. I turned the lamp off, than grabbing the TV remote turning the TV off. I leaned back against the pillows and sheets, cuddling against the sheets. I turned on my side, my chest throbbing from the pain. Sighing deeply, I wish it would go away, and that it wouldn't be another long night._

_*A cold hand touched the side of my face, slowly opening my eyes blinking a couple times, I suddenly sat up backing up. Darcia stood, leaned down beside me. I starred at him. My face tingled from his cold fingers that had touched my skin._

"_Nikcorra….this will be, the last time I ask you…come with me…" he spoke, his eyes starring into mine. I looked to his different colored eyes. For such a dark man, who wanted to ruin everything and take away so much from everyone, why did he have to be slightly good looking?. _

"_Why did you bring my mother into this?" I asked._

"_Because she is needed as well" he spoke. I starred at him, looking around slightly, releasing I was still sitting on the stone cold floor. I let my amber eyes fall on him as he starred at me, his pale skin looked even light in the darkened area. His blue hair laid flat against his back. _

_"Darcia, No…" I spoke. The silence between the two of us, surrounding the whole area seemed loud._

"_Nikcorra, I'm warning you…if you do not come with me, I will take action sooner or later…you will not see your mother again…" he stated firmly. I starred at him. Was he bluffing._

"_Come with me, re-open paradise, and everyone will turn into wolves again, Tsume, Toboe…you'll be able to see your mother again…" he spoke._

"_And if I don't?" I asked._

"_You will die, if you die, the wolves die…your mother is gone, forever…and wolves, Tsume and the others, will die when you do…" he spoke. My eyes widened as he spoke._

"_How can you do that…I'm not tied to them…" I spoke._

"_You are more so tied to them than you may think…" he spoke._

"_Aren't you part wolf as well…If I die, than you will be dead as well" I spoke._

"_Yes I am, but the way you will die and the others is what you should be worried about. The others are all tied together, you, and Cheza as well…all of you will die, by my hand…one touch…" he spoke holding a hand up, his pale fingers not moving an inch. He slowly moved his hands towards me, resting a finger on my bare upper chest above my tank top._

"_One touch…" he spoke, suddenly pain burst out into my chest. I cried out leaning forwards as he leaned back suddenly standing. I gripped at my chest, I felt like I could barely breathe._

"_Until next time Nikcorra…think about…" he spoke. *_

_I sat up suddenly, I lowered my head bringing a hand up to my chest. The pain was unbearable. I cried out as if someone could hear me, but there was no one here. I felt the tears weld up in my eyes as I began crying. If I didn't go with Darcia, he would kill off everyone, and if I did, who knew what he would be capable of if he got his hands on Cheza and I, and my mom. I tried to calm myself, taking slow breaths. The pain wasn't going away. I gritted my teeth, this was getting out of control. I leaned over reaching for the lamp turning the switch looking to the time, it was ten after 2. I blinked as a couple more tears ran down my face. I sighed, bringing a hand down. My chest hurt, badly. Wrapping my arms around myself I felt lonely, vulnerable. I lowered my head bending my knees resting my head on top of my knees as I started crying again. I didn't know what to do, or think. I jumped hearing the phone ring. I lifted my head slowly looking to the phone on the night stand beside the bed. I starred at it as a couple tears fell down my face. I didn't want to answer it, knowing it was one of two people, Cheza or Tsume. I gulped, deciding to answer it. I reached over flinching from the pain, grabbing the phone._

"_Hello?" I spoke, gulping down a lump of pain._

"_Are you alright?" Cheza asked on the phone sounding very concerned. I gulped, debating on weather or not to let her know what was going on, though she would find out sooner or later._

"_Yea..I….it was Darcia again" I spoke, my voice breaking up as my eyes watered._

"_I could feel it…you ok?" she asked, sitting on the couch beside Kiba. Kiba looked to her worried, he knew this time, it was serious. Something was wrong. _

"_Yea I'm alright…" I spoke, cuddling against the sheets._

"_Are you sure….you hurt or anything?" she asked._

"_I'm fine…please don't call Tsume, really, I'm fine" I spoke. Cheza looked to Kiba for a moment, than leaned back on the couch._

"_Alright, we won't…call me tomorrow ok?" she asked. I nodded my head slowly as if she was in the room with me. _

"_Alright" I brought the phone down hanging up. Setting it beside me on the bed. I wanted Tsume over here with me, but, I felt like me feeling like this was getting in the way. I didn't want him to feel like he had to come running every time I got like this. I shivered beneath the sheets. I lowered my head leaning my head on my knees again. Tears clouded my eyes as I closed my eyes tightly. I lifted my head after a few moments, running my fingers through my hair knowing if I didn't call Tsume, I wouldn't be able to sleep, and he would get upset if I didn't call him. I looked to the phone, I gulped hunching over slightly. The pain was getting worse. I gulped, tears in my eyes. I looked to the phone grabbing it as I dialed his number. _

_Tsume reached for his phone in his back pocket putting his other shoe on. _

"_Ello?" he asked in a rush to get out of the house._

"_Tsume…" I spoke up, tears rolling down my face. Tsume paused for a moment leaning up._

"_Nikcorra…..are you alright?" he asked._

"_Can…you come over?" I asked. Tsume turned grabbing his keys walking to his bedroom door._

"_I'm on my way out now babe, I'll be there soon ok" he spoke walking to the front door. _

"_Alright…" I spoke, than hanging the phone up. Setting it on the side of the bed beside me, the pain suddenly seemed to strengthen. I gulped, wrapping my arms around myself as I started crying. Thinking of taking my medicine, maybe that would help. I crawled out of bed slowly, making my way to the bathroom trying not to collapse on the floor from the pain. I stumbled against the sink, reaching for the medicine cabinet, reaching a hand up to my medicine grabbing the bottle. I glanced to myself in the mirror, I looked horrible, dark rings laid beneath my eyes, I looked pale, and just look like I didn't feel good. I glanced down to the pills, taking two out of the bottle, my hands trembling._

_I popped the two pills in my mouth than grabbed the small little cup on the side of the sink filling it up halfway taking a sip swallowing the pills. I poured the rest of the water out setting it back in its spot on the sink. Turning, leaving the pill bottle on the counter of the sink, I wrapped my arms around myself making my way to the bed. I slowly crawled into bed, slowly laying on my side towards the night stand feeling cold. I shivered wrapping the sheets close around me. I closed my eyes tightly wishing the pain would go away, it hurt, so bad. I sighed deeply, hearing the door handle click as the door opened. I looked to the door as Tsume walked in, he looked to me closing the door behind me. I sat up slowly as he made his way over to me, sitting close beside me on the bed._

"_You ok?" he asked looking to me, the look on his face was of concern. _

"_It was Darcia again…" I spoke, my eyes watering. Tsume starred at me, looking to me in the eye. My eyes teared up, the pain reminding me it was there._

"_Tsume I don't know if I can handle it any more…" I spoke as a couple tears fell down my face._

"_Baby, we'll be able to take care of him" he spoke gently bringing a hand on the side of my face. His fingers laid on the side of my cheek gently. _

"_Did he hurt you?" Tsume asked. I shook my head as he lowered his hand. _

"_Did Cheza call you?" I asked. Tsume shook his head._

"_I could tell something was wrong…you sure your'e ok?" he asked._

"_I don't know….my chest hurts really bad.." I spoke. Tsume starred at me for a moment, bringing a hand up to my forehead. His hand rested gently against my skin. _

_We starred at each other for a moment._

"_You're hot…" he spoke, slowly bringing his hand down. My eyes watered as the pain throbbed. _

"_Tsume please don't let him take me…." I spoke. _

"_Baby I wont, he'll have to go through me first" he spoke. I wrapped my arms around him suddenly. I felt him wrap his arms around me tightly holding me._

"_Baby it'll be ok…" Tsume spoke softly. I cuddled against him as I started crying. Tsume cuddled me in his arms, holding me tightly._

"_Please don't leave me…" I spoke softly._

"_Sweetie I will never, ever, leave you…" he spoke softly. _


End file.
